O Despertar das Valkirias
by Dama 9
Summary: Cont de Vale das Flores. Como sabem, os cavaleiros de ouro não foram os unicos a voltarem por causa de Harmonia. Uma antiga promessa entre deusas finalmente vem atona, e mais destinos são mudados. Fic em homenagem a minha super miga Margarida.
1. Terra do Gelo

**Domo pessoal**

**Cá estou com mais uma fic, e minha mente não para de fervilhar com novas idéias. Por isso, como não poderia deixar passar, estou introduzindo Asgard a saga que estou escrevendo que começou lá em Troca Equivalente.**

**O Despertar das Valkirias como todas as minhas outras fics de Saint Seya são voltadas tanto para a série como seus primórdios mitológicos. Nesse caso, estarão presentes tanto divindades gregas como nórdicas.**

**Essa fic de certa forma é um prólogo para a fic principal que vem a seguir, que se passa mais no santuário, porém pelos meus cálculos ela ficaria muito grande e cansativa, então, resolvi dividir e colocar tramas diferentes para cada uma, embora estejam relacionadas.**

**Sinceramente espero que gostem. Essa fic só nasceu graças a uma grande amiga minha a Margarida que é louca, apaixonada e declarada pelo Alberich e conseguiu me convencer a gostar dele também. **

**Ela me fez ver que nem sempre os caras do tipo, príncipe encantado são os melhores, apesar de eu sempre ter uma predileção declarada por vilões. O Alberich é um personagem que ou você o ama ou você o odeia, na mesma proporção o que faz ele ter uma certa semelhança com Medeia da mitologia grega e que por sinal já passou pelas minhas fics e ainda vai ter mais participações.**

**Embora muitas fics não mostrem um lado muito bom dele, estou disposta a aceitar o desafio de deixá-lo mais irresistível do que já é. Me desculpe se isso parece pretensão, mas gosto de historias assim. E fazer com que os personagens existam como se fosse possível sair na rua e encontrá-los caminhando calmamente, fazendo coisas normais e sendo pessoas que você conversa a todo momento, é uma grande realização pra mim.**

**Enfim, vamos ao que interessa.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas alguns personagens que aparecerão no de correr da história.**

**

* * *

**

**O Despertar das Valkirias**

**Capitulo 1: Terra de Gelo.**

**I – Prólogo.**

Diz a lenda que as Valkirias eram belas jovens de orbes azulados e longas melenas douradas, vestiam armaduras brilhantes, cavalgando pelos céus montadas em cavalos alados. Estavam sempre presentes em campos de batalha escolhendo os mais valorosos heróis que pereciam para levá-los ao Vallhala.

Ao cavalgarem pelos céus da Terra Média, suas reluzentes armaduras faiscavam, causando o mais belo espetáculo já apreciado por mortais. A Aurora Boreal.

As nove filhas de Odin com Gerda a deusa da Terra, eram comandadas por Freya. Deusa-Mãe da dinastia dos Vanir, filha de Niord deus do Mar.

Equivalente de Afrodite, Freya é a divindade que representa as coisas belas e os prazeres intensos da vida, porém, desde os primórdios seu coração pertenceu a uma só pessoa e a ela, sempre foi fiel, mesmo ao longo da eternidade.

Um retorno ao passado e novamente às divindades caminham sobre a Terra. Sentimentos se revelam e somente os ousados permanecem. Felizmente ainda existem pessoas corajosas que não tem medo de aproximar-se de um penhasco e pular de olhos abertos e braços abertos. Embora a vida sempre dê muitas voltas, ela sempre nos leva pelo caminho certo, não importa quantos buracos e quedas tenhamos nesse trajeto.

Aqui começa o **Despertar das Valkirias**, apenas abra sua mente e prepare-se para todos os mistérios que aqui serão revelados.

**II – Destino.**

No seio da terra elas fiavam, teciam e cortaram. Assim fora a vida toda, ou como alguns diriam, por toda a eternidade seria assim. Uma venda desgastada e já rasgada pelo tempo cobria-lhes os olhos.

Não precisavam enxergar o céu acinzentado e triste que jazia lá fora, não precisavam fechar os olhos para evitar enxergar os lamentos daquelas pessoas tão carentes de calor. Sempre fora assim... Elas sempre seriam assim e sabiam disso.

As três jaziam sentadas na beira de um lago, protegidas por um dos ramos de Yggdrasil. Uma delas deixou a ponta dos dedos tocarem a superfície do lago, deixando-a disforme.

-As energias do ambiente estão mudando; Skuld comentou, notando que a senhora ao seu lado acariciava ternamente o ventre saliente.

-O destino clama para ser mudado; Verdandi respondeu, voltando-se para ela, ainda mantendo a mão sobre o ventre.

Enquanto Skuld representa o futuro, a bela e jovem virgem do destino. Verdandi é a vigia do presente, tendo sempre o ventre saliente representando a evolução que dá-se pela maternidade.

-Já esperávamos por isso; a terceira falou, os cabelos já brancos caiam sobre os ombros, mas Urd não parecia se importar, já que era a eterna guardiã do passado, representada sempre pela forma de uma anciã.

-Até os deuses querem mudar o seu destino; Verdandi falou, com o olhar vago para a superfície do lago. –E eles vão lutar por isso;

-Vanirs e Aesiris ainda desejam caminhar sobre esta Terra; Verdandi falou.

-Não só eles; Urd completou de forma enigmática.

-Certamente, mas o destino vai ser mudado, queiramos nós, ou não; Skuld respondeu, como se acabasse de selar não só o próprio futuro, mas como o de toda a Terra e daqueles que caminham por ela.

**III – Cumprindo Promessas.**

A noite chegava no extremo norte do planeta. A neve caia incessante do céu, porém não parecia intimidar aquele ser que continuava sua caminhada. Envolta em uma capa preta, ela deixava que suas pegadas ficassem marcadas na neve, ao longe avistava a imponente e majestosa construção. O palácio Vallhala. Que em Eras imemoriais serviu de morada a guerreiros excepcionais que a Odin juraram fidelidade e prometeram proteger Asgard com as próprias vidas se fosse necessário.

Caminhou por mais alguns minutos até chegar na entrada de um pequeno terreno. Um velho portão de metal jazia semitorto, porém trancado, mas para ela não era esforço algum derrubar as correntes.

As mãos delicadas tocaram o metal, uma pequena pressão fez as correntes cederem e caírem praticamente ignoradas no chão. Ela atravessou o portão, mal dera cinco passos encontrara finalmente aquilo que procurava.

-Finalmente encontrei vocês, crianças que Harmonia jurou proteger; a jovem falou com amabilidade observando as sagradas armaduras que repousavam naquele cemitério abandonado.

As safiras de Odin ainda estavam incrustadas em algumas. Elas pareciam tão tristes sem vida e sem o calor de seus guardiões para aquecê-las.

A mulher misteriosa caminhou até uma das armaduras, a primeira era a de Merguerez. Olhou-a com certo carinho tremeluzindo nos orbes esverdeados.

-Pobre criança que aos Deuses jurou servir. Concedo-lhe essa nova chance de por Asgard caminhar com segurança; ela murmurou tocando a lapide.

Como num ritual ela fez o mesmo com as outras. Ajoelhando-se na frente de cada uma delas e tocando-lhes as safiras, mesmo na ultima armadura que não a possuía ela fez o mesmo, fazendo com que ali uma verdadeira safira viesse a existir.

As estrelas que formavam a Ursa Maior sob o céu do equador celeste, brilharam intensamente.

A jovem tirou parcialmente o capuz da cabeça para observar melhor à noite, as estrelas já anunciavam para aquele povo castigado pela neve que sempre haveria esperança e que seus valorosos heróis retornavam.

Os orbes tremeluziram um brilho prateado, refletindo a luz da lua, os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento.

-"Aqui cumpro minha promessa a ti Harmonia"; ela pensou, antes de desaparecer, sendo observada por alguém escondido em meio as sombras.

**IV – Entre o Sonho e a Realidade.**

**Três anos atrás...**

A jovem sacerdotisa de Asgard remexia-se nervosamente sobre o leito, parecia sonhar, porém algo lhe deixava num misto de preocupação e medo. Um gemido abafado pelo travesseiro indicava o pranto continuo sem motivo aparente.

-Hilda, minha irmã, acorde; Flér falou preocupada, batendo insistentemente na porta do quarto, esperando uma resposta, mas como ela não veio. A garota de madeixas douradas entrou.

Ao entrar encontrou a irmã, já sentada na cama com as mãos sobre os olhos e os cabelos revoltos. Parecia respirar com dificuldade, tentando conter os soluços.

-Hilda; a jovem chamou num sussurro.

-Eles voltaram; Hilda falou em resposta, vendo a irmã fitá-la confusa.

A jovem sacerdotisa levantou-se da cama com ar imponente, encaminhando-se para o banheiro anexado ao quarto, voltando de lá vestida apenas com um vestido de gola alta e que descia até o pé de um tecido bem grosso para agüentar a temperatura.

-Aonde vai? –Freya perguntou, vendo que a primeira pergunta fora ignorada. Hilda colocou por cima do vestido uma capa preta, que a protegeria do vento.

-Preciso ir até o Templo de Odin, não se preocupe, não pretendo demorar; ela disse saindo do quarto, sem ao menos voltar-se para explicar melhor a situação.

-Quem será que voltou? – Flér se perguntou, saindo do quarto da irmã, não sem antes fechar a porta, caminhando de volta a seus aposentos.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Não acredito que realmente sonhei com isso"; Hilda pensava, enquanto subia as escadarias do Templo praticamente correndo. –"Isso quer dizer que mais uma guerra esta por vir"; ela pensou com certa amargura. –"Não quero que eles sofram novamente com isso"; a jovem pensou, aproximando-se do pequeno altar diante da enorme estatua do Onipotente Senhor de Asgard.

Hilda permaneceu alguns minutos em silêncio ajoelhada ali, pouco a pouco seu cosmo começou a elevar-se. Em um ponto não muito distante do palácio alguns cosmos se manifestaram de maneira pacifica, como se reconhecendo a nova vida que recebiam, sem que ela percebesse esses cosmos começaram a movimentar-se indo em direção ao Vallhala.

-"Por favor, Odin. Senhor de Asgard, não permita que eles passem por tudo isso de novo"; ela pedia numa prece silenciosa para que seu desejo fosse atendido.

Passara-se um ano desde que os Guerreiros Deuses haviam enfrentado os Santos de Athena e perecido, mas agora aquele sonho insistente que parecia lhe dizer que algo estava para acontecer, aparecia noite após noite.

Sonhava com os cavaleiros vivos a mais de uma semana, sabia que isso era humanamente impossível de ser feito, porém, apenas um Deus teria poder para tanto, mas sendo ela uma sacerdotisa de Odin, porque não sabia tais respostas para suas indagações?

-Não se preocupe Hilda, as coisas acontecem sempre no tempo certo; uma voz sussurrou em seus ouvidos, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

-Quem esta ai? – ela perguntou, levantando-se e olhando a sua volta, porém não conseguia enxergar nada.

-Aqui; uma voz soou atrás dela como um sussurro atrevido perdido pela noite.

Ao virar-se a jovem ficou estática, quem era ele afinal? Um belo homem que contava por volta de seus trinta anos, longos cabelos negros com algumas mexas prateadas e orbes também prateados. Trajava uma longa túnica negra que lhe cobria os pés. Uma longa faixa dourada envolvia sua cintura, tinha o garbo de um verdadeiro líder, sério e persistente. Aquela sem duvidas era uma visão digna dos deuses.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Digamos que se não fosse por mim o mundo não existiria. Estou aqui. Ali; ele falou gesticulando casualmente enquanto se aproximava. –Porém não estou em lugar algum, só depende de como as pessoas preferem me ver;

-Não entendo; Hilda murmurou confusa recuando um passo para trás.

-Sou aquele que você teme, porém sou sua maior força. Sou sua força, sou sua fraqueza; ele continuou aproximando-se da jovem com um olhar felino. –Sou seu medo, sou sua coragem, sou aquele que existe em você mesmo quando não existo em mais nada. Seus temores e anseios são causados por mim, sou aquele que te instiga, sou aquele que te reprime; ela engoliu em seco, recuando mais um passo. –Existo desde que o mundo é mundo, eu o criei e eu também posso destruí-lo;

-O Caos; ela murmurou, colocando a mão sobre a boca para abafar o grito de surpresa.

-É o que sou; ele respondeu abrindo os braços e fitando a jovem com um olhar enigmático. –Sou tudo aquilo que você é e o que deseja ser. Eu sou a origem e o fim de tudo;

-Como é possível? – Hilda se indagou, vendo-o dar-lhe as costas e seguir para o altar de Odin.

-Tudo é possível minha cara, basta apenas você acreditar que é; Caos respondeu eloqüente.

-O que você faz aqui? Os deuses já não cansaram de castigar Asgard? Agora querem sua completa destruição? – ela falou indignada, deixando os orbes azuis brilharem de forma perigosa.

-Gosto desse fogo em seu olhar criança; Caos disse, aproximando-se da jovem e erguendo-lhe a face pelo queixo, os lábios a milímetros de distância. Hilda estremeceu, sentindo a quente respiração chocar-se contra sua face. –E é exatamente por pessoas perspicazes como você que estou aqui; ele falou, mirando-lhe os orbes de forma atrevida, deixando que um meio sorriso se formasse em seus lábios.

-O que quer dizer? –ela perguntou sustentando o olhar, não importava mais se estava em frente a uma divindade ou quem quer que fosse.

-Que a muito, os Deuses não dominam mais esta terra, embora alguns ainda ousem me desafiar e insistam em meter-se entre mortais; ele falou soltando-lhe e indo sentar-se no alpendre de frente a grande estatua. –Digamos que só vim lhe avisar que a guerra entre os deuses chegou a seu fim, em todos os cantos do mundo;

Hilda suspirou aliviada, porém ainda mais aliviada ao vê-lo se afastar. Viu-o voltar seus orbes para a grande estatua.

-Pensei que mais um Ragnarok estivesse se aproximando; ela falou cautelosa.

-Não; Caos respondeu vagamente. –Um dia uma deusa voltou-se contra as divindades para garantir que a próxima geração não sofresse mais com isso;

-Quem é ela? –Hilda perguntou intrigada, nunca pensou que isso fosse possível, talvez por ter a vida toda servido apenas à Odin, acreditava que quem teria o poder de salvar as pessoas que a si veneravam era apenas ele e não que qualquer outra divindade fosse capaz de tal feito.

-Não é importante agora, mas não é nenhuma das divindades veneradas pelo povo do norte; Caos respondeu, lembrando-se da jovem deusa que aceitara uma troca equivalente.

-Então, porque veio aqui? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Seus cavaleiros receberam a dádiva de retornarem a caminhar nessa terra, mas ainda sim tem a missão de protegerem esse povo que ainda é carente de calor; Caos respondeu seriamente.

-Os guerreiros deuses, eles...; Ela não completou.

-...; Caos assentiu, fitando-lhe intensamente com os orbes prateados. –Mas entenda uma coisa governante de Asgard, o mal não existe apenas em divindades que querem dominar o mundo, todos amam e odeiam na mesma proporção, proteja seu povo enquanto isso lhe for permitido;

-Eu farei tudo que me for possível; Hilda respondeu convicta.

-Sei que vai; Caos falou com um sorriso enigmático. –Adeus Hilda de Poláris;

-Espere; ela pediu aproximando-se antes que ele partisse, ele assentiu dizendo que ela poderia continuar. –O que aconteceu com essa deusa que enfrentou as outras divindades?

-Ela tornou-se mortal, porque amava os cavaleiros demais para permitir que os deuses mandassem em seus destinos; ele respondeu, desaparecendo em seguida em meio a uma nevoa prateada que ergueu-se do chão, impedindo que ela pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa.

Hilda observou a nevoa aos poucos desaparecer e com ela o Onipotente Senhor do Universo. Não esperava algo tão grandioso assim. Quando Athena partira de Asgard com seus cavaleiros, pensara que o povo do norte não mais sofreria, porém estava enganada, já que o maior dos inimigos se revelara após a batalha de Posseidon.

Mesmo o povo do norte acostumado ao pouco calor, assustara-se quando por pouco tempo o sol quase desaparecera completamente, um eclipse que mudou a vida de todo o planeta.

Agora os Guerreiros Deuses haviam voltando, numa Era de paz que a muito pedira aos Deuses que lhes dessem essa oportunidade, mas a que preço?

-"Quem será essa Deusa? E porque os Deuses lhe impuseram isso?"; ela se perguntou.

Voltou-se para trás e sentiu o sangue parar de correr em suas veias e o coração falhar uma batida. Todos eles estavam ali, subindo as escadas para o altar de Odin: **Siegfried, Thor, Haguen, Alberich, Fenrir, Shido, Bado, Loki, Rung e Urs. **Todos os Guerreiros Deuses que serviam a Asgard e a Odin.

-Divina Hilda, aqui os Guerreiros Deuses se colocam em sua presença, esperando por suas ordens; Siegfried falou, ajoelhando-se em frente a ela, sendo seguido pelos demais.

-Levantem-se Guerreiros Deuses; Hilda falou com a voz imponente. –Uma Era de paz começa agora e as guerras criadas por imortais chegaram ao fim; ela falou os surpreendendo.

-Mas...; Thor tentou contestar confuso.

-A única coisa que lhes peço é que vivam e protejam este povo, não é necessário mais sofrerem com as incertezas que por vezes lhes atormentaram; ela completou.

-...; Todos assentiram em concordância. Uma nova Era começava para aquele povo.

**V – Pilar de Mármore.**

**Tempos Atuais/ Atenas / Santuário de Athena...**

Remexeu-se na cama, estava começando a ficar incomodada com o barulho vindo de fora do templo. A mais de meia hora que tentava pegar no sono não conseguia por causa daquele barulho, porém Kamus parecia o único a não se importar, dormia pesadamente a seu lado, abraçando-lhe protetoramente pela cintura, completamente alheio aquele barulho irritante; Aishi pensou sentindo uma veinha saltar na testa.

-Kamus; Aishi chamou, virando-se de lado na cama, para ficar de frente para ele.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou de olhos fechados, estreitando mais os braços em volta da cintura dela, ainda dormindo.

-Tem alguém lá fora; Aishi falou, ouvindo o que poderia passar muito bem por passos inquietos de alguém.

-O que? –ele perguntou, abrindo os olhos.

-Acho que tem alguém lá fora; a amazona falou. –Ouça; ela falou, chamando-lhe completamente a atenção.

Ficaram em silêncio, a única coisa que ouviam era o vento chocando-se contra as janelas fechadas, mas um som muito baixo vinha da entrada do templo.

-Quem será essas horas? –ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Não sei, mas é melhor darmos uma olhada; Aishi falou querendo se levantar.

-Não mesmo, você fica aqui quietinha; Kamus falou prontamente. –Sabe-se lá o que esta lá fora pra você sair assim; ele falou enciumado.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom perigoso.

-É sério; ele se defendeu, era difícil admitir que estava com ciúmes, mas não iria deixá-la sair com aquela camisola nada discreta para fora do templo.

-Vá logo e me diga quem é então; Aishi falou, dando-se por vencida, estava morrendo de sono e aquele barulho insistente não lhe deixava dormir, então era melhor resolver logo isso.

-Volto logo; ele falou, dando-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Kamus afastou-se, levantando da cama e rapidamente vestindo um roupão azul-marinho que fora jogado sobre uma poltrona próximo a cama. Atravessou todo o templo ouvindo o barulho aumentar, ficou intrigado com isso, quem seria?

Aproximou o ouvido da porta de entrada notando que o barulho parecia ter parado, franziu o cenho, abriu uma pequena fresta na porta, mas não encontrou nada.

Andou para fora do templo, ainda era noite. Virou-se para os lados, não parecia ter ninguém ali, mas olhou atentamente para um dos pilares de mármore em frente ao templo.

Caminhou intrigado até o pilar, abaixando-se até os joelhos quase tocarem o chão.

-Mas o que é isso? –Kamus se perguntou tocando o mármore, haviam cortes no pilar, como se sempre estivessem estado ali, ou melhor, como se fossem entalhadas por algo bem afiado, mas sabia que eram recentes. Conhecia pilar por pilar de seu templo e definitivamente aquele detalhe não pertencia a ele.

Voltou para dentro do templo, encontrando Aishi quase pegando no sono.

-Ma petit; ele chamou, sentando-se na beira da cama, ao lado dela.

-Uhn! Então, quem era? –Aishi perguntou sonolenta.

-Preciso que veja uma coisa; Kamus falou. –Vem comigo.

-Mas...; Ela tentou argumentar.

-Por favor; ele pediu.

-...; Aishi assentiu, levantou-se da cama, pegando seu hobby que deixara sobre a poltrona junto com o dele antes de deitarem, enquanto fechava o laço, seguia com Kamus para fora do templo.

Rapidamente o aquariano lhe indicara o pilar.

-O que é isso? –Aishi perguntou, franzindo o cenho, enquanto tocava a superfície recém entalhada.

-Garras; ele respondeu como se lesse seus pensamentos.

-Como? –Aishi voltou-se pra ele confusa.

-São marcas de garras, ou qualquer coisa bem afiada que conseguiu cortar o mármore; ele completou.

-Quando isso apareceu aqui?

-Acho que o barulho que você ouviu foi no momento em que isso estava sendo entalhado; ele respondeu.

Aishi olhou fixamente para o pilar, era como se um gato, mas um gato bem grande houvesse afiado suas garras ali, mas na Grécia não tinha esse tipo de animal.

-Unhas de gato; ela falou.

-Como?

-Parecem unhas de gatos; Aishi falou. –Gatos têm por habito afiar as unhas em pedras ou madeiras;

-Mas porque no meu pilar? –Kamus perguntou intrigado.

-Eu que sei; Aishi respondeu levantando-se. –Vamos dormir, amanhã a gente pergunta para os outros se isso apareceu em outro pilar;

-...; Kamus assentiu, mantendo-a em um meio abraço os dois retornaram para dentro do templo.

Não muito longe dali, um par de orbes azuis acendeu-se na noite, indo desaparecer escadarias abaixo.

**Continua... **


	2. Brilho Intenso

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.**

* * *

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Brilho Intenso.**

**I – A Criação.**

Primeiro havia o **Caos**, que era o Nada do Mundo. Naquela época era só isso que existia. Não existia **Céu**, **Terra** ou **Mar**. O **Universo** que conhecemos hoje era um completo **Nada**.

Apenas o que coexistia eram três reinos: o** Ginnungagap (o Grande Vazio)**, abismo primitivo e vazio, situado entre **Musspell (o Reino de Fogo) **e **Niflheim (a Terra da Neblina),** terra da escuridão e das nevoas geladas.

Durante muitas Eras foi assim, até as nevoas começarem a subir lentamente das profundezas da Terra da Neblina e formarem no medonho abismo do Grande Vazio, um gigantesco bloco de gelo.

Eras depois, o encontro entre o gelo de Niflheim e o fogo de Musspell nasceu o gigante Ymir, uma criatura primitiva. Tão antiga quanto a terra, movida apenas por instintos.

Durante Eras ele permaneceu dormindo, das gotas de suor que escorriam sobre sua pele e que pararam sobre seus braços, nasceu um casal de gigantes, que deu origem a primeira classe de seres vivos. Nascidos da água e do gelo.

Depois disso, entre outras uniões, outros gigantes surgiram, dando inicio a povoação da Terra Média, que desde seus primórdios vem sendo formada de água e gelo.

**II – Uma Nova Vida.**

Hilda sentou-se na beira da fonte que ficava nos jardins do palácio, observava vagamente o gelo caiar das árvores e flores que ainda sobreviviam a baixa temperatura de Asgard.

Três anos haviam se passado, as guerras haviam cessado completamente, embora ainda não houvesse recebido noticia alguma do santuário que não fosse por Hyoga.

O jovem cavaleiro certa vez fora a Asgard a mando de Saori lhe informar sobre a volta dos cavaleiros de ouro, mas tanto quanto os demais só sabia isso, quem fora o responsável por tal feito ele não soubera lhe responder. Muito menos quem era a deusa. O que fazia Hilda ainda se questionar sobre isso.

-Hilda; Siegfried chamou, parando atrás dela.

A jovem pode contemplar o reflexo do cavaleiro através da água, tanto tempo que ele estava a seu lado, que já perdera as contas inúmeras vezes de quanto precisara de seu apoio e conselhos ao longo de seu governo em Asgard, talvez não viesse a ter conseguido agüentar todas aquelas provações sem ele.

-Pois não; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar calmo.

-Está acontecendo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Não, porque pergunta? –Hilda falou.

-Há alguns dias que a noto com o olhar vago, procurando respostas das quais ainda não conseguiu encontrar; Siegfried respondeu de forma enigmática.

-...; Hilda abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida sem emitir som algum. Suspirou cansada, sabia o quanto poderia confiar em Siegfried, cegamente se fosse o caso, não faria mal em contar-lhe aquilo que andava lhe atormentando. –Na noite que vocês voltaram a vida, recebi a visita de Caos; ela confessou.

-Quem? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, surpreso.

-Caos, a origem e o fim de tudo; ela respondeu, já imaginando que ele ficaria surpreso. –Ele me disse que as guerras haviam acabado, que alguém havia voltado-se contra os deuses e intercedeu pelos cavaleiros;

-Quem fez isso? –Siegfried perguntou curioso.

-Não sei; Hilda respondeu, dando um suspiro frustrado. –Caos não quis me responder quando perguntei, disse apenas que era uma deusa e que não era de Asgard;

-Interessante, nunca pensei que outra divindade poderia intervir pelos cavaleiros que não fosse Odin; ele comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Desde que Posseidon fez aquilo, não duvido de mais nada; ela falou abaixando a cabeça.

-Ainda se culpa por aquilo? –ele perguntou, notando o olhar magoado da jovem, que desviou rapidamente.

-Se eu não tivesse sido tão fraca, vocês não teriam sofrido tanto; Hilda falou, levantando-se e lhe dando as costas.

-Há coisas que não podemos mudar; Siegfried falou, parando atrás dela e colocando a mão sobre seu ombro;

-...; Hilda negou, sentindo uma lágrima correr-lhe na face. –Há coisas que nem deveriam ter acontecido; ela falou num murmúrio.

-Diz isso pelo que? –ele perguntou, erguendo-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

Fitaram-se de forma intensa, a jovem queria afastar-se, porém ele impediu, enlaçando-lhe com um dos braços pela cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Entenda uma coisa Hilda; ele falou carinhosamente. Sentiu-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços. Eram raros os momentos que ficavam assim, mas que já lhes conferia o privilegio de não procurarem respostas para isso. –Há coisas que precisam ser da forma como são, se não, nunca aprenderíamos a dar valor;

-Como assim?

-Nascemos em um país coberto pelo gelo. Cujas adversidades apenas nos tornam mais fortes, procurando meios alternativos de viver em paz e da melhor forma que nos é conferida; ele explicou. –Se ganhássemos tudo isso de graça, nunca daríamos valor. Por isso, por mais difícil que algumas coisas sejam, elas tem de acontecer, isso só é para o nosso bem;

-Me desculpe, por ficar lhe chateando com isso; ela falou, com a face levemente enrubescida. –Mas às vezes me esqueço de algumas coisas;

-Sabe que não precisa se desculpar; ele falou com um sorriso carinhoso, acariciando-lhe a face com suavidade.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Parece que eles se acertaram; Flér falou, escondendo-se atrás de um pilar, junto com o guerreiro deus de Merak.

-Não sei, faz anos que eles estão nesse chove não molha; Haguen comentou, casualmente.

Estava indo para os treinos quando a jovem princesa lhe abordara e o arrastara para lá. Não reclamava, pelo contrario. Ultimamente seu interesse por ela era bem evidente, porém, ela era a única que parecia não ter percebido isso ainda.

-Como? –Flér perguntou confusa.

-Digo, eles não assumiram nada ainda; ele apressou-se em se corrigir, devido ao termo que usara.

-É; ela concordou. –Mas posso apostar que minha irmã gosta muito de Siegfried;

-Digo o mesmo dele, mas não entendo porque eles ainda não assumiram nada; Haguen falou, colocando a mão no queixo com ar pensativo.

-Talvez seja porque eles estão inseguros com relação ao futuro, certos títulos por vezes só atrapalham aqueles que querem uma vida comum; Alberich falou de forma enigmática, parando atrás dos dois.

**-O QUE?** –os dois gritaram assustados, não haviam sentido a presença dele ali.

-Em vez de ficarem espiando os dois deveriam aproveitar e acertarem-se vocês; Alberich falou, ignorando o fato dos dois terem ficado com a face mais vermelha do que o fogo de Musspell.

-Alberich; Haguen falou perigosamente.

-...; O cavaleiro deu de ombros, dando-lhes as costas e saindo dali.

-Acho que o Alberich está certo; Flér falou inocentemente.

-Co-mo? –Haguen perguntou com a voz tremula.

-Devemos deixá-los, acho que ficar aqui só vai atrapalhar; ela falou, seguindo para dentro do palácio, sendo seguida por ele.

-Entendo; ele murmurou desapontado.

**III – Mensageiro.**

Há cerca de três anos estivera ali para avisar Hilda sobre o retorno dos cavaleiros de ouro e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar todos os guerreiros deuses vivos, na época não sabia metade das coisas que sabia agora.

Muito menos conhecia metade da historia que ocorrera nos bastidores da ultima guerra. Principalmente sobre a presença de Harmonia; deu um meio sorriso, lembrando-se do quão o mestre era ciumento ao tratar-se da noiva.

Continuou caminhando em meio à neve, Eiri havia ficado no Japão junto com Mino e os outros cavaleiros, enquanto ele viera para a Sibéria e depois Asgard a pedido de Saori. Como não poderia sair do santuário a jovem deusa pedira que ele fosse como mensageiro a Asgard falar com a princesa regente.

-Quem é você? –Fenrir perguntou, barrando-lhe o caminho dos portões.

Hyoga parou de caminhar, em menos de um segundo uma matilha inteira de lobos acinzentados lhe rodeou, no meio deles King surgiu com seu porte imponente acompanhando Ferir.

-Hyoga de Cisne; o jovem respondeu calmamente. –Vim a mando de Athena conversar com a Princesa Hilda; ele explicou.

-Me acompanhe; Fenrir falou, com um único assovio os lobos de dispersaram.

Hyoga assentiu, acompanhando-o para dentro dos portões do palácio. As coisas não mudaram desde a ultima vez que estivera ali. Seguiu com Fenrir pelos corredores frios do palácio, mas não parecia incomodado com isso. Sempre fora acostumado com baixas temperaturas, que por vezes Asgard parecia quente se comparado à própria Sibéria ou ao Estreito de Bering que a ligava ao Alasca.

-Seja bem-vindo Hyoga; Flér falou amavelmente o recebendo.

-Obrigado, e é um prazer revê-la; ele falou numa breve reverencia.

-Deixe de formalidades, venha comigo; a princesa falou animada, puxando-o pelo braço, despedindo-se de Fenrir com um aceno e indo até Hilda.

-Mas me diga, a que se deve a sua visita? –ela perguntou curiosa, sem notar que não muito longe dali, um certo alguém não parecia nada contente com aquela aproximação.

-Parece preocupado Haguen. Algum problema? –Siegfried perguntou, encontrando-o próximo à escadaria que levava para o segundo andar o palácio.

O guerreiro deus tinha um olhar perdido e vez ou outra uma veinha saltava-lhe na testa.

-Estou; ele respondeu seco.

-Deixe-o Siegfried, ele só esta assim porque aquele cavaleiro de Athena acabou de chegar; Alberich provocou, surgindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Quem? –Siegfried perguntou interessando.

-Hyoga; Alberich respondeu impassível, embora tivesse ouvido o que poderia muito bem ser um rosnado vindo do outro cavaleiro.

-Faz tempo que ele não aparece por aqui; Thor comentou se aproximando e pegando a conversa pela metade.

-O que será que o Santuário de Athena quer em Asgard? –Siegfried se perguntou intrigado.

-Vamos esperar, o pior que pode acontecer é alguém ai ser passado pra trás; Alberich provocou, dando-lhes as costas e se afastando.

-Oras, seu...; Haguen falou serrando os punhos.

-Deixe-o, ele só esta querendo te irritar; Shido falou divertido, era sempre a mesma coisa, queria irritar o cavaleiro era mencionar algum possível rival e lembrá-lo eternamente de sua falta de atitude.

-Até você? –Haguen perguntou indignado.

-Creio meu caro amigo, que meu irmão esta certo, enquanto você não tomar uma atitude, nós sempre vamos lembrá-lo disso; Bado brincou, fazendo-os rirem.

-Puff; ele resmungou algo saindo rapidamente dali.

-Dêem um tempo pra ele; Thor falou compreensível.

-A gente até dá, mas a Flér não; Bado brincou.

Uma gotinha escorreu na testa de todos, contra isso não existia argumentos. Eles apenas assentiram, concordando com o cavaleiro.

**IV – Família.**

Caminhou com calma, ultrapassando os velhos portões entortados pelas cruéis tempestades de gelo, não demorou para avistar a uns dez passos a sua frente o topo daquele pequeno monte uma grande árvore que estava incrivelmente bela nessa estação, completamente coberta pelas flores, poderia até dizer que aquela era uma dádiva concedida pelos deuses, afinal em Asgard era completamente impossível naquela época do ano alguma árvore florescer ainda mais com a chegada do outono.

O jovem de cabelos alaranjados subiu com calma até a árvore, encontrando ao pé da mesma uma lapide, quase completamente coberta pela neve, sentou sobre as próprias pernas deixando que a harpa que trazia consigo, permanecesse esquecida a seu lado, enquanto olhava com atenção o nome de um dos grandes heróis de Asgard e que por muito tempo foi sua única família, a qual ele ainda sentia-se culpado por destruir.

-Não acha que já passou tempo de mais se culpando por isso? –uma melodiosa voz falou atrás do Guerreiro Deus.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito; Mime respondeu ferino, sem ao menos voltar-se para a jovem que a si se dirigia.

-Não pensei que os Guerreiros Deuses fossem tão evasivos; a jovem rebateu sem se importar com a hostilidade mostrada por ele, caminhou com calma até parar ao lado do cavaleiro.

-O que quer? –ele perguntou, voltando-se com um olhar entrecortado para jovem, porém estancou, ao vê-la abaixar-se a seu lado e colocar sobre o tumulo um pequeno ramo de gérberas vermelhas, extremamente raras em Asgard.

-Vim apenas fazer uma visita; ela respondeu, levantando-se sem ao menos olhá-lo.

O Guerreiro Deus parecia completamente aparvalhado, nunca vira alguém como ela antes, os cabelos verde-água pendiam pelas costas como uma grande cascata de fios lisos, os orbes azuis tinham um brilho intenso como o céu numa tarde de tempestade, o corpo jazia completamente coberto por um longo vestido e um casaco de peles, porque o dia estava relativamente frio.

-Quem é você? –Mime perguntou, vendo a jovem afastar-se aos poucos.

-Anieri; ela respondeu parando um pouco e voltando-se para o cavaleiro que tinha um olhar confuso. –Ele era meu tio; a jovem respondeu como se lesse os pensamentos do cavaleiro, voltou a andar desaparecendo entre as árvores.

-Anieri; ele murmurou, deixando que o nome soasse mais como um sussurro perdido pelo vento cortante daquela manhã fria.

**V – Gelo.**

Sentou-se no topo daquela montanha, pouco se importava com o vento cortante que lhe acoitava a face. Ainda se perguntava porque voltara?

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos rosados, mesmo tentando a franja sempre tornava a cair sobre os olhos. Suspirou.

-"Maldição"; Alberich praguejou. –"O que esta acontecendo comigo?"; ele se perguntou.

Levantou-se da pedra em que se sentara e começou a descer a montanha, estava bem próximo a cachoeira congelada. Onde outrora Fenrir e Shyriu se enfrentaram, levando o guerreiro deus a morte.

Parou com o olhar intrigado, agora estava sobre o lago de gelo, acima de si as águas congeladas da queda dágua. Algo brilhava no meio do gelo, a poucos passos.

Caminhou até lá com passos lentos. O brilho parecia aumentar a cada passo que ele dava.

Parou de frente para a parede de gelo. Era como um pisca-pisca. A luz parecia lhe chamar cada vez mais a atenção, ainda mais por vir de dentro do gelo. Tocou a superfície gelada e o brilho se intensificou, como se quisesse que ele lhe tirasse dali.

Não sabia o que era, mas em um único impulso serrou o punho direito atingindo a superfície de gelo. A camada por mais grossa que fosse não suportou o impacto de seu punho, rompendo-se em seguida.

Alberich só teve tempo de olhar pra cima e ver toda a camada de gelo da cachoeira rachar e cair em sua direção. Antes que pudesse perdê-lo de vista tocou o brilho dourado com os dedos notando que aquilo era um colar, um colar dourado. Segurou-o fortemente.

Não teve tempo de fazer mais nada, a água que estava por baixo das camadas de gelo caiu sobre si arrastando-o para o fundo do lago.

Debateu-se desesperado, mal se lembrando que deveria acalmar-se para conseguir sair dali com mais facilidade.

Com dificuldade conseguiu nadar até a borda. A água gelada estava congelado até mesmo seus ossos. Precisava sair dali antes que ficasse com hipotermia. Praticamente arrastando-se, saiu da água agarrado fortemente ao colar que pegara na cachoeira.

Respirava com dificuldade. Guardou o colar dentro da roupa quando sentiu mesmo que fracamente a aproximação de alguém. Sua cabeça latejava, a muito havia se esquecido qual era a sensação de cair nas águas geladas de Asgard daquela forma e a primeira vez que se sentiu assim não fora nada agradável.

-Alberich; Mime falou, aproximando-se e encontrando o guerreiro deus quase inconsciente na beira do lago, a cascata aos poucos parecia formar novamente as placas de gelo, mas a água ainda corria.

Alberich não reagiu, caindo inconsciente em seguida. Mime rapidamente o levou para o palácio, não sabia o porque dele estar ali, mas isso não importava agora. Se não fizesse algo certamente ele morreria.

**Continua...**


	3. Voltas da Vida

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Anieri é uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3: Voltas da Vida.**

**I – Vanirs e Aesirs.**

Os Vanirs eram uma raça contraposta aos Aesirs, dos quais Odin era o líder. Desde sempre, os Aesirs haviam relutado em aceitar a companhia dos Vanirs, considerados por eles como **'deuses inferiores'**.

Durante muitas Eras, estas duas classes de deuses guerrearam entre si, até que se firmou um tratado de paz.

Houve, então, uma troca de reféns, na qual coube aos Vanirs remeter aos antigos adversários três de suas divindades: **Freyr – Deus da Fertilidade, Freya – **sua irmã,** Deusa do Amor **e** Niord – **pai de ambos e** Deus dos Mares.**

Estas três divindades foram muito bem recebidas em Asgard vivendo assim até seus últimos dias, pelo menos seus últimos dias do ponto de vistas dos mortais, sendo que na **Terra** **Média** eles sempre existiriam, fazendo parte de cada milímetro cúbico de gelo que ali existisse.

**II – Verdades.**

Os três jaziam sentados em confortáveis poltronas na ante-sala do palácio, enquanto Hyoga contava as princesas o que ocorrera nos últimos anos, no santuário.

-Então foi Harmonia? –Hilda perguntou, intrigada.

-Foi; ele respondeu. –Pelo que meu mestre e Athena me disseram, foi devido a uma troca equivalente;

-Troca Equivalente? –Flér perguntou confusa.

-A vida dos cavaleiros que morreram devido à intervenção de algum Deus pela imortalidade dela. Um quarto de cosmo por um quarto de vida;

-Incrível; Hilda falou espantada. –Mas e como ela está agora?

-Aishi vive no santuário agora; Hyoga respondeu sorrindo. –Não duvido muito que ela e o mestre Kamus logo anunciem o casamento; ele completou.

-Que bom, fico feliz por eles; Flér falou animada.

-Eles passaram por muitas coisas para ficarem juntos, mesmo com as incertezas de uma possível batalha, após a volta dos cavaleiros, muitas coisas mudaram. Hoje eu ainda me surpreendo quando converso com o mestre Kamus e vejo o quanto ele mudou após a chegada de Aishi; ele comentou, lembrando-se do pequeno surto de ciúmes do mestre no dia de seu aniversario, quando perguntara se Aishi tinha irmã.

-Então, graças a ela não só os cavaleiros de ouro, como os guerreiros deuses voltaram a vida e estamos numa Era de paz; Hilda comentou pensativa.

-...; Hyoga assentiu.

-Mas Hyoga, você disse que havia mais alguma coisa que você tinha de fazer aqui, alem de trazer noticias do santuário, o que era? –Flér perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn! Saori pediu que viesse a Asgard e pedisse a sua autorização para consultar alguns livros da biblioteca do palácio; ele falou, ficando sério, lembrando-se da ultima vez que as duas entraram naquela biblioteca para descobrir a entrada para o Santuário do Mar, por Asgard.

-Como? –a jovem de melenas douradas perguntou confusa.

-Eu não sei ao certo sobre o que é, mas Saori me disse que Aishi e o mestre precisam consultar alguns livros antigos sobre Asgard e que não existem exemplares sobre isso no ultimo templo; ele explicou.

Ainda se questionava sobre o pedido da deusa e o interesse do mestre e Aishi em Asgard de uma hora para outra, mas mesmo assim não os questionava, deixaria para perguntar depois; Hyoga pensou.

-Alguns livros podem ser difíceis de se consultar devido à linguagem muito antiga, nem todos os livros estão escritos em russo, francês ou até mesmo em grego, alguns ainda estão em runas; Flér explicou.

-Runas? –ele perguntou confuso.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

-Runas são uma linguagem muito antiga, desenvolvida por Odin, eram símbolos semelhantes aos kajis japoneses, da mesma forma que um desenho poderia representar uma palavra, dois representariam frases inteiras, é um ótimo meio de comunicação, mas muito difícil de ser traduzido, algumas palavras usadas naquela época podem não existir equivalentes na linguagem de hoje; Hilda explicou.

-Eu acho que não tem problema; Hyoga respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Pode dizer a eles que venham, serão muito bem recebidos aqui; Hilda falou pacientemente.

-Obrigado; ele agradeceu.

**II – Surpresas.**

Entrou rapidamente pela entrada lateral do palácio. Ainda praguejando contra os céus por não conseguir controlar a própria língua. Fora visitar o tumulo de Folken, mas não pensou que fosse encontrar com um guerreiro deus lá e justamente **aquele **guerreiro deus.

-Anieri, onde estava? –uma senhora de idade perguntou ao notar que a jovem acabara de chegar.

-Me desculpe, mas fui até o cemitério; ela respondeu, abaixando os olhos.

-Tudo bem criança; Alana respondeu paciente.- Apenas fiquei preocupada, ouvi dizer que a cachoeira de gelo rompeu e parte do bosque esta alagado;

-Como? –Anieri perguntou arregalando os olhos.

-Não sei ao certo o que aconteceu, mas Mime acabou de chegar com Alberich, o pobre rapaz estava inconsciente, parece que foi pego pelas águas; ela falou, enquanto colocava água quente em um jarro.

-E como ele esta? –a jovem perguntou, retirando o pesado casaco de peles e dobrando as mangas do vestido comprido.

-Ainda inconsciente; Alana respondeu. –Tome, já sabe o que fazer; ela falou, lhe entregando um saco de ervas e o jarro.

-...; Anieri assentiu.

Desde que chegara a Asgard estava vivendo no palácio junto com Alana, quando pequena interessara-se pela historia dos cavaleiros, mas nunca pensou que fosse parar no lar deles.

Vivera boa parte da vida isolada em Ellesmere, a pequena ilha canadense de 168 habitantes. Onde também estudou medicina e podia exercer suas funções como amazona sem problemas isso compreendia treinar e aperfeiçoar suas técnicas com gelo e as maneiras de ocultar seu cosmo.

Com o inicio das guerras e a chegada da noticia de que os guerreiros deuses haviam morrido, retornou a Asgard, onde conheceu Alana que lhe mostrou as formas alternativas de medicina usadas no país e onde poderia treinar mais abertamente. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao acordar uma noite, junto com os outros morados do palácio e ver os guerreiros deuses entrarem pelo salão principal acompanhados de Hilda. Todos... E vivos.

-Vamos ver como ele esta e o que precisa ser feito; Alana comentou, tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

-...; Anieri concordou.

As duas andaram com passos apressados pelos corredores do palácio, Anieri apertou a sacolinha de ervas entre as mãos, era uma mistura de hortelã e alfazema, era a única forma de acordá-lo naturalmente, se ainda estivesse desmaiado.

Em ultimo caso seu cosmo ajudaria, mas não queria revelar aos demais quem realmente era, já bastava o fato de não ter controlado a língua e deixado escapar na conversa com Mime que era sobrinha de Folken.

Infelizmente Asgard ainda era primitiva com relação a algumas coisas. Amazonas nunca foram bem vistas na ordem, embora nos primórdios as Deusas da Guerra fossem sempre veneradas com respeito e orgulho, mas hoje não era assim.

Muitas pessoas antiquadas ainda acham que as mulheres deveriam ser bibelôs submissos, mas o que eles mal sabiam era que Asgard possuía uma geração de Deusas da Guerra como nos primórdios, tão poderosas quanto os Guerreiros Deuses, se não mais; Arieni suspirou cansada, era melhor parar de pensar nisso, já teria problemas de mais para resolver quando Mime viesse lhe pressionar querendo saber a verdade.

Subiram até o segundo andar onde ficavam os quartos destinados aos cavaleiros. Anieri engoliu em seco ao notar quem estava impaciente esperando-as na porta.

-Senhor Mime, estamos aqui, onde ele esta? –Alana perguntou, sem notar o olhar insistente do cavaleiro sobre a jovem a seu lado.

-Aqui dentro, ainda desacordado; ele respondeu lhes dando passagem.

Anieri entrou no quarto, sentindo o olhar insistente do cavaleiro sobre si. Ele lhe estudava, seus movimentos, respirações e olhares, ela sabia disso.

Alana pegou uma pequena bacia de lavar as mãos que estava sobre uma cômoda e colocou em cima do criado mudo. Anieri aproximou-se, despejando a água quente sobre a bacia.

Colocou a jarra no chão, aonde não a derrubasse. Abriu em seguida a sacolinha com ervas, despejando seu conteúdo na água quente.

Uma tênue nevoa subiu na borda da bacia. A jovem sentiu o cheiro espalhar-se por todo o ambiente. Mime encostou-se de lado no batente da porta, apenas a observando tudo com um olhar intrigado.

Ainda se perguntava o que Alberich estava fazendo naquele lugar, mas não iria entendê-lo tão facilmente, mas uma coisa aprendera antes de morrer, não julgar as pessoas, pois muitas vezes, elas agem por impulso, ou moldam seu próprio caráter em cima de circunstancias que exigem que elas sejam assim.

Não o julgava pela ambição ou arrogância que muitas vezes ele demonstrara nos treinos antes de tornarem-se cavaleiros, ou até mesmo em seu dia-a-dia.

Certa vez falara com Hilda sobre isso, a desconfiança que tinha sobre a honra do cavaleiro. Estranhamente Hilda parecia saber sobre suas duvidas. Ela lhe dissera simplesmente para confiar se sentisse que assim o podia, ou ser cauteloso se ainda não se sentisse preparado para confiar.

Desde que o conhecera, sabia que ele vinha de uma das famílias mais respeitadas e nobres de Asgard, mas algumas coisas eram meio escusas sobre isso. Lembrou-se que Flér certa vez comentara que o guerreiro deus sempre fora introspectivo, mas tornara-se arrogante e insensível após a morte da mãe, fato que ocorrera de forma inexplicável.

-Senhor Mime, poderia nos ajudar? –Alana perguntou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, piscando confuso.

-Precisamos virá-lo, pode nos ajudar?

O cavaleiro assentiu, desencostou-se do batente da porta e foi até elas. Devido à idade, Alana não podia fazer esforços, então, afastou-se dando passagem a Anieri que o ajudaria, não facilitando nem um pouco o controle da tensão entre os dois.

O cavaleiro fitou-lhe de canto, notando que a jovem estava impassível, lembrou-se do que ela lhe falar no cemitério, precisava lhe fazer algumas perguntas mais ainda havia tempo para isso.

Virou-o de forma que as costas ficassem desencostadas da cama, o mais rápido que pode, Anieri retirou a blusa e a camisa fina que o cavaleiro usava. Afastou-se pendurando a blusa na costa de uma cadeira e colocou a camisa sobre um cesto no canto do quarto.

Mime afastou-se, observando os próximos movimentos da jovem. Viu-a enrolar o cavaleiro em várias cobertas de peles grossas, que poderiam aquecê-lo com mais facilidade. Ainda se perguntava porque ele demorava tanto a acordar, estava começando a ficar preocupado.

-Anieri, termine tudo e depois vá até a cozinha, estou lhe esperando lá; Alana avisou, aparentemente lembrando-se de que esquecera algo, para sair e deixá-los sozinhos.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu, vendo Alana sair, mantendo o ar impassível, praguejando mil impropérios por causa da senhora que lhe abandonara naquela saia justa. -Ele vai ficar bem, o desmaio deve ser pelo susto; Anieri explicou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, tentando quebrar aquele clima.

-Como? –Mime perguntou confuso.

-As águas da cachoeira não são tão geladas para quem esta acostumado com a temperatura daqui, o fato dele estar desacordado ainda, deve ser por causa de algum trauma, algo que o tenha feito se assustar e sofrer algum choque; ela falou passando por ele e indo até a janela, fechou as cortinas deixando o quarto escuro.

Anieri voltou até a beira da cama, molhando uma fina flanela na água quente com cheiro de hortelã, colocando-a sobre a testa do cavaleiro. Ele estava inconsciente, mas algumas gotas de suor em sua testa, indicavam que seus sonhos eram bastante conturbados.

Repetiu o gesto por três vezes, notando que ele se acalmava. Levantou-se, recolhendo as coisas e preparando-se para sair do quarto.

-O que quis dizer com aquilo? –Mime perguntou de repente, segurando-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de sair do quarto.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com aquele par de orbes carmesim a lhe fitar, por algum motivo desconhecido sentiu a face esquentar.

-No cemitério, estava falando a verdade? –ele insistiu.

-...; Ela assentiu, desviando o olhar e tentando se afastar.

-Não me convenceu, o que esta escondendo garota? –Mime perguntou seco, tentando não perder a calma, o que era meio difícil.

-Primeiro, meu nome é Anieri. Segundo, não lhe devo satisfações. Terceiro, você acredita no que quiser, não é problema meu; ela rebateu ferina, puxando o braço com força, fazendo com que o jarro em suas mãos derramasse um pouco de água no chão, afastou-se com pressa.

-"Droga"; Mime praguejou irritado consigo mesmo.

-Alguém por acaso já lhe ensinou a ser mais gentil com uma dama? –alguém perguntou encostando-se no batente da porta e vendo o olhar perdido do cavaleiro.

-O que quer Bado? –ele perguntou impaciente.

-Eu, nada importante; Bado respondeu casualmente, dando de ombros, ignorando o pequeno episódio que acabara de presenciar. –Apenas vim saber o que aconteceu? Parece que Alberich apagou; ele comentou, apontando para o cavaleiro deitado na cama.

-É; Mime falou, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si. –O gelo da cachoeira rompeu, sabe-se lá o que ele estava fazendo naquele lugar, mas acabou sendo arrastado pela água; ele explicou.

-Estranho, não é normal aquele gelo se romper; Shido comentou, aproximando-se dos dois.

-Mas rompeu; Mime afirmou.

-É melhor ficarmos em alerta, não estou gostando do que esta acontecendo; Haguen falou, saindo de seu quarto e pegando a conversa no meio.

-O que? –Mime perguntou confuso, completamente por fora dos últimos acontecimentos.

-Não esta sabendo, o rival dele chegou agora a pouco; Bado alfinetou.

-Uhn? –Mime murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha, ao notar que o guerreiro deus de Merak estava para pular no pescoço do outro.

-Hyoga; Shido respondeu, rolando os olhos. –Veio falar com as princesas e o Haguen só falta rosnar;

-Até você? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Espera, o que alguém do santuário veio fazer aqui? –Mime perguntou desconfiado.

-Não sei, mas se for algo importante ficaremos sabendo depois; Shido respondeu conformado.

Não demorou muito para cada um deles ir para um lugar diferente. Havia ainda algumas coisas que não foram muito bem explicadas, ainda mais o fato de Hilda nunca ter lhes contado completamente a historia sobre o retorno deles, mas deixariam isso para discutirem outra hora, a prioridade agora era manter-se em alerta.

**III – Inquietação.**

Remexeu-se na cama, uma hora sentira muito frio em outras parecia que seu corpo estava em brasas. Abriu os olhos confuso, deixou-os correr por todo o local, notando que estava em seu quarto.

-Como cheguei aqui? –ele se perguntou, mas lembrou-se de que ouvira Mime lhe chamar, mas não tivera muitas forças para responder, caindo desacordado em seguida.

Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu. Todas as juntas do seu corpo pareciam extremamente rígidas, impedindo que se movimentasse sem sentir o corpo todo doer.

Encolheu-se na cama novamente, tentando esquentar-se, a temperatura de seu corpo parecia cair novamente.

Fechou os olhos, suspirando pesadamente, sonhara novamente com aquilo. Ainda se perguntava porque andava sonhando com isso com mais freqüência do que de costume.

Aos poucos um leve torpor lhe atingiu, puxando-o para um sono profundo, novamente recheado de lembranças.

_**-Sonho/ e Lembrança -**_

_Embora o inverno fosse rigoroso naquela região, Asgard sempre fora uma terra coberta pelo gelo, o povo era pacifico, mantendo entre si as velhas tradições e costumes. Embora a terra fosse fria o povo supria isso ao manterem-se unidos._

_Com certa dificuldade um garotinho tentava vencer a neve e chegar até seu objetivo. Nas suas costas, jazia preso um par de patins de gelo. Seu destino, sua casa... Já escurecera quando notara que ficara patinando tempo de mais sem que alguém soubesse de seu paradeiro, sem duvidas seus pais ficariam preocupados._

_Olhou para os lados, o caminho mais rápido seria atravessar aquele lago de gelo. Os cabelos rosados balançavam com o vento, enquanto corria, faltava pouco para que os pequenos passos infantis o levassem ao outro lado. A franja rosada caiu sobre seus olhos, impaciente passou a mão pela testa tentando afastá-los._

_Não prestou atenção por onde estava passando, acabou por pisar em falso, escorregando e caindo sobre o gelo. Os orbes verdes brilharam temerosos ao ouvir o gelo abaixo de si estralar._

_De onde estava pode enxergar pequenas trincas se formarem, instintivamente levantou-se e desatou a correr, enquanto o gelo atrás de si rachava cada vez mais rápido, disputando consigo em velocidade._

_Novamente escorregou, mas teve tempo de segurar-se em um galho de árvore, próximo a si, só mais um passo e conseguiria, mas o gelo em baixo de si cedeu completamente._

_Os bracinhos finos tentavam agarrar-se com força para não afundar, mas já não estava mais agüentando._

_Ficou completamente paralisado ao ver que eu meio a escuridão um par de luzes azuis se acendeu e pareciam se aproximar._

_Alberich concluiu desesperado que fosse um lobo, estaria perdido se fosse tentar sair dali. As luzes estavam mais perto agora._

_Aproximou-se com cautela, notando de imediato a criança correndo perigo. O cheiro de medo chegava a suas narinas e lhe embriagando._

_As patas delicadas afundavam na neve, mas não deixava de se aproximar. Encontrou o galho que ele se segurava fortemente para não ser arrastado de volta ao fundo._

_**-VÁ EMBORA;** a criança gritou, enquanto tentava subir até a borda do lago, mas escorregou novamente._

_O felino aproximou-se, a lua vermelha sairá do meio das árvores, iluminando completamente o lago._

_-Um tigre... Branco; Alberich falou com os lábios arroxeados e trêmulos, nunca vira um, muito menos em Asgard._

_O tigre subiu com leveza sobre o galho grosso da árvore. Como se a gravidade não imperasse sobre si. Não tinha medo de se arriscar, aproximou-se o mais que pode da criança._

_Alberich sentiu a respiração quente dele chocar-se contra sua face. Fechou os olhos com medo, porém sentiu o prender entre os dentes a gola de sua blusa e puxar-lhe para cima._

_A cada nova investida do tigre. Alberich via-se cada vez mais perto de sair dali. Por fim com um rápido impulso, o tigre conseguiu puxá-lo para fora e arrastá-lo para longe da água._

_Alberich agarrou-se ao felino desesperado, sentia o corpo todo congelar. Depois de um tempo o tigre afastou-se._

_-Espera; a criança chamou. O tigre parou voltando-se em sua direção, olhando bem agora, ele não passava de um filhote de tigre branco, tão raro, mesmo naquela região. –Obrigado; Alberich agradeceu._

_Aproximou-se do tigre e tirando do próprio pescoço uma corrente dourada com um pingente em forma de dragão, passou os frágeis bracinhos em volta do pescoço do tigre, prendendo a corrente ali._

_O felino olhou-o desconfiado, mas a criança apenas assentiu para que ele seguisse seu caminho agora. Logo desatou a correr novamente em meio à neve, deixando a criança ali._

_Alberich levantou-se e seguiu correndo para a casa, onde certamente encontraria sua mãe extremamente preocupada._

_**-Sonho / e Lembrança –**_

Um leve suspiro saiu de seus lábios, virou-se na cama mudando de posição, caindo dessa vez em um sono tranqüilo e sem sonhos.

**Continua... **


	4. Livros

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri é uma criação única e exclusiva a minha.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Livros.**

**I – Andivari.**

Nos primórdios da humanidade, nas profundezas da terra e aos pés das montanhas, milhões de anões trabalhavam incessantemente em busca de ouro.

Um material não só belo como precioso. Objeto de cobiça de deuses, anões, elfos e todos os seres que caminhavam sob essa Terra de Gelo. Sentiam-se fascinados pelo brilho dourado que apenas uma ínfima pepita poderia despertar.

Andivari era um jovem anão. Jovem digo, pois ele tinha apenas mil anos e alguns dias, se não um pouquinho mais. Porém ainda sim jovem.

Irônico não, mas não estou brincando. Esse anão era jovem, em comparação aos demais. Pois nos primórdios o tempo na Terra Média era contado de forma diferente da usada por civilizações tão antigas quanto Aesirs e Vanirs, na Grécia o tempo era contando de uma forma para divindades e mortais, Egito os Deuses do Sol seguiam um outro padrão, como sendo mestres dos cálculos pelas fases da lua.

Mas voltando a esse jovem anão. Sim, podem apostar ele era jovem. Tão jovem quanto o seio da terra que aos poucos tomava a forma de novos seres que caminhariam sobre aquele solo de gelo, milhões de anos depois.

Fascinado pelo brilho do ouro, ele desejava cada vez mais peças, adornos o que fosse que pudessem preencher sua pequena casa ao pé uma montanha. Moedas de ouro, colares, brincos, pulseiras, não que ele fosse usar tudo isso... É claro.

Mas sim, para estufar o peito e dizer **'Tudo isso é meu. Só meu. E isso é algo que nem os deuses podem tirar de mim'. **Enfim, pelo menos ele não afirmou, que nem Odin afundava o Titanic. Porque bem... Já vimos que isso não dá certo.

Egocêntrico e perfeccionista, estudou as propriedades do ouro, o tempo que levaria a derreter, qual as melhores maneiras de se aproveitar cada liga que se formasse. Sem desperdícios ou perdas. Concluindo assim o maior empreendimento de sua vida. Mas tudo isso ocorreu, não foi de um dia para o outro, foram muitos anos mortais, que para nós hoje, seria a mais pura perda de tempo com algo inútil, mas para ele não era.

Assim nasceu o Anel de Andivari. Creio que já ouviram falar. **'Um anel do poder. Um anel para controlar. Um anel sem senhor. Um anel para dominar'.** Sim, aquele era um anel cujas possibilidades tornavam-se infinitas. Poder, ambição, egoísmo, os desejos mais sórdidos a flor da pele.

Todos os princípios do jovem anão sobre os desejos de tornar-se alguém melhor, produzindo algo melhor entre aqueles de seu mesmo sangue, esvaíram-se ao fitar com um olhar fascinado, e porque não dizer completamente apaixonado, para a pequena argola de ouro. Que até os deuses fascinados, deixaram-se levar pelo desejo de possuí-lo e acabaram por trazer até eles o principio do fim da Era dos Deuses entre os mundos.

Outros dizem que Andivari nunca teve nada a ver com isso. Que fora Alberich, o anão que renegara o amor pelas ninfas do Reno a forjar tal anel do poder, sendo posteriormente Fafner o dragão a ser o símbolo do mal caminhando sobre esta terra a portar tal objeto de valor, trazendo a desgraça e ambição ao que tocasse.

Enfim... Ambição, egoísmo e poder, parecem coisas tão patéticas, mas que vem a existir desde que o mundo era apenas uma massa cinzenta em meio a infinitas moléculas de matéria a formar-se num espaço cheio de nada. E aquele Anel, era se não o único a conservar de forma tão evidente isso.

O que nos permite chamá-lo de Anel dos Nibelungos, já que Alberich fazia parte dessa espécie de anões. Mas eu ainda prefiro Andivari, o Anel de Andivari os motivos que o levaram a forjar tal tesouro são bem mais interessantes e arrisco-me a dizer que muito mais complexos.

**II – Caminhando na Neve.**

**Estremo Norte da Sibéria /Asgard...**

Apesar da telecinese, sem autorização eles não poderiam entrar naquele lugar sagrado. Já fazia alguns minutos que estavam caminhando.

-Ma petit, o que viemos exatamente fazer aqui? –Kamus perguntou, olhando para todos os lados só vendo neve.

-Logo você vai entender, confie em mim; Aishi respondeu, segurando fortemente a mão do noivo.

-Não precisa nem pedir; ele respondeu.

Não demorou muito para que avistassem a construção do que parecia ser um grande castelo. Sim, aquele era o palácio Vallhala.

Kamus observou fascinado a construção. Embora vivendo boa parte da vida na Sibéria, nunca havia chegado a conhecer aquele lugar.

-Quem são vocês? –um jovem de cabelos verdes, perguntou vendo-os se aproximarem. Quando notaram já estavam cercados por uma matilha de lobos acinzentados.

-Viemos falar com Hilda de Poláris; Aishi respondeu, com ar pacifico, certamente o reconhecendo como um Guerreiro Deus.

-Identifiquem-se; o Guerreiro Deus de Ariortes exigiu.

-Aishi e Kamus de Aquário, do Santuário de Athena; o cavaleiro respondeu.

O jovem pareceu surpreso ao saber de onde eles vinham, ordenou que alguns guardas abrissem os portões e deu-lhes passagem.

-Podem entrar;

Os lobos afastaram-se ao ouvirem o som do assovio do jovem que indicava que não haveria problemas se eles entrassem.

-...; Aishi e Kamus assentiram, seguindo em frente. Não tinham muito tempo para ficarem ali, por isso haviam saído muito cedo do santuário e retornariam o mais breve possível.

Fenrir os levou até a entrada do palácio, onde outro Guerreiro Deus os esperava.

-Sou Thor de Feckda e vocês, o que querem aqui? –o gigante perguntou, se interpondo no caminho do casal.

-Deixe-os entrar Thor, minha irmã já os esperava; Flér falou, parando atrás do guerreiro.

-Srta Flér; ele falou, voltando-se para ela, como se quisesse convencê-la de que aquilo não era uma boa idéia, porém a mesma ergueu a mão, pedindo que ele desse passagem aos visitantes.

-Obrigada; Aishi falou, voltando-se para ela. Antes de saírem do santuário, Saori lhes avisara sobre os habitantes do palácio e já imaginava que fosse ela a irmã de Hilda.

Kamus ainda lançou um ultimo olhar para o caminho que fizeram, estavam sendo vigiados, conseguia sentir isso. Enquanto andavam, enlaçou a noiva pela cintura de forma possessiva, o que fez Aishi voltar-se pra ele intrigada, mas com um breve aceno ele respondeu que não era nada de mais.

-Quem são eles, Siegfried? –Bado perguntou para o Guerreiro Deus de Dhoub.

Ele, Shido e Siegfried estavam entre alguns pilares ocultos dos demais, observando a chegada dos visitantes. Intrigados com a presença de representantes do santuário de Athena ali, ainda mais depois do que Posseidon fizera e a volta repentina dos Guerreiros Deuses, cautela nunca era de mais.

-Um cavaleiro de ouro e possivelmente aquela que o acompanha deve ser uma amazona; ele respondeu, vendo-os sumirem de sua vista no longo corredor.

-O que será que eles querem aqui? –Shido perguntou, preocupado.

-Não sei, mas é melhor ficarem atentos, vou ver uma coisa, qualquer passo deles me avisem; Siegfried falou desaparecendo rapidamente.

Os dois assentiram, ainda mais por não ter sido muito bem explicada a presença de Hyoga há no dia anterior. Ou melhor, haviam ainda algumas coisas que nem mesmo Hilda lhes revelara, embora intimamente temessem saber as resposta, mas ficariam alerta, se estavam realmente em tempos de paz, uma garantia a mais não seria problema.

**III – Jardim.**

Ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido, podendo sentar-se confortavelmente no chão. Estava em frente ao canteiro de flores do jardim do palácio. As estações estavam mudando, sentia pena das delicadas flores que se feriam tanto com essa mudança.

Com as mãos delicadas, tocava uma por uma com cuidado, retirando a neve que caira durante a noite, ainda se perguntava o que acontecera na cachoeira, metade do bosque fora alagado agora, embora a mesma já estivesse completamente congelada novamente.

Parou por um momento sentindo a aproximação de alguém, fechou os olhos pedindo paciência aos deuses para não falar mais nenhuma besteira.

-Deseja alguma coisa, cavaleiro? –Anieri perguntou, sem se virar.

Mime franziu o cenho, aproximara-se em silêncio e mesmo assim ela sentira sua presença. Estranho... Balançou a cabeça para os lados, estava sendo paranóico de novo. Era melhor parar com isso se não falaria alguma besteira.

-Podemos conversar? –ele perguntou cauteloso.

-Conversar ou você vai me atacar com sua desconfiança? –ela perguntou, ignorando-o completamente por não lhe fitar, dispensando todas as suas atenções às flores a sua frente.

-Me desculpe; Mime falou num sussurro tão baixo que ela quase não ouviu.

-Disse algo? –Anieri perguntou confusa, voltando-se para trás, achando que tinha ouvido errado.

Serrou os punhos contando até dez, porque ela simplesmente não poderia facilitar as coisas? Mas não, faria realmente ele repetir aquilo.

-Me desculpe; Mime falou mais alto dessa fez. –Não queria ser rude; ele falou, desviando os olhos.

Anieri abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida sem emitir som algum. Respirou fundo, pelo visto os deuses haviam atendido suas preces; ela pensou.

-Tudo bem; Anieri respondeu sorrindo docemente, era estranho, mas não conseguia ficar brava com o cavaleiro, embora nas ultimas hora tenha tido vontade de matá-lo.

Mime voltou-se para ela intrigado, havia alguma coisa naquela garota que lhe chamava a atenção, mas não sabia o que era. Mas descobriria. Ah ele descobriria.

-Mas queria falar sobre o que? –Anieri perguntou, desviando o olhar, sentindo a face esquentar diante do olhar dele.

-O que quis dizer sobre o trauma, quando se referiu ao desmaio de Alberich? –ele perguntou, aproximando-se dela. Parando em pé a seu lado.

-Eu disse que o fato dele ter desmaiado foi por causa de um trauma; ela repetiu. –Nem todos os desmaios ou descontroles que temos são por causa de algum problema físico, muitas vezes é psicológico;

-Como assim? –Mime perguntou curioso, sentando-se ao lado da jovem, sem notar que a mesma ficara tensa.

-Muitos traumas são psicológicos, desmaios são reflexos defensivos para isso; ela explicou, voltando a mexer nas flores, retirando algumas mudas de tulipas enquanto falava. –Às vezes algumas situações nos chocam a ponto de nos darem medo, situações que não sabemos lidar e isso acaba nos assustando, isso com o tempo se torna um trauma, qualquer emoção muito forte pode desencadear algum desmaio;

-Entendo; Mime murmurou pensativo, novamente as palavras de Flér vieram a sua mente, fazendo com que ele ficasse mais interessando em saber mais sobre esse assunto, que ironicamente parecia ligado com suas duvidas mais recentes. –Como se cura isso? –ele perguntou de repente.

-Uhn? –Anieri murmurou, achando estranho a mudança nele.

-Tem como reverter esse tipo de coisa? Algum método? Algo que possa fazer com que a pessoa deixe esse medo de lado? – Mime insistiu.

-Terapia; ela respondeu calmamente.

-Terapia? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo. Como se o que acabasse de ouvir fosse um tremendo absurdo.

-...; Anieri assentiu. –Ou você enfrenta seus demônios e vence, ou você sempre vai ter medo e passar por situações constrangedoras pode desmaiar a qualquer momento; ela completou com um sorriso divertido, pensando na possibilidade de assustar alguém e essa pessoa cair dura no chão, por causa disso.

-Que tipo de terapia? –Mime perguntou dando um pesado suspiro. As coisas pareciam mais difíceis do que imaginara.

-Só por curiosidade, porque quer saber?-ela perguntou intrigada, voltando-se para ele.

-Só por curiosidade; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso, que fê-la corar.

-Deveria sorrir mais; Anieri falou de repente com um olhar intenso sobre o cavaleiro, pegando-o de surpresa.

-Como? –Mime perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Seu sorriso, é muito bonito; a jovem falou, sem dar-se conta da surpresa do cavaleiro. –Sorrir faz bem para saúde, alem do que, deixa as pessoas mais bonitas.

Ele ficou em silêncio, atônito com o comentário da jovem. Ninguém nunca falara assim com ele, o que lhe deixava intrigado quanto ao efeito que a jovem tinha sobre si, mal a conhecia, intimamente sabia que não confiava nela, mas ainda sim, embora fosse muito estranho se sentia bem ao lado dela.

-Parece que hoje em dia as pessoas tem medo de sorrir; Anieri falou vagamente, olhando para as flores. –Mas quando você sorri, sempre que esta junto com outra pessoa, por mais sério que ela esteja, também sorri; ela falou, com um doce sorriso.

-Mas nem sempre se tem tantos motivos assim para sorrir; ele respondeu ficando sério e adquirindo um ar sombrio, levantou-se rapidamente.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa, pensando ter falado algo que o ofendera.

-Obrigado por sua explicação, me ajudou muito, mas agora tenho de ir, tenha um bom dia senhorita; ele falou polidamente, afastando-se.

Anieri parou, olhando confusa para o cavaleiro que desaparecia dentro do palácio. Afinal, só fizera um comentário, o que tinha de mais. Sentiu a face incendiar-se, realmente, algumas pessoas ficavam mais bonitas do que já eram, apenas sorrindo.

**IV – Lendas.**

-Ma petit, o que exatamente isso tem a ver com os barulhos que ouvimos fora de casa? –Kamus perguntou confuso, folheando com ar entediado as folhas de um livro antigo, na biblioteca do palácio.

Há pouco tempo atrás, na verdade a cerca de três noites atrás. Os dois passaram sem dormir, tudo porque, alguém fazia barulho na frente do templo e quando os sentia se aproximarem sumia.

As misteriosas marcas apareceram em outro pilar em Aquário nesse meio tempo e Aishi estranhamente afirmava que a resposta para o que procuravam estava em Asgard, mas afinal, mal sabiam o que estavam procurando.

-Não se preocupe, vamos saber quando achar; ela respondeu de forma misteriosa, só comentaria algo quando tivesse realmente certeza.

-Sabe, estive reparando uma coisa no jardim; Kamus começou, lembrando-se de um fato curioso que presenciara, quando fora até o jardim de inverno colocar na fonte principal, alguns peixinhos que havia dado de presente a ela.

-O que? –Aishi perguntou, enquanto observava atentamente as prateleiras de livros.

-Um dos canteiros de rosas do jardim estava revirado; ele falou, na mesma hora Aishi largou o livro que estava em sua mão e voltou-se pra ele.

-O que disse? –ela perguntou, intrigada.

-Isso mesmo, lembra quando fui levar os peixes pra lá? –Kamus perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Eu achei estranho, mas pensei que fosse você que tivesse tirado alguma muda de rosa, mas como você estava no último templo, conclui que fosse outra coisa; ele respondeu.

-Mas não tem como entrarem no jardim sem passarem por dentro do templo; Aishi falou espantada.

-Tem sim; Kamus falou, cauteloso. –Na lateral do templo, tem uma entrada, mas só quando você eleva o seu cosmo você consegue enxergá-la; ele completou.

-Não sabia disso; Aishi murmurou pensativa.

-Her! Bem... Acho que esqueci de te falar esse detalhe; o cavaleiro falou sem graça.

-Kamus; Aishi falou em tom de aviso.

-Me desculpe, mas pensei que não fosse importante; ele respondeu, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos revoltos.

-Que seja; ela falou, virando novamente para a prateleira, ignorando-o.

-Ma petit, juro que não foi minha intenção; Kamus falou, levantando-se e indo até ela.

-Eu entendi Kamus, agora vamos procurar logo por isso; Aishi falou impaciente.

-Ficou brava comigo? –ele perguntou, com um olhar carente, enlaçando-a pela cintura e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Não; ela respondeu num tom frio, querendo se afastar, porém ele não deixou, estreitando mais os braços.

-Você mente muito mal; o aquariano falou com um meio sorriso.

-...; Aishi não respondeu.

-Aishi, por favor; Kamus pediu, virando-a de frente para si, porém a jovem desviou o olhar. –Ma petit; ele falou carinhosamente, erguendo-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos. –Me desculpe, mas aquela passagem só ficou ali por segurança e com tudo que andou acontecendo, esqueci de contar, quanto montei o jardim precisava passar as coisas por algum lugar sem que ninguém visse, não dava pra estragar a surpresa; ele se justificou.

-Eu é que peço desculpas, tava pensando besteira; ela falou, abraçando-o.

-Uhn! O que havíamos mesmo combinado sobre isso? –ele perguntou, afagando-lhe as melenas;

-Eu sei; Aishi respondeu, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro. –Mas...;

-Sabe que só tenho olhos pra você; Kamus sussurrou-lhe sedutoramente ao pé do ouvido.

-Kamus; ela falou, tentando afastar-se, porém ele não deixou.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto, vendo-a corar.

-...; Aishi estreitou os orbes, vendo-o sorrir ainda mais. –Vamos continuar pesquisando que ganhamos mais; a jovem falou por fim, afastando-se sem que ele pudesse impedir. –"Como pode ser tão convencido?";ela pensou.

Suspirando pesadamente, ele voltou para o seu lugar, começando novamente as pesquisas, porém franziu o cenho.

-Ma petit, acho que achei algo aqui, não sei se tem algo a ver; Kamus falou, folheando um livro antigo.

-E o que é? –Aishi perguntou, levantando-se da cadeira que estava para dar a volta na mesa e ver o que ele tinha em mãos.

Aishi olhou por cima do ombro de Kamus, notando que o livro tinha algumas ilustrações interessantes e muito reveladoras para o que já vinha desconfiando há algum tempo.

**Continua...**


	5. Lembranças

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aishi, Mia, Celina e Anieri são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Lembranças.**

**I – Um retorno ao passado.**

**13 anos atrás...**

Caminhava em meio à neve, mas não se importava com o frio, alias, não o sentia. Infelizmente as pessoas comuns não eram capazes de vê-la. Somente o poderiam se ela assim o permitisse, mas agora não.

Estava no topo de uma cachoeira de gelo, observando o pôr-do-sol terminar. Embora tudo naquela terra fosse gelado, o que mais gostava era do pôr-do-sol, que diferente de sua terra natal, tinha um encanto natural em meio a tanto branco do céu ou da neve. Suspirou calmamente, sentindo a presença de alguém atrás de si.

-Pensei que não viesse? –Harmonia falou, sem voltar-se para trás.

-Confesso que fique curiosa quando soube que estava aqui? –uma jovem de longos cabelos dourados e orbes violeta falou, aproximando-se.

-Estou só de passagem; ela respondeu.

-Imagino que deve estar bastante ocupada, apesar de ter vindo aqui; Freya falou, sentando-se em uma pedra ao lado dela. –Sinto algumas energias surgirem de forma agressiva no ambiente;

-Mais uma série de guerras vai começar; Harmonia falou, olhando vagamente para a neve.

-Mas o que lhe trás aqui? -a deusa perguntou, intimamente sentia-se surpresa pela repentina visita da jovem, alguma coisa muito importante estava para acontecer, se não, Harmonia não teria deixado a Grécia justamente agora.

-Nunca escondi que tinha predileção por países frios; ela respondeu com um meio sorriso, tentando sentir-se menos tensa do que estava.

-Sei; Freya falou com um sorriso maroto.

-O que foi? –Harmonia perguntou, voltando-se para ela, mas engoliu em seco diante do olhar da deusa.

-Uhn! Você esta com cara de que conheceu alguém importante, antes de chegar até aqui; Freya falou casualmente.

-Freya; Harmonia falou pausadamente.

Era sempre a mesma coisa quando encontrava a deusa, ainda não sabia quem era mais excêntrica, a mãe ou Freya, mas a única diferença entre as duas, era que com a ultima deusa não tinha problemas de comunicação. Já com a mãe... Bem, esse era caso a parte.

Há muito tempo, diria que séculos atrás as duas haviam se conhecido por algo bastante comum entre elas. Os irmãos gêmeos. Freyr fora à Grécia. Embora os deuses nórdicos não fossem mais tão venerados, por muitos agora esquecidos, eles sempre existiriam, como os gregos, egípcios, hebraicos, ou qualquer divindade existente pelo mundo.

Freyr conhecera Eros, o que facilitou para que as duas deusas viessem a se conhecer, já que Eros praticamente arrastara a irmã para uma volta ao mundo, parando principalmente em Asgard.

Nessa época Harmonia conheceu Freya e ao contrario do que já havia ouvido falar sobre as lendas da deusa, ela não era tão parecida assim com sua mãe, como as pessoas falavam. Pelo contrario, era extrovertida, um pouco atrevida, não negava, mas era uma pessoa agradável de se conversar, o que resultou nas longas conversas entre elas e os irmãos, ou até mesmo o retorno de Harmonia outras vezes a Asgard, porém, àquela fora a primeira vez que parava no meio do caminho, precisamente na Sibéria.

-É sério, sei reconhecer esse ar sonhador nas pessoas; Freya insistiu. –Me diga, quem é? –ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Foi um aprendiz a cavaleiro que conheci no meio do caminho, o pobrezinho iria morrer no meio da neve; Harmonia falou com o olhar perdido, lembrando-se do jovem de melenas esmeralda quase um tom de petróleo.

-**Uhhhhhhh**; Freya murmurou com um largo sorriso. –Cuidado, vai acabar se apaixonando por ele; ela alfinetou.

-...; Harmonia estreitou os orbes perigosamente.

-É sério, sabe há quantos séculos eu te conheço e essa é a primeira vez que te vejo com essa cara? –ela falou, apontando para a jovem.

-Deixe de besteiras; Harmonia falou gesticulando nervosamente. –E até parece que você não conhece a lei dos cavaleiros.

-O que, aquela besteira sobre o amor ser direcionado somente a deusa que deve proteger? –ela perguntou, torcendo o nariz. –Detestável isso, mandaria matar o idiota que criou essa besteira se soubesse quem foi o infeliz;

-Não é sobre isso que estou me referindo; Harmonia falou, divertindo-se com as caras e bocas da jovem.

-Então?

-São regras, sabe o que penso sobre isso;

-Que elas são para serem quebradas? –ela perguntou, mas apenas sugerindo a idéia, abrindo um sorriso infantil.

-...; A jovem estreitou os orbes perigosamente.

-Por Odin, Harmonia, até parece que você liga para regras; Freya falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, deixando a postura impertinente de lado. –Mas isso quer dizer que esse aprendiz mexeu mesmo com você, não é? –ela perguntou interessada.

-Talvez; ela respondeu, voltando-se para o horizonte com o olhar perdido.

-Pelo visto não é só isso que lhe atormenta, não é? –Freya perguntou ficando séria. Característica pouco usual de sua personalidade.

-Uma guerra santa vai começar na Grécia; ela começou, serrando os punhos. –O conselho se reuniu, mas não conseguiu evitar o pior, Zeus diz que não é de nosso respeito impedir.

-Contra quem? –Freya perguntou interessada.

-Os titãs, as Moiras fizeram a previsão, Delfos e Star Hill também. O lacre que impede Chronos de caminhar novamente nessa Terra esta para romper, depois, será meu pai; ela falou, serrando os orbes nervosamente, sabendo que nem ela ou Aurora foram capazes de impedir que Ares resolvesse se manifestar nessa Era.

-O que ele pretende? –Freya perguntou, lembrando-se que a jovem lhe falara sobre o Deus da Guerra, o que muitas vezes fora motivo de divertimento entre as duas, quando comparavam as trapalhadas dele com as de Loki, seu equivalente nórdico.

-Recomeçar do zero, Aurora até tentou falar com ele, mas ele está cego, não quer ouvir ninguém; Harmonia respondeu, com um olha triste.

-Quem serão os próximos? –a jovem perguntou.

-Posseidon e Hades; ela respondeu.

-Mais uma guerra santa. Ainda me pergunto se Asgard também não corre o risco de sofrer algo assim, é uma pena que esse povo tão castigado sofra novamente com isso; ela comentou.

-Por isso preciso de sua ajuda; Harmonia falou de repente.

-Minha ajuda? Para que? –ela perguntou, surpresa.

-Falei com Caos, ele me deu uma brecha no destino; Harmonia confessou. Lembrando-se que há pouco tempo atrás recebera um recado de Nix, pedindo a ela que fosse ao castelo de Hades, mas diferente das outras vezes que ia para falar com o imperador, dessa vez era para que não revelasse a ninguém que estaria indo até lá. Tudo no mais completo sigilo.

No começo Harmonia estranhou o fato de Nix pedir-lhe tal coisa, mas aceitou. Quando chegou ao palácio, foi recebida diretamente pela Deusa da Noite. Que a levou a um templo discreto em meio aos Elisius e qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar o Onipotente ali. Fora uma conversa rápida, polida e decisiva. Onde ele só lhe dava uma alternativa, ou era aceitar, ou desistir sem lutar.

-Brecha, mas-...; Freya arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

-Ele não me explicou exatamente o que vai acontecer, disse que eu não tinha direito de mudar o destino, mas como sabia que eu faria de qualquer jeito, só me avisou que seria daqui a dezoito anos; ela comentou, com ar pensativo. –Apenas uma brecha, que certamente pode variar devido à oscilação do tempo, então, nem mesmo isso é garantido.

-O que vai acontecer? –Freya perguntou intrigada.

-As principais estrelas do equador celeste vão se apagar; Harmonia respondeu com ar sombrio.

Freya abriu a boca para fechá-la em seguida, chocada de mais para formular algum pensamento inteiro. Quando uma divindade falava que as estrelas se apagariam, já sabia que a vida de seus guardiões também iria junto.

-Não pretendo perder essa oportunidade; ela falou convicta.

-E o que eu tenho de fazer? –Freya perguntou.

-Acho que não vou poder estar em Asgard quando as coisas acontecerem, mas, preciso que você garanta que eles vão voltar bem;

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

-Apenas isso, não posso te falar mais nada agora, por isso lhe peço Freya, apenas garanta que eles vão voltar bem; Harmonia pediu.

-...; Ela assentiu. –Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance;

-Obrigada;

-Mas cá entre nós, tudo isso é por causa daquele garoto? –Freya perguntou com um sorriso maroto, tentando tirar a tensão do ambiente.

-...; Harmonia sentiu a face incendiar-se, sendo pega de surpresa por tal questionamento.

-Sabia; Freya falou sorrindo vitoriosamente. –Quem sabe daqui a alguns anos as coisas sejam bem diferentes e vocês possam voltar a se encontrar; ela comentou com um olhar perdido.

Harmonia não respondeu, infelizmente não cabia a ela fazer com que o destino sempre se moldasse a seu favor. A noite já caia sobre Asgard, mas isso não parecia importar a mais ninguém, as pessoas já se recolhiam em suas casas. Às lareiras eram acesas, as lenhas crepitavam sobre o fogo. Uma tênue fumaça subia pelas chaminés e aos poucos eles começavam a serem embalados pelos braços do deus do sono.

Quantos anos seriam necessários? –ela se perguntou, com as palavras da jovem ecoando em sua mente.

**II – Lembranças.**

_Viu-a caminhar em sua direção, era a mulher mais bela que já vira em toda sua vida. Seria alguma deusa? –Alberich se perguntou. Ao ver os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçarem com o vendo, os orbes violeta se iluminarem ao fitarem o céu, mas eles pareciam tão tristes; ele pensou._

_Tentou se aproximar, mas algo parecia lhe impedir. Simplesmente não conseguia se mexer. Sentiu um arrepio de medo correr suas costas. A muito não tinha aquela sensação; Alberich concluiu, olhou para cima e a única coisa que viu foram às placas de gelo desprenderem-se da montanha e caírem sobre si, junto com a água._

Tentou se levantar, mas alguém parecia lhe segurar. Debateu-se desesperado, mal conseguindo se mover.

-Calma; uma voz delicada e preocupada falou, tentando impedi-lo de levantar e acabar se machucando.

-Flér; ele falou, ao abrir os olhos e deparar-se com a jovem princesa.

-Calma Alberich; ela pediu, aflita.

Aos poucos o cavaleiro começou a se acalmar, olhou ao seu redor notando que ainda estava em seu quarto. Lembrou-se de ter acordado a algum tempo atrás, mas caíra inconsciente novamente.

-O que aconteceu? –Alberich perguntou com a voz enrouquecida, devido à água que engolira.

-Mime te encontrou perto da cachoeira, parece que o gelo quebrou e você acabou sendo atingido e desmaiou; ela explicou, colocando um pano com água quente sobre a testa dele. Agora ele parecia tremer de frio.

-A cachoeira; Alberich murmurou, lembrando-se do colar. Tentou se levantar, porém Flér o impediu.

-É melhor ficar deitado, você não está bem; ela falou preocupada.

-Mas...;

-Não seja teimoso, Alberich; Flér falou impaciente. –Sei como você fica teimoso quando esta doente é melhor ficar quieto, ou peço para o Haguen ficar vigiando a porta e te congelar se você tentar sair; ela falou com um sorriso divertido.

-Está bem, com esses argumentos não posso contestar; ele falou, dando-se por vencido e relaxando na cama.

Sempre fora assim, muitas vezes a jovem parecia frágil, a típica bonequinha de porcelana que todos queriam proteger, mas por vezes era muito teimosa, o que fizera com que eles se tornassem amigos há alguns anos atrás; ele lembrou-se.

-Fique quieto aqui, vou pedir que tragam para você uma sopa, você precisa se alimentar; ela falou se levantando.

-...; Alberich assentiu.

A jovem saiu do quarto, encostando a porta em seguida. O cavaleiro olhou fixamente para a porta vendo que ela demoraria a abrir-se novamente, afastou as cobertas pesadas do corpo. Não iria desobedecer Flér, ficaria no quarto, mas antes de descansar completamente, tinha que conferir uma coisa.

Levantou-se com dificuldade da cama, notando que agora vestia apenas uma calça fina, já que a camisa fora retirada junto com a blusa que molhara completamente. Aproximou-se de uma cadeira próxima a cama, notando que sua blusa estava pendurada ali.

Colocou a mão no bolso de dentro da mesma, notando um peso a mais ali. Fechou a mão, retirando algo de lá. Ao abri-la novamente prendeu a respiração, agora conseguia ver com perfeição o motivo de ter alagado metade do bosque próximo ao palácio.

Era um colar, talvez o mais lindo que já vira. Tão lindo quanto à bela deidade que aparecera em seus sonhos. Seus olhos brilharam extasiados, fixando-se naquele brilho, novamente veio a sua mente a imagem da jovem de cabelos dourados.

Lembrou-se que a viu caminhar em sua direção, com um belo vestido vermelho, semelhante aos usados pelas nobres de Asgard, cheio de adornos, com um decote favorecido e em seu pescoço, o colar. Ambos se completavam. Duas preciosidades que em qualquer outro canto do mundo que buscasse não encontraria igual.

-"Quem será ela?"; ele se perguntou, ouviu passos no corredor e rapidamente pegou o colar guardando-o sobre o fundo falso da gaveta do criado-mudo, voltou a deitar-se. Não demorou para que a porta fosse aberta novamente por Flér que trazia uma bandeja nas mãos.

**III – Encontro Inesperado.**

**Santuário/ Grécia...**

Mia subia as escadas com certa pressa. Precisava falar com Aishi, por isso estava indo até Aquário.

Parou estática ao notar que mais alguém estava em frente ao templo do aquariano. Aproximou-se com cautela.

-Mia; Mú falou, sentindo a presença da jovem atrás de si e voltou-se para ela.

-...; Mia assentiu. –Como vai, Mú? –ela perguntou, com a face rosada.

-Bem, mas parece que você também está atrás do Kamus ou Aishi? –ele comentou com um sorriso gentil.

-É, vim falar com Aishi, mas parece que ela não está; ela comentou, notando que o templo estava completamente fechado.

-Eu cheguei agora de pouco, mas chamei e ninguém atendeu, acho que eles não estão; Mú comentou afastando-se e caminhando até ela.

-Bem, acho melhor voltar outra hora então; Mia falou suando frio, querendo afastar-se.

-Ahn! Mia, espera; ele pediu, impulsivamente segurando-lhe pelo pulso.

-Uhn! –a jovem murmurou confusa, voltando-se para trás e deparando-se com o olhar enigmático do cavaleiro.

-Podemos conversar? –Mú perguntou.

A jovem abriu a boca para responder, quando a voz bem humorada do Escorpião os atrapalhou.

-Mú. Mia. Como vão? –Milo perguntou animado, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Bem, Milo; Mú respondeu polidamente, soltando a jovem que deu um suspiro aliviado.

-Estou bem, e você? –Mia perguntou com um sorriso sem graça. Vendo que o sempre tão pacifico ariano, agora tinha um olhar que demonstrava todo o seu desejo em mandar o Escorpião para o Tártaro, por ser interrompido... De novo.

-Ótimo; ele respondeu com um largo sorriso.

-Uhn; Mia murmurou com ar desconfiado. Tinha alguma coisa diferente no cavaleiro.

-Mestre Mú; Celina falou, surgindo ao lado do cavaleiro.

-O que foi Celina? –ele perguntou calmamente.

-O papai pediu para você ir até o último templo, disse que quer falar algo com você; ela respondeu.

-...; Mú assentiu, já imaginava que as excentricidades do pai de primeira viagem não iriam acabar tão cedo, o mestre andava um tanto quanto preocupado com determinados pervertidos do santuário que estava surtando. –Já imagino o que ele quer; ele falou balançando a cabeça.

-Sabe? –Celina perguntou, mas parou notando os outros dois. –Oi; ela falou sorrindo.

-Oi; eles responderam.

-O mestre ta surtando de novo; Mú comentou.

-Uhn? –os três murmuraram confusos.

-Vamos lá Celina, é melhor resolver logo isso antes que alguém seja chutado de Star Hill sem merecer; ele comentou, sem notar que o aracnídeo ficara mais branco que papel. –Até mais pessoal.

-Até; os dois responderam.

**Continua...**


	6. Segredos Nórdicos

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Adélia, Nora, Anieri e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Segredos Nórdicos.**

**I – A Águia de Hoost.**

A águia de Hoost é um dos principais animais extintos em todo o planeta. Dotado de uma bela plumagem, é oriundo de países gelados como Nova Zelândia. Infelizmente extinto no século XV, é um predador nato, também conhecido como a maior ave de rapina já descoberta nesse tipo de habitat gelado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Era seu dia de folga, mas quem disse que ele estava descansando; ela pensou, assoprando impaciente a franja azulada que caia sobre os olhos. Aproximou-se sorrateiramente das ruínas, vendo ao longe, o belo lobo prateado erguer a cabeça e voltar-se em sua direção.

Levou um dos dedos aos lábios, pedindo que ele fizesse silencio. King pareceu assentir diante de seu pedindo, tornando a repousar a cabeça entre as patas, mantendo-se quieto.

Não muito longe de onde ela estava, o Guerreiro Deus de Ariortes, estava entretido em verificar plantas e mais plantas, refazendo desenhos e croquis. Adélia aproximou-se, erguendo parcialmente a barra da capa pesada que usava, para não fazer barulho. O dia estava realmente frio, não poderia simplesmente se arriscar a pegar um resfriado; ela pensou.

Há muitos anos, aquele lugar onde estava fora a grande mansão da família de Fenrir, porém, devido a trágicos acontecimentos, hoje não passavam de ruínas e fragmentos de lembranças. Após o retorno dos guerreiros deuses, Fenrir resolvera reerguer a mansão e tudo que fora destruído pela região que pertencia a si.

Aproveitando os dias que tinha folga que não estava treinando ou verificando o andamento da guarda do palácio, ele ficava ali, verificando tudo que seria sua prioridade quando resolvesse reerguer de vez a mansão.

Sentado sobre um banco de carvalho, ele folheava plantas, rabiscava algumas coisas em blocos de papeis, completamente imerso em seus pensamentos que não a notou se aproximar.

Colocou as duas mãos delicadamente sobre os olhos dele, impedindo-o de continuar.

-Adivinha quem é? –ela perguntou em tom divertido.

-Uhn! Creio que o King não cresceu tanto assim, nos últimos anos para conseguir me alcançar; Fenrir respondeu, ouviu um resmungo impaciente da jovem e riu. –Adélia. Acertei?

-...; A jovem assentiu, afastando as mãos dos olhos dele. –O que esta fazendo?

-Revisando algumas coisas; Fenrir respondeu, lançando um olhar demorado a jovem, que desviou o olhar, corada.

-Deveria fazer uma pausa, está o dia todo ai; Adélia comentou, apontando as folhas.

-Falta pouco; Fenrir se justificou. – E Não deveria se preocupar tanto comigo, Adélia; ele continuou voltando-se pra ela com um doce sorriso.

Era sempre assim, desde que resolvera reconstruir a antiga casa dos pais, Adélia sempre que podia aparecia para passar um tempo consigo. Apesar de ser uma das jovens que trabalhava no palácio, Hilda parecia não se importar com as saídas furtivas da mesma.

-Como não me preocupar, se eu te deixar sozinho aqui você não se alimenta direito. Vamos logo; a jovem de cabelos azuis, lisos que iam até a altura dos ombros, falou batendo o pé do chão, enquanto uma das mãos jazia apoiada na cintura, denotando sua impaciência.

-Está bem, vou parar, mas não posso me demorar; ele avisou dando-se por vencido ao mirar aquele par de orbes castanhos tão escuros quanto uma noite sem estrelas, não era novidade entre os Guerreiros Deuses que o antigo lobo indomável de Loki, fora finalmente domado pela jovem, porém ela era a única a ainda não saber disso.

Caminharam com calma até encontrarem do outro lado da casa uma espécie de antigo jardim privado, onde ainda jaziam algumas plantas e alguns bancos que não foram destruídos pelo tempo, onde poderiam almoçar com calma.

-Quanto tempo você acha que vai levar para arrumar tudo? -Adélia perguntou com certa curiosidade.

-Não sei! Mas acho que vai levar bastante tempo; Fenrir respondeu deixando que seus orbes corressem por toda a extensão do local. –Mas os rapazes ficaram de me ajudar, então acho que esse tempo vai reduzir um pouco; ele completou.

-Que bom, creio que eles ficariam felizes com isso; ela comentou, apontando para um pequeno relicário que jazia pendendo do pescoço do jovem, com a foto dos pais.

-Espero que sim; Fenrir respondeu com um olhar perdido, porém parou de repente.

-Algum problema? –Adélia perguntou preocupada, vendo a mudança repentina nas feições calmas do jovem.

-Não, acho que foi só impressão a minha; ele respondeu sorrindo tentando despreocupá-la, enquanto voltava suas atenções para o almoço.

-"Estranho, que energia é essa?"; Adélia se perguntou, sabia que Fenrir não iria querer lhe preocupar, mas infelizmente ele não sabia que ela também era capaz de sentir algumas coisas que pessoas comuns não eram.

Balançou a cabeça levemente, tentando espantar as preocupações e voltando todas as atenções para o jovem a sua frente e o almoço que compartilhavam.

**II – Garras e Cauda.**

Abaixo dos limites que os mortais podem chegar com vida, localiza-se Niflheim, ou como muitos o conhecem. O mundo de Hell, aonde as almas vão após o desencarne.

Caminhou com ar arrogante e passos precisos pelas cavernas cheias de bifurcações e umidade. O cheiro de morte estava incrustado em cada fragmento de pedra e barro que compunham aquele cenário fúnebre, porém não pretendia desistir, não agora que boa parte de seus planos estava caminhando como desejava.

Pela ultima bifurcação que passou, já conseguia sentir aquela energia poderosa emanada pelo guardião daquele mundo. Dentro de sua capa, estalou os dedos de uma das mãos, as longas unhas pareceram tilintar.

Um brilho mortal iluminou-se nos orbes carmesim, que pareciam mais pintados de sangue do que o carmesim em si.

Um grande salão de paredes de ébano ergueu-se a sua frente. Sem ao menos tocar, as portas do palácio de Hell abriram-se.

Dois espectros feitos de ar pareceram querer reter-lhe o caminho, mas num rápido movimento, transformou-os em apenas uma cálida brisa que o deliciou, por não encontrar tantas resistências para chegar ali, como pensou que encontraria.

-**QUEM É VOCÊ QUE SE ATREVE A ENTRAR EM MEIO REINO? **–uma voz feminina e imponente ecoou por todo o grande salão, fazendo com que algumas paredes tremessem devido à vibração e energia empregadas naquele ato.

A luz cálida emanada por algumas velas pareceu diminuir ainda mais, como se fossem sugadas por aquele ser que acabara de entrar. Aquilo não era um bom sinal, mas quando ela percebesse, já seria tarde de mais.

-Seu tempo neste mundo acabou, Soberana do Mundo dos Mortos; o estranho falou com ar petulante.

Uma rajada de vendo envolveu-o, jogando-o de encontro às portas escarpadas de ébano. Qualquer ser humano comum teria sentido dor ao ter as costas cravadas naquelas farpas, porém ele não era um humano, muito menos comum.

A sua frente mais espectros apareceram, portando lanças e espadas, vestindo armaduras de antigos guerreiros mortos em batalhas, suas faces cadavéricas seriam de gelar a alma, mas como disse, não era alguém que tivesse medo de meros fantoches.

Uma rajada de fogo envolveu os espectros pulverizando-os. Espadas, escudos e armaduras caíram no chão causando um barulho irritante. O estranho franziu o cenho por baixo do capuz da capa negra que vestida, incomodado com o tempo que estava perdendo por causa disso.

-Pagara caro por isso, estranho; Hell falou, aparecendo à frente dele.

Longos cabelos negros que quase tocavam o chão, sendo presos na ponta por um fino fio dourado, orbes carmesim que poderiam trazer o sofrimento eterno a todos que viviam em seu reino. Tinha um ar frio, porém era justa e não admitia contestação perante seus julgamentos.

Ao contrario de outras versões sobre essa deusa, a filha de Loki parecia uma garota comum, da cintura para cima... É claro, pois abaixo de sua cintura, oculta pela longa barra do vestido pesado, a outra metade era como os habitantes de seu reino, sem vida. Ou melhor, um cadáver.

Estava sentada em seu trono, tão carinhosamente conhecido como** 'cama do enfermo'.** Tinha os orbes cintilando perigosamente, o que não era um bom sinal, se vindo dela.

-Se desejas tanto saber quem será aquele a te banir para o exílio do mundo. Lembre-se bem destas palavras; ele começou.

Retirou a capa. Revelando a imagem de um homem que de fronte tinha os cabelos verdes rebeldes a caírem sobre o ombro. A única coisa a cobrir-lhe o corpo era uma espécie de tanga na cintura, tendo o peito, braços e pernas desnudos, mas nem tudo era muito normal. O braço direito, parecia ter escamas resistentes e esverdeadas, como garras. Garras afiadas.

Mas algo realmente interessante chamou a atenção da Deusa da Morte, algo se moveu para o lado vindo das costas dele, algo realmente estranho.

Uma longa calda, semelhante a dos lagartos, ou dos crocodilos, oriundos da África, mas intimamente um pensamento lhe veio a mente e a palavra **'dragão'** ecoou de forma assustadora, fazendo todos os seus sentidos ficarem em alerta.

-Sou aquele que até mesmo os deuses temem e que nada podem fazer contra mim, pois até mesmo seu fim já foi traçado por minhas garras;

Hell pela primeira vez em séculos, pareceu se surpreender. Dando-se conta do verdadeiro perigo da situação. Ergueu-se rapidamente de seu trono. Em suas mãos uma foice prateada surgiu. A lamina brilhou, enquanto seu cosmo incendiava-se.

Mal teve tempo de reagir quando ele estalou as garras e partiu em sua direção. Uma explosão de cosmo surgiu, iluminando momentaneamente todo o salão.

A foice da deusa caiu de encontro ao chão, fazendo a prata ressoar. O estranho estalou novamente as garras, com um sorriso perverso na face. Aos poucos uma estranha couraça que tinha nas costas começou a mudar, dando lugar a pele alva das costas de um humano comum.

-Mais um e poderei reinar absolutamente sobre esses imprestáveis; ele murmurou, fitando-se no reflexo da porta de ébano. O corpo escultural estaria completamente perfeito, se não fosse pela calda de réptil que ainda estava ali e as garras afiadas do braço direito. Faltava pouco... Muito pouco.

Afastou-se novamente, caminhando até onde deixara a capa. Com apenas um estalar de dedos, a mesma envolveu-lhe o corpo. Deixou a passos rápidos o reino dos mortos, sua próxima parada seria outro reino que detinha algo que seria interessante possuir.

**III – A Raposa e as Uvas.**

A Raposa de Falkland é um dos mais raros animais que já caminharam sobre a terra. Infelizmente nos tempos de hoje ela já não pode ser mais encontrada, pois há tempos atrás entrou em extinção. Sempre fora considerado um animal dócil, embora seja de natureza predatória. Vivia em países gelados e em ilhas isoladas, o que contribuía para seu comportamento calmo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou impaciente, mesmo dando pequenos pulos, ainda não conseguia alcançar aquela parreira. Olhou para todos os lados, estava num lado mais afastado do palácio, onde alguns empregados mantinham uma pequena estufa, não eram todos os tipos de frutas que vingavam na região, mas os que sobreviviam sempre podiam ser encontrados ali. Ninguém parecia estar por perto; a jovem de melenas castanhas pensou.

Deixou o cesto que tinha em mãos sobre o chão e preparou-se para dar um salto sobre o apoio das uvas e conseguir pegá-las com mais facilidade, quando uma voz, deteve-lhe a ação, fazendo seu sangue gelar.

-Algum problema Senhorita?

-"Por Odin, e agora?"; ela pensou, aflita. Imaginando que quem se aproximava poderia muito bem ter deduzido o que ela iria fazer. Engoliu em seco.

-Ahn! Por acaso não se sente bem? –uma mão grande e forte pousou sobre seu ombro com delicadeza.

Nora voltou-se pra trás com cautela. Deparando-se com um dos guerreiros deuses, observando-lhe com preocupação.

-Ah não, esta tudo bem Senhor; ela apressou-se em responder.

-Parecia com problemas; Thor insistiu, vendo-a recuar alguns passos.

-Não, só estava tentando colher algumas uvas; Nora respondeu, indo pegar a cesta, era melhor deixar para fazer aquilo depois, quando tivesse a completa certeza de que estava sozinha.

Thor olhou-a desconfiado, alguma coisa nos orbes violeta daquela jovem, lhe dizia que ela mentia e mentia muito mal por sinal; ele concluiu.

-Então, não vai se importar de eu ajudá-la; ele falou, com um meio sorriso imperceptível ao vê-la tão pálida quanto à neve que jazia fora da estufa.

-N-não precisa se incomodar Senhor; ela respondeu, tentando fazer com que ele desistisse e fosse logo embora.

-Eu insisto; Thor completou, caminhando em direção a jovem que recuou alguns passos, porém, o cavaleiro desviou-se indo até a outra extremidade da estufa, encontrando uma escada, onde poderia usar para subir no engradado onde as uvas estavam penduradas, sem ter maiores problemas.

-"Maldição, como não vi aquela escada ali"; ela pensou, serrando os punhos, frustrada.

Sem ter outra alternativa, continuou silenciosamente a colocar no cesto os cachos de uva que o cavaleiro lhe entregava, porém pouco antes de pegar o ultimo sentiu os pelos da nuca se irisarem.

Voltou-se rapidamente para trás, mas não viu nada. A energia que sentira vinha de longe. Um tremor pareceu lhe atingir, fazendo-a derrubar o cesto no chão, devido às mãos tremulas.

-Algum problema? –Thor perguntou, também incomodado com aquela energia. Desceu rapidamente da escada, vendo-a recolher de forma nervosa os cachos que tombaram de dentro da cesta quando a mesma cairá.

-Não, acho que foi só uma tontura; Nora desconversou, estranhamente, sentindo-se suar frio.

-Deixa que eu ajude; ele falou, vendo-a deixar algumas frutinhas escaparem por entre seus dedos.

-Não pr...; Ele a cortou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

-Eu sei, mas eu quero; Thor adiantou-se, com um olhar intenso, que não admitia contestação.

A jovem sentiu a face incendiar-se, encararam-se por alguns segundos, quando o cavaleiro simplesmente desviou o olhar, tornando a colocar os cachos na cesta.

Engoliu em seco, não era de sentir-se assim na presença de ninguém, mas nunca alguém lhe tratara assim. Sempre fora acostumada a ser independente. Sem admitir ter a ajuda de quem quer que fosse, por isso não dava margem para as pessoas se aproximarem, porém ele parecia não se importar com suas barreiras e de forma delicada, simplesmente as fez desmoronar.

-Pronto; Nora piscou confusa, ao ouvi-lo murmurar.

-Ahn! Obrigada; ela agradeceu, pegando a cesta e levantando-se.

O guerreiro deus virou-se para dizer-lhe algo, quando a porta da estufa abriu-se.

-**NORA**; uma voz feminina chamou pela jovem.

**-JÁ VOU;** Nora falou, virou-se rapidamente para o cavaleiro. –Obrigada mais uma vez Senhor, com licença; ela completou, se afastando.

-Disponha; Thor respondeu, acenando brevemente, porém a jovem já havia se afastado. –"Quem é essa garota?"; ele se perguntou intrigado, não se lembrava de tê-la visto no palácio antes.

Primeiro dois representantes do santuário vinham a Asgard, agora saia para dar uma volta e sentia uma energia estranha na estufa, quando entrara acabara deparando-se com aquela jovem.

Ela tinha uma energia diferente. Não o cosmo que as pessoas comuns possuíam, que identificava se estavam vivas ou não, mas a única coisa que sabia era que a daquela garota era diferente e a outra energia que sentira ao ajudá-la era bem forte e muito hostil.

Respirou fundo, era melhor voltar para o palácio e falar com Hilda, isso não era um bom sinal e essa seria uma boa oportunidade de falar com a jovem sobre algumas coisas que ela vinha lhes ocultando nos últimos três anos; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Anieri esfregou as mãos uma nas outras querendo aplacar o frio, batia o pé impaciente na frente da estufa. Nora estava demorando e precisava falar com ela urgente;

-Me chamou; Nora falou, fazendo-a dar um pulo.

-Hei; Anieri voltou-se para ela com os orbes serrados de forma perigosa, com a mão sobre o coração devido ao susto.

-Não mandei ficar distraída; a jovem falou, com um sorriso sádico.

-Puff; ela resmungou.

-Então, o que queria? –Nora perguntou, enquanto indicava o caminho do palácio para a jovem.

-Alana mandou chamarmos as outras, temos algumas coisas pra resolver; Anieri respondeu de forma enigmática, olhando discretamente para os lados, para não ser pega de surpresa.

-Você também sentiu, não é? –Nora perguntou, voltando-se pra ela séria.

-...; Anieri assentiu. –Senti meu sangue gelar com aquilo; ela comentou, abraçando-se, enquanto sentia os pelos do braço se eriçarem.

-Fico me perguntando uma coisa; Nora começou, com olhar perdido.

-O que? –Anieri perguntou curiosa.

-Hilda disse quando os guerreiros deuses voltaram, que estávamos em tempos de paz. Que os deuses não voltariam a atacar essa terra, mas a energia que sentimos manifestou-se muito longe, mas ainda sim muito poderosa; ela comentou.

-Depois falamos disso; Anieri falou, cutucando-lhe o braço com o cotovelo, ao notarem a aproximação de um cavaleiro.

-Com licença, Senhoritas; um jovem de cabelos loiros arrepiados falou, aproximando-se com falsa cordialidade, intimamente desconfiado das jovens, sobre o que elas conversavam e mudaram rapidamente de assunto.

-Pois não; Anieri perguntou, encarando-o friamente.

Não gostava daquele cavaleiro, ainda mais por saber que ele fazia parte dos traidores comandados por Durval. Hilda poderia tê-lo aceitado na ordem, mas ela não confiava nem um pouco no distinto.

-A princesa pediu que as Senhoritas arrumassem mais dois lugares na mesa para o casal que chegou pela manhã, creio que eles ficaram até o final do dia; Loki falou, tentando não demonstrar impaciência.

-Não se preocupe Senhor, já vamos fazer isso; Nora adiantou-se, ao ver que Anieri estava para pular no pescoço do cavaleiro, pois só aquele olhar era capaz de retalhá-lo.

-Obrigado; ele falou, numa reverencia respeitosa, afastando-se, sem olhar para trás.

-Detestável; Anieri falou serrando os punhos.

-Calma; Nora falou, segurando-lhe o braço. –Deveria dar um voto de confiança a Loki, se Hilda o aceitou novamente na ordem, é porque ela deve ter um motivo; ela argumentou.

-Não sei, até agora não vi nenhuma atitude desse cara que me prove que ele não é o ordinário que eu vi, lutando contra os cavaleiros de Athena aquela vez; a jovem falou, respirou fundo, tentando não perder completamente a calma.

-Vamos logo, temos que arrumar aquilo logo; Nora falou, não querendo encontrar com mais nenhum cavaleiro pelo resto do dia.

**IV – Segredos Nórdicos.**

Já passara do meio dia e eles ainda estavam dentro daquela biblioteca tentando encontrar o que tanto procuravam. Ou pelo menos que fizesse Kamus entender o que essa pesquisa tinha a ver com os recentes entalhes no mármore dos pilares de Aquário, que surgiram do nada.

-O que é? –Aishi perguntou apontando para a imagem de um tigre no livro que ele estava vendo.

-Aqui diz que há muito tempo atrás quando os antigos deuses nórdicos habitavam essa terra e o Anel de Andivari foi forjado, Gerda a Deusa da Terra e mãe das Valkirias, exilou-se no seio da terra com as Parcas, prevendo que logo o fim dos deuses chegaria devido a suas visões. Sabendo que agora Fafner, o dragão do anel representava os primeiros passos para o fim; Kamus falou.

-E o que aconteceu? –Aishi perguntou, interessada.

-Essa parte é meio estranha, bem eu acho; Kamus falou com o cenho franzido.

-Uhn; Aishi ela murmurou, olhando atentamente para o desenho.

-Com licença; alguém falou, abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

**_-Fecha o livro; _**Aishi falou, mentalmente para Kamus que o fez de maneira discreta. –Sim;

-A Srta Hilda gostaria de convidá-los para almoçarem; o guerreiro deus de Dohb falou.

-Obrigada, nós aceitamos sim; Aishi respondeu prontamente.

-Daqui a meia hora o almoço será servido; Siegfried avisou.

-...; Aishi e Kamus assentiram, viram o cavaleiro fechar a porta, afastando-se.

-Ma petit; Kamus falou num sussurro.

-...; Aishi assentiu com ar sério. –Eles ainda estão nos vigiando, mas vamos terminar de ver logo isso, antes de sairmos;

-Está certo; Kamus concordou.

**Continua... **


	7. Mistérios

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri, Nora, Sisi, Leda, Alana, Coralina e Aishi são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: Mistérios.**

**I – Passado.**

**(Antes de Harmonia tornar-se mortal) 5 anos atrás... **

-Pensei que não nos encontraríamos mais até a próxima Era? -Freya comentou.

Estava sentada em uma das torres mais altas do Vallhala quando viu as longas asas brancas surgirem em meio a neve e a jovem pousar a seu lado.

-Eu também; Harmonia respondeu, mas parou, voltando-se para a deusa, notando que algo estava errado. Freya sempre fora animada, mas seu olhar agora dizia outra coisa. –Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada que possa ser resolvido; Freya respondeu desanimada, abaixando os olhos.

-Depende; Harmonia falou misteriosamente.

-...; Freya negou com um aceno.

-Ainda procura por ele? –Harmonia perguntou, vendo que dos orbes da jovem algumas lágrimas caíam e ao tocarem o chão transformaram-se em delicadas pepitas de ouro.

-Queria simplesmente esquecer; ela falou com a voz fraca.

-As coisas não são assim; Harmonia falou compreensiva.

-Harmonia, sei que não vou encontrá-lo, mas...; Freya fez uma pausa, serrando os punhos. –Não consigo simplesmente parar. Dizer a mim mesmo para desistir e esquecer;

-...; Harmonia assentiu.

Conhecia a historia da jovem, desde que perdera Odur passara os últimos séculos a procurá-lo, não conseguia simplesmente tocar a vida para frente, embora sempre estivesse tentando ocupar a mente com alguma coisa.

–Sabe, às vezes você me lembra o Anteros; Harmonia comentou.

-Quem? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Meu outro irmão;

-Porque? –Freya perguntou, curiosa.

-Uma vez ele foi flechado por Eros e se apaixonou por uma sereia, mas ela já havia se apaixonado por um mortal; Harmonia começou. –Ele nunca deixou de amá-la, mesmo tendo o poder para esquecê-la, preferiu simplesmente sofrer amando-a em silencio e compensar os erros que cometera por fazê-la sofrer do que desistir desse sentimento; a jovem completou, com o olhar perdido.

-Poder? Há que se refere? –Freya perguntou, interessada.

-As flechas de amor não correspondido por vezes podem levar ao esquecimento; Harmonia respondeu, meio sem pensar. –Anteros poderia ter usado em si mesmo a flecha e esquecido o que sentia, ou simplesmente lacrar esse sentimento aonde não pudesse encontrar;

-...; Freya calou-se. Um pensamento começou a formar-se em sua mente, porém teve o fio interrompido por Harmonia.

-Faltam três anos agora; Harmonia falou lhe chamando a atenção.

-Então nos despedimos aqui? –a jovem perguntou, com ar triste, eram amigas há muitas séculos e sabia que Harmonia não voltaria atrás se tivesse de tomar alguma decisão radical.

-...; Harmonia assentiu. –Que as Deusas do Destino lhe protejam, Freya; ela falou se levantando.

-A você também, minha amiga; ela respondeu.

Uma cortina de neve formou-se em volta da jovem, quando a mesma caiu até o chão, Harmonia não estava mais ali e talvez nunca mais viesse a ver aquelas asas tão brancas quanto à neve abrirem-se perto de si novamente; Freya pensou.

-"Não se preocupe, vou cumprir minha promessa Harmonia, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça"; Freya pensou.

**II – Preparativos.**

Caminhou com pressa conferindo se tudo estava no devido lugar. Olhou mais uma vez para a mesa principal. Tudo perfeito.

-Parece preocupada Leda, algum problema? –uma voz sedutora, sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

A jovem de longos cabelos violeta e orbes lilases, serrou os punhos nervosamente, afastando-se.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Senhor? –ela perguntou ferina, voltando-se para o guerreiro deus de Algol.

-Tem certeza de que quer saber? –Bado perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Se não é nada, com licença, ao contrario do Senhor, tenho mais coisas para fazer; Leda falou, tentando passar por ele.

Era incrivelmente difícil cumprir os seus desígnios, tendo que estar alerta para qualquer aparição daquele cavaleiro, que nos últimos dias não lhe dava sossego.

-Calma, estou em missão de paz; ele se defendeu, segurando-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de afastar-se.

-Me solta, por favor; ela tentou manter-se educada e não perder a paciência, porém era difícil. Bastante difícil...

-Só quero conversar... Apenas conversa Leda; Bado falou, com um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

Leda voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar mortal, que fê-lo soltar-lhe e recuar surpreso. Estava acostumado a provocar a jovem, porém o mínimo que acontecia era vê-la bufar irritada e afastar-se, mas esse olhar gelado, não era típico dela.

-Com licença; Leda falou com a voz tão cortante quanto uma navalha, puxando o braço com força e dando-lhe as costas.

Bado piscou confuso, isso não era normal, mas quem podia dizer que os últimos dias estavam sendo normais e aquela energia que sentira a pouco era a pior parte disso tudo.

-Você não aprende; alguém falou, com ar de reprimenda atrás de si.

-O que quer? –Bado perguntou, virando-se e deparando-se com o irmão.

-Deixe a garota em paz, Bado. Qualquer hora ela vai perder a paciência e você terá problemas; Shido balançando a cabeça. Bado ficou em silêncio, o que pareceu surpreender o irmão, que esperava uma reação no mínimo indignada sobre não estar fazendo nada e que era inocente até que se provasse o contrario. –O que foi?

-Você sentiu esse cosmo? –Bada perguntou sério.

-...; Shido assentiu. –Isso não me cheira bem;

-Melhor irmos falar com Siegfried; ele falou, vendo o irmão assentir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Finalmente"; Leda pensou aliviada, vendo-os se distanciarem.

-Leda; Anieri chamou, parando atrás da jovem, viu a mesma virar-se e pedir que fizesse silêncio.

No hall principal, Aishi e Kamus estavam vindo acompanhados de Siegfried e Hilda, conversando animadamente.

-Quem é ela? –Leda perguntou, apontando para a amazona.

-Uma amazona do santuário; Anieri respondeu. –Porque?

-Não é uma pessoa comum; Leda comentou com olhar intrigado. Engoliu em seco, viu a amazona virar-se em sua direção e poderia jurar que ela olhara diretamente para si. Uma corrente gelada pareceu envolver-lhe, mas da mesma forma que surgiu, desapareceu... Rapidamente.

-Não mesmo; Alana falou, aproximando-se das duas. –Mas não se preocupem, Hilda disse que eles não são inimigos, alem do mais, Aishi é amiga de nossa Senhora; ela completou.

-Como? –as duas perguntaram espantadas.

-...; Alana assentiu. –Eles estão em missão de paz e possivelmente podem ajudar a resolver alguns problemas, não se preocupem; ela completou.

-...; Anieri e Leda assentiram, estranhamente aliviadas diante dessa informação.

**III – Margaridas.**

Caminhava calmamente pelos campos nevados. Sabia que poderia encontrá-las ali; a jovem de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados pensou.

Sentiu um arrepio de frio cruzar-lhe as costas e voltou-se para trás. A poucos metros de onde estava avistou vários pinheiros que davam inicio a um bosque. Balançou a cabeça, estava sendo paranóica de novo; Aldrey pensou, continuando a caminhada.

Ergueu os orbes para cima, de onde estava já podia identificar as torres do palácio, franziu o cenho, algo nas torres daquele lugar lhe chamava a atenção.

Estava a poucos metros do jardim que encontrara há pouco tempo, na verdade não era exatamente um jardim, mas era o único lugar que poderia encontrar flores tão sutis e belas como aquelas margaridinhas que lutavam bravamente para sobreviver ao frio.

-"Uhn, eu sei que é por aqui"; ela pensou, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios, fazendo ar pensativo.

Os orbes amendoados cintilaram, ela era singular em tudo, o modo delicado como caminhava e o jeito de falar. Era dotada de uma beleza exótica e incomparável.

Aldrey aproximou-se de um pequeno amontoado de neve, ajoelhou-se no chão, erguendo parcialmente o vestido pesado que usava, junto com a capa. Viu um montinho de neve e colocou suas mãos sobre ele afastando a mesma, logo deparou-se com o marrom da terra sobre seus dedos e pequenos brotos bancos surgiram, tirando-lhe um olhar encantado.

Encoberto pela neve, ali estava um belo canteiro de margaridas, que nem nos jardins do palácio poderiam ser encontradas iguais.

Virou-se para trás incomodada, como se sentisse algo ou alguém a lhe observar.

Um par de orbes dourados lhe observava atentamente, antes do dono deles afastar-se calmamente sem ser notado.

-"Pelo menos você esta bem"; Anteros pensou, desaparecendo em meio aos frondosos pinheiros.

Aldrey observou atentamente o local que o jovem estivera, deu um pulo de susto ao ver algo se mover entre as folhagens, mas sorriu aliviada, vendo um pequeno cervo de pelo castanho aproximar-se.

-Oi; ela falou, com um sorriso calmo. –Vem aqui; a jovem chamou, acenando para o cervo, viu-o observar-lhe desconfiado, aproximando-se com cautela.

O cervo parou ao lado da jovem, notou as margaridas entre as mãos dela abaixando a cabeça com calma.

-Você gosta? –Aldrey perguntou, erguendo um pequeno buquê que fizera para que ele pudesse sentir o cheiro.

O cervo cheirou as flores, aspirando profundamente a essência. Voltou-se para a jovem sem aquela desconfiança em seu olhar, notou-a ainda manter o buquê entre as mãos.

Antes que ela pudesse abaixar o buquê, ele acabou por pegar algumas com a boca.

-Hei, não é de comer; ela falou indignada, por vê-lo arrebatar-lhe o buquê inteiro com uma segunda abocanhada.

O cervo pareceu não ligar, pelo contrario, devorou as delicadas flores como se apreciasse cada pétala, lançou um olhar curioso a jovem, vendo que atrás dela existiam mais.

-Ah, não mesmo; Aldrey falou, colocando-se na frente dele.

O cervo abaixou a cabeça como se tencionasse passar sem nem se importar com quem estivesse no caminho, porém um assovio tirou-lhe a atenção.

-**CERES**; alguém gritou, o cervo ergueu a cabeça reconhecendo a voz.

-Uhn, então seu nome é Ceres; Aldrey falou, vendo-o virar-se novamente para ela. Agora notara que não era bem um cervo e sim uma corsa.

Notou no olhar do animal um terrível impasse, passar por ela e pegar as flores ou atender ao chamado.

Do meio de algumas folhagens uma jovem de cabelos alaranjados e orbes cinza apareceu, carregava consigo uma fina flauta de assovio e nas costas um arco e uma aljava com flechas. A corsa afastou-se correndo até ela. Abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse se desculpando por não ter ido ao primeiro chamado.

-Ceres, o que estava aprontando? –ela perguntou, passando a mão sobre a cabeça da corsa.

Viu a mesma afastar-se correndo até Aldrey, porém apontando para o canteiro de margaridas que ela ainda tentava proteger.

-Uhn! Quem é você? –Coralina perguntou, notando a jovem, que travava uma disputa de olhares com suas corsa de apetite de leão.

-Aldrey; ela respondeu levantando-se, ainda mantendo o olhar sobre Ceres.

-Ceres, afaste-se; Coralina mandou, Ceres voltou-se contrariada para ela, mas diante do olhar de Coralina, afastou-se bufando frustrada. –Me desculpe, ela é doida por flores; a jovem completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-Tudo bem; Aldrey falou sorrindo. –Mas quem é você?

-Coralina; a jovem falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-É um prazer te conhecer; ela respondeu, aceitando o cumprimento.

-Mas me diga uma coisa Aldrey, tava fazendo o que por aqui? –Coralina perguntou curiosa, lançando um olhar para todos os lados.

-Colhendo margaridas; ela respondeu simplesmente, apontando para o pequeno canteiro que quase fora atacado por Ceres.

-Margaridas, nunca vi; a jovem respondeu, abaixando-se com o cenho franzido.

-É difícil achar essas flores aqui em Asgard; Aldrey respondeu. –Eu mesmo, às vezes tenho que procurar muito para achá-las, nem sempre elas conseguem resistir à neve.

-Interessante; ela murmurou, pegando uma entre os dedos. Observando atentamente a pequena flor. –Parece uma miniatura da gérbera; Coralina comentou, viu que Ceres aproximava-se de fininho para atacar as flores novamente. –Ceres; ela falou, voltando-se para corsa, com os orbes estreitos.

-Nunca viu margaridas? –Aldrey perguntou curiosa.

-...; Coralina negou com um aceno, vendo o olhar da jovem. –Bem... De onde eu venho não é sempre que vemos essas coisas, devido à temperatura; ela completou com um sorriso sem graça.

-De onde você vem? –Aldrey perguntou, curiosa.

-Hellsink; ela respondeu com simplicidade. –Dificilmente eu acho esse tipo de flor na Dinamarca nessa época. Lá não é tão frio quando Asgard, mas o tempo que passei lá era sempre inverno, então não dava pra ver essas flores.

-Entendo; Aldrey murmurou.

-Mas e você?

-O que? –a jovem perguntou, surpresa.

-De onde vem?

-Ahn... Bem; ela balbuciou.

-Se não quiser falar sobre isso tudo bem; Coralina falou, vendo que ela parecia incomodada.

-Não é isso, é que...; Aldrey começou, respirando fundo. –Eu não lembro; ela confessou.

-Ahn? –a jovem de cabelos alaranjados perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –Como assim não lembra?

-...; A jovem apenas abaixou a cabeça. –Não lembro, não sei o que aconteceu, mas não lembro de nada sobre a minha vida; ela confessou.

-"Estranho, como isso é possível?"; Coralina perguntou-se intrigada. –Bem, não lhe culpo, às vezes a gente esquece mesmo; ela tentou desviar do assunto. –Mas me conta, você ta perdida ou mora aqui por perto?

-Moro numa casa aqui perto; Aldrey respondeu, aliviada por mudarem de assunto, simplesmente não entendia muitas coisas e falar sobre elas sempre a deixava inquieta.

-Quer que eu te acompanhe, assim você não volta sozinha, pode ser perigoso; Coralina sugeriu.

-Se não for incomodar; a jovem apressou-se em dizer. A verdade era que ainda se sentia incomodada com a possibilidade de alguém lhe espreitar.

-De maneira alguma, vamos; ela falou, vendo a jovem começar a indicar-lhe o caminho que deveriam seguir.

**III – O Cavalo de Tarpan.**

O cavaleiro de Tarpan era conhecido como o Cavalo Selvagem. Um belo puro sangue russo, conhecido por ser indomável. Infelizmente hoje, esse belo animal não caminha mais sobre essa terra, precisamente no ano de 1876 o ultimo da espécie morreu no zoológico de Moscou/ Rússia. Hoje devido à evolução da genética, cientistas estudam as formas de usarem os genes de seus descentes para com os princípios da clonagem, conseguirem fazer com que esse animal volte a existir como a raça pura que era.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos logos cabelos negros, que caiam numa cascata cacheada pelas costas. Sentiu uma energia estranha no ar e isso não era um bom sinal; a jovem pensou, deixando seus orbes correrem pelo estábulo do palácio.

Viu até mesmo os cavalos relincharem assustados, havia alguma coisa errada, só não sabia ao certo dizer de onde aquilo vinha; Sisi pensou, olhando para todos os lados.

-"Estou ficando paranóica"; ela pensou, caminhando pelas baias verificando o estado de cada animal.

No ultimo, deparou-se com um belo cavalo negro. Esse não fazia parte dos cavalos que pertenciam à família real. Aquele puro sangue era seu e orgulhava-se do ótimo tratamento que lhe dava.

-Você também sentiu, não é Diamante; ela falou, deixando os dedos se entrelaçarem na crina de fios lisos e negros do animal.

Ouviu-o relinchar como se concordasse consigo. Estava intrigada, pela manhã ficara sabendo da chegada de representantes do Santuário de Athena, mas pelo pouco que vira do casal, não eram pessoas hostis, pelo contrario, sentia uma energia muito poderosa vinda deles, que não era repressora e sim pacifica, mas sentiu outra presença manifestar-se no ambiente e isso sim era o ruim.

-Sisi; alguém chamou atrás de si.

-Senhorita Flér; ela falou, deparando-se com a princesa. Viu-a olhar para todos os lados, constatando que não havia mais ninguém por perto.

-Por favor, me chame só de Flér agora; ela pediu, enquanto aproximava-se.

-Estar certo; a jovem respondeu com um meio sorriso. –Então, que novidades lhe trás aqui?

-Existem algumas coisas que precisam ser discutidas, vamos resolver isso hoje à noite, no horário de sempre. Ai lhe explico melhor o que esta acontecendo; a jovem falou, ainda olhando para os lados.

-...; Sisi assentiu, vendo-a se despedir com um aceno e voltar pelo caminho que fizera. Quem sabe isso pudesse lhe esclarecer algumas duvidas que estavam surgindo; ela pensou.

**Continua... **


	8. Pelo Que Lutar

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Alana, Mia, Aishi e Leda são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Pelo Que Lutar.**

**I – Um Almoço e Tanto.**

Todos já haviam se reunido para o almoço, entre eles Aishi e Kamus, que se sentaram próximo a Flér e um dos guerreiros deuses. Apenas Alberich era o único a não estar presente ali.

Kamus sentiu-se incomodado com os olhares nada discretos de um certo cavaleiro sobre Aishi, mantendo-se ao lado da jovem o tempo todo, lançou um olhar de soslaio ao cavaleiro, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

-Aishi, Hyoga nos contou que vocês ficaram noivos, já pretendem marcar a data do casamento? –Flér perguntou, sem notar a pequena tensão do ambiente.

-Ainda não; Aishi respondeu sorrindo, trocando um olhar apaixonado com Kamus, que lhe segurava delicadamente a mão que havia a aliança, deixando-a bem amostra para quem desejasse ver.

-Temos algumas coisas para resolver antes; Kamus completou de forma enigmática. –Então, preferimos esperar um pouco;

-Mas já é meio caminho andado; Siegfried brincou, inocentemente dando uma indireta a uma certa jovem.

-Com licença Senhorita Hilda; Leda falou, entrando na sala de jantar, sendo acompanhada pelo atento olhar de um guerreiro deus. Revirou os olhos discretamente, voltando-se para a princesa.

-Pois não?

-Podemos servir? –a jovem perguntou, limitando-se apenas a dirigir-se à ela.

-Podem sim, por favor;

-...; Leda assentiu, afastando-se em seguida.

-Mas Aishi, e o Hyoga, já se resolveu? –Flér perguntou, rindo. Lembrando-se sobre o que conversara com o cavaleiro e ele mencionar um pequeno impasse quanto ao relacionamento dele com Eiri.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –Haguen engasgou.

-Haguen, esta tudo bem? – Siegfried perguntou, enquanto os outros tentavam não rir pelo fato dele estar mais vermelho do que a armadura de Mime.

-Estou sim; ele falou, levando um guardanapo aos lábios.

-Hyoga assumiu a coordenação das instituições beneficentes relacionadas à fundação, possivelmente ele e Eiri se casem no próximo semestre; Kamus respondeu, calmamente.

-Ainda bem; Haguen murmurou.

Kamus voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar curioso. Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao notar que ele parecia aliviado demais.

-Ahn! E ele não pretende voltar a viver na Sibéria? –Haguen desconversou, notando que todos os olhares estavam voltados para si.

-Ele não comentou nada comigo; Aishi comentou, com ar pensativo. –Ele falou algo com você amor? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para Kamus.

-Ainda não; Kamus respondeu, sem entender o porque da pergunta.

Todos voltaram-se para o guerreiro deus com um olhar curioso, quando o mesmo pareceu encolher-se na cadeira.

**II – A Quem Proteger.**

**-Lembrança-**

-Alberich, onde estava querido? –a jovem Senhora perguntou, preocupada correu até ele com uma toalha e uma coberta entre as mãos.

-Acabei caindo, por isso demorei; ele respondeu, omitindo o fato de que quase morrera afogado.

-Venha sentar na frente da lareira; ela falou, puxando-o ate lá.

Sentou-se na frente da lareira, segurando fortemente a coberta em volta de si. Viu a mãe sentar-se em uma cadeira de balanço voltando a tricotar, porém vez ou outra parava observando como ele estava.

-Mãe; o garotinho chamou, depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

-Sim;

-Você já viu um tigre branco? –ele perguntou inocentemente.

-...; A mãe parou o que fazia, olhando-o indecifravelmente. –O que você sabe sobre isso? –ela perguntou, com os orbes serrados.

-Eu só queria saber se viu; ele sussurrou assustado, com os olhos marejados ao ver que a mãe parecia irritada.

-Tudo bem querido, me desculpe; ela falou, sentando-se ao lado dele e puxando-o para seu colo. –Alberich, me prometa uma coisa; a senhora falou, afagando-lhe as melenas.

-O que? –ele perguntou, aconchegando-se entre o calor dos braços maternos.

-Que não vai contar a ninguém que o viu; ela completou.

-Mas...; Ele tentou contestar, porém diante do olhar da mãe não completou o que iria falar.

-Por favor;

-Tudo bem, mãe; Alberich falou, dando-se por vencido. –Mas porque?

-Quando você tiver idade para entender, eu lhe explicarei; ela falou de forma enigmática, enquanto afagava-lhe as melenas.

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

Remexeu-se na cama novamente, cairá em um sono pesado, sabe-se lá o que havia naquela sopa que Flér lhe trouxera, mas toda vez que tentava se levantar caia novamente em um sono profundo.

_**-Sonho-**_

Novamente se via caminhando próximo daquele lago de gelo, porém agora as coisas eram diferentes, era verão e por mais que estivesse habituado a ver apenas gelo, toda a volta do lago estava sem gelo. Com arvores, belas flores e muito verde enfeitando o local, as águas cristalinas brilhavam com o sol. Onde estaria, pois ali definitivamente não era Asgard; ele pensou.

Deparou-se com uma bela visão, lembrou-se que já sonhara com ela antes. Os longos cabelos dourados, caindo em fartos cachos sobre os ombros. Os orbes com um ar perdido, mantinha-se sentada na beira do lago, os pés balançavam de forma delicada sobre a água, enquanto o vestido, levemente erguido até os joelhos, estava preso entre as mãos para que não molhasse.

Observou-a atentamente, com medo de aproximar-se e acordar, sabendo que novamente fora apenas um sonho. Olhou-a demoradamente, a jovem virou-se em sua direção como se tivesse sentido sua presença.

Alberich piscou confuso, ao ver tudo a sua volta tornar-se branco e a jovem simplesmente desaparecer. Estranhamente em seu lugar, uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos e orbes de mesma cor estava. Era estranho, o que estava acontecendo? –ele se perguntou confuso.

**-Proteja-a;** uma voz pareceu lhe sussurrar.

-Quem? –ele perguntou, olhando para os lados.

**-Proteja-a;** novamente a voz ecoou por toda à parte.

Tudo a sua volta começou a ficar escuro e sua visão turvou-se, sentiu como se estivesse caindo dentro de um buraco escuro, deparou-se com a imagem das placas de gelo desprendendo-se da cachoeira caindo em cima de si, um pequeno colar dourado brilhou em suas mãos e tudo ficou escuro.

**-Fim do Sonho-**

Levantou-se da cama em um pulo, respirando com dificuldade. Ainda estava em seu quarto; Alberich pensou, suspirando aliviado. Era melhor sair dali, ficar de molho trancado, não estava lhe fazendo bem; ele pensou, ignorando as ultimas recomendações de FLér sobre fazer repouso e descansar.

**III – Partidas.**

-Espero que tenham achado aquilo que procuravam; Hilda falou, com ar sereno.

-Achamos sim, obrigada por nos permitir usar a biblioteca; Kamus agradeceu, numa respeitosa reverencia. Ainda lançando um olhar retalhador de gelar o inferno a um dos guerreiros que se escondeu atrás do irmão.

Tivera tempo suficiente para descobrir que Mime estava certo. Shido poderia ter derrotado um cavaleiro de ouro com sua ajuda. Agora aquele sozinho poderia fazer muito estrago sem ao menos se cansar. Ele exalava um cosmo frio que congelava o que tocasse, nenhum deles era capaz disso, mesmo vivendo anos naquela terra; Bado pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Estejam convidados a retornarem aqui numa próxima oportunidade; Hilda falou amavelmente. –Mandem lembranças a Athena;

-Muito obrigada Hilda e nos desculpe qualquer incomodo; Aishi falou. –Agora temos que ir;

-Que os deuses os acompanhem; ela falou.

-A vocês também; eles responderam desaparecendo em seguida.

-Hilda, quem são eles realmente? –Haguen perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

-Vocês já ouviram falar da Deusa Harmonia? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para os cavaleiros.

-Filha de Ares e Afrodite. Respectivos deuses gregos da Guerra e do Amor; Alberich respondeu, chamando a atenção dos demais, ao aproximar-se, vindo sabe-se lá de onde.

-A cerca de três anos Harmonia trocou sua imortalidade para devolver a vida a todos os cavaleiros que morreram fora do tempo, devido alguma intervenção divina; Hilda explicou.

-E o que tem isso? –Fenrir perguntou, sem entender aonde ela queria chegar ao mencionar sobre tais deuses gregos.

-Você não esta querendo dizer que ela? –Bado perguntou espantado, agora entendo porque o noivo da jovem quase lhe prendera num esquife de gelo. Hilda assentiu.

-Aquela jovem quando ainda era imortal chamava-se Harmonia e é por causa dela que vocês estão vivos; Hilda respondeu com um olhar pacifico.

**-O QUE?** –eles gritaram.

-Vamos entrar que vou lhes contar o que realmente aconteceu;

-...; Todos assentiram, seguindo-na para dentro.

**IV – Um Visitante Inesperado.**

O cavalo negro trotava a passadas velozes pelo chão arenoso, seu coração disparava e sua respiração estava completamente descompassada, mas pela pressa que tinha não pensava em parar antes de atingir seu destino. Precisava chegar logo ao santuário antes do cair da noite; ele pensou.

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçavam com o vento mesmo presos num baixo rabo de cavalo, por um fino fio dourado. Os orbes violeta cintilaram em expectativa.

Ao longe já podia avistar os templos erguendo-se ao pé da montanha. Aproximou-se com mais calma, parando de vez o cavalo e desmontando. Caminhou alguns passos, aproximando-se da entrada para os templos, segurando as rédeas com uma das mãos.

-Quem é você, estranho? –uma voz feminina chegou a seus ouvidos, detendo-lhe o caminho.

Virou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com uma jovem de cabelos verdes e orbes azuis.

-"Uma amazona"; ele pensou. –Freyr; o Deus do Amor respondeu, com um olhar sereno.

-...; Shina arqueou a sobrancelha incrédula, será que Eros estava andando pelo santuário de novo se fazendo passar por Freyr? –ela pensou.

-Algum problema Senhorita? –ele perguntou pausadamente, achando estranho a reação dela.

-Ahn! Esta procurando por alguém? –ela perguntou cautelosa, tentando saber quais eram as intenções de Eros por se fazer passar por outra divindade.

-Gostaria de falar com Harmonia, é importante; Freyr respondeu.

-Deixe disso Eros, essa de se fazer passar por Deus Nórdico não cola mais; a amazona falou, convencendo-se imediatamente de que aquele era realmente Eros.

-Como? –Freyr perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Alem do mais, você sabe que Aishi foi hoje cedo pra Asgard; ela continuou.

-Creio que não estamos falando da mesma pessoa Srta; Freyr falou cauteloso, sem entender o que Eros tinha a ver com isso. –E quem é Aishi?

-Você esta começando a me irritar se fazendo de desentendido; Shina ralhou. –Aposto que está entediado e resolveu andar pelo santuário de novo, mas se você andou flechando alguém, Aishi te mata. Já basta a confusão que você armou com o Leo da ultima vez; ela completou, com ar displicente.

-Oi Shina, sabe se a mana já voltou de Asgard? –a voz bem humorada de Eros soou atrás da amazona.

Shina voltou-se para trás, deparando-se com um Eros completamente despreocupado com a vida, andando calmamente até ela. Voltou-se para o distinto a sua frente, engolindo em seco. Aquele realmente era o Freyr; ela pensou.

-Freyr, ta fazendo o que aqui? –Eros perguntou, ao notar quem era que conversava com a amazona.

-Acho que devo lhe fazer a mesma pergunta; ele rebateu, vendo que a amazona não sabia o que dizer.

-Me desculpe, pensei que você fosse ele; ela falou sem graça, apontando para Eros.

-Não se preocupe Senhorita, tenho uma leve idéia do porque disso; Freyr respondeu, voltando-se para Eros que sorria sem graça. –Se fazendo passar por mim de novo, não é?

-Detalhes; Eros respondeu, gesticulando displicentemente. –Mas o que lhe trás aqui? E Freya, não veio junto? –ele perguntou, olhando para os lados, procurando pela deusa.

-É por isso que vim aqui; Freyr respondeu, com um olhar vago. –Preciso falar com Harmonia;

-Ah! Ela esta em Asgard. Não sei como não encontrou com ela; Eros comentou.

-Bem, eu estou vindo de outro lugar, acho que nos desencontramos então; Freyr falou com ar pensativo. –Mas quem é Aishi?

-Longa historia; a amazona e o deus falaram juntos.

-Ahn! Se me dão licença, tenho de ir para arena; a amazona falou se afastando. –Freyr me desculpe mais uma vez, não era a intenção tratá-lo daquela forma, mas sabe, Eros andou aprontado algumas da ultima vez; ela completou.

-Não tem problema, tenho uma leve idéia do que ele andou aprontando; o jovem respondeu com um doce sorriso.

-Freyr porque não vem com a gente, eu estava indo pra lá também; Eros sugeriu.

-Se não se importarem; ele respondeu, vendo os dois lhe esperarem.

-Vamos então; a amazona falou, começando a caminhar. O jovem amarrou em uma arvore não muito longe de onde estava, as rédeas do cavalo, seguindo com os dois.

-Mas e ai, como andam as coisas em Asgard, Freyr? –Eros perguntou, caminhando ao lado de Shina, enquanto Freyr permanecia do outro lado da amazona.

-Os deuses nórdicos não estão mais em guerra e duvido muito que isso venha a acontecer; Freyr respondeu, ficando sério de repente. –Mas tenho minhas duvidas quanto aos outros.

-Gigantes? –Shina perguntou, vendo-o assentir.

-Eles não seguem as mesmas regras que nós, por isso não duvido que eles tentem alguma coisa;

-Estranho, sabe que hoje mesmo senti uma energia estranha vinda daqueles lados; Eros comentou, pensativo.

-...; Freyr assentiu. –É um dos motivos de ter vindo aqui. Tenho certeza de que Harmonia foi a ultima pessoa a falar com Freya antes da batalha dos deuses. E tenho algumas coisas para perguntar a ela; ele completou com ar sério.

Do outro lado da arena, Shura, Aiolia e Aldebaran treinavam, mas pararam vendo a amazona de Cobra entrar na arena acompanhada de dois homens loiros, um deles era Eros, que eles reconheceram de imediato, mas a presença do outro, deixou o capricorniano um tanto quanto inquieto.

-Quem será? –Shura perguntou, enquanto levava uma garrafa de água aos lábios.

-Não parece ser daqui? –Aiolia comentou, observando-os intrigado.

-Estranho; Aldebaran murmurou pensativo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximava-se a passos rápidos do Coliseu, sentindo uma conhecida cosmo energia manifestar-se. Aumentou os passos querendo chegar mais rápido à arena.

-"Freyr"; Mia pensou, ao ver o Deus Nórdico sentado na arquibancada conversando com o irmão de Aishi e Shina. –"O que ele esta fazendo aqui?"; ela se perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Eu revirei os nove mundos de ponta cabeça, mas ela simplesmente sumiu; Freyr falou, mas parou vendo uma jovem de cabelos negros, que caiam sobre os ombros aproximar-se. –Mia;

-Oi; ela falou, sorrindo.

Eros e Shina voltaram-se para os dois curiosos. Eles se conheciam? –o pensamentos foi unânime.

-Como vai? –a jovem perguntou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-Bem, e você? –ele perguntou, tomando-lhe a mão, numa reverencia respeitável, depositando um beijo ali.

-...; Mia assentiu.

-Ahn! É melhor irmos; Shina falou, levantando-se discretamente e puxando o geminiano para longe dali.

-Mas...; Eros tentou contestar. Estava realmente curioso para saber desde quando o amigo conhecia a amazona, mas Shina o segurou pela gola da camisa, o arrastando literalmente para longe dos dois, o impossibilitando de ouvir a conversa; -Shina, ta me sufocando; ele falou, ficando vermelho.

-Se não fosse um curioso, não precisaria disso; ela rebateu, nem um pouco incomodada com a reação da divindade, lançou um olhar de soslaio para trás, notando que estavam a uma distancia razoável dos dois, para poder soltá-lo. –Se você tentar ouvir a conversa dos dois, prepare-se para ter sérios problemas; Shina completou, lançando-lhe um olhar entrecortado, que fez Eros encolher-se e assentir.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Pensei que estivesse em Asgard; Freyr comentou, tornando a sentar-se.

-Resolvi me mudar para cá quando minha madrinha morreu; ela respondeu, com um brilho triste no olhar.

Lembrou-se da época que vivia em um modesto vilarejo na fronteira entre a Sibéria e Asgard com sua madrinha, uma senhora já de idade, porém que cuidara de si como uma filha e ainda por cima, treinara-lhe como amazona, mesmo sabendo que algumas regras um pouco antiquadas de Asgard recriminavam as mulheres que escolhiam esse caminho. Bater de frente com os costumes primitivos, provando serem tão capazes quanto os guerreiros deuses.

-Lilian morreu? –ele perguntou surpreso.

Conhecera Lílian quando ainda era uma garotinha, que não tinha mais de seis anos, porém cuja determinação sobrepujava a de qualquer adulto. Tornara-se uma grande amazona, mas exercendo tal atividade apenas nos bastidores das batalhas a pedido da própria Freya, que quando resolvera trazer de volta as Valkirias para proteger a Terra Média.

Sabia que as mesmas poderiam ter problemas com algumas pessoas que faziam parte de um partido repressor do lugar, por isso mantinham-se incógnitas e Lílian ao lado de Alana formavam uma dupla e tanto quando Asgard mais precisou; ele pensou.

-...; Mia assentiu. –Diferente de você, ela não era imortal; ela completou, com um sorriso triste.

-Entendo; ele falou, compreensivo. –Como esta vivendo aqui?

A muito não encontrava com a jovem, alias, foram poucas as vezes que a vira, quem mais tinha contato com ela era Freya, porém Mia ainda era apenas um bebe quando perdera os pais e Lílian passou a cuidar dela, essa fora a primeira vez que encontrara a garota, da outra vez que a vira, um pouco mais velha, estava acompanhado de Freya que resolvera fazer uma visita a Valkiria e conhecer a criança que com seus seis anos, já entrava na idéia certa para começar os treinamentos. Depois disso, foram muito raras às vezes que a vira.

-Bem; Mia respondeu com simplicidade. –Não pelo sol, mas gosto de viver aqui; ela completou, sorrindo.

-...; Freyr assentiu, entendo o que ela queria dizer. Não era fácil a vida em Asgard por muitos fatores, mas sentia-se feliz por ver que ela estava bem e sabia que possivelmente Freya se sentiria assim se estivesse ali.

-Mas e a Senhorita Freya, veio com você a Atenas? –ela perguntou, notando que a irmã gêmea do jovem, não estava presente.

-Freya sumiu do mapa Mia; Freyr respondeu vendo-a sentar-se a seu lado. –Não faço idéia de onde ela esteja. Não consigo sentir seu cosmo nem sua presença.

-Como? –ela perguntou surpresa.

-Isso mesmo. Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo em Asgard, tenho medo que ela se machuque por estar sozinha. Preciso encontrá-la o mais rápido possível, por isso vim aqui falar com Harmonia, elas eram amigas, talvez ela saiba onde Freya esteja ou algo que possa me ajudar a encontrá-la;

-Aishi? –Mia perguntou, surpresa por ver que uma ligação aparentemente desconhecida entre ambas às deusas.

-Quem? –Freyr perguntou, Eros e a amazona falaram o mesmo nome, mas ainda não sabia quem era.

-Harmonia, depois que se tornou mortal. Esta vivendo no santuário com o nome de Aishi; Mia esclareceu.

-Ah sim, Eros falou esse nome, mas não me explicou que era da mesma pessoa; ele falou, sorrindo.

-Quanto tempo pretende ficar em Atenas? –Mia perguntou, curiosa.

-Só até Harmonia chegar. Não posso ficar muito tempo longe de Asgard; ele respondeu. –Não com as coisas acontecendo sem que possamos impedir, ou ao menos, saber contra que estamos lutando realmente;

-Entendo; ela murmurou, com ar pensativo.

Uma energia hostil manifestara-se em Asgard e isso não era um bom sinal, não quando aparentemente deveriam estar em paz como os deuses gregos; ela pensou, inquieta.

**Continua... **


	9. Noite Longa

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri, Nora, Leda, Adélia, Celina, Alana, Lif, Mia, Sisi, Coralina e Eldar, são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.**

* * *

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9: Noite Longa.**

**I – Verdades.**

A sala de reuniões caiu no mais completo silêncio. Cada cavaleiro tinha o olhar perdido, com suas próprias duvidas quanto ao que Hilda acabara de lhes contar sobre tudo que acontecera nos últimos três anos.

-Eu disse que ela não era uma amazona comum; Adélia sussurrou, para Anieri e Nora que assistiam a reunião de uma parede falsa da sala, que as mantinha oculta de todos.

-Harmonia, quem diria que uma divindade ia fazer algo assim; Nora comentou, surpresa.

Anieri assentiu, silenciosamente. Ouvira tudo que Hilda contara sobre o que acontecera no santuário há algum tempo atrás. A ultima batalha entre os deuses gregos e cavaleiros do santuário de Athena. A escolha da deusa em deixar de lado os imortais para viver no santuário e trazê-los de volta a vida.

Deu as costas as duas, tomando o rumo da cozinha. Precisava conversar com Alana; ela pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Continuava a correr em meio à neve, não se importava com o risco, precisava apenas chegar a Alfihein, a terra de Eldar. Somente lá conseguira as respostas que precisava; Leda pensou.

Atrás de si, uma loba branca corria tentando seguir seus passos.

-Vamos Lif; ela falou, vendo que a loba vez ou outra ficava apenas com a cabeça para fora da neve.

Respiravam com dificuldade, fazia pouco mais de uma hora que saira do palácio, desde que sentira aquela energia estranha não conseguia se aquietar, até Alana aparecer, pedindo que fosse a Eldar, buscar por algumas respostas.

A tempestade de gelo aumentou, um furacão as envolveu, fazendo-as caírem no chão. Leda buscou por Lif, mas não conseguia vê-la, sentiu os olhos pesarem, caindo inconsciente. Iria morrer; foi a única coisa que pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não fazia muito tempo que chegara ao palácio. A pouco mais de uma hora recebera o chamado de Alana e viera, estranhamente Ceres parecia ter se dado bem com sua mais nova amiga, então, como vira que a jovem estava completamente sozinha, preferiu deixar a corsa com ela e voltar para buscá-la depois.

-Coralina; Alana chamou, pedindo que ela a acompanhasse.

-Algum problema Senhora? –ela perguntou.

-Hilda já contou para os cavaleiros sobre Harmonia e a troca equivalente; ela respondeu.

-Como? –a jovem perguntou surpresa, por não saber a que ela se referia.

-Venha, vou lhe explicar e dizer o que terá de fazer depois;

-...; A jovem assentiu, seguindo-a para a despensa do palácio. Uma espécie de porão, aparentemente escuro e frio, mas que revelava-se como algo bem mais interessante do que alguns de seus moradores poderiam imaginar.

**II – Velhos conhecidos.**

Massageou as temporas, tentando evitar que sua cabeça latejasse. Tantas informações adquiridas em um espaço menor do que vinte e quatro horas a estava atordoando; Aishi pensou, vendo Mia e Freyr sentados com ela e Kamus na sala-de-estar de Aquário.

O deus acabara de lhe contar sobre o desaparecimento de Freya e o cosmo que se manifestara em Asgard.

-Faz muito tempo que não a vejo, não faço nem idéia de onde poderíamos começar a procurar; Aishi falou, por fim.

-Não adianta, já procurei em todos os lugares possíveis e impossíveis; Freyr respondeu. –Freya sumiu e esse cosmo que apareceu agora não é um bom sinal.

-Ela pode não estar escondida; Mia comentou. –Mas poderia estar usando uma outra aparência;

-Isso justificaria o fato de eu não conseguir encontrá-la, mas o cosmo não tem como; Freyr respondeu.

Aishi parou por um momento, com ar pensativo. Algumas coisas começavam a fazer sentido.

-Quanto tempo vai ficar em Atenas, Freyr? –Aishi perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Parto ainda essa noite; ele respondeu. –Preciso voltar a Alfihein; o jovem completou.

-A terra de Eldar; Mia murmurou, com ar pensativo.

-Como? –Kamus perguntou, confuso.

-Os elfos da luz; Freyr respondeu.

-Bem vou ver o que posso fazer pra localizá-la, ai lhe aviso, agora de imediato vamos cair no zero novamente, porque faz um bom tempo que não sinto o cosmo dela; Aishi respondeu.

-...; Freyr assentiu. –Eu agradeço Harmonia, desde que me casei e Freya também, acabamos nos distanciando um pouco, mas esse desaparecimento dela me preocupa, você sabe, ela sempre foi um pouco inconseqüente, mas sumir desse jeito nunca;

-Não se preocupe, em que pudermos ajudar, pode contar conosco; Kamus falou, compreensivo.

-Obrigado novamente; ele falou estendendo a mão ao cavaleiro, que aceitou o cumprimento. –Agora tenho de ir;

-Até mais; os dois falaram, acompanhando ele e Mia até a porta. Viram os dois se despedirem com um aceno e descerem as escadas.

-Aishi, o sumiço de Freya por acaso tem algo a ver com o que vimos em Asgard? –Kamus perguntou, vendo que ela ficara em silêncio, enquanto voltavam para dentro.

-Não sei Kamus, mas aquela energia que senti, não é uma coisa boa, pelo contrario. Não duvido que Asgard possa ser atacada por algo a qualquer momento;

O cavaleiro ficou em silencio, sabia a que ela se referia, mas agora só poderiam esperar e interferir se fosse o caso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Desceram as escadas no mais completo silêncio. Era hora de se despedirem. Já haviam descido todos os templos, parando agora na frente de Áries.

-Até mais; Mia falou.

-Até; Freyr respondeu, voltando-se para ela. –Se um dia voltar a Asgard, não deixe de visitar Alfihein; ele completou sorrindo.

-Pode deixar e se souber de algo sobre Freya me avise, por favor; ela pediu.

-...; Freyr assentiu, terminando de descer as escadas de Áries e tomando o caminho para onde deixara seu cavalo.

Mia viu-o se distanciar, sentando-se num dos degraus. Tinha o olhar perdido, lembrando-se de tudo que vivera até agora. Sentiu a presença de alguém a seu lado, não era necessário virar-se para saber quem era; ela pensou.

-Esta tudo bem com você Mia? –Mú perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela, vendo a jovem distante.

-Esta sim; ela respondeu sorrindo. –Mas e você, como tem passado?

-Bem; o cavaleiro respondeu com ar sereno. –Mas você não me parece bem, não adianta, não me convenceu; ele completou rapidamente, antes que ela pudesse contestar.

-...; Mia suspirou cansada. –Uma amiga minha desapareceu; ela começou.

-Quem? –ele perguntou.

-Freya;

-Você esta se referindo a-...; Ela apenas assentiu, antes que ele continuasse.

-Quando eu era pequena, conheci a Freya, ela era amiga da minha mãe. Durante boa parte do tempo que vivi num vilarejo que fazia fronteira com Asgard vez ou outra eu a encontrava. Agora, faz um bom tempo que não vou pra lá, ou tenho noticias dela; a amazona explicou. –Hoje Freyr veio ao santuário e contou que ela sumiu, não sei, mas tenho um pressentimento ruim.

-Ficar assim não vai ajudar em nada; ele falou, calmamente.

-Mas...; A jovem voltou-se pra ele com os orbes marejados. Como explicar que se não fosse o apoio incondicional da amiga, talvez não fosse metade do que era hoje.

-Calma; Mú falou, puxando-a para um abraço terno, sentindo-a aconchegar-se entre seus braços, aumentando ainda mais o choro. Franziu o cenho, sentindo-se inquieto, não queria vê-la chorando, alias, simplesmente não sabia como fazê-la parar. –Não vai acontecer nada de mal a ela; ele completou.

-...; Mia ergueu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro sobre si. Sentiu-o tocar-lhe delicadamente a face, apagando o rastro úmido. Fechou os olhos, dando um suspiro relaxado, era tão bom poder ficar assim com ele; ela pensou.

Sentiu a respiração quente e ritmada chocar-se contra sua face. Um breve roçar de lábios, enquanto ambos esperavam ansiosos por um contato maior.

**-MESTRE;** Celina chamou de dentro do templo, procurando pelo cavaleiro.

Mia abriu os olhos rapidamente, levantando-se...

-Ahn! É melhor eu ir; Mia comentou, com a face em brasas.

-Mia, prec-...; Mú falou, tentando aproximar-se, porém ambos ouviram os passos da jovem aproximando-se.

-Até mais Mú; ela falou, praticamente descendo as escadas correndo.

-"Droga"; ele pensou, recriminando-se mentalmente por perder mais uma oportunidade de falar com a jovem.

**III – Clube da Luluzinha.**

Há noite já cairá em Asgard, porém para aquelas jovens estava apenas começando. Com passos silenciosos elas desciam uma escada dentro da despensa da cozinha, encaminhando-se para uma espécie de porão oculto.

À frente delas, Alana caminhava a passos lentos, com uma tocha nas mãos, atrás de si, Hilda e Flér desciam as escadas a passos calculados para não escorregarem nos degraus úmidos, seguindo a senhora numa perfeita fila indiana, enquanto Anieri, Sisi, Nora, Adélia e Coralina vinham em seguida.

Depararam-se com uma parede dentro do porão ao final da escada, mas misteriosamente essa parede abriu-se, mostrando uma grande sala, com uma larga mesa no centro e precisamente dez cadeiras em volta e uma na cabeceira.

-Vamos, não temos a noite toda; Alana falou, seguindo para dentro.

As outras assentiram, entrando no local. A porta de pedra rapidamente se fechou atrás de Coralina que era a ultima do grupo a entrar.

Alana atravessou a sala, parando em frente a um archote, deixou que a chama da tocha que tinha em mãos, queimasse um pequeno pedaço de tecido desgastado sobre o archote, fazendo-o acender e como por mágica, os demais acenderam-se sem que ela se aproximasse.

Cada uma das garotas tomou seu devido lugar a mesa, enquanto Alana sentou-se na cabeceira, como atual líder das Valkirias, em nome de Freya.

-Aonde esta Leda? –Hilda perguntou, sentindo a falta da jovem.

-Pedi a ela que fosse a Eldar; Alana respondeu calmamente.

-Senhora, afinal de contas, de quem era aquela energia que sentimos pela manhã? –Nora perguntou impaciente.

-Não sei lhe responder Nora; Alana respondeu pacientemente. –Mas essa energia é tão poderosa que obliterou a existência de Hell de seu reino;

-Como? –todas perguntaram exaltadas.

-Exatamente. Não sei quem esta exterminando os últimos deuses dessa terra, mas pode ter certeza, não duvido que nossa senhora seja uma das divindades da lista;

-Mas Alana faz muito tempo que não sinto a presença de Freya em Asgard; Hilda falou. –A mais de cinco anos; ela completou.

-Eu sei Hilda, a exatos cinco anos o cosmo dela desapareceu e nenhuma de nós é capaz de localizá-la; ela explicou.

-Então? –Flér perguntou, voltando-se para a senhora. –Como podemos defender Asgard, sem saber contra o que estamos lutando?

-Espera; Anieri falou prontamente. –Hell se foi e Freya pode ser a próxima da lista, isso quer dizer que outras divindades que estão nessa terra podem também ser o alvo e nos mostrar um padrão; a jovem falou.

-Explique melhor, Anieri; Sisi pediu.

-Fenris, Jormungand e Angerlus também são filhos de Loki e possuem os mesmos poderes do fogo. Como sabemos da mitologia, Loki era um deus muito poderoso, embora inconseqüente. Agora, se Hell foi morta, possivelmente um desses três faz parte da lista, dificilmente vamos achar Angerlus por ai, mas Fenris ainda está lacrado naquela caverna; a jovem explicou.

-Concordo, Angerlus pode se ocultar facilmente, ainda mais que tem a forma gasosa, tomando a aparência de um fantasma, mas Fenris está lacrado; Coralina comentou.

-Como assim lacrado, pensei que ele tivesse sido morto por Vidar **(1)** no primeiro Ragnarok; Adélia falou, alarmada.

-Muitos deuses morreram, como o próprio Odin que morreu pelas garras de Fenris e Loki pelas de Hemdall, mas devido à interferência de Caos, antes de deixarem de existir nesse mundo, alguns foram apenas lacrados. Antes do Ragnarok Fenris estava lacrado, então assim, ele voltou a essa forma, transformando-se numa espécie de rocha dentro da caverna, mas no interior, continua sendo o mesmo lobo; Hilda explicou.

-Hilda esta certa, muitas coisas desde a ultima batalha sofreram com a intervenção direta de Caos; Alana falou de forma enigmática.

-Está certo, então Fenris **(2)** está lacrado, mas e daí? –Nora perguntou, batendo a ponta dos dedos impaciente sobre a superfície da mesa.

-Ele é o próximo alvo, é mais fácil pegar alguém que não vai reagir; Sisi respondeu, voltando-se para ela.

-Se não me engano Fenris pode estar lacrado em Nidavellir **(3)**; Coralina comentou.

-A terra dos anões; Flér completou.

-Creio que seria melhor alguém ir até lá, pra ter certeza de que Fenris está lacrado e se existe alguma coisa estranha na região; Hilda sugeriu.

-Eu vou; Anieri falou prontamente.

-Mas é muito perigoso; Flér interferiu.

-Não se preocupe, posso ir ainda essa noite e pela manhã já estou de volta; ela explicou.

-Não faça nada, apenas verifique como estão as coisas por lá, procure não se aproximar demais das montanhas, apenas da toca de Fenris; Alana instruiu.

-...; A jovem assentiu, levantando-se. –Até mais;

-Até...; As demais falaram, vendo-a sumir pela passagem.

-Isso não é um bom sinal; Hilda murmurou, suspirando cansada. –Os deuses estão em paz, mas os gigantes ou sabe-se lá o que pode atacar a qualquer momento.

-Infelizmente Hilda os gigantes não seguem a mesma ética dos deuses, mas não sei se o dono daquela energia que sentimos pode ser qualquer um dos dois; Sisi falou de maneira sombria.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Flér perguntou confusa.

Alana fitou a jovem silenciosamente, muitas coisas estavam para acontecer, preparara-se para isso durante muito tempo e agora não iria permitir que a Terra Media caísse por um ser daquela espécie; ela pensou.

**IV – Passo a Passo.**

Levantou-se da cama já com as roupas no corpo, tentando não chamar a atenção, saiu silenciosamente do quarto. No hall de entrada do palácio tudo estava no mais completo silencio, apenas alguns guardas estavam lá fora fazendo a rendo de rotina; ele pensou. Enrolando-se em uma pesada capa, que impedia que o brilho violeta de sua armadura chamasse a atenção sob qualquer luz.

Foi em direção a cozinha, aproveitando a porta da mesma para sair. Lançou um ultimo olhar ao palácio, enquanto desatava a correr pela noite. Tinha que tirar algumas coisas a limpo, a energia que sentira lhe deixara extremamente alarmado e ao que tudo indicava, sabia perfeitamente o que aquilo queria dizer.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Um pequeno pio lhe chamou a atenção, rapidamente a jovem escondeu-se entre a sombra de uma árvore. Intimamente recriminou-se por ter esquecido que era noite de lua cheia e esconder-se nas sombras ficava cada vez mais difícil.

-Hórus; Anieri sussurrou vendo o falcão pousar a poucos passos de onde estava.

A ave pareceu escutar seu chamado, rapidamente levantando voou, escondendo-se entre as sombras de alguns pinheiros. Lá ficaria seguro e ninguém o notaria; era melhor assim; a jovem pensou.

Anieri arriscou-se a olhar para a caverna de Fenris, faltavam poucos metros para estar lá dentro e saber se o grande lobo ainda estava acorrentado ali, silenciosamente começou a andar. Parou bruscamente sentindo novamente aquela energia que sentira pela manhã manifestar-se dentro da caverna.

Sentiu um peso sobre o próprio corpo e as costas chocarem-se bruscamente contra o tronco de uma arvore. Arregalou os olhos, ao sentir alguém tapar-lhe a boca para não gritar.

-Xiiiiiii; ela ouviu-o murmurar, devido à capa que lhe encobria a face, não conseguia ver quem era, apenas que era um homem.

De soslaio, ambos viram uma estranha criatura sair da caverna, tinha o corpo praticamente desnudo, se não fosse por uma tanga a cobrir-lhe abaixo da cintura. Tinha o corpo de um homem comum, porém a calda semelhante à de um crocodilo nas costas, lhes dava a certeza de que não era nem um pouco humano.

Anieri ouviu o estranho suspirar aliviado e lhe soltar. Viu-o tirar o capuz da cabeça, fazendo-a prender a respiração.

-"Loki"; ela pensou, sentindo a cor abandonar-lhe a face.

-Não deveria sair sozinha por ai, Valkiria; ele falou num sussurro, afastando-se. –Tome cuidado ao voltar pro palácio ou poderá ter problemas;

A jovem ficou petrificada, como ele poderia saber? –ela pensou, mas antes que pudesse ordenar os pensamentos, viu-o se afastar, desaparecendo em meio à neve.

-"Por Odin, ele sabe"; Anieri pensou, deparando-se com a terrível realidade de que, quem ela mais detestava, sabia do segredo mais bem guardado por Asgard desde os primórdios.

**V – Um Lobo Ferido.**

Emitiu um baixo gemido de dor, remexendo-se insistentemente na cama, levantou-se bruscamente, sendo segurada pelos ombros por mãos delicadas e quentes. Céus, como sentia frio; Leda pensou.

-Calma; ouviu uma voz serena falar-lhe.

Abriu os olhos com dificuldade, deparando-se com um quarto simples, paredes e moveis de madeira, pela janela próxima de onde estava pode notar que já era manhã. Onde estaria?

-Você esta em Alfihein, pequena;

Leda voltou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com o olhar calmo de um jovem de melenas azuis, tinha os orbes dourados tão calmos que pareciam lhe entorpecer.

-Quem é você? –ela perguntou num sussurro, deixando-se cair na cama, sem oferecer mais resistência.

-Pode me chamar de Eldar, sou o líder dos elfos de Alfihein em nome de Freyr; o jovem falou, com um doce sorriso.

Eldar esse nome lhe era familiar. Era o mesmo dado ao vale dos elfos da luz, mas se aquele a sua frente tinha o mesmo nome, ele só poderia ser quem Alana lhe mandara procurar. O príncipe dos elfos; ela concluiu.

A jovem observou-o atentamente. Os cabelos eram lisos, caindo possivelmente até o meio das costas, presos de forma delicada por uma pequena tira de couro, a franja rebelde, caia displicente vez ou outra por sobre os olhos. E as orelhas, duas coisinhas delicadas e pontudinhas; ela não pode evitar reparar. Um elfo, quem diria que viveria pra ver um elfo, ainda mais com aquele ar aristocrático e as roupas um tanto quanto clássicas demais para a época em que viviam, mas ainda sim, só serviam para deixá-lo mais belo e surreal.

-E qual o seu nome, Senhorita? –Eldar perguntou, notando o olhar curioso da jovem sobre si. Era sempre a mesma coisa, poderiam passar séculos, mas os humanos ainda iriam continuar achando que seres mitológicos são só fruto da imaginação super criativa de Wagner, Shakespeare e afins, que escreveram operas sobre eles.

-Leda; ela respondeu com a voz enrouquecida, devido ao gelo. –Aonde esta Lif? –a jovem perguntou alarmada, lembrando-se da loba que estava consigo.

-Acalme-se, ela esta bem; ele respondeu, apontando para a outra extremidade do quarto, próximo a uma lareira acesa, a loba prateada estava deitada sobre um tapete felpudo, aquecendo-se.

-Como cheguei aqui? –ela perguntou confusa.

-Eu e alguns elfos estávamos voltando para Alfihein e encontramos vocês no meio da neve, creio que pegaram uma tempestade, mas para onde você ia? –ele perguntou, com um olhar sereno.

Se fitasse por muito tempo aquele olhar, ou cairia no sono ou responderia tudo o que ele quisesse saber sem oferecer resistência alguma; ela pensou.

-Vinha pra cá; Leda respondeu, com simplicidade.

-Alguém lhe mandou aqui? –o jovem perguntou, com ar sério.

-Alana; ela balbuciou, lembrando-se do que a senhora lhe pedira pra fazer na terra de Eldar.

Eldar parou por um momento, com ar pensativo. Esse nome lhe era bastante familiar, na verdade muito.

-É melhor descansar um pouco, vou deixá-la agora, se precisar é só chamar que alguém vira; ele falou se levantando.

-Mas preciso voltou para Asgard; Leda falou, querendo se levantar.

-Não se preocupe Leda; ele falou calmamente, segurando-a pelos ombros, fazendo-a voltar a deitar-se, fitou-a intensamente com os orbes dourados.

Sentiu uma onda de torpor lhe atingir, caindo em um sono profundo. Eldar puxou novamente a colcha que a cobria, de forma que a mesma não caísse da cama, viu-a remexer-se momentaneamente na cama e não acordar.

Com passos calmos saiu do quarto, encostando a porta sem fazer barulho. Lif voltou-se na direção que o jovem estava, porém voltou a deitar a cabeça entre as patas, seu instinto dizia que estava tudo bem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Como ela esta senhor? –um elfo de aparência idosa perguntou, aproximando-se do rapaz.

-Esta se recuperando, se tivesse ficado um pouco mais no meio daquela neve, teria morrido; ele respondeu com pesar.

-De onde ela vem, senhor? –o idoso insistiu, vendo que Eldar parecia mais avoado do que o normal.

-Asgard, a mando de Alana; o jovem respondeu.

-Isso não é um bom sinal; o idoso balbuciou.

-Vamos deixá-la descansar e se recuperar, depois vou ver o porque de Alana tê-la mandado até aqui; ele completou, afastando-se antes que o idoso pudesse questionar-lhe por mais alguma coisa.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Nota:**

**(1) Vidar: era filho de Odin, considerado como uma das divindades mais poderosas e prestigiadas.**

**(2)Fenris: originalmente o nome é Fenrir, mas optei por usar essa versão do nome para não confundir com o homônimo que é cavaleiro.**

**(3)Nidavellir: é a terra dos anões, normalmente começa ao pé das montanhas, abrangendo do seu interior ao topo.**

**(4) Eldar: nome dado à espécie de elfos da luz, mas nessa fic, o príncipe dos elfos também leva o nome de Eldar – que significa luz. **


	10. Tão Fino Quanto Gelo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri, Alana e Aldrey são criações únicas e exclusivas minha para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: Tão fino quanto gelo.**

**I – Patinando no Gelo.**

Deveria estar ficando louco para aceitar aquele convite estúpido de Flér; Alberich pensou irritado consigo mesmo por não ser capaz de resistir ao pedido da jovem; Há anos que não pisava ali e agora do nada a jovem lhe chamava; ele lembrou-se.

Olhou para o lago de gelo com ar perdido, ainda era capaz de ver aquele garotinho de olhos verdes intensos correr em meio ao gelo, escorregando em seguida.

-Alberich, vamos patinar; Flér falou docemente, pegando-lhe as mãos e puxando-o para o meio do lago.

-Tome cuidado Flér, você pode cair; ele falou preocupado, acordando de seus devaneios.

-Não vou cair; ela respondeu rindo. –Sei que você não vai deixar; a jovem completou fazendo com que ambos corressem em círculos pelo gelo.

A alegria da jovem era contagiante, que até mesmo Alberich se viu sorrindo junto com ela.

-Confia tanto em mim assim? –ele não se conteve em perguntar, era estranho que apesar de sua traição para com Asgard e seus companheiros, eles o tratassem como igual, sem exceções.

-Claro que sim; Flér respondeu, segurando-lhe pelo braço e andando com mais calma. –Lembra quando me ensinou a patinar?

Alberich assentiu, lembrando-se de um dia que patinava no lago e encontrou uma garotinha de cabelos loiros, sentada no chão chorando, porque não conseguia ficar em pé sobre o gelo.

Mesmo não sendo de seu feitio ser amigável, aproximou-se dela e acabou lhe ensinando a patinar, tornaram-se amigos depois disso. Mas quando Alberich tornara-se cavaleiro e Flér a princesa de Asgard algumas coisas mudaram e eles não passavam mais tanto tempo juntos. O que a jovem desconhecia era os motivos que o haviam feito mudar tanto de um tempo pra outro. Ficara mais frio, vingativo e ambicioso.

-Lembro; ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

-Aquele dia, você me prometeu que não me deixaria cair e eu acreditei em você, como acredito agora; ela falou, fitando-lhe intensamente.

-Flér; Alberich falou quase num sussurro com um olhar surpreso para a jovem princesa.

**-AHHHHH;** ambos voltaram-se para trás ao ouvirem um grito.

Rapidamente Alberich correu atravessando o extenso lago de gelo e encontrando uma jovem dentro de uma fenda. Deveria ter caído no buraco enquanto patinava; ele pensou.

-Socorro; ela tentou gritar mesmo com a voz enrouquecida pela água gelada.

-Alberich, por favor, ajude-a; Flér pediu desesperada.

Sem saber ao certo como agir, ele mandou que a princesa se afastasse. Elevou seu cosmo, fazendo com que boa parte do gelo envolta deles se transformasse em ametista. Caminhou até aproximar-se dela. Conseguindo assim puxar a jovem para fora. Que se agarrou ao cavaleiro, desesperada.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas. Ela era extremamente parecida com a garota de seus sonhos. Isso intimamente lhe perturbou, a presença dela também era familiar, não sabia ao certo o que era, mas algo naquele par de orbes tão negros quanto uma ametista fez com que se sentisse perdido.

-Você esta bem? –ele perguntou desviando o olhar rapidamente. Vendo que a jovem vestia apenas um longo vestido branco que agora jazia completamente colado ao corpo e transparente.

-Acho que sim; ela respondeu timidamente, porém levou a mão até a testa emitindo um baixo gemido de dor.

-O que esta sentindo? –Alberich perguntou, surpreendendo-se consigo mesmo por estar preocupado com uma completa desconhecida.

-Eu...; Ela mal terminou de falar e desmaiou exausta devido ao esforço que fizera para tentar sair antes do cavaleiro aparecer.

-Vamos levá-la para o palácio; Flér falou, tirando a capa que usava para cobrir a jovem que aninhou-se no colo do cavaleiro.

-...; Alberich assentiu, mas engoliu em seco, por mais que ela estivesse gelada sentia um calor sendo emanado do corpo frágil da jovem que lhe atordoava.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Srta Hilda; Haguen chamou, parando atrás da jovem que permanecia sentada no jardim do palácio.

-Sim; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar calmo.

-Aonde esta a Senhorita Flér? –ele perguntou um tanto quanto constrangido.

-Foi patinar com Alberich; Hilda respondeu, calmamente.

**-O QUE?** –ele gritou surpreso. –Quero dizer...;

-Não se preocupe; a jovem o cortou, como se já prevê-se a reação dele.

-Mas...;

-O que Albarich mais precisa agora é de alguém que consiga entendê-lo, ele e Flér sempre se deram bem como amigos; ela falou com um meio sorriso. –Creio que eles não vão demorar, se é isso que lhe preocupa;

-Não Senhorita; ele falou constrangido. –Eu apenas pensei que...;

-Haguen não se preocupe, não com isso. Todos nós erramos alguma vez na vida e merecemos uma segunda chance, com ele não seria diferente;

-...; Haguen assentiu silenciosamente. Não havia argumentos contra isso.

**III – Mais do Que Deveria Saber.**

Cortou de forma brusca um galho de erva daninha do jardim, normalmente faria aquilo com calma, mas agora seus pensamentos estavam um pandemônio.

-"Como ele pode saber sobre isso?"; Anieri se perguntou, puxando mais uma para cortar, tentando não acertar por acidente algum galho de gérbera ou rosas que existiam ali.

O que acontecera durante a noite não lhe deixara pregar os olhos, porque justamente Loki estava indo para a caverna de Fenris? Ou como ele sabia que era uma Valkiria, não... Melhor, desde quando ele sabia sobre as Valkirias? –tais pensamentos apenas lhe deixavam mais aflita.

-Ai; ela gemeu ao acertar com a lamina da tesoura parte da palma da mão.

Uma grossa gota de sangue escorreu pelo braço, do corte que fizera.

-É melhor tomar cuidado; alguém falou, parando a seu lado, enquanto tomava-lhe a mão ferida entre as suas e enrolava um fino lenço de linho para estancar o sangue.

A jovem voltou-se para o lado, sentindo o corpo todo ficar tenso ao depara-se com um par de orbes violeta, que sabia perfeitamente pertencer ao do guerreiro deus de Fenris. Deu um passo a frente, querendo se afastar, porém sentiu a outra mão do cavaleiro apoiar-se em seu ombro, impedindo-lhe.

-Parece nervosa Anieri, é melhor tomar cuidado, pode se cortar de novo; Loki falou calmamente, observando atentamente todas as reações da jovem.

-Não é nada senhor, não precisa se preocupar; ela falou, puxando o ombro de forma que se soltasse dele e tomasse uma distancia segura.

-Estou apenas falando a verdade; ele falou casualmente. –Alias, não se preocupe, se teme que eu fale para alguém sobre quem você realmente é;

-Do que esta falando? –ela perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Viu-o caminhar até um banco de cedro em baixo de uma arvore. Sentando-se calmamente, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o joelho e mantendo o ar pacifico, porém ela sabia muito bem que esse ar de garoto bonzinho era apenas uma fachada.

-Anieri, sei muito mais sobre você, do que um dia, você poderá vir à saber sobre mim; Loki respondeu de forma enigmática.

A jovem arregalou os olhos surpresa, aonde ele queria chegar com isso? –ela pensou nervosa.

-Você deve estar se perguntou aonde quero chegar com isso, não? –ele falou com um meio sorriso, passando os dedos de forma displicente pelos cabelos arrepiados. –Deixe-me lhe contar uma historia que ouvi há muito tempo atrás, depois se quiser ir, não vou lhe impedir; o cavaleiro falou, indicando a ela um outro banco próximo a si.

Com ar desconfiado e incerto a jovem sentou-se, queria sair dali o mais rápido que pudesse, mas intimamente sentia-se tentada a saber o quanto ele sabia? Era um risco a correr, mas não se importava mais com isso.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Não se importou em ouvir as indagações de nenhum dos outros cavaleiros, entrou no palácio com a jovem em seus braços, ela tremia de frio e ainda estava inconsciente.

-O que aconteceu Flér? – Haguen perguntou, aproximando-se às pressas com Hilda.

-Depois explicamos; a jovem falou, subindo as escadas tentando alcançar Alberich.

-O que será que aconteceu? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para Hilda.

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu vagamente, indo atrás dos dois.

-Uhn! Quem será aquela garota? –Bado perguntou para o irmão.

-...; O cavaleiro negou, sem saber o que responder.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Abriu a porta do próprio quarto num rompante, não iria esperar que Flér ou qualquer pessoa ali, lhe dissesse aonde poderia levá-la. Teria de ser ali mesmo; ele pensou.

Colocou-a delicadamente sobre a cama, mas estancou surpreso, ao senti-la segurar-se fortemente em sua camisa, voltou-se para Flér que parecia ter percebido o dilema em que o cavaleiro se encontrava.

-Vou pedir que Alana venha aqui, já volto; ela falou, com um sorriso sem graça, saindo praticamente correndo do quarto.

-"Ótimo"; ele pensou, balançando a cabeça.

Colocou a mão sobre a da jovem, fazendo-a soltar-lhe delicadamente. Viu-a encolher-se sobre a cama tremendo. Cobriu-a temporariamente com uma pesada coberta, até que Flér voltasse com Alana e pudessem trocar a jovem, tirando o vestido completamente molhado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Digamos que tudo isso aconteceu a exatos dez anos atrás; Loki começou. –Se bem me lembro foi nessa época que Durval ainda era o regente de Asgard.

A jovem o fitava silenciosamente, esperando que ele continuasse.

-Creio que você já ouviu como os anciões de Asgard sempre temeram que as Valkirias viessem a assumir a proteção de Asgard, fazendo com que eles perdessem o poder que tinham sobre algumas coisas; ele falou, vendo-a assentir. –Durval também concordava com isso, muitas das garotas que eram filhas de famílias importantes de Asgard que na época tinham por volta de seis anos, ou as que acabavam de nascer, ele se certificou de que algumas não resistissem.

-Que horror; ela falou espantada, levando a mão aos lábios.

-Pelo visto você não conhecia essa parte da historia; ele murmurou pensativo. –Mas algumas garotas sobreviveram, essas foram tiradas de Asgard e mandadas a diversos lugares do mundo para treinarem, na verdade, foram mandadas especificamente para países gelados. Finlândia, Nova Zelândia, Dinamarca, entre outras;

Ele parou por um momento, dando um suspiro calmo...

-Você era uma dessas crianças Anieri, a única sobrinha de Folken. Ele na época era um dos grandes heróis de Asgard, um cavaleiro, mas não era a favor de Durval ser o regente, da mesma forma que o pai de Alberich; o jovem explicou. –Na época ambos desconfiaram que Durval vinha fazendo represália com alguns para continuar no poder, se bem me lembro, você perdeu os pais com seis anos, não é? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-...; Anieri assentiu petrificada.

-Foi o que pensei, como Folken era seu único parente vivo, durante um bom tempo você viveu com uma senhora, ela também era uma Valkiria se bem me lembro, até ter idade suficiente para sair completamente daqui e poder treinar para se tornar a Valkiria de Falcão do Gelo; ele explicou.

-Como voc-...; Ele a cortou, erguendo a mão, de forma que pedisse que ela se calasse.

-Ainda não terminei; Loki falou. –Naquela época, Folken escondeu de Mime sua existência e a dele de você. Tanto que você só veio a conhecê-lo quando retornou a Asgard na época da primeira batalha contra os cavaleiros de Athena e a morte de Durval, quando Hilda assumiu o posto de governante;

-...; A jovem assentiu, lembrando-se do que acontecera.

-Hoje ainda existem alguns dos anciões que são do partido do Durval, creio que seja esse um dos motivos das Valkirias ainda se manterem incógnitas; ele completou.

-Como sabe sobre isso? –ela perguntou de repente, levantando-se.

Loki observou-a atentamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos, nem um pouco incomodado com a aflição da jovem. Levantou-se aproximando-se dela.

-Só quero que entenda, que ao contrario do que você pensa, não sou seu inimigo Anieri; ele respondeu, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, vendo-a enrubescer.

**-LOKI;** Mime chamou, ao longe.

Anieri afastou-se rapidamente, passando pelo cavaleiro sem ao menos olhar para trás. Mime parou surpreso, ao vê-la passar por si quase lhe atropelando. Voltou-se para Loki que tinha um olhar satisfeito demais e isso lhe incomodou.

-Quer falar comigo Mime? –ele perguntou, com falsa inocência.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Mime perguntou, apontando por cima do ombro, o caminho que Anieri seguira.

-Não, estava apenas pedindo que Anieri colhesse algumas gérberas para mim, mas ela acabou se cortando e foi cuidar disso lá dentro; ele mentiu.

-...; Mime assentiu ainda descrente. Tinha alguma coisa que não estava certa; ele pensou. –Vim lhe avisar que Hilda quer falar com você; ele completou.

-Está certo; Loki respondeu. –Vou ver o que ela quer comigo; ele completou. –Até mais.

-Até; Mime respondeu, vendo-o se afastar. –"O que ele esta tramando?"; ele pensou.

**IV – A quem cuidar.**

Observou a senhora de longe cuidar da jovem ainda adormecida. Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se momentaneamente do sonho que tivera, ela era tão parecida com a garota que sonhara; ele pensou, porem vez ou outra a imagem da jovem de cabelos dourados voltava a sua mente, lhe confundindo.

-"Quem serão?'; Alberich se perguntou.

-Alberich. Alberich; o cavaleiro piscou confuso, ao ver Flér acenando freneticamente a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou.

-Perguntei se você pode ficar um pouco com ela? –a jovem perguntou, apontando para a cama.

-...; Alberich assentiu, silenciosamente.

Flér foi até Alana que terminava de cobrir a jovem e arrumar as coisas que trouxera para ir.

-Se ela tiver febre, é só colocar outra colcha sobre ela; a senhora explicou.

-Está certo; ele balbuciou, vendo-as sairem rapidamente do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Desencostou-se da parede, caminhando até a beira da cama, sentando-se.

-"Quem é você?"; ele pensou, tocando-lhe a face, afastando delicadamente alguns fios castanhos que caiam sobre os olhos da jovem.

Sentiu o corpo tremer de frio, abriu os olhos com dificuldade, deparando-se com um par de orbes verdes lhe fitando intensamente. Sentiu a face aquecer-se quando sentiu o mesmo afastar-lhe a franja dos olhos.

-Onde estou? –a jovem perguntou com a voz enrouquecida pela água gelada que engolira.

-Uhn! -Alberich murmurou, vendo que a jovem havia acordado. Afastou-se parcialmente, um tanto quanto constrangido. –Você esta no palácio, senhorita; ele respondeu.

-Você me salvou, não é? –ela perguntou, tentando levantar-se, porém ele segurou-lhe delicadamente pelos ombros, fazendo-a ficar deitada.

-...; Alberich assentiu. –É melhor que não tente se levantar, você ficou muito tempo no gelo, é melhor se recuperar.

-Como você se chama? –a jovem perguntou.

-Alberich; ele respondeu num sussurro, vendo-a assentir e encolher-se mais na cama, envolta pelas cobertas.

O cavaleiro apenas ficou em silencio, aproximou-se, tocando-lhe a testa constatando que ela tinha um pouco de febre. Levantou-se indo até o guarda-roupa, pegando mais uma coberta.

Estendeu-a sobre a jovem, pretendia afastar-se, mas estancou, sentindo a mão dela segurar-se fortemente na sua e ela erguer os olhos, fitando-lhe.

-Fica; ela pediu num sussurro.

Olhou para os lados, sem saber o que fazer. Respirou fundo, sentando-se na beira da cama. Viu-a fechar os olhos e aos poucos cair no sono. Tocou-lhe a mão delicadamente com o intuito de soltá-la e cobri-la melhor, porém a mão da jovem apertou-se ainda mais sobre seu pulso, impedindo-o.

-"Bem, pelo visto vou ter que ficar aqui mesmo"; ele pensou, notando o leve ressonar dela.

**Continua...**


	11. Conhecendo se

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas Adélia, Anieri, Coralina, Eldar e Lenda são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas.

* * *

**

**N/a: Aldrey é um personagem meu, porém ele foi criado com a ajuda de uma grande amiga, a Margarida.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: Conhecendo-se.**

**I – Respostas.**

Caminhavam há algum tempo em silencio, apenas apreciando a paisagem e a calma que aquele lugar lhes oferecia. Sentaram-se em um banco em meio a um belo jardim. Era estranho que fora dos portões daquele lugar magnífico tudo fosse repleto de neve e tão branco; Leda pensou.

Lançou um olhar de soslaio ao jovem a seu lado, quantos séculos ele teria de existência? –ela se perguntou. Sabia que elfos por mais jovens que aparentassem ser, por vezes poderiam ser os mais velhos regentes de seu povo e pelo poder que aquele a seu lado exalava, sabia que ele só aparentava ser jovem.

-Você me disse que Alana te mandou aqui, poderia me dizer o que ela deseja saber? –Eldar perguntou, calmamente.

-...; Leda assentiu. –Ela pediu que eu lhe perguntasse sobre os seres mágicos que habitam Alfhein;

-Foi o que pensei; a jovem o ouviu murmurar. –Vou lhe mostrar uma coisa senhorita, me acompanhe, por favor; ele completou, estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse levantar.

Fitaram-se por um momento, a jovem sentiu a face incendiar-se, vendo a mão do jovem fechar-se sobre a sua.

-Durante muito tempo, muitos seres mágicos procuraram por Alfhein para viver em paz, entre eles os principais são os unicórnios; Eldar explicou, desviando momentaneamente o olhar, enquanto começavam a caminhar. –Porém alguns unicórnios deixaram Eldar há um tempo atrás; ele falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-O que aconteceu a eles? –Leda perguntou, enquanto aproximavam-se de uma espécie de estábulo.

-Olhe você mesma; ele respondeu, abrindo uma porta para que ela entrasse primeiro.

Leda estancou assustada, ao deparar-se com um estábulo, mas não haviam baias onde os cavalos eram presos e sim uma espécie de cama, onde eles ficavam deitados. Ao todo eram seis unicórnios, belos e puros animais, mas estavam muito feridos e apresentavam sinais de fraqueza.

-Quem faria uma crueldade dessas? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-O mesmo dono daquela energia que manifestou-se ontem pela manhã; Eldar respondeu, entrando.

Leda viu-o caminhar até um unicórnio, o mesmo ergueu a cabeça fitando o jovem com um olhar triste, como se dissessem que não podiam mais agüentar; a jovem pensou, sentindo um estranho nó formar-se em sua garganta.

-"Quem seria o infeliz a ter coragem de maltratar esses animais?"; ela pensou, serrando os punhos.

-Antigamente, quando muitos seres caminhavam sobre a Terra Media, muitos cosmos entraram em conflito, mantendo o equilíbrio no universo; ele explicou. –E esse ser que agora esta manifestando-se deve fazer parte disso. Ninguém em sã consciência iria ferir esses animais de forma tão cruel;

-Alana comentou que esse ser poderia estar usando o cosmo dos unicórnios e outros seres até ter acesso a alguns dos guardiões, pelo visto é isso mesmo, não? –ela perguntou.

-Os unicórnios, são os animais mais puros que caminham sobre essa terra, hoje eles só existem aqui, onde podem viver em paz, mas não podemos impedi-los de sair dos limites de Eldar, eles são livres. O que acaba deixando-os a mercê desse tipo de coisa;

-...; Leda assentiu. –Eles vão ficar bem? –ela perguntou, parando ao lado dele.

-Não sei, eles estão se recuperando devagar e estão muito fracos, vai depender muito do quanto eles desejam viver;

Leda fitou o filhote de unicórnio ferido a sua frente, uma lagrima amarga pendeu de seus olhos, não podia permitir que o que quer que fosse que feriu aqueles animais continuasse a caminhar impune, nem que levasse a vida toda, iria caçá-lo e acabar com ele.

-Não deveria pensar assim, isso os deixa tristes; Eldar falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, ao vê-lo tocar-lhe a face delicadamente, interrompendo a completa queda da lagrima.

-Eles são muito sensíveis e sabem o que esta pensando. Pensamentos ruins, sobre vingança e raiva os deixam tristes, porque eles só têm sentimentos puros; ele completou, segurando-lhe delicadamente pelo queixo, com a ponta dos dedos.

-Me desculpe, eu...; Ela balbuciou, desviando o olhar.

-Não se preocupe; ele respondeu, com um sorriso que fê-la prender a respiração. –Venha, vou lhe levar até os limites de Asgard.

-Como? –ela perguntou confusa ao vê-lo passar por si. –Ahn! Não é necessário, eu-...; Porém ele já havia saído, sem deixar que terminasse.

**II – Não Confiar.**

Suspirou cansada, tentando parar de pensar no que Loki lhe falara. Entrara no palácio fazendo um rápido curativo na mão e resolvera ajudar Nora a arrumar algumas das salas. Estava no segundo andar, numa anti-sala próxima aos quartos, organizando as coisas.

-"Droga"; Anieri pensou, enquanto passava um pano sobre um aparador próximo a janela.

-Anieri;

Estremeceu levemente ao ouvir a voz do guerreiro deus de Benetnash soar tão próximo de seu ouvido e a respiração quente e controlada, chocar-se contra a lateral de sua face.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, virando-se rapidamente. Bateu a mão sem querer sobre um globo de cristal que jazia sobre o aparador.

Sentiu como se o tempo houvesse parado, ao mirar aquele par de orbes carmesim, ouviu o globo de cristal rolar sobre a superfície de madeira do aparador, iria cair no chão, mas simplesmente não conseguia fazer movimento algum para impedir seu trajeto.

Mime moveu-se com rapidez, impedindo que o globo caísse e se partisse no chão. Voltou-se para a jovem, vendo-a dar um passo para trás, recuando, porém frustrada, encontrou o aparador impedindo-lhe o caminho.

-Ahn! Obrigada por pegá-lo pra mim; ela falou com um sorriso nervoso, pegando o globo das mãos dele, pretendendo virar-se e ignorar que estava extremamente perturbada com a presença dele ali, porém o mesmo colocou ambas as mãos sobre o aparador, uma de cada lado de si, impedindo-a de virar.

-Não sei o que o Loki andou te falando, mas é melhor tomar cuidado com ele; Mime falou a queima roupa, perigosamente próximo a jovem, que ambos sentiam as respiração chocando-se entre si.

-Co-mo? –ela perguntou, com a voz tremula, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Ele pode ser um guerreiro deus, mais ainda sim, continua sendo a mesma raposa de sempre, se ele lhe mandar fazer algo, avise primeiro ao Siegfried ou a mim, nunca se sabe o quão perigoso isso pode ser; ele completou, com ar serio, afastando-se.

-Como posso confiar no que me disse? –ela perguntou incerta, sem ao menos saber porque perguntara justamente aquilo a ele.

-Não disse pra confiar em mim, apenas disse para não confiar nele; o cavaleiro completou, saindo do cômodo.

-"Por Odin, o que esta acontecendo com esses cavaleiros?"; ela pensou, confusa. Segurando firmemente o globo de cristal entre as mãos.

**III – Um Passeio Pelo Jardim.**

-Aldrey; Alberich falou impaciente, tentando acompanhar os passos apressados da jovem pelos corredores do palácio. –Alana disse q-...;

-Eu sei; a jovem falou, voltando-se para ele. –Mas, por favor; ela pediu, com os olhinhos brilhando intensamente, impedindo qualquer recusa.

Desde que se sentira melhor, a jovem não parara um segundo. Parecia literalmente um leão enjaulado andando dentro do quarto de um lado para outro, mesmo ele lhe avisando que não deveria se levantar.

Acabou por convencer a jovem de que se ela se acalmasse, a levaria para passear no jardim. Porque fizera isso? No momento que fez, decidira não pensar nos motivos, pois nem que tentasse conseguiria as respostas.

Mal falara isso para a jovem, notara a mesma enrolando-se em uma grossa capa de lã que Flér lhe dera e o arrastava para fora do quarto. Aonde ela arrumava toda aquela energia, talvez nunca soubesse.

-Aldrey, Alana disse que é melhor você ficar de repouso por enquanto; ele argumentou. Viu-a fazer beicinho, com os orbes marejados. Balançou a cabeça para o lado, com um meio sorriso. Não sabia ao certo quem ela era, mas sabia do incrível poder que ela tinha em fazê-lo literalmente destruir sua própria rotina. –Esta bem, mas não vamos demorar, está muito frio lá fora; Alberich falou, dando-se por vencido.

-Obrigada; ela falou, jogando-se nos braços do cavaleiro e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço.

Instintivamente enlaçou-a pela cintura. Sentiu a respiração descontrolar-se diante da suave essência de flores silvestres que invadia-lhe as narinas. Fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar.

Aconchegou-se entre os braços do cavaleiro, conheciam-se a menos de vinte e quatro horas e sentia como se ele fosse a única pessoa capaz de lhe proteger. Sentiu os pés tornarem a tocar o chão, porém ele não se afastou.

-Cof! Cof! Cof! –afastaram-se rapidamente, ao ouvir alguém pigarrear. –Ahn! Espero não estar atrapalhando? –Bado falou, com um sorriso no mínimo malicioso, para não dizer cheio de segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções.

-Não; Alberich respondeu, lançando-lhe um olhar frio.

-Uhn! Não era o que parecia; ele alfinetou, ao ver a jovem enrubescer.

-Se era ou não, não creio que isso lhe diga respeito, Senhor;

Alberich voltou-se para a jovem surpreso, ao notar o tom de voz dela e os orbes serrados de maneira perigosa para o cavaleiro, que parecia tão ou mais abismado do que ele.

-O que disse? –Bado perguntou, dando um passo a frente, aproximando-se.

-O que ouviu; Aldrey falou em tom de desafio. –Creio que nem Alberich ou eu temos de lhe prestar alguma conta, então, nos poupe de seus pensamentos maliciosos e infames, de alguém que não tem nada mais importante para fazer, do que importunar as pessoas;

-Oras...; Ele vociferou, irritado.

-Bado, meu caro, morda a língua antes de falar mais alguma besteira; Alberich falou, os orbes verdes cintilaram de forma perigosa, porém divertia-se intimamente com a resposta atravessada da jovem. Sabia perfeitamente que ela só parecia frágil, havia muitas coisas intrigantes que ainda desejava saber sobre ela. –Aldrey vamos, como disse, não podemos demorar; ele falou, estendendo-lhe o braço.

-Claro; ela respondeu com um largo sorriso, enlaçando-o pelo braço, enquanto passavam pelo cavaleiro petrificado.

-"Quem é essa garota?"; o guerreiro deus pensou, engolindo em seco, poderia jurar que vira os orbes dela tornarem-se violeta, mas fora muito rápido.

Voltou-se para uma das portas do corredor que acabara de abrir-se, ouvindo alguém bater palmas animadas.

-Se alguém me dissesse eu não acreditaria; Haguen falou debochando.

-O que quer? –o cavaleiro perguntou, num resmungo.

-Já pensou em tomar um banho com arruda, quem sabe isso não seja mal olhado e passe assim; Haguen continuou, pouco incomodado com o olhar mortal sobre si. –Porque, levar um fora da Leda e outro da garota do Alberich em menos de vinte e quatro horas é um recorde; ele completou, batendo palmas novamente.

-Idiota; Bado resmungou, entrando em seu quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Cara chato; Aldrey resmungou, enquanto saiam do palácio em direção aos jardins.

-Deixe-o pra lá; Alberich falou, com um meio sorriso. Tentando acalmá-la, ouviu-a resmungar algo, enquanto passava a mão insistentemente pelos cabelos. –Olhe;

-O que? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele, mas viu-o apontar um pequeno canteiro, num lado mais afastado do jardim.

Alberich puxou-a consigo, sabia que conhecia aquele cheiro de algum lugar. Uma mistura de lírios com um tempero a mais, que de imediato não soube dizer a que flor pertencia; ele pensou, ao parar em frente ao canteiro. Poderia muito bem dizer que eram gérberas, mas sabia que aqueles flores pequenas e delicadas, eram nada mais nada menos do que margaridas.

-Nossa; ouviu-a murmurar surpresa, ajoelhando-se em frente ao canteiro.

-Aldrey, vai se resfriar assim; ele avisou, tentando fazê-la se levantar.

-Olha Alberich; ela falou, puxando-o pelo braço, quase jogando o cavaleiro no chão.

Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela, dando-se por vencido, só esperava que não levasse nenhuma espécie de puxão de orelha de Alana depois, por ser inconseqüente e deixá-la sair com aquele tempo e ainda ajoelhar-se na neve, mas quem conseguia resistir aos pedidos da jovem; ele pensou, dando de ombros.

-Ainda bem que Ceres não passou por aqui; Aldrey brincou, em meio a uma gostosa risada.

-Quem? –ele perguntou. Já ouvira esse nome em algum lugar.

-A corsa da Coralina; ela falou, lembrando-se da jovem de cabelos alaranjados que conhecera no dia anterior.

-Então você já conhece a Coralina; ele comentou.

-...; Aldrey assentiu. –Posso? –ela perguntou, apontando para o canteiro, vendo-o assentir, recolheu algumas flores, enquanto distraidamente trançava os cabos, criando uma coroa.

-Aldrey, posso te fazer uma pergunta? –ele falou, ficando sério.

-Você já fez; ela falou, sorrindo, mas o mesmo morreu em seus lábios, ao vê-lo tão sério. -...; Apenas assentiu para que ele continuasse.

-De onde você é?

-Moro perto da floresta, não muito longe daqui; ela respondeu.

-Sozinha? –ele perguntou, surpreso.

-...; Ela assentiu. –Eu morava com uma senhora, mas já tem algum tempo que ela faleceu, então, acabei ficando sozinha lá;

-Não tem parentes em Asgard? –Alberich perguntou curioso. Sem saber ao certo, o porque de sentir-se tão ansioso em saber mais sobre ela. Ou talvez soubesse, desejava saber o que ela e a outra jovem de seus sonhos tinham em comum e porque sonhara justamente com ela, um dia antes de conhecê-la.

-Não;

-E fora?

-...; Ela negou com um aceno.

-Nenhum parente vivo? –ele insistiu.

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu inocentemente.

-Como assim? –Alberich perguntou confuso.

**-ALBERICH. ALDREY;** a voz de Flér ecoou pelo jardim, enquanto a jovem procurava pelos dois.

-Flér vai me matar se você se resfriar, vamos entrar logo; ele falou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão a ela.

Aldrey sorriu, vendo o quanto ele parecia desconcertado com as recentes indagações da princesa, mas intimamente deu graças por terem sido interrompidos, pois se ele fizesse mais alguma pergunta, talvez não soubesse responder; ela pensou, dando um suspiro aliviado.

**IV – Controvérsias.**

-Estranho; Adélia murmurou, entrando no jardim do palácio, acompanhada de Fenrir.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou, vendo-a com um olhar serio.

-Anieri ta estranha. Olha; ela falou, apontando para um lugar mais afastado que a jovem estava sentada em baixo de uma arvore com olhar perdido, abraçando as próprias pernas, mantendo a cabeça apoiada entre os braços.

-Não deve ser nada; Fenrir tentou tranqüilizá-la.

-Não sei, conheço Anieri, deve estar com algum problema; Adélia falou, preocupada. Lembrando-se que desde a madrugada não falara mais com a jovem. Se ela estava daquele jeito, alguma coisa deveria ter dado errado.

-Porque não vai até lá? –Fenrir sugeriu.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, piscando confusa. Voltando-se para ele.

-Eu disse, porque você não vai até lá; ele falou, vendo que ela parecia não ter ouvido.

-Você se importa, é rapidinho? –ela falou.

-...; Fenrir negou com um aceno. –Vai lá. Enquanto isso vou falar com Siegfried e Mime, depois nos encontramos;

-Está certo; ela respondeu sorrindo, acenando, enquanto corria até a jovem.

-"Uhn! Não duvido que ela esteja estranha mesmo, qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de cosmo elevado se sentiria mal com as mudanças cósmicas que estão ocorrendo em Asgard nas ultimas vinte e quatro horas"; ele pensou, porém afastou-se indo até os outros cavaleiro, preferindo não comentar por enquanto tal fato com Adélia.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Anieri; Adélia chamou, aproximando-se.

Viu-a erguer a cabeça, notou os orbes marejados. Realmente, alguma coisa esta errada.

-Adélia?

-...; Apenas assentiu, sentando-se ao lado dela. –O que aconteceu?

-Nada; ela respondeu, num sussurro fraco, tentando inutilmente impedir o correr das lagrimas por sua face.

-Não seja teimosa Anieri, me diga, o que aconteceu? Você não ficaria assim à toa; ela insistiu.

-Conversei com Loki hoje de manhã; ela começou.

-O que? Ele te fez alguma coisa? Ah! Mas eu mato aquele ordinário; ela vociferou, serrando os punhos.

-Ele não fez nada; Anieri adiantou-se, antes que ela saísse correndo e tentasse matar o cavaleiro. Há alguns dias atrás até não faria questão de impedi-la, mas a atitude dele, simplesmente lhe deixara confusa.

-Mas...;

-Apenas conversamos; ela completou.

Adélia arregalou os olhos, aquilo não era uma atitude normal do cavaleiro. Alias, sabia muito bem que ele já fizera coisas das quais até os deuses duvidavam, mas era melhor não comentar.

-O que ele lhe disse?

-Ele sabe sobre as Valkirias e que estamos todas em Asgard;

**-O QUE?** –Adélia gritou.

-...; Anieri assentiu, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto, lembrando-se de tudo o que ele falara. Poderia parecer um absurdo, mas parecia que o cavaleiro sabia bem mais de sua vida, do que ela mesma e isso lhe aterrorizava.

**Continua...**


	12. Mudanças

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas: Leda, Anieri, Nora, Sisi, Alana, Ceres, Coralina são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**N/a: Aldrey é um personagem meu, criado com a grande ajuda da minha amiga Margarida.

* * *

**

**Capitulo 12: Mudanças.**

**I – Uma Flor no Meio da Neve.**

Apesar de ainda ser cedo, Shido resolvera sair do palácio para caçar, mesmo depois de todas as coisas que aconteceram nos últimos anos, ainda tentava preservar pelo menos esse habito de sair pela manhã. Ele e Siegfried cavalgavam em disparada entre as árvores tomando o devido cuidado para não enroscarem em nada.

-Ande logo, vamos perdê-lo; o cavaleiro de Mizar falou enfezado com a demora do companheiro.

-Vamos desistir, ele é mais rápido que a gente; o jovem respondeu visivelmente cansado.

-Isso é vergonhoso, se Hilda te ouvisse, aposto que ela lhe tiraria a armadura; Shido brincou, porém parou vendo-o com um olhar vago, balançou a cabeça. –Esqueça o que eu disse, vamos logo;

Siegfried apenas assentiu continuando a correr, alias, não era apenas o cavalo que corria, seus pensamentos pareciam águas velozes indo de encontro a uma arrebentação.

De uns tempos pra cá, ele não fora o único a perceber que as coisas haviam mudado, até mesmo Hilda parecia diferente daquela que conhecera desde que ainda uma garotinha, que acreditava no melhor da vida e um lado bom, mesmo nas pessoas mais ordinárias.

Ela parecia mais forte, dona de si e independente, porém sem perder seu carisma e docilidade que tanto o encantavam. Siegfried balançou a cabeça, exasperado. Era melhor parar de pensar nisso antes que batesse de frente com uma arvore; ele pensou.

Os cavalos corriam em meio à neve, praticamente sobrevoando-a tamanha era a velocidade, entraram numa espécie de bosque. Fitou o cervo não muito longe de onde estavam, ele parecia cansado pela corrida. Ergueu a lança que tinha na mão, estava prestes a lançá-la, quando o cavalo simplesmente empinou.

-Hei; Shido falou, jogando a lança no chão, para poder segurar as rédeas e não cair. Arregalou os olhos, ao sentir uma flecha cortar o ar, passando a milímetros de seu rosto, causando um fino corte devido ao deslocamento de ar.

-Shido; Siegfried chamou, correndo até ele.

**-NÃO SE APROXIME;** ele gritou, fazendo-o brecar a distancia**. –QUEM ESTA AI?**

**-PENSEI QUE OS GUERREIROS DEUSES SOUBESSEM QUE ESTES LIMITES SÃO PROIBIDOS;** uma voz ecoou por toda à parte, fazendo o cavalo ficar mais arisco.

**-APAREÇA;** Shido mandou, tentando manter-se sobre o cavalo.

Siegfried olhou para todos os lados procurando a fonte daquela voz, sentia a presença de alguém, mas nem que tentasse conseguia identificar a origem.

**-QUEM PENSAS QUE É PRA ME DAR ORDENS? _–_**a voz rebateu.

**-UM COVARDE QUE TEM MEDO DE APARECER;** Shido provocou.

-Shido, pare; Siegfried falou aflito. –Você não sabe com quem esta lidando;

-Sei o que estou fazendo, Siegfried; ele falou, mas nesse mesmo momento, as rédeas soltaram-se de suas mãos bruscamente e o cavalo empinou, jogando-o no chão.

-Tem certeza, cavaleiro? –a voz perguntou irônica.

Voltaram-se surpresos para frente, notando em meio às árvores o surgimento de uma tênue nevoa, enquanto dela surgia o cervo que a pouco estavam caçando. Arregalaram os olhos achando ser ele a fonte de tudo, mas logo atrás do cervo, uma jovem de cabelos alaranjados apareceu. Ela portava um arco nas mãos e uma aljava nas costas.

-Quem é você? –Siegfried perguntou descendo do cavalo, tendo a leve impressão de já tê-la visto antes.

-Sou a guardiã destes limites e a pratica da caça não é permitida aqui; ela falou, lançando um olhar envenenado a Shido que pareceu se encolher.

-Que eu saiba não tem placa alguma indicando que não podemos caçar aqui; Shido ralhou, levantando-se da queda deveras humilhante que sofrera.

Coralina serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, com um movimento rápido retirou uma flecha da aljava, retesando o arco na direção do cavaleiro, pronta para atirar.

-Desculpe-o senhorita; Siegfried adiantou-se, entrando na frente do cavaleiro. – Mas realmente não sabíamos sobre esses limites; ele falou, tentando apaziguar a situação.

-Hilda deveria tê-los avisado; ela falou.

-Como? –o cavaleiro perguntou, surpreso com a menção ao nome da jovem.

-Os seres que habitam essa parte da floresta não devem ser perturbados, se retirem em paz, enquanto podem, não posso garantir a segurança de vocês aqui; Coralina avisou.

-Do que está falando? –Shido perguntou curioso.

-Não voltem mais aqui; ela falou, dando-lhes as costas e caminhando para o caminho que fizera antes, com Ceres a seu lado.

Os cavaleiros trocaram um olhar confuso.

-É melhor irmos; Siegfried avisou.

-Vá na frente;

-Shido; ele falou em tom de aviso.

-Pode ir, encontro você depois; Shido falou, indo atrás da jovem. Sob o olhar de reprovação do cavaleiro.

-"Como é teimoso"; ele pensou balançando a cabeça, enquanto subia novamente no cavalo, retornando ao palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

**_-Não acha que foi muito dura com eles? _**–Coralina ouviu-a perguntar.

Caminhou até aproximar-se de um pequeno lago de gelo, tinha o olhar vago para a superfície cristalina.

-Disse algo Ceres? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para a corsa.

**_-Disse que você foi dura demais com eles;_** ela falou, aproximando-se. Uma tênue luz dourada a envolveu e quando ela aproximou-se de Coralina, tomara a forma de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos claros e orbes acinzentados.

-Não deveria ficar mudando de forma assim; a jovem a repreendeu.

-Eu sei, mas estou cansada de tanto correr; a jovem brincou, esticando os braços para cima, alongando-os.

-Tome cuidado ao ficar correndo por ai, posso não estar perto numa próxima vez; Coralina a alertou.

-Mana, precisa parar de se preocupar tanto; Ceres falou, com um olhar preocupado, vendo que ela estava realmente irritada com a presença dos cavaleiros.

Sempre fora assim, Coralina super protetora e ela inconseqüente às vezes. Desde que desenvolvera a habilidade de transformar-se em corsa, usava desse artifício para manter-se protegida.

Ceres e Coralina saíram de Asgard muito cedo, após a perda dos pais, sendo mandadas a Dinamarca para treinarem e só agora retornaram, a pedido de Hilda após a morte dos guerreiros deuses.

-Só não quero que se machuque; Coralina falou. –Não sabemos o que esta acontecendo em Asgard, ou nos outros reinos, podemos entrar em guerra a qualquer momento e ainda temos que ficar em alerta com aqueles inúteis; ela vociferou.

-Esta preocupada com o Conselho? –Ceres perguntou, cautelosa.

-...; Ela assentiu, lembrando-se do que Alana lhe dissera há pouco tempo atrás, de que os membros do Conselho de Asgard estavam pressionado Hilda para fazer uma reunião geral.

Ouviu algumas folhagens se moverem e Ceres rapidamente correr transformando-se novamente em corsa. Virou-se para trás e para sua surpresa, deparou-se com o jovem de longos cabelos verde-água.

**II – Rivais.**

-O que esta acontecendo com ela? –Nora perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

Encostou-se melhor no batente da porta, enquanto conversava com Sisi, que entrara no palácio para falar com Flér, mas acabara encontrando Nora pelo caminho, notando-a preocupada.

-Desde quando ela esta assim? –Sisi perguntou, vendo Leda em uma das salas do palácio, passando um pano sobre um móvel, enquanto cantarolava e suspirava.

-Desde que voltou; Nora falou, lembrando-se que ela estava estranha desde que chegara de Alfihein e não falara o que aconteceu, enquanto esteve lá.

-Com licença senhoritas; alguém falou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; Nora murmurou, virando-se para trás, deparando-se com o guerreiro Deus de Algor.

-Saberiam me dizer, aonde a Leda esta? –ele perguntou.

Nora e Sisi entreolharam-se, ao mesmo tempo em que apontavam por cima do ombro o lugar que a jovem estava.

-Obrigado; ele falou, sem entender o porque dessa reação das jovens.

-Ta morto; Nora falou, balançando a cabeça.

-...; Sisi concordou com um aceno. Se bem conhecia o temperamento de Leda e os boatos que rodavam o castelo sobre o possível 'assédio' do cavaleiro, ele teria problemas ao interromper a linha de pensamentos da jovem.

-Vamos, dessa vez eu dispenso o showzinho; Nora falou, torcendo o nariz. Afastando-se, com Sisi.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se com um olhar intrigado, vendo-a cantarolar uma musica qualquer. Parecia diferente das outras vezes que a vira. Não que não desse motivos a ela, mas estava preocupado com suas ultimas ações.

Quando a encontrara antes do almoço que Kamus e Aishi estavam presentes ela agira de maneira fria e arredia, não duvidava que aquele cosmo que sentira mais cedo tivesse algo a ver com isso, mesmo que indiretamente.

-Leda; Bado chamou, colocando a mão sobre o ombro da jovem.

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, piscando e voltando a realidade, virou-se deparando-se com o olhar do cavaleiro sobre si. –Ah é você; ela falou desapontada.

-Como assim, eu? Esperava mais alguém por acaso? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, tentando ignorar aquele presente incomodo, ao pensar na possibilidade da garota estar realmente pensado em 'outro'.

-Puff; ela murmurou, afastando-se. –O que quer?

-Preciso falar com você; ele falou, aproximando-se, vendo-a recuar alguns passos.

-Sobre? –Leda perguntou, mantendo-se na defensiva.

Bado parou por um momento, fitando-a seriamente, não havia duvidas que de algo estava errado.

-Leda como foi o encontro com Eldar? –Alana perguntou, entrando na sala, sem notar a presença do cavaleiro.

Leda virou-se para ela rapidamente, sem conseguir emitir som algum.

-Encontro? –Bado balbuciou, sem conseguir assimilar direito o que acabara de ouvir.

-Ah Senhor Bado, como vai? –Alana perguntou, estancando surpresa ao vê-lo só agora. Entendendo o olhar aflito de Leda. –Desculpe-me por interrompê-los, não sabia que estavam conversando.

-Não, já estou de saída; Bado falou de forma fria. –Com licença; ele falou, passando por elas, sem ao menos virar-se para os lados.

As duas viram-no sumir no largo corredor. Leda suspirou cansada, encostando-se sobre a parede, levando a mão as temporas.

-Não se preocupe, não tem como ele saber quem é; Alana falou, tentando diminuir a tensão da jovem.

-Eu sei; Leda falou, respirando fundo.

-Então, o que aconteceu? –Alana perguntou, olhando para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém estava mais por perto.

A jovem voltou-se para ela, começando então a contar o que acontecera na missão que recebera de ir a Alfihein.

**III – Aprendendo a Dançar.**

Ouviu alguém batendo na porta de seu quarto, franziu o cenho. Dificilmente alguém vinha lhe chamar ali. Provavelmente deveria ser Siegfried querendo conversar sobre alguma coisa; ele pensou, enrolando uma toalha sobre a cintura, enquanto saia do banheiro.

-Entre; ele falou, enquanto entrava atrás de um biombo de vime em um canto do quarto, para se trocar.

-Licença; Flér falou entrando. Virou-se na direção que ouviu a voz. Sentindo a face incendiar-se ao vê-lo pendurar a toalha sobre o biombo.

-Flér? –Haguen perguntou surpreso, enquanto vestia-se rapidamente.

-Eu volto depois; ela falou, quase saindo correndo do quarto.

-Espera; ele falou, saindo de trás do biombo.

**-NÃO OUSE SAIR DAÍ;** ela gritou, tapando os olhos com as mãos, extremamente vermelha.

Haguen deu um meio sorriso ao vê-la daquela forma. Aproximou-se, completamente vestido agora. Flér recuou um passo, ao sentir a presença dele mais perto.

-Esta tudo bem; ele falou, colocando as mãos sobre as dela, abaixando-as devagar.

A jovem abriu os olhos com cautela, deparando-se com o olhar sereno do cavaleiro sobre si, porém não arriscava desviar o olhar, por não ter certeza de como ele estava.

-O que queria comigo? –ele perguntou, notando o olhar confuso da jovem, afastou-se, deixando que ela visse que estava realmente vestido.

-...; Flér suspirou discretamente aliviada. –Bem, preciso de você; ela falou, espontaneamente.

-O que? –Haguen perguntou, engasgando com o próprio ar.

-Alberich prometeu nos ensinar a dançar no gelo e eu preciso de um parceiro; ela explicou, sem notar que agora era ele a suspirar aliviado.

-Nós?­ – ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Eu e Aldrey; ela esclareceu.

-Ah sim; ele balbuciou.

-Então, está ocupado? –Flér perguntou na expectativa.

-Sabe que pra você nunca estou ocupado; Haguen falou, quase num sussurro, toando-lhe a face suavemente, vendo-a enrubescer imediatamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela murmurou, dando um passo para trás, encontrando a parede a lhe reter o caminho.

-Sabe disso, não é? –ele insistiu, com um olhar enigmático.

-...; Ela assentiu, freneticamente ao vê-lo aproximar-se de tal forma que sentia as respirações chocando-se. Engoliu em seco, ele estava diferente, não sabia o que era, mas sentia que o cavaleiro de alguma forma, estava diferente daquele que sempre tivera como melhor 'amigo'.

-Ótimo; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso, numa aproximação perigosa. Roçou-lhe os lábios suavemente, vendo-a serrar os orbes.

**-FLÉR; **

Haguen afastou-se rapidamente, praguejando mil maldições contra o individuo inconveniente.

Flér saiu rapidamente do quarto, com a face em brasas, deparando-se com Aldrey procurando-a pelos corredores.

-Aqui; ela falou, vendo a jovem virar-se em sua direção.

-Vamos logo, Alberich esta nos esperando; ela avisou.

-Estamos indo; Flér falou, entrando no quarto de novo. –Vamos Haguen; ela falou, antes que o cavaleiro pudesse dizer algo, já estava sendo arrastado para fora do quarto.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Fitaram-se por infindáveis minutos. Até ele caminhar com cautela até ela. Coralina serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa, lembrando-se perfeitamente que o mandara ir embora.

-Calma, vim em paz; ele falou, erguendo os braços, em sinal de rendição.

Retesou novamente o arco, nem um pouco preocupada com o sinal do cavaleiro.

-Vá embora; ela mandou.

-E se eu não quiser ir? –ele falou, em tom de desafio.

-Hilda vai ter menos um cavaleiro para a ordem; ela falou, num tom perigoso de voz.

-Esta bem, eu vou; ele falou, dando-se por vencido. –Com uma condição.

Engoliu em seco, ao ouvir a corda do arco vibrar indicando que a qualquer momento ela poderia disparara flecha.

-Fale logo;

-Qual é seu nome? –Shido perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade, mesmo sabendo do perigo que corria.

**-CORALINA; **

A jovem virou-se rapidamente na direção do chamado da irmã, voltou-se para o cavaleiro, com certa hesitação.

-Uhn! Então seu nome é Coralina; ele falou, com um sorriso, ao qual ela não gostou nada-nada;

-Vá embora; ela mandou. Deu-lhe as costas, saindo em disparada atrás de Ceres...

-"Uhn! Interessante"; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso, enquanto voltava para o local onde deixara o cavalo, quem sabe ainda alcançasse Siegfried.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Vamos Alberich; Aldrey chamou, correndo em meio à neve.

-Tome cuidado; ele avisou, aumentando os passos para alcançá-la.

Flér e Haguen vinham logo atrás. O guerreiro deus tinha um olhar curioso, observando o casal à frente, tinha algo diferente com Alberich, ele nunca fora de agir assim; ele pensou.

-Aldrey, cuid-...; Ele não completou, ao ver a jovem tropeçar. Num movimento rápido, correu até ela, tentando impedir a queda, porém ambos caíram sobre a neve, escorregando praticamente até o meio do lago.

Sentiu o baque seco contra o gelo, mas algo relativamente macio amorteceu a queda, antes de sentir as próprias costas tocarem o gelo.

-Você esta bem? –Alberich perguntou, sentindo a respiração descontrolada da jovem chocar-se contra si.

Ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com os orbes do cavaleiro fitando-lhe com preocupação.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para responder, porém as palavras simplesmente não saiam. Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao toque suave do cavaleiro sobre a maçã do rosto.

-Eu falei pra tomar cuidado; Alberich sussurrou, porém não de forma que a repreendesse.

-Eu...; Ela balbuciou, sentindo a respiração quente dele, chocando-se contra sua face, instintivamente serrou os orbes.

Um meio sorriso formou-se nos lábios do cavaleiro, antes de aproximar-se de tal forma que roçasse-lhe os lábios delicadamente.

**-ALBERICH. ALDREY;** Flér gritou, correndo até eles com Haguen.

-Ahn! Consegue levantar?- Alberich perguntou, afastando-se rapidamente.

-...; A jovem assentiu, com a face em brasas, devido ao que 'quase' acontecera.

Alberich levantou-se, estendendo a mão para que ela pudesse se levantar.

-Vocês estão bem? –Haguen perguntou, preocupado.

-...; Os dois assentiram.

-Vamos até a margem colocar os patins, é perigoso ficar andando assim, por aqui; Flér falou, aproximando-se de Aldrey e ajudando-a a caminhar.

-Estamos empatados; Haguen sussurrou, para o cavaleiro antes de seguir atrás das duas.

-Uhn? –Alberich murmurou, arqueando a sobrancelha, sem saber do que ele estava falando. Deu de ombros, seguindo atrás dele. Era melhor nem tentar entender.

**Continua...**


	13. Apenas feche os olhos e confie

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri, Nora, Leda e Sisi são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas, para essa saga.**

* * *

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 13: Apenas Feche os Olhos e Confie.**

**I – Mensageiro.**

Desceu as escadas a passos rápidos, olhou atentamente para o hall de entrada do palácio e notou que não havia ninguém, fechou melhor o sobretudo para manter-se aquecido, notando que lá fora ventava muito forte para sair desprotegido.

-Mime; Urs chamou, aparecendo no hall e vendo-o pronto para sair.

-Sim; ele falou, virando-se na direção do guerreiro deus.

-Um mensageiro trouxe isso e pediu que entregasse para você, como não te achei antes, só deu pra entregar agora; ele falou, estendendo-lhe um bilhete.

-Obrigado; Mime agradeceu.

-Vai sair? –Urs perguntou, curioso.

-Vou dar uma passada na vila; ele falou, dando a entender que não falaria mais do que isso.

-Ta certo, tome cuidado, parece que vem tempestade por ai; o cavaleiro falou, acenando e se afastando.

-Pode deixar; Mime murmurou como resposta, abrindo rapidamente o envelope que tinha em mãos. –"Uhn! Ótimo"; ele pensou, ao ler o conteúdo da carta, guardou-a rapidamente em um dos bolsos internos do sobretudo e saiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Isso é muito suspeito; Nora murmurou, enquanto ela, Anieri e Leda viam o cavaleiro se afastar.

-O que será que ele vai fazer? –Leda perguntou, curiosa.

-Não sei, mas é melhor prevenir; Anieri falou, indo atrás.

-Aonde ela vai? –Leda perguntou, piscando confusa, ao ver a jovem sair em disparada.

-Vai entender; Nora resmungou. –Vamos continuar a fazer nossas coisas, se for algo importante, Anieri avisa;

-Se você diz; Leda deu de ombros.

**II – Voltando pra casa.**

**Grécia/ Santuário de Athena...**

Aproximou-se parando em frente ao primeiro templo, não fazia tanto tempo assim, mas sentia falta daquele calor familiar que só a Grécia lhe proporcionava; Anteros pensou, subindo as escadas.

-Mú. Celina. Como vão? –ele perguntou, ao se deparar com os dois arianos conversando em frente ao primeiro templo.

-Bem; eles responderam, calmamente.

-Ahn! Poderia passar por seu templo, Mú? –Anteros perguntou, hesitante.

-Claro, fica a vontade; ele falou, dando-lhe passagem.

Com um menear de cabeça ele passou, pretendia ir a Aquário primeiro, conversar com o cunhado e a irmã; ele pensou, subindo as escadarias.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mana, nenhuma noticia de Freya ainda? –Eros perguntou, acomodando-se melhor no sofá, da sala do templo de Aquário.

Ele, Kamus e Aishi estavam a um bom tempo conversando sobre isso. Não fazia muito que Freyr partira, embora Aishi já houvesse tomado algumas providencias, para obter algum tipo de informação a respeito, pareciam andar ainda as cegas, sem saber por onde procurar.

-Anteros voltou; ela falou sorrindo, ignorando a pergunta do irmão.

-Uhn? –os dois murmuraram, voltando-se para ela. Um toque de leve chamou a atenção dos três.

-Deixa que eu vou; Eros falou, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

-Há quanto tempo, irmãozinho? –Anteros falou sorrindo.

-...; Eros assentiu, abraçando-o.

A um bom tempo que não se falavam, desde o casamento de Ariel, que Anteros partira logo em seguida para Asgard. Bem que tentara ir junto, mas depois do belo puxão de orelhas que recebera de Psique e do pai, desistiu completamente, devido aos argumentos indiscutíveis dos dois, sobre esse ser um momento que o irmão deveria viver, sem ninguém de mente 'deturpada' para influenciá-lo, procurou ignorar a ultima parte, embora houvesse desistido da idéia de ir junto; ele pensou.

-Entre, Aishi acabou de dizer que você havia chegado; Eros comentou. –E pode ir se preparando, quero saber tudo o que aconteceu; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto.

Ah se ele soubesse, pelo menos metade das coisas que aconteceram; Anteros pensou assentindo, enquanto o acompanhava para dentro do templo.

**III – Surpresas.**

Não precisou de muito tempo para chegar a Nidavellir as montanhas dos anões. Ainda mais depois de passar pelo estábulo, pegando emprestado com Sisi um dos cavalos. Parou um momento olhando o caminho que fizera, era estranho, mas sentia que estava sendo seguido.

-Quem é você? –alguém perguntou, aproximando-se.

O cavalo relinchou, ameaçando empinar, porém segurou firme as rédeas, passando os dedos delicadamente pela crina do animal, sentiu-o acalmar-se.

-Mime de Benetnash; o guerreiro deus respondeu, vendo que entre as arvores, vários homenzinhos surgiam trazendo nas mãos martelos, foices e machados por precaução, diante da presença do estranho.

-Abaixem as armas; um deles falou, tomando a frente do grupo, provavelmente deveria ser o líder; -O que o trás a estas terras, cavaleiro?

-Estou procurando por um amigo, não sei se conhece, ele se chama Nandor; Mime falou, lançando um olhar de soslaio para trás, aquela sensação estava aumentando e isso não queria dizer uma coisa boa.

-Avari o que esta acontecendo aqui? –um anão de longos cabelos e barba vermelha perguntou, aparecendo entre as arvores, usando um avental completamente preto pela fuligem das forjas.

-Conhece esse cavaleiro, Nandor? –o anão perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

Nandor fitou o cavaleiro atentamente, voltando-se para o outro respondeu...

-Claro que sim, é Mime filho de Folken; ele falou, vendo alguns sussurrarem entre si. –Desça daí garoto e venha tomar uma boa caneca de cerveja conosco e nos contar as novas sobre Midgard e Asgard; ele completou.

Com um meio sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, Mime desceu do cavalo, deixando-o amarrado numa arvore, enquanto seguia com Nandor e Avari para dentro da caverna, enquanto os outros anões simplesmente voltavam a seus afazeres.

As mesas eram baixas e as cadeiras pequenas para sua estatura; ele pensou, com um olhar curioso para os moveis pequenos que faziam parte da entrada da caverna, sendo que mais ao interior estavam as forjas e minas de onde eles extraiam o ouro e outros minerais, para confeccionarem jóias e outros artefatos.

-Eu sei, a ultima vez que você viu algo do tipo, foi há muito tempo não; Nandor comentou, vendo-o completamente imerso em pensamentos.

-...; Mime assentiu, lembrando-se que estivera ali há muitos anos atrás, quando era muito pequeno e o próprio Folken lhe levara para conhecer a terra dos anões, dizendo que não existia nada melhor do que manter a política da boa vizinhança entre aliados antigos, para que com o surgimento de novos problemas, sempre tivesse a quem recorrer. E ele como sempre, estava certo.

-Mas então, o que nos conta de novo sobre aquelas paragens? –o anão perguntou, enquanto Avari voltava para perto da mesa que eles estavam, com duas canecas de cerveja.

-Não nos acompanha? –Mime perguntou, surpreso ao ver o anão se retirar.

-Numa próxima vez garoto, hoje tenho muitas coisas pra fazer; ele respondeu, com um sorriso amigável, pouco típico dos anões que eram sempre tão sérios e centrados.

-Então? –Nandor insistiu.

-Ignorando alguns por menores, tudo anda bem; ele respondeu de forma vaga.

-Uhn! Você não sabe mentir garoto, vamos me diga, o que lhe preocupa a ponto de vir até aqui? –ele perguntou, de forma enigmática.

-Sei que você e meu... Pai; Mime falou, fazendo uma pausa forçada. –Sempre foram bons amigos e ele me disse que poderia contar com seu apoio se precisasse; ele falou.

-...; Nandor assentiu. –O que deseja de mim?

-Bem...; Ele começou.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**! – um grito feminino chegou a seus ouvidos.

Sem responder a pergunta de Nandor, levantou-se correndo, reconhecia aquela voz, só não acreditava na loucura que ela cometera ao lhe seguir até ali, ignorando o fato de que existiam mais anões naquela floresta do que arvores e a vigilância era constante; ele pensou. Com um olhar curioso, Nandor o acompanhou até a entrada da caverna.

-Soltem-na; Mime mandou, ao ver um grupo de anões tentando segurar a jovem de melenas verdes, que simplesmente não conseguia reagir, tamanha era a sua surpresa.

-Senhor, a pegamos invadindo nossas terras; um deles falou.

-Soltem-na, ela esta comigo; ele repetiu, os anões voltaram-se surpresos para ele, porém não pareciam querer soltá-la.

Elevou seu cosmo perigosamente, fazendo-os recuar ao ver a aura avermelhada envolver o corpo do cavaleiro e o cavalo não muito longe de onde estavam relinchar assustado, devido a mudança de energias no ambiente.

Os anões continuaram desconfiados, com a presença pouco comum de uma mulher por aqueles lados, uma mulher que não fosse anã, era sempre uma novidade, porém, aquela não era uma mulher comum e se meter com ela, era o mesmo que desafiar a morte, o que não era muito diferente do que o cavaleiro lhes daria, se algum deles ousasse tocá-la.

Aproximou-se da jovem que recuou um passo assustada, viu-a piscar e fazer os olhos entrarem em foco, porém ainda notou o brilho assustado que eles transmitiam. Não pretendia procurar por respostas, muito menos desejava saber agora, o que lhe impulsionara a puxá-la para os seus braços, como se isso fosse a única forma de acalmá-la e protegê-la.

-Calma, vai ficar tudo bem; ele sussurrou, ouvindo um baixo soluço de Anieri, enquanto a mesma aninhava-se entre seus braços.

-Mime, poderia me explicar o que essa mulher faz aqui? –Nandor perguntou, dispensando os outros anões.

-Era parte do que eu tinha a lhe falar; ele respondeu, voltando-se para o anão, sentindo a jovem segurar-se firmemente sobre o sobretudo, impedindo-o de se afastar.

-Vamos entrar, é melhor conversarmos lá dentro; ele falou, vendo o cavaleiro assentir.

-Vamos; Mime sussurrou para a jovem, puxando-a consigo, porque ela ainda relutava em entrar. –Vai ficar tudo bem; ele completou.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Uhn! Vamos ver, você vem até aqui, uma mulher vem com você, o que mais falta acontecer? –Nandor perguntou, sentando-se em uma cadeira, indicando outras duas ao casal.

-Preciso que você crie uma armadura; Mime falou, limitando-se a apenas isso, não poderia dar explicações agora. Ainda mais com seus planos sabotados pela presença de Anieri ali, precisava proceder de outra forma agora.

-Armadura? –Nandor perguntou, surpreso com o pedido.

-...; Mime assentiu, retirou de dentro do casaco um envelope pequeno de cor parda, colocando-a sobre a mesa e empurrando na direção do anão.

Por baixo da mesa, sua mão procurou pela da jovem. Com os dedos entrelaçados uns nos outros sentiu-a estremecer, provavelmente ainda devido ao susto; ele concluiu, já que Anieri não emitia som algum.

-Uhn! Interessante; o anão murmurou. –Mas pensei que você já tivesse uma armadura; ele comentou, tentando desviar as atenções, devido ao próprio conteúdo da carta.

-Eu tenho, Anieri não; ele respondeu numa calma assustadora, ignorando a jovem que apertou desesperada sua mão, tentando chamar-lhe a atenção em busca de alguma resposta.

-Uhn! Entendo; o anão falou com um meio sorriso. –Você sabe garoto, que não fazemos esse tipo de coisa;

-Como? –Mime perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Armaduras como presente de casamento; ele completou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Ah não, não é pra isso; o cavaleiro adiantou-se, com a face levemente rosada.

-Mas vocês são um casal, não? –Nandor perguntou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Não; os dois responderam prontamente.

-Ah, então a senhorita fala; Nandor brincou, vendo-a enrubescer. –Não se preocupe, é normal esse tipo de reação quando um humano vê um anão pela primeira vez; ele falou, como se não fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia. –Mas voltando ao assunto da armadura, não sei quando vou poder fazer isso;

-Apenas peço que tente; Mime insistiu.

-Está bem garoto, volte daqui dez dias; o anão falou, dando-se por vencido, devido ao conteúdo da carta, agora simplesmente sua consciência se recusava a permitir que ele não atendesse o pedido do jovem.

-É muito tempo; o cavaleiro falou.

-De quanto tempo precisa, então?

-No máximo cinco;

-Mas é pouco? –Sindar falou surpreso.

-É o único tempo que dispomos; ele respondeu.

-...; Nandor assentiu. –Que seja, pelas velhas amizades então; ele completou, com um meio sorriso, enquanto se levantava. –Aproveite e tire as medidas da jovem, enquanto vou ver o material que eu tenho;

-Como? –Mime perguntou, surpreso. Mas viu-o apontar uma bancada com fita métrica e um bloco de anotações.

-Com licença; Nandor falou, levantando-se e se afastando.

-O que esta acontecendo, Mime? –Anieri perguntou, enquanto o mesmo levantava-se, puxando-a consigo.

-Vamos arrumar uma armadura para você; ele respondeu, calmamente.

Anieri parou, soltando-se da mão dele. O cavaleiro virou-se para ela. Fitaram-se durante alguns minutos, não souberam exatamente quanto tempo se passou. Nenhuma pergunta foi feita, ou alguma resposta formulada pra tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que sabiam agora é que, a única coisa que podiam fazer era confiar.

-Erga os braços; Mime falou, pegando a fita em cima da bancada.

-O que? –ela perguntou, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

Mime ergueu a fita para que ela pudesse ver e entender a que ele se referia. Acabou por obedecer, sem questionar.

Passou a fita em volta da cintura da jovem, estreitando-a a ponto de poder ver as medidas, ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar da jovem.

-O que esta acontecendo? –ela insistiu em perguntar.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso; Mime respondeu, anotando no bloquinho a medida.

-Mas...;

-Xiiiii; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. Viu-a enrubescer. -Me deixe terminar logo, para podermos ir; o cavaleiro completou, terminando de tirar as medidas.

Remexeu-se impaciente, tentando se afastar, porém o cavaleiro voltou-se para ela.

-Se ficar se mexendo, não vou poder terminar; ele falou, em tom de provocação.

-Briga de casal humano é sempre interessante, se importam de brigarem um pouco mais alto? -Nandor brincou, enquanto surgia ali novamente com um pote de pipoca nas mãos.

Mime e Anieri serraram os orbes de maneira perigosa, vendo-o rir.

-Servidos? – o anão ofereceu, com um olhar inocente.

-Não; os dois responderam secos.

-Tudo bem, então; ele falou, dando de ombros, levando um punhado enorme de pipoca a boca.

-Pronto; Mime falou, ouvindo um suspiro aliviado vindo da jovem.

-Bem, até daqui cinco dias então; Nandor falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Obrigado; Mime agradeceu.

-Que os deuses estejam com vocês; ele falou.

Os dois assentiram. Viu Anieri caminhar até a saída da caverna, porém resolveu esperar.

-Logo ela estará de volta e possivelmente vira lhe procurar; Mime avisou.

-Não se preocupe garoto, vamos manter isso apenas entre nós; Nandor respondeu.

-...; Ele assentiu. –Até mais; o cavaleiro falou, despedindo-se com um aceno.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Engoliu em seco, vendo novamente aqueles anões saírem do meio das arvores e lhe observar. Voltou-se para trás e nada de ver o cavaleiro; ela pensou, sentindo uma gota de suor frio escorrer-lhe da testa, virou-se para frente, notando que o cavalo que o cavaleiro viera, ainda estava ali, o que pareceu lhe dar um pouco mais de alivio.

-Vamos; Mime falou, enlaçando-a pela cintura, puxando-a consigo até o cavalo.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, com um olhar confuso.

-Não esta pensando em andar por toda essa neve a pé, está? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto a fazia subir no cavalo.

Suas preocupações eram tão grandes e sua mente estava a mil, que simplesmente deixou-se levar pelo cavaleiro.

-...; Negou com um aceno, acomodando-se sobre a cela do animal.

Sentiu a face incendiar-se, ao sentir as costas tocarem o peito do cavaleiro, enquanto o mesmo lhe enlaçava pela cintura com um dos braços, enquanto o outro guiava as rédeas.

Aos poucos as cavernas dos anões iam se afastando, enquanto ambos continuavam no mais completo silencio.

-Porque me seguiu até lá, Anieri? -ele perguntou, quebrando aquele silencio.

Sentia o trotar suave do cavalo, iam a passos lentos, intencionalmente planejado para que tivessem tempo suficiente para conversarem. Sentia-se tão segura entre os braços do cavaleiro, que simplesmente deixava de pensar;

-Eu...; Ela balbuciou, parando ao sentir o cavalo parar.

Tocou-lhe a face, deixando a ponta dos dedos deterem-se sobre o queixo, puxando-o levemente para cima, fazendo-a encarar-lhe.

-Não precisa responder; Mime falou, com um brilho diferente no olhar, que a deixava perdida. –Quando estiver pronta pra me contar isso, conversamos outra vez sobre esse assunto; ele completou.

-...; Anieri assentiu, agradecendo aos céus por ele não lhe fazer mais nenhuma pergunta, que certamente não saberia responder.

-Apenas não faça isso novamente, pode ser perigoso; Mime completou.

Fechou os olhos instintivamente, sentindo a respiração quente dele, chocar-se contra sua face, porém contrariando todos os seus recentes pensamentos, sentiu-o sutilmente depositar-lhe um beijo respeitoso sobre a testa.

-É melhor voltarmos logo para Asgard, podemos pegar alguma tempestade no caminho se não nos apressarmos; ele falou num sussurro, soltando-lhe o rosto com suavidade e voltando a cavalgar.

Ela apenas assentiu, aconchegando-se entre os braços dele, emitiu um baixo suspiro, sentindo a respiração quente contra a pele fina do pescoço. Seria uma longa viagem de volta, não que isso fosse algo ruim... É claro.

**Continua...**


	14. Ela

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Nora, Leda, Sisi, Aldrey, Coralina, Anieri são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 14: Ela.**

**I – Parte do Passado.**

Sentou-se em baixo de uma árvore, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, deixou-se relaxar, desde que a jovem de melenas castanhas chegara ao palácio não tivera um momento em que pudesse ficar sozinho. Não que estivesse reclamando, apenas, desejava que com esse tempo só, pudessem entender o que estava acontecendo consigo nos últimos tempos; Alberich pensou.

Lembrou-se que Coralina passara no palácio dois dias atrás e contara a Hilda que já havia conhecido Aldrey e que a jovem vivia sozinha numa casa pequena próxima aos limites do palácio. Depois disso, Hilda não deixara que a jovem saísse do palácio, pedindo a ela que permanecesse ali com eles, onde teria companhia e estaria protegida.

Ainda sentia-se intrigado com a presença da jovem. Ela lembrava-lhe tanto a outra que andava povoando seus sonhos. Àquela com quem sonhava, com freqüência e uma voz misteriosa invadia-lhe os pensamentos pedindo que as protegesse.

Porque? Ou melhor, porque ele? Porque não outro cavaleiro? Não era nenhum hipócrita que se fazia de santo como Loki, sabia que por vezes, muitas na verdade, fora um exímio ordinário digno de ter o pescoçinho em uma forca, mas não desejava redenção, pelo contrario, desejava pelo menos dessa vez, fazer o que era certo. Não porque alguém tivessem lhe dito que tinha de fazer isso, e sim, por achar que era o que deveria fazer.

-Alberich; a voz suave da jovem de orbes de ametista soou em seus ouvidos, tirando-o daquele momento letárgico de reflexão.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos.

-Siegfried estava lhe procurando, ele queria falar com você; Aldrey falou, erguendo parcialmente a barra do pesado vestido, para sentar-se ao lado dele.

-Não deveria sentar num lugar tão gelado, você ainda não esta completamente recuperada; Alberich falou, levantando-se e levando-a consigo, para que se sentasse em um dos bancos de carvalho que jaziam no jardim do palácio.

-Eu já estou bem; ela falou.

-Melhor prevenir, não vai querer ter de ficar trancada em um quarto até melhor novamente, não é? –ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não; Aldrey respondeu prontamente, balançando a cabeça, numa negativa veemente.

-Então; Alberich falou, sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Em que estava pensando? –a jovem perguntou curiosa.

-Ahn? –ele murmurou, voltando-se para ela.

-Quando cheguei, você parecia longe, em que estava pensando? –ela perguntou, com um brilho curioso tremeluzindo nos orbes.

-"Em você"; Alberich respondeu em pensamentos, balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. O que estava pensando? –ele recriminou-se por tal coisa. –Bem... Eu; ele começou, sem saber ao certo o que responder.

-Você? –ela perguntou ansiosa, movendo-se no banco de forma que pudesse aproximar-se mais dele.

-Ahn! Eu...; Ele balbuciou, desejando lançar-se da torre mais alta do palácio por simplesmente perder a linha de raciocino com ela tão perto.

-Você esta bem? –Aldrey perguntou preocupada, sentando-se sobre as próprias pernas, em cima do banco e aproximando-se do cavaleiro, tocando-lhe o topo da testa com uma das mãos.

-Es-tou; Alberich respondeu num sussurro, instintivamente segurando-lhe a mão e abaixando-a, quase até o colo.

Piscou confusa, ao deparar-se com o olhar intenso do cavaleiro. Eram verdes e penetrantes, nunca vira olhos assim que fossem capazes de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma; ela pensou, sentindo a face incendiar-se.

-Alberich; ela falou, num sussurro, sentindo a aproximação constante de ambos os corpos, como se uma força maior movesse-os a aquele encontro.

Sem resistência ou recuo; ele pensou, ao enlaçá-la delicadamente pela cintura. Sentiu-a aconchegar-se em seus braços, apoiando a cabeça sobre seu ombro. Contrariando todas as expectativas, ficaram assim. Compartilhando de um momento inocente em que não buscavam explicação alguma para o que pensavam ou a forma como agiam.

Acomodou-a de forma mais confortável em seu colo, ouvindo um baixo suspiro da jovem, que brincava distraída com um mecha de cabelos castanhos, que caia-lhe sobre o ombro, enquanto o cavaleiro, deixava seus dedos correrem suavemente pelas costas dela, sentindo-a vez ou outra estremecer.

Um alto pio ecoou por todo o jardim. Alberich ergueu a cabeça rapidamente, no céu deparou-se com um falcão branco voando ao lado de uma águia.

-"Horus e Nat"; ele pensou, instintivamente estreitando os braços em torno da cintura da jovem.

-O que é aquilo, Alberich? –Aldrey perguntou curiosa.

-Um falcão e uma águia; Alberich respondeu, era estranho ver aqueles dois juntos, ainda mais tão visível à luz do dia; -"Será que aconteceu algo a Anieri ou Adélia?"; ele se perguntou, lembrando-se que o falcão pertencia a Anieri e Nat a Águia de Hoost pertencia a Adélia.

-São lindos; ela murmurou, apontando para o céu.

-São; Alberich balbuciou, concordando. Agora não podia fazer nada, na verdade, não queria fazer esforço algum para sair dali; ele concluiu, preferindo deixar que outros fossem ver isso, se fosse realmente importante lhe chamariam depois.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Céus, aonde ele esta?"; Siegfried se perguntou, enquanto andava por todo o palácio atrás de Alberich, a pouco encontrara com Aldrey e perguntara sobre o cavaleiro, mas a jovem lhe respondera que também estava a sua procura.

Olhou para todos os lados, passando pelas salas de musica e leitura do segundo andar e nada, atualmente ele andava parecendo um rato de biblioteca, enfurnado lá dentro por um bom tempo, não faria mal algum ir até lá; ele pensou, descendo as escadas.

Estancou surpreso, ao ver a jovem de melenas alaranjadas entrar no palácio, seguindo com Alana possivelmente para o escritório que Hilda estava. A jovem de melenas azuis, quase prateadas costumava ficar em uma sala no primeiro andar, onde tinha acesso aos principais documentos de Asgard que poderia coordenar tudo que fosse necessário de lá.

-"O que ela faz aqui?"; ele se perguntou, desviando do caminho que pretendia fazer, seguindo-as.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Senhorita Hilda; Alana chamou, batendo levemente na porta.

-Pode entrar; as duas ouviram a jovem responder do outro lado.

Alana abriu a porta dando passagem a Coralina, que tinha o semblante sério e carregado, nada contente por estar ali naquelas circunstancias.

-Coralina, que bom vê-la; Hilda falou, indicando uma cadeira a jovem.

-Bem, vou deixá-las a sós; Alana falou retirando-se. As duas esperaram-na sair, enquanto Coralina sentava-se na cadeira indicada por Hilda.

-Então, a que se deve essa visita? –a princesa perguntou.

-Seus cavaleiros estavam em meus limites; ela falou, a queima roupa.

-O que? –Hilda perguntou surpresa.

-Pensei que houvesse avisado a seus cavaleiros que a entrada deles nos limites de Sindar é proibida; ela completou.

-Me desculpe, creio que acabei por não falar com eles sobre isso, mas o que aconteceu? –a jovem perguntou, visivelmente preocupada.

-Um de seus cavaleiros caçou a Ceres; Coralina respondeu, com desagrado e um brilho perigoso nos orbes acinzentados.

-Caçou? –Hilda perguntou espantada, vendo-a assentir. –E você os-...;

-Mandei que ficassem longe de lá, mas um deles tem o péssimo habito de abusar da paciência dos outros; ela respondeu, lembrando-se do geminiano. –Só vim lhe comunicar que, da próxima vez que pegar um deles rodeando as terras de Sindar novamente, eles não sairão com vida de lá; ela completou.

-...; Hilda assentiu, sabia os segredos que aquela terra mística continha e que não deveriam ser revelados. –Quais eram os cavaleiros? –ela perguntou, por fim.

-Siegfried e um daqueles gêmeos. Não faço idéia de qual dos dois seja; Coralina respondeu.

-Vou conversar com eles, não se preocupe; a jovem princesa falou, vendo-a se levantar.

-Bem, eu já vou, tenho algumas coisas a resolver no vilarejo antes de voltar;

-...; Hilda assentiu. –Coralina, só mais uma coisa.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Peça que Ceres tente descobrir mais alguma coisa sobre aquilo, eu ainda acho que estamos deixando passar algum detalhe; Hilda pediu.

-Pode deixar, da próxima vez que aparecer por aqui, lhe dou uma resposta mais exata; ela respondeu.

-Obrigada; Hilda falou, acompanhando-a até a porta.

Despediram-se rapidamente, Hilda viu-a se distanciar, sem notar a presença de alguém oculto entre os pilares de mármore daquele corredor. Entrou novamente no escritório, fechando a porta calmamente atrás de si.

-"Uhn! Com a Coralina já são quatro"; Siegfried pensou, tomando o caminho que inicialmente deveria ter seguido para a biblioteca.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-**CORALINA**; parou a ouvir alguém lhe chamar.

Virou-se para trás, deparando-se com um par de orbes rosados fitando-lhe intensamente.

-"Falou no diabo"; ela pensou, lembrando-se do velho ditado.

O cavaleiro desceu as escadas aproximando-se, viu-a com um olhar impaciente.

-O que quer? –perguntou seca.

-Calma; ele falou, novamente erguendo os braços em sinal de paz. –Podemos conversar?

-Não; ela respondeu a queima roupa.

-...; Shido entreabriu os lábios, surpreso. Completamente atônito diante da resposta da jovem.

Coralina deu-lhe as costas, saindo do palácio sem olhar para trás. Petrificado o cavaleiro viu-a se distanciar.

-Shido; Siegfried chamou, parando atrás dele.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Algum problema? –o cavaleiro perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Negou com um aceno. –Quer falar comigo?

-Quero saber se por acaso viu Alberich por ai? Preciso falar com ele; ele completou.

-Não sei, mas porque não olha no jardim, desde que aquela garota chegou, ele tem passado bastante tempo lá; o cavaleiro completou.

-Vou lá, obrigado; Siegfried agradeceu, acenando e se afastando.

-"Por falar nela, quem será essa garota realmente?"; ele se perguntou, intrigado enquanto rumava para fora do palácio, em direção a casa de Fenrir, afinal, havia combinado com o cavaleiro de verem juntos algumas coisas que iriam precisar para as construções e já estava atrasado.

**II – Terra Sombria.**

Sim, aquela sim poderia ser considerada uma terra sombria, fria e tétrica. Jotunheim era a terra os gigantes de gelo e rochas; ele pensou, enquanto caminhava imponente entre algumas carcaças de ossos velhos caídos pelo caminho.

Gingantes, ao contrario daqueles que surgiram nos primórdios, agora resumiam-se apenas a seres impulsionados por instintos, capazes de matar seus iguais se os mesmos estiverem no caminho.

Levou uma das mãos instintivamente ao ombro direito. Notou que algumas escamas ainda faziam-se presentes.

-Que inferno; ele vociferou, sabia que deveria ter matado aqueles unicórnios de uma vez, mas absorver suas energias e ainda sofrer com aquela troca de sentimentos lhe era um martírio.

Para cada dom, existe uma maldição. Essa é a lei do universo, ao abusar dos poderes conferidos por algo tão puro quanto os unicórnios de Eldar, atraiu para si a maldição da troca equivalente, a dor que eles sentiam agora, lhe era redobrada. Mas não se importava com isso, depois de colocar para funcionar o plano que tinha em mente, nem aqueles seres, muito menos '**ela'**, seria um empecilho em sua vida, quando se tornasse o rei absoluto da terra do gelo e futuramente, os deuses de todo o universo curvar-se-iam diante de seu poder.

A longa calda verde balançou levemente para os lados, afastando parcialmente a capa das costas. Faltava pouco para que a transformação se completasse e depois do que fizesse ali, tudo seria mais fácil; ele pensou, continuando a caminhada pelos bosques sombrios e cheio de olhos tenebrosos a lhe observar.

**III – Conflito.**

Desceu do cavalo, estendendo-lhe a mão para que pudesse descer. Anieri voltou-se para ele, como se silenciosamente perguntasse o que fariam depois dali. Não importava, essa duvida precisava esclarecer.

-Anieri, antes que vá, preciso lhe pedir uma coisa; Mime começou.

-O que é? –ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Por enquanto, não conte nada a ninguém sobre o que aconteceu hoje; era um risco que corria ao pedir isso a ela, mas não podia deixar que ela acabasse deixando escapar aquela informação, não enquanto '**ela'** não tivesse chegado.

-Porque me pede isso? –a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Não tenho o direito de pedir que confie em mim, afinal, isso é algo que você tem de fazer, se assim o achar correto, mas peço que por enquanto tenha paciência, prometo que quando puder, lhe darei todas as respostas que desejar obter; ele completou, mantendo uma das mãos da jovem entre as suas.

-...; Anieri assentiu. Não sabia se poderia confiar nele ou não, mas agora, sentia que ele falava a verdade e quando chegasse a hora, saberia de tudo. –Não vou contar a ninguém, não se preocupe;

-Obrigado; Mime agradeceu. –Agora vamos, vou lhe acompanhar até o palácio; ele falou, puxando-a para fora do estábulo, onde deixara o cavalo sob a custodia de Sisi, que pareceu um tanto quanto surpresa ao ver os dois chegarem juntos, mas não perguntou nada sobre isso.

Concordando com ele, os dois saíram do estábulo, em meio ao caminho a parede de gelo que formara-se entre eles aos poucos foi ruindo, sem que percebessem haviam enredado em uma conversa descontraída sobre coisas banais. E agora, apenas falavam do tempo, ou sobre alguma coisa antiga, que não fosse relacionado ao próprio passado.

-Mime; Loki chamou, aproximando-se. Parou surpreso, ao vê-lo conversando de forma tão animada com Anieri.

A jovem ficou tensa com o surgimento dele, o que não passou despercebido por Mime.

-Deseja alguma coisa, Loki? –Mime perguntou, mantendo-se ao lado de Anieri.

-Siegfried esta lhe procurando, diz que precisa falar com você; ele respondeu, lançando um olhar demorado a Anieri.

-Está certo; ele respondeu, estreitando os orbes levemente. –Vou acompanhar Anieri até o palácio, depois o procuro.

-Mas ele disse que é importante; Loki rebateu. –Se quiser, posso acompanhá-la enquanto você vai falar com ele; ele sugeriu, com um falso olhar de inocência.

-Não se incomode; Mime respondeu, numa calma assustadora.

-Não é incomodo algum; Loki rebateu, quase serrando os dentes.

-Não se preocupe Loki, nada do que Siegfried possa falar não pode esperar um pouco, tenha um bom dia; ele completou, mantendo a jovem colada a si, em um meio abraço, enquanto se afastava do cavaleiro.

Loki serrou os orbes vendo-o se afastar. Desde quando os dois estavam tão juntos assim? –ele se perguntou, deveras incomodado com essa repentina 'amizade' entre eles. Será que Mime já descobrira sobre o passado da jovem, ou estava apenas jogando o verde? Logo descobriria, mas essa não perderia mesmo; ele concluiu, encaminhando-se para o estábulo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Alberich; Siegfried chamou, aproximando-se.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, ao ver a situação em que ele se encontrava. Diria que aquele momento era digno de uma foto, pois nunca o vira agir daquela forma antes; Siegfried pensou.

Conhecia o cavaleiro desde que era um garotinho, vira com pesar os motivos que o fizeram tornar-se o cavaleiro que se mostrara nas ultimas batalhas, mas não o recriminava, se houvesse passado por metade daquilo, tornaria-se alguém tão ou pior que ele; Siegfried pensou, observando-os de longe, notando que mesmo chamando, ainda não fora percebido.

Faltava pouco para esclarecerem muitas coisas que haviam buscando nos últimos anos e esses momentos agora eram decisivos. Por isso a presença dele e Mime eram cruciais, mas deixaria para recordar coisas do passado outra hora.

-Alberich; chamou novamente, viu-o erguer a cabeça em sua direção sem abalo algum com sua presença ou com o possível comentário que seria tecido posteriormente sobre o que vira.

-Aldrey, preciso falar com Siegfried agora, poderia me esperar na sala de musicas, lhe encontro lá, assim que acabar; ele pediu.

-...; A jovem assentiu silenciosamente, levantando-se de seu colo.

Despediu-se dele, passando por Siegfried sorrindo e o cumprimentando, antes de seguir seu caminho. O cavaleiro aproximou-se.

-Precisamos conversar; ele falou.

-Eu sei e o Mime? –Alberich perguntou, notando que ele não se encontrava.

-Estou aqui; o cavaleiro falou, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Alberich perguntou, ao vê-lo com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Depois falamos sobre isso, vamos sair daqui, estamos sendo vigiados; Mime falou, indicando o caminho para a saída do palácio.

-Vamos a taverna do Vidar, lá podemos conversar melhor; Siegfried sugeriu.

-...; Os dois assentiram, seguindo com ele para o vilarejo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Estranho; Urs murmurou.

-Algum problema? – Thor perguntou, enquanto via os três cavaleiros deixarem o palácio juntos.

-Mime, Alberich e Siegfried nunca foram próximos a ponto de saírem juntos assim, sabe se esta acontecendo alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, curioso.

-Não, mas não deve ser nada; Thor respondeu, dando de ombros. –Eles sempre tiveram o habito de sair pra beber alguma coisa na taverna do Vidar no final do dia, devem ter ido pra lá; ele completou.

-Se você diz; Urs respondeu, dando de ombros e encerrando o assunto.

-"Ainda bem que perceberam que estão sendo vigiados, não seria nada bom que alguém ficasse sabendo o que não deve"; ele pensou, aliviado por sentir a presença de Nora e Leda afastarem-se, certificando-se que nenhuma das duas os seguira, da mesma forma que Anieri cometera a loucura de ir atrás de Mime a algumas horas atrás sem que ninguém conseguisse impedir de maneira discreta.

**IV – Orbes Azuis.**

A noite caia sobre o céu asgardiano e a lua vermelha erguia-se imponente no céu, iluminando as dunas de gelo, por onde passava.

O gingado suave e sedutor dos quadris deixavam que seus pés marcassem levemente o caminho que percorria. Não se importava em perder um pouco mais de tempo ali, apreciando aquela paisagem que lhe trazia varias lembranças, de momentos bons e de outros nem tanto.

Sentia cada fibra de seu corpo vibrar com os sentidos mais aflorados. O cheiro do eucalipto invadia suas narinas, não faltava muito para chegar; ela pensou, com um sorriso formando-se em seus lábios.

Ao longe avistou as torres imponente do palácio, seria uma grande surpresa para alguns velhos amigos, quando soubessem que já havia chegado; ela concluiu, continuando seu caminho.

**Continua...**


	15. Reunião

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Carite, Adélia, Nora, Leda, são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 15: Reunião.**

**I – Reunião.**

Entraram na taverna sob o olhar curioso de uns e outros. Não era sempre que os guerreiros deuses de Asgard apareciam por ali apenas para beber e conversar, mas isso era o menos importante.

Infelizmente algumas pessoas de mente primitiva ainda os achavam seres intocáveis que apenas viviam para protegê-los, mesmo que uns e outros não merecessem isso.

-Boa noite meus amigos; Vidar falou, aproximando-se deles, com um guardanapo pendurado num dos braços.

-Boa noite; os três responderem.

-O mesmo de sempre?

-Sim; Alberich respondeu, lançando um olhar entrecortado a alguns que estavam lhe observando a tempo de mais.

-Venham comigo;

Seguiram Vidar pelo salão, o mesmo abriu uma porta na parte mais afastada da taverna, permitindo que eles entrassem. Era sempre assim, eles buscavam os lugares mais discretos onde poderiam conversar sem correr o risco de serem ouvidos ou observados.

Era um quarto fechado, com apenas uma mesa e algumas cadeiras. Não havia nada ali que pudesse dar vazão ao som; Alberich pensou, lembrando-se que calculara perfeitamente na hora de escolher aquele lugar.

-Só me dêem um minuto, vou trazer algumas canecas e vinho; Vidar falou, dando-lhes passagem.

-Obrigado; Siegfried agradeceu, enquanto os três entravam.

-Então Siegfried, o que aconteceu? –Mime perguntou, recostando-se na cadeira, apoiando uma das pernas sobre o joelho.

-Como foi com Nandor? –ele perguntou.

-Tive um pequeno problema; o cavaleiro respondeu, pensando na melhor forma de contar a eles sobre a presença inesperada de Anieri lá.

-Qual? –Alberich perguntou.

-Anieri me seguiu;

**-O QUE?** –os dois gritaram surpresos.

-...; Mime assentiu. –Não senti a presença dela, vocês sabem, qualquer cosmo é bloqueado naquela barreira entre Midgard e Nidavellir, só soube que ela estava lá, devido a alguns anões que a encontraram primeiro e tentaram atacá-la;

-Por Odin, o que aconteceu depois? –Siegfried exasperou.

-Tive que levá-la comigo, ela ouviu sobre as armaduras, mas não sabe para quem são ou quantas são, muito menos do resto; ele respondeu, calmamente.

-Mas ela vai investigar; o guerreiro deus comentou.

-Não; Alberich respondeu, prontamente. –Ela não pode chamar a atenção e denunciar a presença das demais, se fizer, é isso o que vai acontecer;

-O que quer dizer? –Mime perguntou confuso, ao vê-lo retirar de dentro do sobretudo, um discreto rolo de pergaminho.

-Aqui está o que me pediu, as respostas que precisa estão ai; Alberich falou, entregando a Mime o pergaminho.

O cavaleiro retirou a pequena fita vermelha que envolvia o papel, abrindo-o com cuidado para não correr o risco de que ele se desfizesse. Arregalou os olhos, surpreso, ao ler a primeira linha.

-Como conseguiu isso? –Mime perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Tenho minhas fontes; o cavaleiro respondeu com simplicidade. –Mas não saia espalhando, se não teremos problemas;

-...; Mime assentiu.

-Podemos voltar ao assunto inicial? –Siegfried perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, impaciente.

-Claro; Alberich respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Vocês receberam a carta?

-...; Os dois assentiram.

-Talvez ela chegue pela manhã; Siegfried comentou.

-Precisamos começar a agir logo. Aquela energia está aumentando ainda mais. Hoje vi Horus e Nat sobrevoando o castelo; Alberich comentou. –Acho que estavam fazendo reconhecimento de campo, mas isso é perigoso;

-Provavelmente Adélia deve ter ficado preocupada com o sumiço de Anieri e mandou os dois trás dela; Siegfried comentou.

Mime assentiu inconscientemente, ainda observando o pergaminho em mãos, realmente Alberich estava certo. Tudo que precisava estava ali, todas as respostas;

-Mime;

-Uhn! –ele murmurou, voltando-se para os dois que lhe observavam curiosos.

-Com licença; Vidar falou, entrando com uma bandeja nas mãos e as canecas. Colocou-as na mesa, acenando e saindo rapidamente, para dar-lhes privacidade.

-Algum problema Mime? –Alberich perguntou.

-Loki esta aprontando alguma coisa; ele comentou, lembrando-se dos episódios que se sucederam ao encontrar o cavaleiro espreitando Anieri.

-Como? –os dois perguntaram surpresos.

-Não sei o que é, mas fiquem atentos a ele. Se a Hilda marcar um conselho a qualquer momento, ele pode nos causar problemas; Mime avisou.

-...; Os dois assentiram e sabiam que esse conselho não estava muito longe de ser marcado.

-Quando ela chegar, nós conversaremos melhor sobre o conselho; Siegfried falou, vendo-os assentir. –Mas por enquanto precisamos dar um jeito de saber o que Loki esta tramando;

-Sem duvidas, temos de estar um passo a frente; Alberich falou, levando sua caneca aos lábios.

-Outra coisa, o que vocês sabem sobre as terras de Sindar? –Siegfried perguntou.

-Pouco, nunca fui lá; Alberich respondeu. Conhecia apenas o príncipe dos elfos daquela região, mas não tinha ido até aquelas terras ainda.

-Eu conheço, Sindar é a terra dos elfos das sombras, o líder deles é Sindar, filho de Freyr; Mime respondeu. -Mas porque quer saber?

-Tem uma Valkiria protegendo aqueles limites. Eu havia me esquecido disso e acabei indo caçar com Shido daqueles lados; ele explicou.

**-VOCÊ É LOUCO?** Quer que a Coralina te mate; Mime falou, literalmente cuspindo o que havia tomado ao ouvir o que ele falara.

-Concordo com Mime, foi risco demais, ou melhor, estupidez demais; Alberich falou, balançando a cabeça inconformado. –Shido a viu?

-Viu, ele tentou caçar a Ceres;

-Céus, como você pôde deixar isso acontecer? –Mime exasperou.

-Quando eu vi, já não tinha mais jeito, por muita sorte ele não acertou a Ceres; Siegfried falou, recostando-se melhor na cadeira. –Mas posso apostar que a Coralina ainda quer matá-lo por isso;

-E não duvide que ela o faça, se ele chegar perto dos limites de Sindar novamente; Mime avisou.

-É melhor tomarmos mais cuidado daqui em diante, estamos sendo vigiados de mais por elas. Isso não é bom; Alberich falou, suspirando cansado.

Os dois concordaram, enquanto continuavam a discutir sobre tudo o que precisavam resolver ainda aquela noite.

**II – Entre Irmãos.**

Kamus e Eros deram uma desculpa qualquer para saírem do templo, deixando-os sozinhos. O clima pesara sobre o templo de Aquário, no exato momento em que estavam contando a Anteros sobre a visita de Freyr e o sumiço de Freya.

Mesmo Aishi se precavendo e pedindo a ajuda de algumas pessoas para fazer uma busca mais confiável por Asgard, ainda não era o suficiente, o que mais chamou a atenção da jovem, fora que Anteros mostrara-se perturbado quando falara sobre a estranha e perigosa energia que se manifestara daqueles lados.

Agora estavam no momento em que conversariam entre irmãos, sem restrições a nada.

-Então, por acaso tem algo que você gostaria de me contar? –Aishi perguntou, observando-o atentamente.

-Mana, é um assunto delicado; ele começou respirando fundo.

-Não se preocupe, temos todo o tempo do mundo; ela falou, esperando paciente que ele começasse.

**III – Conversa Alheia.**

Suspirou cansado, andara o dia todo por Asgard sem ao menos ter um rumo certo. Deveria ter ficado no palácio, pelo menos não estaria morrendo de frio agora, por ter saído sem blusa; Bado pensou, enquanto cruzava as portas do palácio, entrando.

Parou por um momento no hall, a noite já caia e os archotes estavam começando a serem acesos. Ouviu vozes não muito longe de onde estava, possivelmente vindas da cozinha. Intrigado aproximou-se, procurando não ser notado.

-Nora, ele é simplesmente perfeito; ele ouviu Leda falar para a jovem, em meio a um suspiro.

-Deve ser mesmo, pra ficar te fazer suspirar o tempo inteiro; Nora provocou.

-Não é nada disso; ela rebateu, ficando emburrada, embora a face levemente afogueada dissesse o contrario. –Mas falando sério, nunca conheci alguém como ele;

-**Uhnnnnnnnn**; Nora murmurou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Você não me leva a sério mesmo; Leda resmungou, enquanto continuava a arrumar as coisas para o jantar.

-Não; Nora brincou, vendo-a ficar ainda mais emburrada.

As duas pararam ao ouvirem o som de algo cair no corredor. Franziram o cenho, ao abrir a porta da cozinha notando que o corredor estava vazio, porém um castiçal havia caído de um aparador ali perto.

-Estranho; Nora comentou.

**IV – Anjo de Gelo.**

Suspirou cansado, ergueu os braços para cima, fazendo um breve alongamento. Respirou fundo, levantando-se. Era melhor andar um pouco, estava ficando tempo de mais sentado naquela escrivaninha.

Passou os dedos calmamente entre as longas melenas negras, enquanto encaminhava-se para a cozinha. O dia estava mais frio do que o comum, um chá não faria mal agora; Aaron pensou, porém parou antes de passar pela porta da cozinha, ao ouvir o som de batidas na porta da frente. Quem estaria ali àquelas horas? –ele se perguntou, dificilmente recebia visitas.

-Quem é? –perguntou, aproximando-se com cautela da porta.

-Aaron, sou eu. Dohko; o libriano falou, literalmente batendo os dentes do lado de fora. Estava acostumado com o frio de Rozan, mas o Siberiano era bem pior.

-Dohko? –Aaron falou surpreso. Abriu a porta rapidamente, deparando-se com o cavaleiro praticamente branco de frio. -Entra; ele falou, lhe dando passagem.

Arrastando os pés, Dohko entrou na casa. Suspirou aliviado, ao ver uma lareira acesa, esquentando o local.

-O que lhe trás aqui? –o antigo cavaleiro de Aquário perguntou, surpreso.

-Missão do santuário; ele respondeu, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras para se aquecer.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Aaron perguntou, preocupado.

-Depende, podemos conversar ou está ocupado?

-Não, senta ai, tava indo fazer um chá; ele respondeu.

-Obrigado; Dohko agradeceu, deixando uma mochila que tinha nas costas em um canto e sentando-se numa poltrona próximo a lareira.

-Só um minuto; Aaron falou, entrando na cozinha.

O cavaleiro assentiu. Voltou-se para o lugar, era uma casa modesta que ele vivia desde a época que treinara Kamus, porém parou curioso ao ver um laptop em cima da escrivaninha. Aproximou-se curioso.

-Anjo de Gelo; Dohko murmurou, olhando curiosamente para o que ele havia escrito.

-Ah, estou trabalhando nesse livro; Aaron falou, entrando na sala com uma bandeja e duas xícaras.

-Uhn? Desculpe; o cavaleiro falou constrangido.

-Imagina. Mas me diz, o que aconteceu pra vir parar nesse fim de mundo? –ele perguntou, sorrindo.

-É uma longa história e eu ainda estou me perguntando como fui convencido a isso; ele respondeu, recostando-se na poltrona com ar cansado.

-Fique a vontade, não tenho pressa; Aaron respondeu, calmamente.

**V – Conservatório.**

Já estava a um bom tempo ali, deveria fazer uma pausa, mas não estava nem um pouco disposta a isso. Desde que Ariel mudara-se deixara de ensaiar em casa. Ainda encontrava a prima todos os dias desde que ela voltara da lua de mel, mas ainda sim, transformara um habito ensaiar em uma das salas de musica do conservatório.

-Carite; Tália falou, entrando toda esbaforida na sala.

-O que foi? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem que tinha um sorriso no mínimo malicioso nos lábios. –O que está aprontando?

-Eu, nada, imagina; a musa respondeu, alargando o sorriso e gesticulando displicente. –"Uhn! Conto ou não conto?" –ela se perguntou.

-Pra você sorrir desse jeito, você não me engana, o que está aprontando? -a sereia perguntou, enquanto levantava-se caminhando ate uma mesa, onde deixara algumas partituras.

-Bem...; Tália começou, forçando um ar inocente e olhar angelical. –Eu tinha uma coisa pra te contar, mas é melhor não estragar a surpresa; ela completou.

-O que está tramando Tália? –Carite insistiu, mas a musa simplesmente saiu correndo de dentro da sala. –Estranho, o que deu nela? –ela se perguntou, enquanto tornava a senta-se em frente ao piano.

Respirou fundo, preparando-se para começar a tocar, porém estancou surpresa com os dedos a ponto de tocarem o teclado, ao sentir uma respiração quente e ritmada chocar-se contra a pele desnuda do seu pescoço e o cheiro refrescante de Quazar chegar de maneira devastadora a suas narinas.

-Oi; Anteros falou, com um sorriso de menino arteiro vendo o olhar chocado da jovem sobre si.

-An-te-ros; Carite falou, com a voz tremula.

-...; Ele assentiu, mantendo o sorriso descarado nos lábios, ao estender-lhe um delicado ramalhete de rosas vermelhas. –Pra você;

-Obrigada; Carite conseguiu balbuciar. –São lindas; ela murmurou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente aspirando a doce essência das flores.

Anteros sentou-se num pequeno espaço ao lado dela no banco, fitando-a intensamente, enquanto encostava-se sobre o piano.

-Pensei que estivesse em Asgard; ela comentou, fitando-o. Ele estava diferente, de alguma forma conseguia sentir uma outra energia o envolvendo.

-Estava, cheguei de viagem agora a pouco; ele respondeu, deixando os dedos passarem displicentes pelos cabelos arrepiados.

Carite serrou os orbes de maneira perigosa. Havia sim alguma coisa de diferente e ele estava tramando algo.

-O que aprontou dessa vez Anteros? –Carite perguntou a queima roupa.

-O que te faz crer que eu fiz alguma coisa? –ele perguntou, com falsa indignação.

-...; A jovem apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Está bem, admito, mas não foi nada sério; ele desconversou, lembrando-se do que conversara com Aishi e do grande, ou melhor, imenso sermão que levara.

-Não me conv-...; Antes que pudesse ao menos completar os pensamentos, sentiu-o tocar-lhe os lábios com os seus num beijo intenso, obliterando todos os pensamentos que pretendiam formar-se em sua mente.

Tomou-lhe o buquê das mãos, colocando-o sobre o piano, enquanto enlaçava-a pela cintura. Sentiu a jovem hesitante, enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço. Enquanto aprofundava o beijo, tirando-lhe um suspiro dos lábios.

-Anteros; ela sussurrou, afastando-se parcialmente dele.

-Tem coisas que a gente não explica; Anteros sussurrou, roçando-lhe os lábios de maneira provocante. –Senti saudades; ele completou, antes de tomar-lhe os lábios novamente em um beijo sôfrego.

**VI – Lembranças.**

Entrou em seu quarto rapidamente, havia passado mais tempo na taverna do Vidar do que imaginara; Mime pensou, respirou fundo, era melhor tomar um banho e descansar um pouco, teria muitas coisas para fazer pela manhã; ele pensou.

Abriu o armário num canto do quarto, pegando algumas roupas e toalhas que usaria. Enquanto guardava o pergaminho que Alberich lhe dera num lugar seguro, amanhã o leria com calma.

Minutos depois saia do banheiro, enxugando os cabelos. Aproximou-se da janela notando a lua vermelha no céu.

-Ela já chegou; ele murmurou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente, como se conseguisse sentir sua presença.

Não podia negar que sentira falta dela depois de tantos anos longe. Como será que ela estaria agora? –Mime se perguntou, lembrando de todas as coisas que aconteceram desde o momento em que se conheceram até a hora da separação.

Voltariam a se encontrar, quem diria que o destino faria com que os quatro estivessem juntos para resolver de vez aquela historia. Quem sabe os deuses realmente queriam aquela batalha final; ele pensou, deitando-se na cama.

Fechou os olhos, deixando-se ser arrastado lentamente para um mundo de sonhos e de lembranças.

**-Sonho / Lembrança-**

-Vamos Mime, não lembro de ter dito que podia descansar; Folken falou, com um olhar severo para o garotinho de cabelos alaranjados e orbes carmesim que agora deveria contar com quatro ou cinco anos mais ou menos.

-Mas...; Ele mal teve tempo de se justificar, quando recebeu um forte tapa na lateral direita da face, jogando-o de encontro a um pilar de pedra, devido à força empregada no golpe.

Deixou-se escorrer até o chão, sentindo um rastro quente escorrer por seus lábios. Tocou-os com a ponta dos dedos, notando-os vermelhos, diante de seus olhos.

-Volte a treinar; Folken mandou, entrando em casa, deixando-o para fora. –"Me desculpe filho, mas precisa ser assim"; ele pensou, lançando um olhar triste de esguelha ao garotinho.

Sentiu uma onda de fúria crescer em seu peito e os orbes queimarem furiosos. Deu as costas a casa, embrenhando-se no bosque ali próximo. Não iria treinar, não agora; ele pensou.

Caminhou um bom tempo entre os frondosos pinheiros, que mal notou que anoitecera. Ergueu os olhos para o céu, deparando-se com a lua vermelha imponente, como se lhe observasse. Olhou para todos os lados, estava perdido; ele pensou, sentando-se em baixo de uma arvore.

Estava cansado e com sono, precisava parar um pouco; ele pensou, sentindo o corpo cansado.

Não sabia se havia dormindo ou quanto tempo estava ali, apenas que sentia frio, porém algo macio e quente aproximou-se. Abriu os olhos lentamente, para arregalá-los em seguida, vendo a seu lado um tigre branco, ou melhor, um filhote de tigre, aninhando-se a seu lado em busca de calor.

O inverno estava chegando, embora Asgard fosse uma terra coberta de gelo, aquela era sempre a pior época, que até mesmo os animais que eram resistentes a baixas temperaturas sofriam com aquilo.

-Oi; ele murmurou, passando a mão sobre a cabeça do tigre, ouvindo-o ronronar. Arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso. –Está perdido?

O tigre voltou-se para ele. Era como se ele conseguisse enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma através daqueles orbes azuis; Mime pensou, engolindo em seco, praticamente hipnotizado. Piscou confuso, ao ver que o tigre, estranhamente assentia.

-Somos dois, então; ele murmurou, acomodando-se melhor no chão. Retirou a blusa longa e pesada que vestia, jogando sobre o tigre, para que pudesse cobri-lo.

Não pretendia sair dali, não agora, sentia-se mais calmo na presença daquele tigre. Era estranho, mas a muito não sentia aquela paz, nem com a presença do pai, que deveria lhe transmitir segurança não se sentia assim; ele pensou, caindo novamente no sono.

O dia amanheceria e muitas surpresas esperavam por ele quando despertasse. Surpresas que mudariam sua vida.

**-Fim do Sonho/ Lembrança-**

Remexeu-se na cama, acomodando-se melhor e envolvendo-se entre as cobertas, caindo dessa vez em um sono sem sonhos;

**Continua... **


	16. Que o jogo comece

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Anieri e Amélia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Aldrey também é um personagem meu, mas foi criado com a grande ajuda da minha amiga Margarida .

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 16: Que o Jogo Comece.**

**I - Revelações.**

Andava de um lado para outro em seu quarto. A cada segundo mais inquieta. Respirou fundo, ficar naquele dilema não iria lhe ajudar em nada, precisava fazer alguma coisa. Aproximou-se da sacada, abrindo as portas e sentindo o vento frio da noite tocar-lhe a face.

Ao longe pôde vislumbrar na entrada do palácio, três figuras conhecidas entrando. Franziu o cenho, desde quando os três andavam juntos? Não que sair com os amigos num final de tarde para beber fosse algo anormal, mas estava tão acostumada a vê-lo tão serio que isso lhe surpreendia.

-"Droga, preciso parar de pensar"; Hilda concluiu, passando as mãos nervosamente entre os cabelos azuis com finas mexas prateadas.

Sentou-se em frente à penteadeira, fitando-se pelo reflexo do espelho. Fechou os olhos por um momento, quando as palavras do Onipotente voltaram á sua mente, às vezes chegava a pensar que não seria nada mal desejar uma vida normal, porém achava que isso era egoísmo de mais para si.

Ser a governante inabalável e intocável de Asgard nem sempre eram coisas boas em sua vida. Alem de ser uma princesa e governante, era uma Valkiria. Não sabia qual dos títulos pesava mais em sua vida. Quem sabe a presença dos três; ela pensou, dando um suspiro.

Estava cansada de ficar se escondendo. A imagem da menina frágil que precisa ser protegida, estava lhe cansando a cada dia que passava. Lembrou-se de tudo que aconteceu no tempo em que esteve fora de Asgard, quando Durval ainda governava.

Fora treinada para ser uma Valkiria, lutar e agir como uma. Não esperava que Durval fosse começar uma guerra contra o santuário. E a deusa houvesse decidido que agora ela reinaria sobre Asgard despertando os guerreiros deuses para isso.

Não estava preparada para assumir essa responsabilidade, mas era para o bem da Terra Média. Ainda lembrava-se do primeiro Conselho que participara. O medo que aquilo lhe trouxera, estar na presença dos principais lideres de Eldar, Sindar, Nandor, entre outros, como os antigos guardiões Folken, Alberich XVIII entre outras pessoas ilustres representando Midgard que hoje infelizmente não caminhavam mais sobre essa terra.

Flér era muito pequena na época em que retornara ao palácio, passando um bom tempo sob a supervisão de Alana, já que os assuntos políticos do palácio, lhe permitiam pouco tempo com a irmã mais nova.

Quando pensou que não agüentaria mais aquilo, o conheceu. Eram jovens naquela época, talvez não contassem com mais de onze anos. Não chegara a terminar seu treinamento devido à necessidade de assumir o controle de Asgard, mas tinha o cosmo elevado o suficiente para fazer grandes coisas e assumir o trono que lhe era de direito, embora houvesse desejado que isso nunca fosse necessário.

Quantos anos já haviam se passado, muitos sem duvida, que depois do primeiro simplesmente deixara de contar, mas aquele martírio ainda perdurava. Ainda lembrava-se do olhar de devoção dirigido a si toda vez que sentava-se sobre o trono de Ébano, vindo daqueles que sempre desejara ter como amigos e dele.

Não queria ser metade daquilo que lhe fora imposto, mas era sua missão e não podia abandoná-la, era algo para a vida toda, mas precisava contar pelo menos a ele sobre isso. Não agüentava mais guardar esse segredo somente para si; ela pensou, levantando-se em um rompante.

Abriu a porta do quarto, fechando-a atrás de si, seguindo a passos rápidos pelo corredor.

**II – Memórias.**

-Boa noite; ele falou, despendido-se dos outros dois, enquanto seguia para o lado oposto do corredor.

-Boa noite; Mime e Alberich falaram afastando-se silenciosamente, haviam acabado demorando demais na Taverna do Vidar, o que acabou por fazê-los perderem não só o jantar, como possivelmente terem de ouvir algum comentário indiscreto no café da manhã.

Afastou-se a passos rápidos, entrando na primeira sala que viu, mal notando que era a sala de musicas que ficava ali. Aproximou-se das enormes janelas, vendo que uma fina tempestade de neve havia começado.

Só esperava que ela não houvesse saído a noite para caminhar, ou poderia ter sérios problemas com isso; ele pensou, passando a mão suavemente entre os fios de cabelo loiro-acinzentado, que caiam displicentes sobre os ombros, suspirou cansado.

Apoiou as mãos sobre o vidro da janela, deixando a testa encostar levemente sobre o plano frio, vendo seu próprio reflexo ali. Os orbes azuis pareciam cansados, aquilo estava lhe desgastando, não podia negar.

Tantas coisas haviam acontecido naqueles últimos anos, mas parecia que o destino lhes dava uma chance de resolverem de vez aquilo. Não estava mais agüentando passar os anos apenas como um guardião, por não poder contar a ela tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Afastou-se da janela, indo sentar-se calmamente num banco em frente ao piano de calda. Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, ao lembrar-se das varias vezes que estivera naquela sala, ouvindo-a tocar. Descarregando todas suas magoas e frustrações. Todos os sentimentos reprimidos nas teclas de marfim. Franziu o cenho ao notar uma partitura sobre o piano.

-As Valkirias, de Richard Wagner; Siegfried murmurou. –"Que irônico"; o cavaleiro não foi capaz de reprimir tal pensamento entre outras lembranças que surgiram em sua mente como uma torrente interminável.

**-Lembrança-**

Montou no cavalo, apeando-o com rapidez. Uma lança na mão, saiu a caça. Fazia parte de seu treinamento desenvolver algumas técnicas que requeriam treinar habilidades como agilidade. Evitando assim ser pego facilmente de surpresa, o que jamais poderia acontecer.

A noite já havia caído e a lua vermelha ergueu-se no céu. Correu em meio à neve, passando por varias arvores em seu caminho, sabia que estava próximo a cachoeira de gelo nos limites do palácio, mas não se importou em mudar sua rota, indo para o bosque, mas no sentido oposto.

Viu em meio à neve algo branco se mover, deveria ser impressão sua, mas provavelmente era algum cervo andado por aqueles lados, não faria mal começar a treinar com um alvo móvel; ele pensou, enquanto diminuía a velocidade, andando com mais cautela.

Sentia a respiração descompassada e pesada devido ao frio, mas resistência era uma das coisas que não podia faltar e não iria desistir só por isso.

-"Mas que raios é isso?"; ele se perguntou, ao ver um par de orbes azuis acenderem-se em sua direção.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas e o corpo estremecer. Procurou recuperar o controle emocional e continuou sua empreitada.

Deparou-se com um largo lago de gelo congelado e para a sua surpresa o que estivera seguindo era um tigre branco. Já ouvira falar de quão perigosos eram, mas nunca vira um de perto. Deu de ombros, isso não era importante, provavelmente sua pele estaria enfeitando o chão da sala de sua casa no dia seguinte; ele pensou, com certa leviandade.

Levantou a lança e estava prestes a atacar, quando um corpo pesado lançou-se contra o seu, jogando-o contudo no chão.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo? –Siegfried perguntou, com os orbes faiscando de raiva.

-Eu que pergunto, idiota; um garoto da mesma idade que si, de orbes carmesim e cabelos alaranjados falou, visivelmente irritado.

Sem falar mais nada os dois passaram a rolar na neve trocando socos e chutes, até que Mime conseguiu fazê-lo soltar a laça. Embora parecesse levar desvantagem, jogou o outro contra o tronco de uma arvore, ignorando o gemido de dor emitido pelo mesmo quando um estalo foi ouvido, provavelmente vindo de uma costela quebrada.

-Nunca mais se aproxime dela; ele avisou, com os orbes faiscando.

-O que? –Siegfried perguntou, confuso. Mantendo uma das mãos as costas, tentando conter a dor.

Mime afastou-se pegando a lança nas mãos e partindo-a em vários fragmentos. Caminhou sem olhar para trás, até se aproximar do lago de gelo e para a surpresa de Siegfried o tigre virou-se para ele, sentando-se no chão sobre as patas traseiras, esperando-o.

Viu-os partirem juntos e surpreendeu-se com isso. Sabia quem era o garoto, mas porque ele protegia o tigre, já ouvira falar coisas tenebrosas sobre aquele animal, mas a docilidade do olhar que lançara ao garoto e o comportamento delicado queriam dizer outra coisa, mas porque as pessoas o temiam tanto? –ele se questionou, intrigado.

Tomado pela curiosidade, seguiu o rastro dos dois a noite toda, por vezes pensou estar andando em círculos na orla da floresta, mas por fim encontrou uma pequena casa nos limites entre Asgard e a Sibéria, bem longe do palácio. O dia já estava amanhecendo, viu Mime rapidamente retirar a capa que vestia, colocando sobre o tigre.

-O que ele esta fazendo? –Siegfried se perguntou, ao ver os raios fracos do sol chegarem até eles, quando algo surpreendente aconteceu.

**-Fim da Lembrança –**

-Siegfried; alguém chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou, piscando confuso, virou-se na direção da voz, deparando-se com a jovem de orbes azuis. –Hilda;

-...; Ela assentiu. –Poderíamos conversar? –Hilda perguntou, hesitante.

-Claro; o cavaleiro falou, com um meio sorriso, afastou-se um pouco do banco, dando espaço para que ela se sentasse.

Hilda pareceu hesitar um momento, mas dando um suspiro derrotado, sentou-se à conversa seria longa; ela pensou.

**III – Desde quando?**

Mime ficara para trás, enquanto resolvera ir direto para seu quarto. Estava aproximando-se da porta do quarto, quando franziu o cenho ao ver alguém sentado e encolhido em frente à porta. Não precisou pensar muito para saber quem era.

Abaixou-se em frente a jovem de longas melenas castanhas, respirou fundo, sentindo uma essência suave de flores invadir suas narinas.

-Aldrey; Alberich chamou num sussurro.

Viu a murmurar algo, remexendo-se um pouco incomodada pela posição que estava, porém continuou dormindo. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, recriminando-se por tê-la feito esperar, mas não pensou que fosse levar tanto tempo para resolver as coisas com os outros.

Apoiando um joelho sobre o chão, passando um dos braços pelas costas dela e o outro por baixo das pernas, para suspendê-la do chão. Sentiu-a aninhar-se entre seus braços e suspirar.

Olhou para todos os lados, iria levá-la para onde agora? –ele se perguntou, sabendo que o quarto dela ficava praticamente do outro lado do palácio no terceiro andar, próximo ao de Hilda e Flér. Era uma caminhada muito longa para fazer aquela hora; ele pensou dando-se por vencido, abrindo a porta do próprio quarto e entrando.

O primeiro que abrisse a boca para pronunciar um comentário malicioso pela manhã viraria ametista; ele pensou, com uma veinha saltando na testa, já imaginando que nem uma atitude inocente era perdoada por uns e outros de mente deturpada.

Aproximou-se da cama, deitando a jovem delicadamente sobre a mesma. Sentiu-a agarrar-se firmemente em sua camisa, não querendo soltá-lo. Tocou-lhe a mão sentindo-a fria, porém logo se aqueceu após um toque tão sutil.

Viu-a encolher-se na cama, enquanto a cobria com colchas pesadas, prevendo que a temperatura iria cair ainda mais pela madrugada.

-Durma bem; ele sussurrou, não conseguindo controlar o impulso, dando-lhe um beijo suave no topo da testa.

Afastou-se, sentando-se em uma poltrona num canto do quarto, vendo-a ressonar baixinho. Não iria conseguir dormir, era humanamente impossível conciliar o sono sentindo aquele cheiro de flores impregnado até mesmo em suas roupas; Alberich pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, mas procurou acomodar-se melhor na poltrona, esperando o tempo passar.

Desde quando estava pensando essas coisas? –ele se perguntou, intimamente irritado pelo rumo que seus pensamentos estavam tomando, fazendo com que inconscientemente seus olhos, voltassem a pousar sobre a jovem adormecida com ar sereno sobre sua cama.

Remexeu-se incomodado na poltrona.

-"Droga, preciso parar de pensar, se não nem cochilar eu vou conseguir"; Alberich concluiu, voltando seu olhar para a janela a seu lado. –"Ela certamente já deve ter chegado, dá pra sentir"; ele pensou, fechando as cortinas, para que a luz de fora não entrasse, atrapalhando o sono da jovem.

**IV – Paranóia.**

Finalmente havia terminado as tarefas do dia e poderia descansar, pelo menos não teria nenhuma reunião que lhe obrigasse a ficar acordada a noite toda; Anieri pensou, terminando de guardar as coisas na cozinha e indo para seu quarto, numa das alas mais afastadas do castelo, onde as outras também ficavam.

Mal deu um passo para fora da cozinha, sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se sobre seu braço, puxando-a para as sombras. Debateu-se tentando se soltar, mas foi em vão. Até sentir suas costas chocarem-se contra a parede fria.

-Me solta; ela mandou, irritando-se com o individuo, dando-lhe um chute certeiro na área de lazer (ou para ser mais especifico, no baixo ventre).

Ouviu um gemido de dor, quando o mesmo caiu no chão e a luz dos archotes o iluminaram.

-Loki? –Anieri falou surpresa, porém intimamente divertindo-se com a situação pouco favorecida do cavaleiro. Um a zero; ela pensou satisfeita, pelo menos descontara a noite mal dormida por causa do que aquele idiota lhe falara.

-Claro; ele respondeu, com a voz num fraco sussurro.

Viu-o levantar-se com certa dificuldade, encostando-se na parede.

-Você esta bem? –Anieri perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo, viu-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa, sem responder. –O que quer?

-Precisamos conversar; ele respondeu, recompondo-se.

-Não, se tem algo pra falar espere até amanhã; ela falou, cansada demais para levar aquilo adiante. Deu-lhe as costas, porém ele segurou-lhe pelo braço, impedindo-a de ir.

-Não digo eu, vamos, diga logo o que Mime esta tramando; Loki mandou.

-O que? –Anieri perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

-Não sou idiota pra cair com essa sua cara de inocente Anieri, não abuse da minha paciência. Se algum cavaleiro esta desobedecendo às ordens da princesa, ou ameaçando Asgard eu tenho de tomar uma providencia, então comesse a falar; ele exigiu.

-Loki; ela começou, com a voz pausada e extremamente calculada. –Porque acha que Mime esta tramando alguma coisa?

-Eu o conheço melhor do que você. Sei do que estou falando; Loki respondeu, enfezado.

-Sabe tanto que o julga por si mesmo; Anieri rebateu a queima roupa, pegando-o de surpresa. –Se esta tão paranóico com algum atentado a Asgard investigue por contra própria, mas é perda de tempo, Mime nunca faria algo do tipo; ela falou, afastando-se.

-Duvido muito; ele resmungou, frustrado por ter sido ignorado. –Aonde foram hoje? –o cavaleiro não resistiu em perguntar, passara a tarde toda remoendo as possibilidades de onde e o que os dois estariam fazendo para terem chegado juntos ao palácio, que nem mesmo perguntando a Sisi, conseguiu obter alguma resposta lógica.

-Não lhe interessa; a Valkiria respondeu, sumindo no corredor.

-"Não me convenceu, mas não me importa o que precise fazer, mas ainda vou descobrir o que ele esta armando"; Loki pensou.

Afastou-se, sem notar que era observando por um par de orbes azuis que serraram-se perigosamente, não gostando nem um pouco da situação que presenciara, mas isso resolveria outra hora. Afastou-se rapidamente sem ser notado. Desaparecendo em meio à noite.

**V – Encontros.**

O dia amanhecera e todos os cavaleiros já se reuniam com Hilda na sala de jantar para o café da manhã, apenas um estava ausente.

-Bom dia; Alberich falou, sendo o ultimo a chegar junto com Aldrey.

-Bom dia; todos responderam num murmúrio, embora alguns cavaleiros houvessem notado o ar cansado do cavaleiro, típico de alguém que passara a noite em claro, mas preferiram não comentar nada, afinal, a possibilidade de virar uma estatua de ametista era bem grande.

-Aonde esta Mime? –Flér perguntou curiosa, notando que o lugar dele estava vago.

-Ele saiu cedo; Siegfried respondeu, impassível.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –Loki perguntou, com falsa preocupação.

-Não, ele só tinha algumas coisas pra resolver, mas talvez na hora do almoço ele já esteja de volta; o cavaleiro respondeu, não gostando nem um pouco das indagações de Loki.

-Bem, vamos tomar café então; a princesa falou, querendo apaziguar a corrente de tensão existente entre os dois cavaleiros. Deixaria para falar com Siegfried depois, sem levantarem suspeitas de nada.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Arrumou as luvas na mão de forma que impedisse que qualquer ar gelado entrasse. O longo vestido branco delineava-lhe as curvas esguias e os longos cabelos prateados, andou calmamente por aquele pequeno vilarejo próximo ao palácio, notando o olhar curioso de muitas mulheres sobre si.

Era sempre assim, um bando de submissas sem perspectiva; ela pensou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, reconhecendo perfeitamente cada um dos rostos que lhe fitava.

Não muito longe de onde estava, encontrou uma pequena taverna, onde havia combinado de encontrá-lo.

Uma pequena sineta tocou na porta, anunciando sua chegada, algumas pessoas tomavam café animadas. Embora ainda fosse cedo, algumas mesas estavam cheias de pessoas que conversavam, provavelmente hospedes da pensão anexa a taverna.

-Deseja alguma coisa senhorita? –Vidar perguntou, aproximando-se ao vê-la sentar-se em uma mesa afastada dos olhares curiosos.

-Apenas um chá; ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

Vidar engoliu em seco, ao deparar-se com os orbes azuis da jovem, um arrepio cruzou-lhe as costas. Poderia dizer que aqueles olhos eram capazes de enxergar o mais fundo de sua alma, como olhos de um gato. Assentiu, fazendo uma breve reverencia, afastando-se em seguida.

-Deseja companhia senhorita? –um homem de cabelos negros e barba de mesma cor perguntou, aproximando-se até parar em frente a jovem, porém separados pela mesa.

-Castor crê que se a senhorita desejasse companhia teria pedido, não esperado que um porco como você se apresentasse; uma voz falou atrás da jovem, com sarcasmo, porém numa ameaça velada de morte lenta e dolorosa,

-Mime; o homem falou, com os dentes serrados.

-Suma daqui; o cavaleiro mandou, com um olhar perigoso.

Resmungando mil impropérios Castor afastou-se, afinal não era estúpido o suficiente para bater de frente contra um guerreiro deus, estando em clara desvantagem.

Esse sem duvidas eram um dos membros do conselho que não fazia a mínima questão de ter algum respeito; Mime pensou, acompanhando-o com um olhar de soslaio, antes de voltar-se para a jovem.

-Posso? –ele perguntou, notando que ela o observava curiosamente.

-...; Ela apenas assentiu.

-Vim assim que recebi sua carta; Mime falou, sentando-se.

-Pensei mesmo que estivesse tendo algum contratempo; ela falou, com um doce sorriso.

-Eu não diria exatamente isso; ele respondeu calmamente. Ao vê-la estender-lhe a mão. –É um prazer revê-la, Amélia;

-Igualmente; ela respondeu, vendo-o delicadamente pousar os lábios sobre a costa de sua mão, num beijo sutil.

Encararam-se durante alguns segundos em silencio, nenhuma palavra fora pronunciada, mas era como se a muito já soubessem o que o outro pensava. Vidar aproximou-se deixando o chá. Surpreendeu-se com a presença do cavaleiro, mas o máximo que fez, foi perguntar se ele desejava algo, afastando-se em seguida.

Muitas coisas mudariam agora e o jogo estava apenas começando.

**Continua...**


	17. Amigos acima de tudo

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Amélia e Aldrey são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 17: Amigos Acima de Tudo.**

**I – Revendo Amigos.**

Caminhavam calmamente até o palácio, enquanto conversavam sobre coisas banais e tudo o que passaram nos últimos anos.

-Como é a vida lá? –Mime perguntou curioso.

-Quente; Amélia respondeu, com um meio sorriso, vendo-o serrar os orbes. –É brincadeira, mas falando sério, gosto de viver lá, embora precise de duas vezes mais energia para me controlar; ela completou, olhando para os lados, para garantir que não estavam sendo observados.

-Imagino; ele murmurou. –E no mais? – o cavaleiro insistiu, com um "Q" a mais de curiosidade.

-Como assim? –ela perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida, porém com a face levemente enrubescida.

-Amélia, você não consegue mentir pra mim; Mime falou, com um meio sorriso.

-Ta certo; a jovem resmungou. –Tem uma pessoa;

-Ele já sabe? –o cavaleiro perguntou, mas parou, vendo-a negar com um aceno.

-Não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre isso ainda; ela falou, com certo pesar.

-Não se preocupe, quando chegar a hora certa, ele vai entender; Mime falou, compreensivo.

-...; Amélia assentiu.

-Mas vamos lá, aqueles dois já devem estar nos esperando; ele falou, guiando-a para dentro do palácio.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Olha só, quem é aquela garota que esta com o Mime? –Leda perguntou, observando o cavaleiro chegar, enquanto falava com Nora.

-Não sei; a jovem respondeu, aproximando-se da janela.

-Estão fazendo o que? –Anieri perguntou, entrando na sala de jantar, mas parou, vendo que as duas ainda prestavam a atenção em algo fora do palácio.

Aproximou-se da janela e arregalou os olhos ao ver o guerreiro deus de Benetnash entrar no palácio acompanhado de uma garota de cabelos prateados.

-Quem é ela? –Anieri perguntou, estranhamente incomodada com isso.

-Não sabemos; as duas responderam.

-Nora, Leda e Anieri. Alana quer falar com vocês; Flér falou, aproximando-se das jovens.

-Como? –Leda perguntou, voltando-se para a princesa.

-Ela não disse o que era;

-Bem, depois a gente descobre o que esta acontecendo, vamos lá; Nora falou, puxando as outras duas consigo.

Despediram-se rapidamente de Flér saindo da sala. Enquanto a jovem ia para o jardim conversar com Haguen, sem saber ao certo sobre o que elas estavam falando.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentaram-se em uma poltrona na sala de musicas, enquanto conversavam. Ali não tinham tanta liberdade para conversar, mas simplesmente não poderiam ficar chamando a atenção dos outros ao irem àquela hora da manhã na Taverna do Vidar.

-Mime estava certo; Alberich falou.

-Ele esta tramando alguma coisa, é melhor tomarmos mais cuidado; Siegfried respondeu, lembrando-se de tudo o que conversara com Hilda durante a madrugada, embora já soubesse de metade do que ela lhe falara, preferiu apenas responder o necessário, enquanto não falasse com os outros dois.

-Alberich. Siegfried; eles ouviram a voz de Mime no corredor, procurando por eles.

**-ESTAMOS AQUI**; Alberich avisou.

Ouviram vários passos se aproximando, franziram o cenho. Sabiam que o cavaleiro havia saído pela manhã para resolver algumas coisas, mas o que seria para fazê-lo voltar acompanhado, foi quando se deram conta de quem poderia ser.

Logo viram o cavaleiro entrando na sala de musicas acompanhado de uma jovem de longos cabelos prateados e orbes azuis.

-Amélia; os dois falaram juntos, levantando-se rapidamente da poltrona.

-Oi; ela falou sorrindo ao aproximar-se.

-Quando chegou? –Siegfried perguntou, enquanto abraçava a jovem.

-Ontem à noite; ela respondeu. –Como está?

-Muito bem, e você? –ele perguntou, sorrindo.

-Estou ótima; Amélia falou, voltando-se para Alberich que parecia ainda incerto em se aproximar. –E você, vai ficar ai e nem vai me dar um abraço; ela cobrou.

-...; Alberich balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um meio sorriso, aproximando-se da jovem e lhe abraçando.

-Senti saudades; ela falou, sentindo-o estreitar os braços em torno de si.

-Eu também; ele falou, numa confissão espontânea, surpreendendo até mesmo os outros dois com isso. –Deveria ter nos avisado que chegou ontem; Alberich comentou, ao se afastarem, lançando um olhar entrecortado aos dois cavaleiros, que tinham um sorriso nada discreto, sobre o momento 'fofo'.

-Não queria preocupá-los e aproveitei para dar uma volta por ai; Amélia respondeu, com um sorriso maroto.

-Não acredito que saiu andar com aquela tempestade; Siegfried a repreendeu.

-Calma, não aconteceu nada, só digamos que, estava reconhecendo o território; Amélia brincou.

-Egocentrismo é mal de família; Mime resmungou.

-O que quer dizer com isso? –Amélia e Alberich perguntaram com os orbes estreitos de maneira perigosa.

-Nada não; o cavaleiro adiantou-se em responder, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-**ALBERICH**; os três voltaram-se para a porta, ouvindo uma voz feminina chamar pelo cavaleiro.

-Uhnnnnn; Amélia murmurou, com um sorriso nada inocente.

-Não é o que esta pensando; Alberich falou, prontamente.

-Pelo comentário, é isso mesmo; Siegfried falou, vendo que a jovem pretendia falar algo.

-Realmente, muita coisa mudou; Amélia comentou, observando atentamente o cavaleiro de Merguerez.

-Finalmente te achei; Aldrey falou, respirando ofegante ao entrar na sala de musicas, mas parou vendo que havia mais três pessoas ali. –Ahn! Desculpe, vocês estavam conversando, não queria interromper; ela falou, preparando-se paras sair.

-De maneira alguma; Amélia falou, com ar sereno. –Não é Alberich; ela completou, dando uma cotovelada no cavaleiro.

-Hei; Alberich reclamou, voltando-se para ela com os orbes estreitos, mas viu-a indicar a jovem com o olhar. –Ahn! Aldrey essa é Amélia; ele falou, apresentando a jovem.

-Muito prazer; a jovem de cabelos castanhos falou, sorrindo.

-Igualmente; Amélia respondeu.

-Bom, vou deixá-los agora então; Aldrey falou.

-Espera; a jovem de cabelos prateados falou, tendo uma idéia. Voltou-se para os três, fazendo-os engolirem em seco ao verem o largo sorriso dela. –O que acham de darmos uma volta? E a Aldrey pode vir com a gente se quiser? O que acha? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem.

-Se não for incomodá-los; Aldrey falou timidade.

-Claro que não, vamos logo então; Mime falou, tomando a frente do grupo, praticamente arrastando Siegfried junto.

Alberich parou, petrificado. Vendo os três saírem, permanecendo ele e Aldrey na sala de musicas.

-Ahn! Você não vai? –a jovem perguntou, vendo-o piscar confuso e voltar-se para ela.

-Ah sim, vamos; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, aproximando-se da jovem estendendo-lhe o braço, enquanto saiam da sala.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Você tem a mínima noção de que ele vai querer te matar depois? –Siegfried perguntou, enquanto os três andavam um pouco mais rápido, deixando o casal para trás.

-Não se preocupe, ele só precisa de um empurrãozinho; Amélia falou, sem se abalar.

-Certas coisas não mudam; Mime murmurou.

-Sabe qual o problema; a jovem começou, chamando a atenção deles. –Vocês pensam de mais, ou melhor, demoram muito tempo pensando e não tomam uma atitude descente; ela reclamou.

-Hei, me deixa fora dessa; Mime se defendeu.

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso; Siegfried falou.

-Pode parar, vocês dois sempre tiveram um serio problema para tomar atitudes; ela falou, vendo-os abrir a boca para contestar, mas adiantou-se. –Querem que eu cite alguns exemplos?

-Melhor não; Mime falou prontamente, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Viu, quando a situação aperta vocês fogem da raia; ela provocou. –E o Siegfried ainda é o pior dos três;

-Hei, o que foi que eu fiz? –ele perguntou, indignado.

-Você tem certeza que quer que eu fale? –Amélia perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-É melhor mudarmos de assunto; o cavaleiro falou, vendo Mime assentir.

-É mesmo, antes que sobre pra mim de novo; ele resmungou.

-...; A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, com um meio sorriso, enquanto eles saiam do palácio, sendo seguidos pelo olhar atento de algumas garotas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem é ela? –Hilda perguntou, franzindo o cenho, ao ver Siegfried e Mime acompanhando uma jovem.

-Não sabemos, só vimos o Mime chegando com ela; Nora respondeu, enquanto elas os espiavam pela janela de um dos corredores do palácio.

-Eles parecem se conhecer a muito tempo; Leda comentou com ar pensativo.

-Como assim? –Flér perguntou curiosa.

-Vejam só; Leda falou, apontando para eles e logo Alberich e Aldrey juntaram-se ao grupo. –Me diz, quantas vezes vocês já viram esses três sorrindo desse jeito, conversando como se fossem caras normais e do nada saindo pra dar uma volta; ela comentou.

-Bem; as jovens balbuciaram, para depois simplesmente negarem com um aceno. Simplesmente nunca viram isso.

–Então; ela concluiu, dando de ombros.

-Mas é curioso, nunca vi essa garota em Asgard antes; Nora comentou.

-Talvez ela não seja daqui; Flér tentou justificar.

-Com licença; alguém falou, aproximando-se, fazendo-as virarem-se rapidamente.

Shido parou por um momento, vendo que as garotas pareciam assustadas com sua repentina aparição, ate mesmo Hilda, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

-Ahn, por acaso vocês sabem aonde o Siegfried esta? –ele perguntou.

-Acabou de sair com Mime e Alberich; Leda respondeu, calmamente.

-Estranho; Shido murmurou pensativo. –Ta certo, obrigado; ele completou, dando-lhes as costas e saindo.

-Ufa; elas suspiraram, quando voltaram-se para a janela eles já haviam sumido.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Me digam, como vocês agüentam? –Amélia perguntou, enquanto com a ponta dos dedos prendia uma mecha atrás da orelha.

-O que? –Siegfried perguntou, vendo-a incomodada com algo.

-Viverem assim, cada dois passos que dão, tem uma vigiando; ela comentou.

-Elas só estão preocupadas com o que pode acontecer; o cavaleiro tentou justificar.

-Elas ainda não sabem de tudo; Mime falou, enquanto lançava um olhar de soslaio para trás onde Alberich e Aldrey conversavam de maneira animada, o que fazia com que a garota não ouvisse o que estavam falando.

-Vocês ainda não contaram; Amélia comentou, abafando o riso. –Querem matá-las de curiosidade aos pouquinhos?

-Não é isso; Siegfried falou, fazendo um gesto nervoso com as mãos. –Precisamos que tudo esteja pronto;

-Entendo; ela balbuciou.

-Mas agora as coisas estão um pouco mais difíceis, Loki esta na nossa cola; Mime falou, com desagrado.

-Você quer dizer na sua, não é? -Ela falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Como? –os dois perguntaram.

-Ontem à noite, vim passear por estes lados; ela comentou como quem não quer nada.

-Você veio ao palácio, ficou doida? –Mime a repreendeu.

-Xiii; Amélia falou, fazendo um gesto para que ele abaixasse o tom de voz. –Vim, estava andando mesmo, sem ter o que fazer, resolvi vim ver como estavam as coisas; ela completou.

-Poderia ter sido vista; Siegfried falou, preocupado.

-Ninguém me viu, fiquem tranqüilos, mas eu vi algo bastante interessante; ela falou, voltando-se para Mime.

-O que foi que você viu? –Siegfried perguntou.

-Uma garota. Cabelos verdes, olhos claros; ela começou.

-Anieri; Mime respondeu, prontamente.

-É, acho que foi esse o nome que eu ouvi; Amélia comentou. –Tomem cuidado, Loki a esta pressionando pra saber o que você esta fazendo; ela comentou, apontando para Mime.

-Provavelmente ele quer saber porque chegamos juntos ao palácio ontem, quando voltamos de Nidavellir; ele comentou.

-Ela foi com você? –Amélia perguntou surpresa.

-Depois lhe explicamos o que aconteceu, mas o que ele disse? –Mime perguntou, impaciente.

-Ele queria saber aonde vocês foram e o que você esta fazendo. Lembro que ela disse que não era nada e que era paranóia dele. Mas Loki certamente vai investigar por conta própria e pela cara dele, vai redobrar a vigilância em cima de você e dela; ela completou.

-As coisas estão mais complicadas ainda; Siegfried falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-**FLORES**; eles pararam ao ouvir a voz animada de Aldrey enquanto a jovem afastava-se de Alberich correndo até um local mais à frente deles, com um canteiro de gérberas.

Os três voltaram-se para o cavaleiro que olhava para o céu, tentando não encará-los e saber que os três tinham um sorriso nada descente nos lábios.

-Nem uma palavra sobre isso; Alberich falou, voltando-se para eles com os orbes estreitos.

-Não íamos falar nada; Mime se defendeu.

-Sei; ele falou, descrente.

-**AMÉLIA**; Aldrey chamou, pedindo que a jovem se aproximasse.

Amélia afastou-se sorrindo, enquanto ia até ela. Realmente só agora notara o quanto às coisas mudaram.

**II – Surpresas.**

Já estavam a um bom tempo caminhando em meio à neve. Ainda se perguntava como Dohko conseguira lhe arrancar de dentro de casa para ir até lá, mas não poderia se negar a realizar um pedido de Aishi.

A jovem estava realmente preocupada com o aparente submisso de Freya e confiara a eles a missão de encontrarem pelo menos um rastro dela em Asgard, para isso poderiam contar com a ajuda de Hilda, que já fora avisada sobre isso e concordara em recebê-los no palácio.

-Porque temos de andar tanto? –Dohko respondeu ofegando, enquanto atravessavam uma duna de neve.

-Bem... Depois de mais de 243 anos não posso pedir que você ainda esteja em forma não é; Aaron provocou, vendo-o cerrar os orbes de maneira perigosa.

-Não abusa;

-Deixe de reclamar, já estamos chegando; o cavaleiro falou.

-Chegando, você disse isso há três horas atrás; Dohko reclamou, mas parou, vendo as torres do palácio surgirem a sua frente.

-Já chegamos; Aaron rebateu com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. –Satisfeito?

-...; Ele apenas assentiu, vendo com surpresa a grandiosidade do principal símbolo de poder da Terra Media e dos Deuses Nórdicos.

-Vamos logo, que agora não podemos demorar mais; o cavaleiro falou, continuando a andar.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; Dohko resmungou, seguindo com ele.

**Continua...**


	18. Antigas Lembranças

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Aldrey, Nora, Leda, Anieri, Coralina, Ceres,

* * *

**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo 18: Lembranças Antigas.**

**.I.**

Da janela de seu quarto viu os três cavaleiros saírem do palácio acompanhados de Aldrey e uma garota desconhecida. Quem seria ela? Poderia parecer impressão a sua, o que achava pouco provável, mas aqueles três pareciam conhecer muito bem a jovem.

Saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas do hall central e foi em direção a um dos guardiões que estava na porta, provavelmente também intrigado com a cena.

-Thor; Loki chamou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; o guerreiro deus falou, voltando-se para ele.

-Quem é aquela garota de cabelos prateados? –ele perguntou, sem esconder o tom de curiosidade em sua voz.

-Não sei; Thor respondeu, com simplicidade. –Ouvi eles apenas a chamarem de Amélia, mas não a conheço; ele respondeu.

-"Amélia"; Loki pensou, ainda mais intrigado, porque tinha a leve impressão de já ter ouvido esse nome antes, mas era melhor certificar-se de outras coisas primeiro. –Está certo, obrigado;

-Por nada; ele respondeu, vendo o cavaleiro se afastar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Quem são vocês? – Fenrir perguntou, barrando a entrada dos cavaleiros de ouro no palácio.

-Aaron e Dohko, cavaleiros de Athena; o aquariano respondeu, pacificamente.

-Cavaleiros de Athena, o que querem aqui? –o guerreiro deus de Ariórtes perguntou surpreso, há pouco tempo atrás um cavaleiro e uma amazona haviam estado no palácio a mando de Athena também.

-Viemos falar com a princesa Hilda; Dohko respondeu.

-Venham comigo; Ferir respondeu, abrindo os portões para que eles pudessem entrar e com um breve assovio, fez os lobos que jaziam escondidos entre os arbustos ali perto se dispersarem, ao verem que não era nenhum problema.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Por Odin, o que esses cavaleiros de Athena querem tanto aqui? -Leda resmungou, andando de um lado para o outro.

-Algum problema Leda? –Alana perguntou, entrando na sala de recepção do palácio, vendo a jovem praticamente pendurada na janela.

-Alana olha só; ela falou, apontando para a janela.

A senhora, um tanto quanto hesitante aproximou-se. Viu na entrada do palácio dois homens serem escoltados por Fenrir, provavelmente cavaleiros.

-Como sabe que são cavaleiros de Athena? –Alana perguntou, observando atentamente a constante aproximação.

-Aquele de cabelos negros, se chama Aaron. Ele era o mestre daquele cavaleiro que esteve alguns dias atrás aqui com a noiva, a amiga da deusa. Aaron vive agora numa casa na fronteira da Sibéria com Asgard, num local mais isolado, longe da vila; ela explicou, embora não estivesse nem um pouco disposta em contar como sabia de tudo aquilo.

Afastou-se rapidamente da janela ao ter a leve impressão de que os orbes acinzentados haviam virado em sua direção. Voltou-se para a senhora, notando que Alana estava incrivelmente pálida.

-Algum problema? –Leda perguntou preocupada. Deu-lhe o braço, ajudando-a a sentar-se em um dos sofás da sala.

-Acho que sim; Alana falou tão baixo que Leda quase não pode ouvir. –"O que ele esta fazendo aqui?"; ela pensou aflita.

Séculos se passaram e por isso nunca poderia esperar. Levou uma das mãos a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar insistentemente. Seus pensamentos estavam agora num incrível pandemônio e ela mal sabia o que as Deusas do Destino estavam lhe reservando.

**.II.**

Caminhavam a um bom tempo, conversando sobre coisas banais. Mal podiam acreditar em todas as coisas que contavam e ouviam sobre os últimos anos. Um pouco à frente Siegfried, Amélia e Mime comentavam vagamente sobre a época em que se conheceram e toda as coisas que viveram, enquanto Aldrey e Alberich vinham um pouco atrás.

O guerreiro deus parecia tentar dobrar-se em dois para acompanhar o ritmo da jovem de melenas castanhas, que parecia com o animo triplicado com a presença de Amélia e a cada nova parada que faziam as duas pareciam se unir contra eles, ou melhor, para falarem deles.

Comentando de maneira nada discreta micos ou situações constrangedoras que eles realmente pensavam que estava enterrado.

Respirou fundo, parando por um momento, só agora se dando conta do caminho que faziam.

-Algum problema? –Aldrey perguntou, notando que ele ficara em silencio com uma expressão estranha.

-Não, é só que...; Ele não completou, ao ouvir Amélia pedir que apressassem o passo.

-Porque quis vir aqui, Amélia? –Mime perguntou, voltando-se para a jovem que tinha o olhar perdido. Voltou-se para Siegfried que também parecia esperar por uma resposta.

A jovem ficou em silencio, como se não houvesse ouvido a pergunta. Fitou atentamente a antiga construção de uma mansão, que agora estava reduzida a cinzas, neve e pedaços de maneira corroídos pelo tempo e umidade.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, era como se pudesse ouvir o som da lenha crepitando na lareira, o cheiro de chá de hortelã chegando a suas narinas de maneira reconfortante, era tão bom sentar-se em frente aquela lareira, sobre o tapete felpudo ouvindo histórias incríveis, contada pelas pessoas que mais amava, mas mal começava a lembrar-se de tais momentos, cenas tristes vinham a sua mente.

Uma noite de tempestade de gelo, muitas pessoas hipócritas e com maldade no coração perseguindo pessoas inocentes que desde o berço apenas haviam jurado proteger a terra natal.

-Calma; ouviu alguém sussurrar, enquanto abraçava-lhe ternamente.

Só agora notara que seus olhos vertiam mais e mais lágrimas. Tentou impedi-las de cair, mas era uma batalha perdida.

Mime voltou-se para os três, lançando-lhes um olhar para que se afastassem. Queria ter impedido que ela voltasse ali tão cedo, mas ficara tão entretido com a conversa que estavam tendo, que só foi notar onde estavam quando sentiu o cosmo de Alberich ficar tenso e ao olhar para frente deparou-se com a antiga construção.

-Calma; ele pediu em um sussurro, acomodando-a melhor entre seus braços, com o intuito de fazê-la se acalmar e aos poucos cessar o choro.

-Mime; Amélia chamou num fraco sussurro.

-Estou aqui com você, não se preocupe; o cavaleiro respondeu. –É melhor voltarmos;

-...; Amélia negou com um aceno. –Quero ir até o fim;

-Mas...;

-Vem comigo? –ela pediu, erguendo a face, encarando o cavaleiro, com um brilho intenso nos olhos azuis.

-Claro; ele respondeu, seguindo com ela pelos portões parcialmente caídos no chão, enferrujados e tortos. Atravessaram os mesmos seguindo para o que um dia fora uma bela mansão de um dos senhores mais importantes de Asgard.

**.III.**

Sorrateiramente deixaram o palácio, indo encontrar-se com as demais na estufa nos fundos. Olharam atentamente para os lados certificando-se de que não eram seguidas.

-Finalmente; Coralina exasperou, visivelmente impaciente com a demora.

-Desculpe, não deu pra sair antes; Anieri respondeu, fechando a porta de vidro atrás de si.

-Então, o que aconteceu para nos chamarem aqui? –Ceres perguntou, sentando-se confortavelmente em um banco de cedro num dos cantos da estufa.

-Uma garota estranha chegou hoje ao palácio com Mime; Nora respondeu, vendo Anieri ficar rapidamente com o semblante carregado.

-Uma garota, vocês estão tão nervosas assim só por causa de uma garota? -Coralina falou, abafando o riso.

-Hei, ela não é daqui; Anieri retrucou.

-Ahn! E o que tem isso? –Ceres perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, discretamente pegando um maçinho de margaridas em uma jardineira próximo a si.

-O fato dos cavaleiros estarem agindo bem diferente do normal com ela; Anieri respondeu.

-Os cavaleiros, ou um cavaleiro em especial? –Coralina perguntou, em tom de provocação.

-O que esta querendo insinuar com isso Coralina? –o Falcão de Gelo perguntou, no momento que os orbes azuis cintilaram.

-Calma Anieri, foi só um comentário; Ceres falou, mastigando distraidamente uma florzinha. –Sabe que Coralina não tem nada contra você e essa repentina aparição de uma garota no palácio não é motivo para alarde; ela completou.

-Eu falei isso pra ela; Nora completou.

-Vocês não entendem, uma garota aparecendo no palácio sabe-se lá vinda de onde, o Loki com marcação cerrada em cima da gente, agora dos outros cavaleiros também, isso não é boa coisa; Anieri exasperou.

-Como assim? –Coralina perguntou, demonstrando mais interesse agora naquela discussão.

-Desculpem o atraso meninas, mas estava dando uma volta com Diamante; Sisi falou entrando na estufa. –Nossa, que caras são essas?

-Já ouviu falar do problema chamado 'Loki'? –Ceres perguntou, agora praticamente desfalcando o canteiro de flores.

-Isso não me surpreende e Anieri é melhor tomar cuidado; Sisi falou, aproximando-se e indo sentar-se ao lado de Ceres no banco de cedro.

-Sabe de algo Sisi? –Nora perguntou, curiosa.

-Loki andou me fazendo algumas perguntas sobre você e Mime; ela falou, voltando-se para Anieri, que estava agora com a face em brasas. –Querendo saber aonde vocês foram para estarem chegando juntos? Ou se eu sabia de mais alguma coisa; ela completou.

-Uhn! Chegando juntos de onde? –Coralina perguntou, com um sorriso nada decente.

-Hei, não é nada disso que você esta pensando; a jovem de melenas verde-água falou emburrada, porém com a face extremamente vermelha.

-E eu estaria pensando exatamente o que? –a guardiã da Corsa de Sindar perguntou.

-Puff; Anieri resmungou.

-Isso não é importante agora; Sisi falou, interrompendo a discussão antes que elas se atracassem. –Mas fique avisada, se Loki já lhe surpreendeu próximo à caverna de Fenris e sabe sobre as Valkirias, provavelmente ele vai marcar em cima de todas que ele sabe que são guardiãs, qualquer passo em falso agora pode nos trazer sérios problemas; ela completou.

-...; Todas assentiram.

-Mas voltando ao assunto inicial, qual era o nome da garota? –Ceres perguntou, olhando distraidamente para os lados, em busca de mais jardineiras com flores.

-Pare com isso; Anieri chamou-lhe a atenção. Quando viu a garota rapidamente levantar-se para ir até o outro lado da estufa onde estava a ultima jardineira com margaridas. –Dá o maior trabalho cultivar essas margaridas aqui e você ainda fica comendo; ela reclamou.

-Ceres, por favor; Coralina falou impaciente. Lembrando-se que Aldrey há alguns dias atrás tivera o mesmo problema com a irmã que parecia ter uma certa fixação por qualquer tipo de flor que parecia atrativa a seu paladar meio excêntrico, diga-se de passagem.

-Só mais uma; ela falou, com o olhar pidão.

-Não mesmo; Anieri falou, passando rapidamente por ela e agarrando a jardineirinha. Mantendo-a consigo.

-Ahn! De que garota vocês estão falando? –Sisi perguntou, vendo Ceres e Anieri trocarem olhares envenenados.

-Uma garota de cabelos prateados que chegou pela manhã com Mime; Nora respondeu.

-Cabelos prateados? –Coralina perguntou, um tanto quanto surpresa com essa informação.

-...; Nora assentiu.

-Qual o nome dela afinal de contas? –Ceres perguntou, voltando a sentar-se no banco de cedro, emburrada.

-Ouvi Thor dizer ao Loki que ela se chamava Amélia; Nora respondeu.

-"Amélia"; Coralina e Ceres pensaram, surpresas.

-Vocês a conhecem? –Anieri perguntou, ao ver as duas em silencio.

-Uhn! O que disse? –Coralina perguntou, piscando confusa;

-Perguntei se vocês a conhecem? –ela repetiu.

-Não, só achei o nome familiar, mas não tem nada a ver; Coralina respondeu. –"Pelo menos eu acho que não"; ela completou em pensamentos.

-Bem, não vamos nos preocupar com ela agora, não deve ser nada; Ceres falou, querendo dar por encerrado logo aquela reunião para conversar a sós com a irmã.

-Meninas, a Alana não esta bem; Leda falou, entrando num rompante na estufa.

-O que aconteceu? –Anieri perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei, mas ela não esta bem, venham comigo; ela falou, saindo rapidamente, sendo seguida por todas as garotas, menos Coralina e Ceres.

-Você não vai? –Ceres perguntou, vendo a irmã negar com um aceno.

-São pessoas de mais em cima dela; Coralina respondeu, calmamente.

-Certo, mas me diz, o que achou do que elas falaram? –a jovem de melenas castanhas perguntou.

-Não sei, pode ser só coincidência;

-Ou não; Ceres a cortou.

-Ou não, mas vamos ter paciência; Coralina respondeu.

**.IV.**

Aproximaram-se calmamente da construção, olhou tudo atentamente. Porque resolvera voltar ali? Talvez não quisesse encontrar essa resposta, não agora; ela pensou.

-Olhe; Mime falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se na direção que ele apontava, vendo dois lobos correrem em meio à neve como se estivessem brincando. Os pêlos prateados confundiam-se com o branco da neve e eles pareciam completamente alheios aos dois.

-De quem são? –Amélia perguntou, sorrindo docemente.

-Aquele maior com a cruz no peito é do Fenrir, ele se chama King; Mime explicou.

-Suponho que aquela seja uma loba, não? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-...; Mime assentiu. –É Lif, da Leda;

-Ela também é uma Valkiria? -Amélia perguntou.

-Ela, Nora, Anieri, Sisi e Adélia; ele respondeu.

-Entendo; ela murmurou, enquanto eles continuavam a caminhar pelos arredores da antiga construção. –Sabe, senti falta daqui; a jovem comentou. –Não sei, apesar de tudo, senti falta;

-Digamos que seja o lugar certo para voltar na hora certa, não? –o cavaleiro comentou.

-Acho que sim; Amélia respondeu, de maneira enigmática. –Mas mudando de assunto, lembra aquela vez que estávamos na casa do Siegfried falando sobre ser egoísta; ela comentou, como se lembrasse de algo que acontecera há muito tempo.

-Lembro, você disse na época que o Siegfried ainda era o pior de nós três; ele falou, rindo.

-Pelo visto ainda é; ela comentou.

-Mas continua enrolado como sempre; Mime completou, com um meio sorriso.

-Ele não contou a Hilda ainda? –Amélia perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Apenas o necessário, mas ainda não contamos a ela sobre você; ele completou.

-Entendo, se sem saber quem eu sou elas já estão surtando, depois então; ela falou, rindo.

-Isso te diverte não é? –o cavaleiro perguntou, sendo contagiado pelo riso cristalino da jovem.

-Não é isso, é que bem... Acho que eu faria um pouco pior se estivesse no lugar delas; Amélia comentou, rindo.

-Sério? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-...; Amélia assentiu. –Mas entendo que as coisas têm de ir com calma agora;

-Já esperamos tanto tempo, um pouco mais não vai fazer muita diferença; o cavaleiro comentou, enquanto eles saiam dos limites da antiga mansão. –Não foi tão difícil, não é?

-Não tanto quanto eu pensei; ela falou, com um sorriso mais tranqüilo.

-Apenas não pense nisso por enquanto, ta legal; Mime falou, puxando-a para um abraço carinhoso. Viu-a assentir. –O que acha de irmos visitar Eldar amanhã?

-Ótima idéia; Amélia falou animada. –Falei com Freyr há algum tempo atrás e disse que iria a Alfihein quando pudesse;

-Então está combinado, vamos amanhã; ele falou, enquanto afastavam-se e voltavam a caminhar, logo encontrando com os outros três que pareciam pacientemente esperá-los.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Foram guiados por um cavaleiro até uma sala usada para recepção. Observou tudo a sua volta, sentia que eram observados, mas porque toda aquela segurança? –ele se perguntou.

-Esperem aqui, por favor; Thor falou, indicando-lhe um sofá em forma de 'U' no centro da sala.

-Obrigado; os dois cavaleiros falaram.

O guerreiro deus afastou-se rapidamente com o intuito de comunicar Hilda sobre a presença deles.

-Algum problema Dohko? –Aaron perguntou, notando que ele parecia inquieto.

-Não, acho que não; o libriano respondeu, quase num sussurro.

-Velhas lembranças? –ele insistiu.

O cavaleiro voltou-se para ele surpreso, mas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Acho que já sei porque a Aishi me mandou pra cá; Dohko respondeu, voltando-se para ela.

-Não se preocupe, ela sabe o que faz; Aaron respondeu, como se já pudesse imaginar o verdadeiro sentido por trás do pedido '**inocente'** da jovem, para que o ex-ancião fosse procurar por ele na Sibéria e depois fossem juntos para Asgard.

-...; Dohko assentiu.

-Senhores, desculpe fazê-los esperar; Hilda falou, entrando na sala acompanhada de Thor.

-Desculpe-nos o incomodo, majestade; eles falaram, levantando-se.

-Imagina, deixem de formalidade; a jovem falou sorrindo. –Mas sentem-se, assim podemos conversar;

-...; Os dois assentiram, sentando-se em seguida.

-Então, me digam, a que se deve essa visita? –ela perguntou.

Os dois se entreolharam, seria uma conversa bastante longa; eles pensaram.

**Continua...**


	19. Selfish

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem. Apenas as Valkirias são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 19: Selfish.**

**.I.**

Caminhavam calmamente de volta ao palácio. Apesar do que acontecera na antiga mansão em ruínas uma onda de calmaria parecia rodeá-los, fazendo com que aos poucos eles se tranqüilizassem, recobrando a conversa animada.

-Hei, porque só eu tenho de ser o assunto dessa conversa? –Siegfried perguntou indignado.

Fora apenas um comentário, com segundas intenções, mas ainda sim um comentário, sobre o relacionamento de Alberich e Aldrey para Mime e Amélia se unirem contra ele.

-Admita Siegfried; Amélia falou, com os orbes estreitos.

-Porque só eu, tem mais dois ai, olha; ele falou, apontando para Mime que tinha um sorriso descarado nos lábios e Alberich que lhe lançava olhares mortais.

-Porque você é o maior egoísta dos três; ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Egoísta? Como assim? –Aldrey perguntou confusa. –Pensei que isso fosse algo ruim;

-Aldrey, existem egoístas e egoístas; Amélia falou calmamente, divertindo-se com a inocência da jovem.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, mais confusa ainda.

-Assim... Existem egoístas como nós; a jovem falou, apontando para eles. –E outros egoístas, não tão bons como nós; ela completou, com um largo sorriso.

-Amélia, é melhor explicar direito; Mime falou, vendo que a jovem não entendia nada.

-Por favor, realmente, não entendo; Aldrey falou.

-Alberich, explica pra ela; Amélia falou, pegando o cavaleiro de surpresa.

-Eu? –ele perguntou, quase engasgando.

-Não estamos vendo outro Alberich por aqui; Siegfried provocou, intimamente aliviado por não ser mais o assunto do momento.

-Então Alberich? -Aldrey falou ansiosa.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ele começou, lançando um olhar suplicante para a jovem de cabelos prateados pedindo ajuda, porém ela apenas alargou o sorriso como se disse **'Se vira'**. –Os egoístas que a Amélia estava se referindo, que não somos nós. Bem... "Céus, eu vou matá-la por isso depois"... São aqueles que não se importam em ferir os outros, ou melhor, não se importam de magoar as pessoas que mais são importantes, apenas para conseguir o que desejam; o cavaleiro completou, ficando sério.

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa. –E os outros egoístas?

-Nossa, já estamos chegando; Amélia falou, ao notar que estavam nos limites do palácio.

-Vamos indo então; Alberich falou prontamente, com um semblante aliviado.

-Nada disso; Aldrey falou, segurando-o pela manga da camisa. –Você ainda tem de me explicar sobre os outros egoístas;

-Isso mesmo Alberich, é feio começar a explicar uma coisa e deixar em aberto; Mime falou, com um sorriso sugestivo.

-Então explique você; Alberich rebateu, serrando os punhos.

-Eu não, Amélia mandou você explicar; ele falou, dando de ombros, saindo pela tangente.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para contrariar, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

-Vamos indo na frente então, assim você pode ficar mais a vontade para explicar; Siegfried falou, com o sorriso mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-Isso mesmo, nos vemos depois; Amélia falou, puxando os dois pelo braço se distanciando.

-Encontramos vocês na sala de musicas depois; Mime completou.

Fechou a boca, frustrado. Aqueles três iam lhe pagar caro por essa saia justa; ele pensou, com os punhos serrados. Parou sentindo alguém cutucar-lhe o braço, voltou-se para a jovem, vendo-a com um olhar impaciente, assoprando insistentemente a franja enroladinha que lhe caia sobre a testa.

-Então? –ela perguntou.

-Bem...; Alberich comentou, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer por sua testa. Amélia lhe aprontava cada uma.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Ele vai querer te matar por isso sabia? – Mime falou rindo, enquanto os três entravam no palácio.

-Já disse, vocês pensam demais para tomar uma atitude; ela comentou casualmente, vendo os dois serrarem os orbes.

-Hei; eles resmungaram.

-Vocês sabem que é verdade, posso citar algumas situações mais detalhadas se isso for refrescar a memória de vocês? –Amélia sugeriu.

-Melhor não, eu sempre saio perdendo quando vocês estão juntos. Se o Alberich esta por perto, pelo menos não sobra tudo para mim; Siegfried reclamou.

-Tadinho, quem vê pensa, ele é mártir e nós somos os malvados; a jovem brincou.

-Bem... Não precisa espalhar também né; Mime falou rindo ao ver o cavaleiro ficar ainda mais emburrado, com o sorriso nada decente do cavaleiro.

-Detesto quando vocês fazem isso; ele resmungou.

-Façamos o seguinte então Siegfried, no dia que você admitir que é um egoísta incorrigível não tocamos mais no assunto; Amélia falou em tom solene.

-Jura? –o cavaleiro perguntou, parando o pé no ultimo degrau, voltando-se para ela esperançoso.

-Não se empolga muito, mesmo porque acho difícil que algum dia isso aconteça; Mime provocou.

-Olha quem fala; Siegfried rebateu.

-Meninos, sem briga; Amélia falou, vendo os ânimos se inflamarem. –Mas está resolvido paramos quando você tomar uma atitude;

-Se é assim; o cavaleiro falou de maneira enigmática, fazendo os dois trocarem um olhar confuso. –Bem... Como será que ele esta se saindo para explicar aquilo para ela? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Olha, se os Deuses abençoaram Alberich com a inteligência, agora mais do que nunca ele vai precisar dela para não se trair; Amélia comentou rindo.

-Como assim? –Siegfried perguntou confuso.

-Por favor, vai dizer que não percebeu? –ela exasperou.

-Eu já havia percebido isso desde que ela chegou; Mime falou dando de ombros.

-Eu cheguei hoje e já percebi; Amélia comentou.

-Siegfried vai dizer que não tinha percebido ainda? -Mime falou em tom de provocação.

-Eu falo, vocês dois juntos eu sempre levo a pior; ele falou, entrando na sala de musicas.

**Eu não entendo**

**Porque você está correndo de um homem bom**

**Porque você quer voltar para seu antigo amor**

**Porque você já abriu mão**

Os dois riram, vendo-o sentar-se de frente para o piano. Ficaram em silêncio, sabendo o que vinha a seguir. Era como se ainda pudessem ver, aquelas três crianças entrando numa sala, a lareira acesa naquele dia extremamente frio e assustador, quando um deles começava a tocar.

**Agora eu vejo que você foi ferida antes**

**Mas eu juro, eu lhe darei muito mais**

**Eu juro, nunca te deixarei mal**

**Porque eu juro, é você que eu adoro**

Agora as coisas eram diferentes e mudariam ainda mais. Não eram mais crianças, que quis as Deusas do Destino, que viessem a se encontrar e tivessem um caminho em comum.

Siegfried respirou fundo, levantando a tampa que cobria as teclas de marfim, quando fora a ultima vez que tocara? Muitos anos; ele pensou, lembrando-se que na maioria das vezes preferia passar as horas vagas ali, ouvindo Hilda tocar, sem se manifestar.

**Porque eu penso nisso constantemente**

**E meu coração não consegue descansar sem você**

Nesse momento sabia que definitivamente as coisas eram diferentes e que Amélia estava certa, era um egoísta incorrigível, mas agora só resta saber por quanto tempo mais guardaria isso somente para si, ou decidiria por fim, revelar todos os seus sentimentos a sua musa inspiradora.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Estão ouvindo isso? –Anieri perguntou, parando o que fazia na cozinha ao ouvir uma suave e bela melodia ecoar pelas paredes do palácio.

**Você pode me chamar de egoísta**

**Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor**

-Vem da sala de musicas; Nora comentou.

-Será que é a Hilda que esta tocando? –Leda perguntou, porém parou surpresa ao ver a jovem acabar de entrar na cozinha vinda da estufa com Flér.

-Quem esta tocando? –ela perguntou imediatamente.

**Você pode me chamar de Perdido**

**Porque estou sem esperança neste amor**

-Não sabemos; elas responderam.

-Então vamos ver; Flér falou, indo para lá.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Sentaram-se em um dos bancos de cedro do jardim do palácio em completo silêncio, enquanto pensava numa forma de explicar a ela sobre qual tipo de egoísta Amélia os classificava. Parou surpreso ao ouvir uma suave melodia ecoando de dentro do palácio.

**Você pode me chamar de Imperfeito**

**Mas quem é perfeito?**

-Alberich, se não quiser falar sobre isso; a jovem falou, colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

-Não, não tem problema; o cavaleiro respondeu com um meio sorriso. Deixando sua mão fechar-se sobre a dela. –Às vezes a palavra **'egoísta'** soa como algo ruim, mas se formos analisar, todos nós já fomos e ainda somos egoístas.

-Como assim? -Aldrey perguntou, com um olhar confuso.

-Desejar que as pessoas que você gosta estejam sempre com você. Querer que seus sentimentos sejam correspondidos. Esperar tanto tempo para ver alguém sorrir para você, apenas para você; Alberich falou com um olhar vago.

**Diga me o que posso fazer?**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

-Não tem ninguém que alguma vez na vida não tenha desejado que o tempo parasse para si por um momento que fosse, apenas para torná-lo eterno e inesquecível; o cavaleiro continuou.

**(Único para você)**

**O que está errado em ser egoísta?**

-Isso é ser egoísta, amar alguém e querê-la sempre por perto para proteger, mesmo que as coisas não sejam bem assim; ele completou.

-Entendo; Aldrey murmurou, absorvendo tudo que ele falara. –E você?

-O que? –Alberich perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-Hoje, em qual tipo de egoísta você se classifica? –ela perguntou de maneira inocente, mas que teve um impacto devastador no cavaleiro.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Há quanto tempo não ouviam aquela musica? Bastante; os três concluíram, enquanto ouviam o cavaleiro dedilhar nas teclas de marfim e quando se deram conta, acompanhavam-no com a melodia.

**Eu conquistarei seu tempo**

**Até o dia que eu faça você entender**

**Que para você não há mais ninguém**

-"Aquele que nunca foi um egoísta que atire a primeira pedra"; eles pensaram.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Essa voz é do Siegfried; Hilda comentou surpresa, enquanto ela e as garotas subiam as pressas às escadas.

**Eu apenas quero você para mim**

**Eu quero ficar bom aos seus cuidados**

-Espera; Anieri falou, parando no ultimo degrau. –Desde quando o Mime canta? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para as demais.

**Não importa o que passou**

**Eu estarei aqui**

**Para quando você precisar**

A resposta veio em seguida, como um refrão da melodia. As garotas voltaram-se para ela com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios, fazendo-a corar furiosamente. De onde eles tiraram aquela musica? –ela se perguntou.

**Acredite em mim**

**Porque se amar é um crime**

**Então me castigue, **

**Eu quero morrer por você**

**Porque eu não quero viver sem você**

**O que eu posso fazer?**

-Vamos logo; ela falou por fim, passando pelas outras, indo para a sala de musicas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Acho que já fui um pouco dos dois; Alberich falou, para a surpresa da jovem. –Mas agora, não sei aonde me encaixo; ele respondeu com sinceridade.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou confusa.

-Aldrey; Alberich falou em meio a um suspiro. –Não sou o que se pode dizer de **'santo cavaleiro'**. Digamos que já fui tão ou mais cruel que a própria Hell; ele explicou, vendo o olhar espantado da jovem. –Pode até me chamar de traidor, mas não estou buscando redenção, embora admito que algumas coisas tenham mudado bastante de uns tempos pra cá.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para dizer algo, mas simplesmente não sabia por onde começar.

**Você pode me chamar de egoísta**

**Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor**

**Você pode me chamar de Perdido**

**Porque estou sem esperança neste amor**

-Você tem seu livre arbítrio para escolher suas companhias, não vou lhe importunar mais; Alberich falou, imaginando que pela própria forma que respondera, ela fosse se afastar.

Levantou-se pronto para ir, quando a sentiu segurar a manga de sua camisa, o impedindo de se afastar.

Voltou-se para ela surpreso, vendo-a com a cabeça baixa, a franja enroladinha a encobrir-lhe os olhos e a respiração pausada.

-Não sei o que aconteceu no passado; Aldrey falou quase num sussurro. –Mas não é uma pessoa egoísta e ambiciosa que não se importa em ferir os outros que eu vejo;

-Aldrey; ele murmurou surpreso.

**Você pode me chamar de Imperfeito**

**Mas quem é perfeito?**

-O mundo está em constante renovação. Desde as plantas, animais até as pessoas. As circunstancias nos transformam naquilo que somos, é inevitável.

Sentiu um arrepio cruzar-lhe as costas, quando uma energia intensa correu seu corpo emanado daquele simples toque da jovem em seu braço.

-Mas escolher o destino para abrir seus próprios caminhos só diz respeito a você; ela continuou, erguendo os orbes na direção dele.

Fora uma fração de segundos, mas vira os orbes castanhos, quase ametistas da jovem, tornarem-se violetas.

-Veja Alberich; Aldrey falou, levantando-se, deixando que a mão corresse pelo braço dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. Puxou-o até uma árvore próximo de onde estavam.

Silenciosamente ele a acompanhou. Intrigado com o que acabara de ver, sentiu-a erguer sua mão, fazendo-o tocar o tronco da árvore.

Arregalou os olhos ao sentir que tudo a sua volta ficava no mais completo silêncio, como se todos seus sentidos estivessem concentrados naquele momento e o resto do mundo houvesse parado por um segundo.

**Diga me o que posso fazer?**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

Seu coração disparou uma batida, quando viu uma luz prateada envolver a árvore como se ela pulsasse de acordo com as batidas de seu coração.

**O que está errado em ser egoísta?**

-Tudo tem um cosmo, aquela energia capaz de cometer milagres e nos manter vivos e existindo nesse mundo. Até mesmo essas árvores que vivem nesse jardim mudam. A cada inverno rigoroso que passam e sobrevivem, elas tornam-se mais fortes. A chegada do frio é inevitável, mas cabe a elas lutarem por aquilo que desejam... Viver. Por isso é necessária a mudança; a voz da jovem ecoou diretamente em seus pensamentos.

**Porque você nos mantém separados?**

**Porque você não quer entregar seu coração?**

Sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua e o máximo que conseguiu, foi virar um pouco que fosse o rosto na direção dela, notou uma fina mecha dourada insinuar-se entre os fios castanhos próximo a franja. Piscou freneticamente, estava vendo coisas, só podia.

**Você sabe que nós temos que ficar juntos**

A energia que sentia aos poucos foi enfraquecendo, fazendo-o cair num estado letárgico. As pernas fraquejaram e quase caiu ao chão se a jovem não aparasse a queda com o próprio corpo.

**Porque você me manda embora**

**Tudo que eu quero é te amar**

**Para sempre e eternamente...**

-Alberich; Aldrey chamou preocupada, quando ambos caíram de joelhos no chão.

-Uhn? -ele murmurou piscando, voltando-se para ela, deparando-se novamente com os orbes castanhos em tom ametista.

-Você está gelado, não está se sentindo bem? –ela perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a testa dele, notando gotas de suor gelado pingarem da mesma.

-Eu... Não sei; Alberich balbuciou, tentando entender o que acontecera.

**Você pode me chamar de egoísta**

**Mas tudo que eu quero é seu amor**

**Você pode me chamar de Perdido**

**Porque estou sem esperança neste amor**

**Você pode me chamar de Imperfeito**

**Mas quem é perfeito**

**Diga me o que posso fazer?**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

**O que está errado em ser egoísta?**

**Egoísta sou... Apaixonado por você**

**Eu procurarei minha alma para saber**

**Que isto é verdade**

**Para provar que sou o único para você**

**Então o que está errado em ser... **

**Egoísta...**

**-o-o-o-o-**

Estavam a um passo de chegar a sala de musicas quando ouviram uma conversa bastante interessante e reveladora, que fez com que todas parassem ao mesmo tempo, antes que chegarem até a porta.

-E depois diz que não é egoísta; Mime provocou.

-Hei; Siegfried reclamou, enquanto fechava a tampa do teclado.

-Realmente eu tinha algumas duvidas, mas Mime está certo. Você ainda é o mais egoísta entre nós quatro; Amélia brincou.

-Porque só eu levo a pior quando vocês dois estão juntos, hein? –ele perguntou, inconformado, debruçando-se sobre a tampa do piano, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Você já sabe o que precisa fazer pra gente largar do seu pé; Mime falou com um sorriso maroto.

-Sei; ele resmungou.

-Isso mesmo, você já passou tempo de mais enrolado nesse assunto. Nunca vi, oh bando de cavaleiros que sofrem de falta de atitude crônica; Amélia exasperou.

-Hei; Mime falou indignado.

-Bem feito; Siegfried falou rindo.

-Mas isso ainda não alivia a sua falta de atitude; Amélia rebateu, vendo o outro cavaleiro abrir um largo sorriso. –Desde que eu te conheço você é apaixonado pela Hilda. Eu te conheço Siegfried não faça essa cara de que não sabe do que estou falando, porque é verdade. Aposto que faz listinha de prós e contras toda vez que vai falar com ela;

-Hei;

-Siegfried que feio, eu esperava algo assim do Alberich, mas de você. Tcs, tcs, tcs; Mime falou, balançando a cabeça com ar de reprovação.

-Você é detestável; ele resmungou.

-Admita, vamos não é tão difícil; Mime continuou, trocou um olhar discreto e significativo com Amélia que apenas assentiu.

-Isso mesmo; a jovem incentivou.

-Já chega, ta legal; ele explodiu, levantando-se num rompante, quase derrubado o banco que estava sentando. –Eu a amo sim e daí?

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; Mime falou, vendo-o literalmente ficar vermelho de raiva.

-Oras seu...;

-Calma; Amélia pediu, colocando-se entre os dois, sendo que Siegfried estava a ponto de pular em cima do outro. –Acalme-se Siegfried e como Mime disse, não foi tão difícil, foi?

-Vocês fizeram isso de propósito? –ele perguntou indignado.

-Veja bem; o guerreiro deus começou com um sorrisinho nervoso.

-Eu mato você; Siegfried falou, literalmente pegando-o pelo pescoço, ao passar rapidamente por Amélia.

-Solta ele; ela falou, segurando-o pelo braço.

Todas as garotas voltaram-se para a princesa que simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, com a face em chamas.

-Ahn! Acho melhor voltarmos depois; Hilda sussurrou, por essa definitivamente não esperava, recriminou-se mentalmente por ter cogitado a possibilidade de que Siegfried e a jovem de cabelos prateados tivessem alguma coisa, embora em momento algum o cavaleiro lhe dera motivos para duvidar de sua fidelidade.

-Ah não, vamos em frente; Anieri insistiu.

Sem outra alternativa, elas entraram na sala de musica, deparando-se com uma cena no mínimo difícil de ser explicada, Siegfried tentando matar Mime e Amélia tentando separá-los.

Como se a cena fosse congelada, os três pararam na posição que estavam, voltando-se para as garotas que haviam acabado de entrar.

Amélia arqueou a sobrancelha levemente ao ver o olhar envenenado da jovem de melenas verdes sobre si. Respirou fundo, tentando não rir, definitivamente esses cavaleiros precisavam tomar uma atitude logo.

-Princesa; os dois cavaleiros falaram, afastando-se rapidamente, fazendo uma breve reverencia a cumprimentando.

-Não é necessário tanta formalidade, já lhes pedi isso; Hilda falou em tom de repreensão tentando parecer o mais normal possível.

-Como vai Hilda? –Amélia perguntou, com um olhar sereno.

-Amélia? –Hilda perguntou, olhando bem para a jovem, como se tentasse lembrar-se de onde a conhecia.

-...; A jovem assentiu, vendo o olhar confuso de todos.

-Nossa quase não lhe reconheci; a jovem falou, aproximando-se da garota, quando para a surpresa de todos, trocaram um breve abraço.

-Você ouviu, não tem mais motivos para hesitar, não deixe passar essa oportunidade; Amélia falou num sussurro, para que somente ela ouvisse.

-Não sabia que havia chegado em Asgard; Hilda comentou, ao afastarem-se tentando ignorar o leve rubor em sua face.

-Cheguei ontem; a jovem respondeu calmamente.

-Ahn! Vocês se conhecem? –Siegfried perguntou cauteloso.

-...; As duas assentiram com o olhar mais inocente que puderam fazer.

-Senhorita Hilda nós já vamos indo; Nora falou, puxando as outras consigo. Antes que alguém pudesse falar algo, elas já haviam sumido.

-Nossa, que rápidas; Amélia comentou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa.

-...; Hilda apenas assentiu, voltando-se para a jovem. –Mas me diga, quanto tempo pretende ficar em Asgard?

-Ainda não sei, tenho alguns amigos ainda para visitar; Amélia respondeu de maneira enigmática.

-Entendo, porque não vem tomar um chá comigo e podemos conversar; ela sugeriu.

-Claro; Amélia respondeu. –E vocês vêm com a gente? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para os dois.

-Ahn! Vamos resolver algumas coisas primeiro, vão indo na frente; Mime falou, sorrindo gentilmente.

-Está certo; as duas falaram dando de ombros e saindo.

-Ahn! Você por acaso sabia que elas se conheciam? – Mime perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Não, e você?

-...; Ele negou com um aceno. -A Hilda sabe alguma coisa sobre bem... Aquele negocio?

-Não da minha parte; Siegfried respondeu com o semblante sério. –E ela nem sabia que a Amélia estava aqui, talvez só tenha ficado sabendo por causa das garotas estarem nos vigiando. Acho que não é nada para nos preocuparmos, qualquer coisa só perguntar a Amélia depois;

-É, deve ser isso; ele falou, dando-se por convencido.

-Vamos então?

-...; Mime assentiu.

**.II.**

Já estavam há algum tempo caminhando em meio a neve, até se depararem com um grande portão dourado, cujas ligas de ouro entrelaçavam-se formando a imagem de belos elfos e seres místicos.

Dohko voltou-se com um olhar surpreso para o cavaleiro a seu lado, nem em todos os seus atuais 253 anos poderia imaginar que veria algo daquele tipo.

Aaron aproximou-se dos portões, mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo, o mesmo abriu-se, revelando a imagem de uma jovem elfa de cabelos azulados e olhos calmos.

-Sejam bem-vindos a Alfihein, venham comigo, Eldar já os está esperando; a voz melodiosa chegou aos ouvidos dos cavaleiros, deixando-os num estranho estado de letargia, que quando viram, já haviam assentido, seguindo com ela para dentro dos limites de Eldar.

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota**:

**Musica tema do capitulo Selfish. N´Sync.**


	20. Ciumenta, eu Jamais

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias, Eldar e Athys são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa Leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 20: Ciumenta, eu... Jamais.**

**I – Odiar.**

Acompanhou-a pelos corredores do castelo, chegando a sala de jantar. Viu Hilda pedir a uma jovem de cabelos violeta o chá e indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras.

-Então, como é que a vida lá? –a princesa perguntou curiosa, lembrando-se do que Siegfried lhe contara sobre a jovem e onde vivia.

-Muito agradável. Conheci pessoas bastante interessantes nesses últimos anos; ela respondeu, calmamente.

-Pessoas, ou pessoa? –Hilda perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-...; Amélia abriu um largo sorriso. –Ambos;

-Sei; ela falou, descrente.

-Mas e você, continua fugindo do Siegfried que nem diabo foge da cruz? –a jovem de melenas prateadas perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Hei; Hilda falou indignada.

-Hilda. Hilda. Quando você vai entender que ser regente de Asgard não te impede de ter uma vida normal.

-Amélia; ela falou surpresa.

-A vida não para Hilda, não espere perde-lo de novo para falar o que realmente sente; Amélia completou, com um olhar perdido.

-Queria tanto que fosse tão simples; a jovem balbuciou.

-Ainda não se perdoa pelo que aconteceu? –Amélia perguntou, já imaginando ser esse o motivo.

-Eu...; Ela balbuciou.

-Com licença; Leda falou, aproximado-se com uma bandeja nas mãos, carregando o bule e as xícaras de chá. Calmamente a jovem deixou a bandeja na mesa e afastou-se.

-Amélia, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? –Hilda começou, hesitante, vendo a jovem assentir, levando a xícara aos lábios. –Você me odeia?

-O que? –a jovem quase gritou, engasgando com o chá que acabara de tomar.

-Por favor, eu preciso saber; ela falou em tom sofrido de voz, abaixando os olhos.

-Hilda, porque esta me perguntando isso? –Amélia perguntou, confusa.

-Você se lembra como nos conhecemos?

-...; Ela assentiu. Como esquecer?

**-Lembrança-**

**Cinco anos atrás...**

A noite já caia e eram poucos aqueles que permaneciam ali velando por eles. Aproximou-se com cautela com três pequenos e delicados buquês de gérberas vermelhas nas mãos.

Respirou fundo, antes de entrar. Tentando conter as lágrimas. Os cabelos negros caiam sobre os ombros e os orbes acinzentados estavam cheios de lágrimas.

Aproximou-se dos três, as expressões eram serenas e tranqüilas, como se assim dissessem '**Dever** **cumprido'**. Como queria ter voltado a tempo. **Mime**, **Alberich**, **Siegfried** entre outros que jaziam repousando ali. Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo tivesse acontecendo. Seus melhores amigos haviam morrido.

Levou a mão aos lábios tentando conter os soluços, colocou os buquês um a um sob cada caixão. Despedindo-se silenciosamente.

-Você os conhecia? –uma voz chorosa perguntou, parando a seu lado.

-Eram meus amigos; ela respondeu sem se virar.

-Eram ótimos cavaleiros; a jovem a seu lado continuou. –Não mereciam passar por isso;

Virou-se para ela, vendo que a jovem estava abatida e os orbes azuis transmitiam uma dor profunda, que marcava sua alma. Pelas vestes e a maneira com que se portava pode logo concluir que ela era a princesa regente. Nunca falara com ela pessoalmente, mas ouvira muitas coisas sobre ela quando conversa com os amigos.

Quando estava em Eldar recebera a noticia do que havia acontecido e retornara. Conseguia imaginar perfeitamente como ela se sentia ao perder aqueles que tanto amava.

-Tem coisas que não podemos mudar; Amélia falou, com um olhar perdido.

-Mas se eu não fosse fraca isso nunca teria acontecido; ela respondeu, sentindo as lágrimas correrem novamente por sua face.

-Tudo tem um propósito nessa vida princesa. Às vezes pode parecer injusto e cruel, mas as Deusas do Destino sabem o que fazem. Guarde-os em seu coração, lembrando-se dos momentos bons que viveram juntos. Eles não gostariam de vê-la sofrer;

-Como você se chama? –Hilda perguntou, notando que nunca a vira por ali, porém ela parecia conhecer os cavaleiro melhor do que ela mesma.

-Amélia; ela respondeu calmamente. –Amélia Fazolt.

-Amélia Fazolt; Hilda falou, empalidecendo. –Mas...;

-Hilda, minha irmã, o que foi? –Flér perguntou, preocupada, aproximando-se ao vê-la apoiar-se na beira de um dos caixões, como se houvesse visto um fantasma.

-Até algum dia princesa; Amélia falou, dando um breve aceno, afastando-se em seguida.

-Hilda, o que foi? –Flér perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço.

-Não é nada; ela respondeu, vendo a jovem deixar o salão e por um milésimo de segundo pode ver os cabelos antes negros tornarem-se prateados, indo parar pouco abaixo da cintura. –"Amélia Fazolt, pensei que estivesse morta";

**-Fim da Lembrança-**

-Nos conhecemos no velório; Amélia respondeu com ar impassível. –Mas não entendo porque me perguntou isso; a jovem comentou.

-Siegfried me contou o que aconteceu; Hilda falou num sussurro, sabendo que estavam sendo vigiadas, mas não queria que às demais soubessem sobre tudo o que o cavaleiro lhe contara, não ainda.

-Contou? –Amélia perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. –"Eu vou matar ele"; ela completou em pensamentos.

-Ele contou que você salvou a vida dele; Hilda continuou.

-Salvei? –ela perguntou surpresa, achando que ele havia falado alguma coisa que não estava sabendo.

-Vocês eram muito amigos, naquela época eu só vivia em função d-...;

-Não Hilda; Amélia a cortou. –Não há porque lhe odiar, se quer mesmo saber;

-Mas...;

-Na época lhe disse e repito, tem coisas que não cabe a nós impedir, mas foi bom de certa forma; ela explicou.

-Como pode dizer isso? –Hilda perguntou, indignada.

-Para você aprender que a vida é curta demais para ficar fugindo do que sente; Amélia sentenciou. –Você não tem que ser o mártir salvador da pátria que tem de sacrificar sua vida para ficar eternamente concertando as besteiras que o Durval fez.

-Amélia; ela falou surpresa.

-Você não entende que essa falta de comprometimento com seus próprios sentimentos, faz não só você sofrer, mas ele também;

-Eu...; Hilda murmurou, abaixando os olhos.

-A escolha é sua, não espere para tomar uma atitude quando não houver mais chances; Amélia completou, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro, sentindo algumas sombras se movimentando lá atrás. –E você não é a única; ela completou, de maneira enigmática.

**II – Uma Conversa com Eldar.**

-Porque esse lugar tem que ser tão gelado? –Dohko perguntou, esfregando as mãos pelos braços, tentando se aquecer.

-Deixe de reclamar, aqui não esta tão frio assim; Aaron falou divertido, enquanto seguiam a jovem elfa para o centro da vila.

Dohko observou tudo espantado, nunca vira um elfo na vida, o que dirá de uma vila cheia deles. Eram seres que transmitiam paz e eram incrivelmente belos; ele pensou.

Chegaram ao centro da vila, deparando-se com uma bela casa de ar aristocrático, porém simples e convidativa.

-Esperem um momento, vou avisar Eldar que vocês estão aqui; Athys falou, voltando-se para eles com os expressivos orbes ametistas.

-...; Eles assentiram, vendo-a entrar na casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Então, quanto tempo pretende ficar em Asgard? –Hilda perguntou, enquanto tomavam o chá, num clima bem mais ameno do que o do inicio da conversa.

-Ainda não sei, tenho algumas coisas para resolver aqui antes de voltar; Amélia falou, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa, dando um baixo suspiro. –E por falar nisso, gostaria de lhe pedir algo;

-O que é? –Hilda perguntou, notando o ar sério da jovem.

-A oportunidade para a minha retaliação; ela respondeu num tom frio de voz, os orbes azuis adquiriram um brilho mais sombrio e Hilda sabia perfeitamente aonde ela queria chegar.

-O que tem em mente? –perguntou interessada.

-Apenas colocar aqueles velhos em seus devidos lugares; ela falou, com ar impassível.

-Tem meu consentimento; a princesa falou. –Mas por onde vai começar?

-Na verdade, quero que você comece isso pra mim, convocando um conselho para daqui uma semana; Amélia falou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios, ao ver o olhar chocado dela.

-Uma semana? Mas vamos entrar no solstício de inferno;

-Por isso mesmo; a jovem de melenas prateadas respondeu. Quando essa época chegava em Asgard seus poderes tomavam proporções ilimitadas e nada melhor do que justamente na transição do solstício para mostrar finalmente para que veio.

-Alberich já sabe disso? –Hilda perguntou, hesitante.

-Já conversei com eles sobre isso e decidimos que essa é a melhor data;

-Entendo; ela murmurou. –Vou convocar o conselho então, mas quero que me dia o que tem em mente, até os detalhes sórdidos; a jovem brincou.

-Não se preocupe, tudo há seu tempo; Amélia completou de maneira enigmática.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aproximou-se, vendo-o sentando em uma poltrona em frente à lareira, compenetrado na leitura de um livro. A franja azul, quase Royal caia sobre seus olhos, vez ou outra eram afastadas pela ponta dos dedos, sendo levados para trás da orelha.

Os orbes dourados tinham um brilho extasiado como se sorvesse cada palavra ali contida. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios, era incrível como o marido conseguia nesses momentos parecer um menino, mesmo que sua idade fosse bem inferior a de uma criança.

-Eldar; Athys chamou, aproximando-se.

-Sim; ele respondeu, voltando-se para ela, fechando o livro.

-Dois cavaleiros de ouro do santuário de Athena desejam falar com você; a jovem falou, vendo-o levantar-se e caminhar até si.

-Cavaleiros de Ouro, primeiro as Valkirias. Agora Cavaleiros de Ouro; ele comentou, com a voz cansada.

-Quer que os mande embora? –Athys perguntou, abraçando-o ternamente.

-Não; Eldar respondeu, enlaçando-a pela cintura. –Isso não vai mudar o que esta para acontecer;

-Mais uma guerra esta por vir, o que podemos fazer quanto a isso? –ela perguntou, fitando-o com expectativa.

-Termos paciência, algo me diz que alguma coisa esta para mudar amanhã, então, só podemos esperar; o elfo respondeu, dando-lhe um beijo suave na testa. –Mas por hora vamos recebê-los;

-...; Athys assentiu. –Mando-os entrar agora?

-Por favor; ele pediu.

-Vou deixa-los, assim vocês podem conversar com mais privacidade; ela avisou.

-...; Eldar assentiu, vendo-a sair chamando os dois cavaleiros para em seguida, partir para algum ponto de Alfihein, onde se encontrariam mais tarde.

-Com licença; os dois cavaleiros falaram, entrando hesitantes.

-Entrem, por favor; Eldar falou cordialmente, indicando-lhes algumas poltronas na sala, próximas a lareira. –Fiquem à vontade;

-Obrigado, mas não queremos incomoda-lo por muito tempo; Aaron falou.

-Como se chamam? –Eldar perguntou.

-Aaron de Aquário e Dohko de Libra; eles responderam.

-Muito prazer em conhece-los. Preferia que fosse em outra situação, mas infelizmente isso não cabe a nós evitar; o elfo falou com ar sereno. -Então a que se deve a visita de vocês até Alfihein? –ele perguntou, cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos displicentes sobre o colo, numa pose altiva e embora pacifica, era intimidadora.

-Harmonia pediu que o procurássemos; Dohko respondeu, vendo-o arquear levemente a sobrancelha, como se procurasse reconhecer a pessoa.

-Eu me lembro bem dela, era amiga de minha tia; Eldar respondeu. –Mas faz alguns séculos que não a vejo, acho que a ultima vez que a vi foi há 250 anos mortais atrás; ele completou.

-250 anos mortais? –Dohko perguntou assombrado, a mesma idade que a sua; ele pensou.

-...; O elfo assentiu. –Mas porque Harmonia mandou vocês aqui?

-A cerca de dois dias atrás Freyr esteve no santuário; Aaron começou.

-Meu pai? –Eldar perguntou surpreso. Sabia que o pai estava atrás de Freya, mas não pensou que fosse procura-la justamente no santuário grego.

-Ahn! Bem...; Aaron balbuciou, essa informação Aishi não havia lhes passado, de que Eldar fosse um dos filhos de Freyr, mas era melhor perguntar isso outra hora. –Ela pediu que viéssemos até aqui em busca de alguma informação segura que possa nos dar uma pista sobre o paradeiro de Freya; ele explicou.

-Tem cerca de três anos que minha tia desapareceu, sem deixar rastro algum, infelizmente até mesmo os batedores que fazem a demarcação dos limites conferidos a meu irmão e eu não tiveram muito progresso ao procurar por ela; Eldar falou.

-Harmonia nos contou que o cosmo dela não pode ser sentido em lugar algum, mas existe a possibilidade dela estar usando a forma de outra pessoa; Dohko falou.

-Impossível, nós iríamos sentir sua presença de qualquer forma; o elfo falou veemente.

-Não se ela não souber como levar seu próprio cosmo; Dohko o cortou.

-Do que esta falando? –Eldar perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-O que o Dohko quer dizer é que, dependendo da nova forma que ela adotou, seu cosmo pode ficar praticamente nulo e irreconhecível, contando que ela não se lembre como reverter isso; Aaron falou.

-Você não esta sugerindo que ela tenha apagado a própria memória, esta? –Eldar perguntou descrente, mas parou por um momento pensado, isso não era tão impossível assim. –Venham comigo; ele falou, levantando-se.

-Aonde vamos? –Dohko perguntou, confuso.

-Falar com alguém que possa nos dar pelo menos o ponto de partida para recomeçar as buscas; Eldar respondeu, abrindo a porta para que eles saíssem consigo.

**III – Ciúme.**

-Ainda não entendo, quem é essa garota? –Anieri murmurou, pensando alto, depois do que ouvira o que ela falara na conversa com Hilda.

-Porque não pergunta a ela? –Nora perguntou, parando a seu lado.

-O que? Ficou doida? –ela perguntou, com um olhar espantado.

-Oras, você esta tão preocupada em saber quem é ela, ou qual a relação dela com o Mime? –Leda perguntou, juntado-se a elas próximo ao canteiro de gérberas no jardim.

-Não sei do que vocês estão falando; Anieri resmungou, enquanto retirava as ervas daninhas do canteiro.

-Anieri. Anieri. Você é péssima mentirosa; Adélia brincou, aproximando-se com Sisi.

-Hei; ela falou indignada.

-Isso mesmo, não queira fingir que não esta acontecendo nada entre você e Mime, porque é evidente que esta; Sisi falou.

-Não esta acontecendo nada; Anieri rebateu.

-Não? Então, aonde vocês foram para voltarem juntos e a cavalo? –Sisi perguntou com um olhar indagador.

-Isso mesmo, você ainda não contou para a gente onde estava com o Mime, você disse que ia segui-lo, mas depois voltam juntos; Nora alfinetou.

-Ah me deixem em paz; ela vociferou, levantando-se e saindo a passos pesados dali.

-Ela esta com ciúmes; Adélia falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-É; as outras concordaram, assentindo.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-"Mas que droga, eu com ciúmes dele? Puff! Ridículo"; ela pensou, emburrada, entrando rapidamente no palácio.

Mal virou um corredor, bateu fortemente contra alguém e teria ido ao chão se essa pessoa não lhe segurasse.

-Me desculpe; ela murmurou, atordoada com o choque.

Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com um par de orbes carmesim lhe fitando com visível preocupação.

-Você esta bem? –Mime perguntou preocupado.

-Ah é você; Anieri murmurou, ignorando a pergunta.

-Como assim sou eu, esperava outra pessoa por acaso? –ele perguntou, com ar indignado.

-Eu... Não foi isso que eu quis dizer; a jovem falou, afastando-se.

-Não foi isso que pareceu; o cavaleiro rebateu, segurando-lhe levemente pelo braço, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Aquela garota; Anieri começou, fazendo uma pausa, desviando o olhar momentaneamente. -O que vocês são? –ela perguntou, séria.

-Amélia? –Mime perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, incrédulo quanto ao que acabara de passar por sua mente, mas e se fosse? –ele se perguntou.

Viu Anieri ficar ainda mais emburrada, respondendo sua pergunta. Por isso estava tão arisca; ele pensou, com um meio sorriso surgindo nos lábios. Bom saber disso.

–Não precisa ficar com ciúmes; Mime falou, com um sorriso sedutor.

**-O QUE?** Eu, com ciúmes de você? Não seja pretensioso; ela vociferou, tentando puxar o braço, mas ele simplesmente não deixava.

-Pelo contrario, é a única coisa que explica o fato de estar tão arredia assim; ele falou, com uma calma inabalável.

-Me solta; Anieri mandou, porém ao puxar com brusquidão o braço, suas costas chocaram-se contra a parede, vendo-o literalmente lhe encurralar.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes; Mime sussurrou, apoiando uma das mãos na parede próxima a face dela, enquanto seus rostos estavam próximos, perigosamente próximos. –Somos só amigos; ele completou, roçando-lhe os lábios.

-Amigos? –ela balbuciou, com os orbes serrados, sentindo a respiração quente chocando-se contra sua face, não oferecendo resistência alguma a aproximação dele.

Mime assentiu, antes de deixar que a outra mão se prendesse entre os fios esverdeados, selando seus lábios num beijo intenso. Entreabriu os lábios surpresa, porém apenas deixou-se levar por aquela caricia quente e envolvente. Deixando os braços lentamente envolverem-no pelo pescoço, puxando-o mais para si.

Sentiu um dos braços dele, envolver-lhe a cintura, porém mantendo-a encostada na parede. Uma onda de letargia os envolveu, fazendo com que esquecessem completamente de tudo a sua volta.

-Esta vendo Aldrey, esse é um bom exemplo de egoísta; a voz de Alberich soou pelo corredor, fazendo-os afastarem-se.

As respirações eram ofegantes e agitadas. Sentiu a face incendiar-se diante do sorriso nada decente do outro cavaleiro.

-Alberich; Mime falou, serrando os dentes.

-Agora eu entendo o que a Amélia quis dizer sobre ser egoísta; Aldrey comentou, com ar pensativo.

-Olha, vai passar o Siegfried hein; Alberich provocou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Viu-o serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa e a jovem ficar ainda mais constrangida. Lançou-lhe um olhar do tipo **'Fui vingado'** e voltou-se para a Aldrey.

-É melhor irmos, afinal, não era nossa intenção interromper os pombinhos; ele completou, acenando e puxando a jovem para longe dali.

-Oras, seu...; Mime resmungou, pronto para ir atrás dele, mas sentiu a jovem se afastar de si. –Anieri; ele falou, indo atrás dela.

-Mime, eu...; Ela começou, desviando o olhar.

-Porque esta fugindo? –ele perguntou direto, vendo que ela tentava se esquivar.

-Eu não estou fugindo, outra hora conversamos, tenho outras coisas para fazer; ela falou, indo rapidamente para a cozinha, sem ao menos deixa-lo falar algo.

-"Droga"; Mime pensou, dando um suspiro frustrado.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Já é um começo; Aaron comentou, enquanto deixavam os portões de Eldar, distanciando-se aos poucos.

-...; Dohko assentiu pensativo. Pelo menos já sabiam por onde começar a procurar.

-Em que esta pensando? –o aquariano perguntou, notando-o silencioso.

-Nada importante, mas vamos nos apressar, não quero pegar uma tempestade no caminho; ele falou, desconversando.

-...; Aaron assentiu. Deixaria para conversarem sobre isso outra hora.

**Continua...**


	21. Alfihein : A Terra da Luz

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Amélia, Leda, Nora, Eldar, Athys, Aaron e Alana são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

* * *

**

**Boa leitura!

* * *

**

**Capitulo 21: Alfihein – A Terra da Luz.**

**I – Traumas do Passado.**

Caminhavam lentamente em meio às árvores, vez ou outra os pés afundavam na neve e a noite já estava caindo.

-Não precisava se incomodar, eu poderia ter vindo sozinha; Amélia falou, para o jovem silencioso a seu lado.

-Não é incomodo algum; Mime respondeu, com um sorriso calmo. –Eu queria aproveitar e lhe perguntar uma coisa;

-O que é? –ela perguntou, abrindo a porta de um chalé modesto aonde vivera boa parte de sua vida antes de deixar Asgard e o usava agora que voltara.

-É sobre o Alberich; o cavaleiro falou, entrando com ela no chalé.

-O que tem ele? –Amélia perguntou, indicando uma poltrona a ele, enquanto aproximava-se da lareira para acende-la.

-Há alguns dias atrás ele sofreu um acidente na cachoeira;

-Como? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ele, assustada.

-Não sabemos direito como tudo aconteceu, eu estava voltando do cemitério quando senti o cosmo dele se descontrolar e fui atrás, o gelo da cachoeira havia rompido e o pegou, eu o encontrei já na margem inconsciente; ele explicou.

-Pelos deuses, ele não me falou nada; Amélia falou, sentando-se numa poltrona de frente para ele.

-Ele não queria lhe preocupar; Mime adiantou-se.

-Mas...;

-Só que aconteceu uma coisa depois; ele a cortou.

-O que?

-Ele ficou muito tempo desacordado, mais ou menos um dia e meio; o cavaleiro falou. –Eu estive conversando com Anieri e ela disse que isso poderia ser o reflexo de algum trauma, que o tenha deixado em estado de choque demorando a reagir;

-Entendo; ela murmurou pensativa.

-Eu queria saber se você sabe algo sobre isso, digo, algo que possa explicar o porque do choque e o desmaio? –ele perguntou, fitando-a atentamente.

Amélia assentiu, respirando pausadamente. Notou que havia alguma coisa diferente com ele quando o vira na sala de musicas e isso não era só devido à presença da jovem de melenas castanhas. Agora que Mime falara, sabia o que estava acontecendo. Ele também estava tão agitado quanto ela com a proximidade do conselho.

-Aconteceu há alguns anos atrás; Amélia começou. –Alberich e Angélica, os pais dele, ainda eram vivos. Alberich tinha o habito de patinar num lago de gelo nas proximidades do palácio, o verão estava começando naquele mês, ele acabou perdendo a hora e já anoitecia. O único caminho para chegar mais rápido em casa era cruzando o lago;

-O que aconteceu? –Mime perguntou, interessado.

-Ele estava chegando perto da beira do lago, o gelo cedeu, ele correu tentando chegar mais rápido a beira, mas as placas foram se quebrando muito rápido, ele só teve tempo de segurar-se em um galho de arvore e caiu na água; Amélia explicou. –Na época ele ainda não sabia nadar, entrou em pânico, pensando que certamente iria morrer; ela falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos prateados, fitando a lenha trepidar na lareira.

-Agora eu entendo; o cavaleiro murmurou pensativo, muitas coisas ficavam claras agora. –Tem outra coisa; ele falou, depois de alguns minutos em silencio, chamando a atenção da jovem.

-O que? –Amélia perguntou.

-Você se lembra, o Alberich nem sempre foi àquele cara arrogante e ambicioso. Vingativo, eu poderia arriscar a dizer; Mime começou.

-Seis letras e você mata a charada; ela falou de maneira enigmática.

-Durval; ele respondeu com ar sério, vendo-a assentir. –O que aconteceu?

-Nunca foi provado, mas ele teve ligação direta com a morte da Angélica; Amélia falou, com um olhar triste.

-Angélica; ele murmurou, vendo-a assentir.

-Ela era uma pessoa incrível, eles eram muito próximos. Apesar de que quando ele atingiu uma certa idade para começar os treinos eles foram obrigados a se afastarem um pouco, mas mesmo assim, Alberich sentiu demais quando ela morreu;

-Entendo, mas como o conselho pode permitir que não fosse investigado a fundo isso, que absurdo; Mime falou indignado, lembrando-se que até mesmo seu 'pai' fazia parte do conselho e poderia ter feito algo.

-Foi naquela época que Eldar e Sindar se retiraram do conselho. Nandor retornou as forjas de Muspell e só sobraram os mortais no conselho; ela explicou. Lembrando-se da decisão que os filhos de Freyr e o líder dos anões tomaram quando Durval subiu ao poder, a contra gosto de todos os imortais.

-Mesmo assim; ele insistiu.

-A questão é que nem o pai do Alberich esperava por isso, aconteceu de tal forma que não teve como ser impedido; Amélia explicou. –Alberich literalmente se fechou para o mundo, tornou-se mais frio, ambicioso e vingativo. Eram poucas às vezes que conseguíamos conversar sem acabarmos discutindo ou rolando no chão tentando matar um ao outro; ela completou.

-Imagino; Mime falou, com um meio sorriso. –Brigar com você é pedir uma passagem de ida para o reino de Hell;

-Não sei porque; ela falou dando de ombros, erguendo a mão na frente dos olhos e estalando as unhas que alongaram-se como as garras de um felino e os orbes azuis brilharam mais intensos.

-Ta certo; ele murmurou, pouco convencido. –Mas é melhor eu ir, você ainda tem que descansar e saímos cedo amanhã; o cavaleiro falou, levantando-se.

-...; Ela assentiu, acompanhando-o até a porta. –Mime, só mais uma coisa?

-O que?

-Você falou com Nandor? –a jovem perguntou.

-Falei, ele já esta providenciando tudo, daqui a três dias ele terminara tudo como planejado; ele respondeu.

-Está certo, obrigada; ela respondeu, ele sorriu, acenando antes de se afastar, caminhando de volta o palácio.

**II – De volta a Alfihein.**

Estavam nos portões do Valhalla a mais de meia hora ouvindo as ultimas recomendações de Siegfried, que se anotassem em um papel, daria uma lista de mais de cem itens do que fazer, como proceder e o que não fazer em hipótese alguma.

-Vocês entenderam, ameaçou uma tempestade fiquem lá; ele repetiu pela enésima vez.

-Siegfried, já entendemos; Amélia falou, assoprando impaciente a franja prateada.

-Melhor prevenir; o cavaleiro falou gesticulando displicente. –E você, cuide bem dela ouviu; ele completou, voltando-se com um olhar inquisidor para Mime que rolou os olhos;

-Você quer dizer para eu cuidar dele, não é? –ela brincou.

-Hei! –Mime reclamou, voltando-se para ela.

-Vamos logo, se não vamos chegar amanhã; Amélia reclamou.

-Até mais Siegfried; os dois falaram acenando antes de se afastarem.

-Até, se cuidem; ele falou, vendo os dois montarem nos cavalos e saírem.

-Você se preocupa demais; alguém falou atrás dele.

-E você está calmo demais; Siegfried reclamou.

-Amélia sabe se cuidar sozinha, é mais independente do que nós três juntos. Você a esta tratando como se fosse uma garotinha indefesa que vai abrir um berreiro se quebrar a unha; Alberich falou, fitando-o seriamente.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios para rebater, mas sabia que não tinha argumentos. –Eu sei, acho que exagerei um pouco, mas essa do conselho estar se aproximando me incomoda;

-Hilda falou alguma coisa sobre isso? –Alberich perguntou, aproximando-se mais para garantir que não estavam sendo ouvidos.

-Possivelmente seja daqui uma semana, o que dá tempo suficiente a Nandor de terminar tudo; ele completou.

-...; Alberich assentiu, com ar pensativo.

-Mas mudando de assunto, queria te perguntar uma coisa? –o cavaleiro começou.

-Contanto que não seja nada infame, porque não vou me responsabilizar por deixar a Hilda viúva antes mesmo de você tomar uma atitude; ele falou, em tom de provocação, vendo o outro serrar os orbes de maneira perigosa. –Fale logo;

-O que tinha naquele pergaminho que você entregou ao Mime? –Siegfried perguntou curioso.

-Porque quer saber? –Alberich perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ahn! Curiosidade; Siegfried respondeu casualmente.

-Depois que aquele cavaleiro de ouro e amazona estiveram aqui, eu fui dar uma olhada na biblioteca e encontrei um pergaminho datado de treze anos atrás, foi o Folken quem escreveu. Ele contava como ele, meu pai e alguns guerreiros deuses realmente fiéis a Asgard deram um jeito de proteger as garotas e tirá-las daqui antes que o Durval começasse a caça as bruxas; ele explicou, satirizando o termo.

-Mas porque entregou isso a ele? –o cavaleiro perguntou intrigado.

-Ele quer arrumar um jeito de acabar com os planos do Loki de ficar chantageando a Anieri; Alberich explicou.

-Entendo; Siegfried murmurou pensativo.

-Bem, se você não tem algo mais importante para fazer eu tenho, até mais; o cavaleiro falou, afastando-se.

-Sei bem o que você tem de importante pra fazer; ele rebateu de maneira provocante.

-Siegfried ainda esta de pé aquela proposta de te mandar pro reino de Hell, não abuse; Alberich falou, já longe, embora ele pode ouvir perfeitamente.

-E eu achei que ele ia ficar menos rabugento com a volta da Amélia; Siegfried murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Bom dia; Dohko falou, entrando com Aaron na sala de jantar encontrando a jovem princesa os esperando para o café.

-Bom dia; Flér falou sorrindo, indicando a eles os lugares. –Minha irmã me disse que vocês foram a Alfihein ontem, conseguiram descobrir algo que ajude? –ela perguntou interessada.

-Infelizmente não; Dohko respondeu prontamente, trocando um olhar significativo com Aaron. –**_Estamos sendo vigiados; _**

-**_Eu percebi, os olhares vem aquela parede falsa perto do aparador; _**o aquariano respondeu em pensamentos. –Mas ainda temos alguns lugares para ir antes de retornar ao santuário; Aaron falou, tentando não chamar a atenção.

-Entendo, não deve ser nada fácil esse tipo de missão; a jovem falou compreensiva.

-Com licença; Leda falou aproximando-se. Dando graças, pelos cavaleiros terem tomado o café mais cedo e não precisar esbarrar em um certo alguém que parecia mais mal humorado do que de costume.

-O que deseja Leda? –Flér perguntou.

-Alana perguntou se já pode mandar servir o café? –a jovem de melenas violeta perguntou.

-Por favor; ela pediu.

Leda assentiu, fazendo uma breve reverencia antes de se afastar.

-"Alana"; Dohko pensou, intrigado.

-Dohko; Aaron chamou, vendo-o com um olhar sombrio para o caminho que a jovem fizera.

-Sim; ele murmurou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

-Algum problema senhor? –Flér perguntou, sem entender o porque da repentina mudança, teve a impressão de sentir uma energia triste emanada do cosmo dele, mas da mesma forma que surgiu, se foi... Rapidamente.

-Não, só me distrai pensando em algumas coisas; ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça para os lados, deveria ser só coincidência. –Ahn! Senhorita Flér;

-Sim;

-Essa Alana, trabalha há muito tempo aqui? –Dohko perguntou, tentando não parecer muito interessando, embora isso não tenha passado despercebido por Aaron.

-...; Flér assentiu. –Ela já esta aqui há muitos anos, quando Hilda nasceu ela já vivia no castelo servindo aos últimos reis, porque?

-Nada não, o nome só me soou familiar; ele desconversou.

-Então, vão aonde hoje? –Flér perguntou curiosa.

-Muspell; Aaron respondeu, torcendo o nariz.

-O que foi? –Dohko perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Detesto aquele lugar, é quente de mais; o aquariano reclamou.

-Realmente, Muspell é muito quente, porque não vêem com Haguen, ele conhece bem a região, quem sabe ele pode guia-los por lá com mais facilidade; ela sugeriu.

-Ahn! Não queremos incomodar; Dohko adiantou-se.

-Bom dia; o cavaleiro de Merak falou entrando na sala de jantar, cumprimentando a todos.

-Bom dia; eles responderam.

-Haguen estavamos agora mesmo falando sobre Muspell; Flér começou.

-Vocês vão até lá hoje? –ele perguntou, voltando-se para os dois que assentiram. –Aquele lugar é muito quente; o cavaleiro falou, torcendo o nariz.

-Viu, eu não sou o único a reclamar daquele inferno; Aaron falou com um olhar vitorioso para Dohko, que apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados com um meio sorriso.

-Mas o que tem Muspell? –Haguen perguntou, voltando-se para a princesa.

-Eu estava comentando com eles que você conhece muito bem a região; a jovem começou, vendo-o assentir. –E se você não poderia guia-los por lá com mais facilidade assim não perderiam tanto tempo; ela completou.

-Ir até Muspell? –o cavaleiro perguntou, piscando confuso, ainda absorvendo o que ela falara.

-Já dissemos que não é necessário, não queremos incomodar; Dohko adiantou-se.

-Não, tudo bem, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros.

-Mas...;

-Com licença; Leda falou, aproximando-se com Nora, trazendo as bandejas com café.

-Quando terminarem o café podemos ir; Haguen completou, vendo-os assentir.

**III – Velhos Amigos.**

Os orbes azuis cintilaram extasiados com o que via a sua frente, os portões dourados de Alfihein abriram-se quando se aproximaram. Muitos elfos aproximaram-se, fitando-os com ares curiosos até reconhece-los.

-Amélia. Mime. Há quanto tempo? –Athys perguntou, os recebendo com um belo sorriso.

-Muitos anos Athys, estava morrendo de saudades; Amélia falou, descendo do cavalo e abraçando a jovem.

-Sentimos sua falta, menina, porque não veio nos visitar antes? –a jovem elfa perguntou.

-Ahn! Digamos que alguns contratempos me impediram de retornar antes; Amélia falou, com um olhar significativo.

-E você garoto, cresceu muito desde a ultima vez que lhe vi; Athys falou, voltando-se para Mime.

-Como vai Athys? –ele perguntou, com um olhar sereno, abraçando a jovem.

-Bem, melhor agora, mas venham comigo, Eldar vai adorar vê-los; ela falou, pedindo rapidamente a alguns elfos que passavam por ali que cuidassem dos cavalos, enquanto seguiam para a casa do jovem príncipe.

-Nossa, toda vez que volto aqui tenho a impressão que o tempo para quando passamos dos portões; Amélia comentou, enquanto andava ao lado de Athys e Mime, observando tudo com atenção.

-Parece um mundo completamente alheio a Asgard, ou a todo aquele gelo fora dos portões; o cavaleiro comentou, com o mesmo olhar deslumbrado da jovem.

-Essa é a magia de Eldar meus amigos. E será eterna enquanto nos for permitido existir nesse mundo; Athys falou sorrindo.

-Certamente; Amélia murmurou, vendo ao longe as montanhas verdes erguerem-se circundando os belos vales de Eldar que eram o símbolo da terra dos elfos da Luz. –E estamos nós aqui para garantir isso; ela completou de maneira enigmática.

**IV – Mau Humor.**

-Céus, já pensou em tomar um cházinho de erva cidreira para ver se acalma esse humor de cão? –Shido perguntou ao ver o irmão literalmente rosnar ao ver ao longe Leda conversando animada com Nora.

-Não me enche; Bado resmungou como resposta.

-Ih, que cara é essa? –Fenrir perguntou, aproximando-se.

-Provavelmente levou outro fora da Leda; Shido respondeu, dando de ombros.

-Mas isso ele já está acostumado; o guerreiro deus de Ariórtes falou, gesticulando displicente.

-Vocês não tem nada mais importante para fazer do que ficarem me alugando não? –ele perguntou incomodado.

Sua mente estava a mil, quem era o tal de Eldar que se encontrara com Leda, para Alana estar tão agitada querendo saber os pormenores do encontro? –ele se perguntou intrigado. Provavelmente deveria ser o mesmo idiota por quem a jovem andava suspirando. Raios, isso não deveria fazer tanta importância para si, mas o pior é que fazia, mais do que desejava.

-Uhn! Pelo visto alguém se enrolou na própria teia; Fenrir comentou num sussurro com Shido.

-Do que esta falando? –Shido perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, ao ver o cavaleiro apontar para Leda que estava arrumando a sala de jantar com Nora depois que Haguen e os outros cavaleiros haviam saindo. –Você não esta querendo dizer que-...; Ele parou, surpreso com a própria conclusão.

Não acreditava que o irmão estava com ciúme da jovem. Mas não podia abandonar essa possibilidade, dois dias já haviam se passado que Bado estava intratável. Qualquer um que chegasse muito perto dele corria o risco de ser mandado para o reino de Hell, aparentemente sem motivo. Aparentemente...; Ele pensou.

-Suponhamos que ele esteja com ciúmes; o geminiano começou.

-É a única coisa que explica esse humor de cão; Fenrir ressaltou. –Mas tenho uma outra teoria;

-Qual? –Shido perguntou, quando eles afastaram-se silenciosamente do outro para não serem ouvidos.

-Ele esta se sentindo ameaçado;

-Que absurdo, ele? –Shido perguntou, apontando para o irmão.

-...; Fenrir assentiu.

-Mas por quem?

-Não sei, mas vamos ficar de olho nele, ele pode fazer alguma besteira; Fenrir comentou.

-É, você está certo; Shido concordou.

-Hei, da pra parar de cochichar ai? –Bado perguntou, com uma veinha saltando na testa.

-Tudo bem; os dois falaram, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz.

-É melhor irmos; Fenrir falou, com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, Bado era dar medo quando irritado.

-...; Shido assentiu, afastando-se.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Retirava distraidamente as ervas daninhas do jardim, observando tudo com um olhar vago, pensando no que acontecera na noite passada. Instintivamente levou a mão aos lábios, ainda sentia o calor dos lábios dele sobre os seus, naquele beijo avassalador e intenso.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, o que estava acontecendo consigo? –ela se perguntou confusa. Lembrou-se da jovem de melenas prateadas, eles pareciam se conhecer a tanto tempo que duvidava que fossem apenas amigos, ainda se perguntava porque não conseguia confiar completamente nele, depois de todas as provas.

Um arrepio correu pelo meio de suas costas, estava com um mau pressentimento.

-Como vai Anieri? –Loki perguntou, com falsa amabilidade.

Falando em mau pressentimento...

-O que quer Loki? –Anieri perguntou, num tom frio de voz, vendo-o de soslaio sentar-se em um banco de cedro próximo a si.

-Apenas conversar; ele respondeu displicente, recostando-se no banco.

-Puff; a jovem resmungou. –Fale logo o que quer, que não tenho tempo para ficar lhe aturando; ela falou ferina.

-Calma, estou em missão de paz; Loki falou, erguendo os braços em sinal de rendição.

-Você? –Anieri perguntou, sem esconder o sarcasmo. Levantou-se disposta a sair dali, porém deparou-se com ele em sua frente, fazendo-a recuar alguns passos para trás.

-O que você sabe sobre aquela garota, a Amélia? –Loki perguntou a queima roupa.

-Você esta perguntando para a pessoa errada, não sei nada sobre ela; Anieri respondeu, incomodada com o repentino interesse dele, isso não queria dizer algo bom.

-Você e Mime estão tão próximos ultimamente. Sei que ele deve ter lhe dito algo; o cavaleiro insistiu.

-Não, não disse e mesmo que dissesse isso não é da sua conta; Anieri vociferou.

-Anieri. Anieri. Creio que você não entendeu aonde quero chegar; Loki falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Você e suas amiguinhas estão com a cabeça por um fio, é melhor não abusar da sorte, logo o conselho vai se reunir e é melhor você escolher antes o lado cert-...;

Mal teve tempo de terminar de falar, sentiu uma mão forte fechar-se em seu pescoço e suas costas chocarem-se contra uma árvore, pode até ouvir o barulho de uma costela quebrando-se com o impacto.

Anieri voltou-se chocada para a cena, nunca poderia esperar por algo do tipo; ela pensou, viu apenas uma sombra de cabelos rosados passar por si tão rápido que só ouviu o barulho de Loki sendo prensado, contudo na arvore.

-Sabe Loki, se tem algo que realmente me aborrece são idiotas como você, que se fazem de santos, mas não passam de ordinários de baixa categoria; Alberich vociferou, prensando-o ainda mais contra a arvore.

-Alberich; ele falou num fraco sussurro, com os orbes arregalados. Não o sentira se aproximar e o pior de tudo, não conseguira nem ao menos reagir.

-Vou lhe dar um recado e é melhor que me ouça; ele começou em tom solene.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Esta tudo bem com você? –Aldrey perguntou, aproximando-se de Anieri.

-Uhn! –Anieri murmurou, voltando-se para a jovem. –Estou, mas...; Ela parou, apontando para Alberich.

-Não se preocupe, Mime pediu que ele ficasse de olho no Loki para que ele não ficasse lhe importunando; Aldrey falou com um sorriso compreensivo.

-Mime? –Anieri perguntou surpresa. Como ele sabia que Loki aproveitaria sua ausência para lhe pressionar? –ela se perguntou intrigada.

-...; Aldrey apenas assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Me solta; Loki falou, tentando afasta-lo, sentindo a mão do cavaleiro apertar-se ainda mais em seu pescoço.

-É melhor que pare de importunar Anieri, se não terá sérios problemas;

-O que vai fazer? –Loki perguntou, de maneira petulante.

-Eu? Nada, mas para a sua própria saúde é melhor que me ouça. Nem todos os guerreiros deuses são tão bonzinhos como Siegfried ou Fenrir, que ainda te toleram... E você sabe, acidentes podem acontecer a qualquer momento, a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar; Alberich falou num sussurro para que somente ele ouvisse.

Soltou-o com brusquidão, fazendo-o cair atrás do banco de cedro. Deu as costas ao cavaleiro que tinha um olhar chocado sobre si. Não se importava nem um pouco com isso.

Se havia algo que detestava eram caras como ele, que tinham mania de buscar eternamente por redenção, para depois do nada provarem que são tão ordinários quanto no começo; ele pensou, vendo o olhar surpreso de Anieri sobre si e o ar pacifico de Aldrey, lhe esperando.

Lembrou-se que durante a noite quando Mime voltara da casa de Amélia, lhe pedira que ficasse de olho em Anieri por segurança. Ambos sabiam que Loki estava esperando apenas o momento certo para pressionar a jovem, querendo usa-la contra eles.

Só não pensou que ele fosse agir tão rápido, mal entrara no palácio, para ir encontrar Aldrey na sala de jantar, a jovem veio ao seu encontro falando que tinha um pressentimento ruim e isso só aumentara quando vira Loki.

Ele passara por si com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções indo para o jardim e ironicamente quem estava lá?

-Então? –Aldrey perguntou, voltando-se para ele na expectativa.

-O recado está dado; Alberich respondeu, calmamente.

-Ahn! Alberich; Anieri começou hesitante.

-Vem com agente, eu te explico depois; o cavaleiro falou, indicando para retornarem ao palácio. –Aqui não é um bom lugar para falar sobre isso; ele completou num tom tão baixo que somente as duas conseguiram ouvir.

**V –Antigas Alianças.**

Sentaram-se na sala de estar, vendo a lenha na lareira trepidar, embora lá fora fosse uma paisagem campestre aquela região ainda era fria pela manhã.

-Esperem um pouco, vou chamá-lo; Athys falou, enquanto subia uma escada em espiral, indo para o segundo andar.

-...; Os dois assentiram, acomodando-se melhor no sofá.

Minutos depois passos foram ouvidos da escada em espiral e o jovem de longas melenas azuis descia acompanhado da esposa.

-Amélia; Eldar falou, sorrindo. –Sabia que minhas premunições nunca me enganavam; ele brincou. Aproximando-se dos dois, que levantaram-se.

-Como vai meu amigo? –ela perguntou, sorrindo. Abraçando-o fortemente.

-Muito bem, mas e você, vejo que tem algo diferente. O que é essa luz queimando em seus olhos? –ele perguntou, fitando-a intensamente.

-Ahn! Bem...; Ela balbuciou, com a face em chamas.

-Quem é ele? –Eldar perguntou, com um sorriso cúmplice, vendo-a ficar escarlate.

-A história é meio longa, sabe; Amélia desconversou. Vendo que Mime virara para o lado rindo, diante da saia justa.

-Não se preocupe, temos todo o tempo do mundo; o elfo respondeu, indicando a eles o sofá, sentando-se também. –Mas me digam, quais as novas;

-Falei com Freyr á alguns dias atrás; Amélia começou.

-Imagino, fiquei sabendo que meu pai esteve no santuário de Athena; ele falou, ficando sério.

-Então, por isso resolvi voltar mais cedo, para resolver de uma vez as coisas. Quanto mais adiarmos pior vai ser; a jovem explicou.

-Entendo, já tem idéia de quando o conselho vai se reunir? –o elfo perguntou.

-Daqui a uma semana. Pedi a Hilda que adiantasse isso para o mais breve, alem do mais, daqui três dias Nandor também já estará pronto, o que nos garante alguns pontos extras; ela explicou.

-Uhn! Nandor voltou a ativa então; ele comentou, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

-Ainda com as velhas rivalidades Eldar? –Mime perguntou, com um sorriso maroto.

-Rivalidade não meu caro, apenas gosto de deixar bem claro o que me pertence; o elfo respondeu, com um brilho intenso nos orbes dourados. –Infelizmente alguns anões ainda não entenderam que Alfihein não é o local mais seguro para se minerar ouro quando eu estou aqui;

-Certamente; Amélia falou rindo. –Já vi que esse orgulho todo é mal do signo;

-O que eu posso fazer? –Eldar falou gesticulando displicente. –Perguntem a Sindar, os conceitos dele são um pouco piores do que os meus quanto a isso. Vocês sabem, dou um unicórnio para não entrar numa briga, mas dou um dragão para não sair dela depois que entrei; ele completou com um olhar enigmático.

-Depois que dizem que os quietinhos são os piores, falam que a gente fica generalizando; Mime falou displicente.

-Eldar sempre foi assim crianças. Vocês precisavam ver quando era pequeno, ele e Sindar só faltavam se matar quando invocavam com algo e por sinal na maioria das vezes era a mesma coisa que o outro queria, só paravam quando conseguiam; Athys falou, rindo.

-Veja bem Athys...; O elfo começou, assando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Não adianta, você sabe que é verdade; Athys o cortou.

-Não duvido, afinal, ele não seria filho do Freyr se não herdasse alguns trejeitos bastante peculiares dele; Amélia brincou, vendo-o dar um sorriso inocente, concordando.

-Mas me digam, aqueles dois cavaleiros de ouro ainda estão em Asgard? –Eldar perguntou.

-Cavaleiros de ouro? –Amélia perguntou surpresa, voltando-se com um olhar indagador para Mime.

-Aaron de Aquário e Dohko de Libra. Chegaram ontem, mas não sei nada sobre o que eles estão fazendo lá. Paramos pouco no palácio ontem; Mime justificou-se.

-Eles estão procurando por Freya também, a mando de Harmonia; o elfo explicou.

-"Aishi mandou os dois para Asgard, será que ela sabe de algo?"; Amélia se perguntou. –E eles já sabem de algo?

-Diria que é mais um palpite que não podemos ignorar; ele respondeu.

-Agora que essa energia estranha surgiu, os grupos de busca aumentaram. Até mesmo os parentes de Vanahein **(1)** se mobilizaram para procurarem por ela; Athys falou.

-Se nem os Vanirs tem noticias dela, tudo se torna mais preocupante ainda; Amélia falou pensativa.

-Mas vamos encontra-la Amélia, antes do dono daquela energia que acabou com Hell e Fenris; Eldar falou, com um olhar sério.

-Não duvido meu amigo; ela respondeu, dando um baixo suspiro.

-Mas vamos falar de coisas mais felizes; Athys falou, vendo a aura de tensão que caira sobre todos. –Você ainda não nos contou como esta vivendo depois que se mudou?

Amélia sorriu, por isso gostava tanto de Alfihein, a atmosfera da cidade da luz era a melhor possível, qualquer aura ruim não durava mais do que meio minuto ali; ela pensou, começando a contar todas as novidades aos amigos, que alias, não eram poucas.

**VI – Providencias.**

Suspirou cansado, sentindo a água correr suavemente pelo corpo. Suas costas latejavam, sabia que devia ter tomado cuidado com os novos golpes que Celina estava aprendendo, mas um momento de desatenção e acabara caído no chão quase quebrando as costelas; ele pensou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos violeta.

Por falar na pupila, estava na hora de resolver algumas coisas com ela que não poderiam mais ser adiadas; ele pensou, fechando o registro. Pegou uma toalha que pendurara no box e envolveu a cintura com ela.

Já fazia três meses desde que Kanon fora para a Irlanda. O grande mestre estava surtando lhe cobrando uma providencia, não que ele soubesse algo sobre o geminiano, mas queria saber porque a filha andava amuada nas horas de folga que não usava o treino como desculpa de sua aparente 'indisposição'.

Passou uma toalha pelos cabelos, tirando o excesso de água. Alias, não era só isso que tinha de resolver; Mú pensou, a mais de três dias atrás fora procurar por Mia para conversarem, mas a jovem simplesmente sumira, ou estava lhe evitando mesmo; ele pensou, dando um suspiro frustrado.

Caminhou para dentro do quarto em busca das roupas que vestiria. Será que estava fazendo frio na Irlanda? –ele se perguntou, abrindo as portas do guarda-roupa.

Fechou-a em seguida, pegando apenas uma calça preta e uma camisa básica de cor branca. Foi em direção a cama, estendendo as peças sobre ela, mas entranhou ao ver seu próprio reflexo num espelho sobre a cômoda.

Aproximou-se do espelho, franzindo o cenho, estranho; ele pensou ao ver uma sombra em suas costas, puxou os cabelos para frente tentando ver melhor.

Fora uma fração de segundos, apoiou às mãos na cômoda sentindo uma onda de vertigem lhe atingir. Uma dor alucinante surgir em seu abdômen do nada como se alguma coisa fosse cravada ali. A respiração falhou, tentou manter-se consciente, ouviu o barulho de coisas caindo ao chão e mais nada, tudo ficou escuro.

**VII – O Retorno.**

Três meses; ele pensou, caminhando calmamente pelo santuário, parecera uma eternidade. Logo viu os templos erguerem-se a sua frente, tão imponentes como podia se lembrar, porém logo o primeiro lhe chamou mais atenção. **Áries**.

Subiu as escadas, instintivamente apertando a alça da mala nas mãos. Será que não seria melhor ir para Gêmeos primeiro, depois voltar ali? –ele se perguntou, hesitante, enquanto aproximava-se da porta.

Ergueu a mão para bater, porém abaixou-a novamente. Recriminando-se intimamente por estar com medo de bater na porta. Respirou fundo, batendo de leve, esperaria um pouco, se não houvesse ninguém voltaria depois; ele pensou.

Não ouviu nada, provavelmente o templo deveria estar vazio; ele pensou, virando-se para ir, mas parou ouvindo a porta abrir-se.

-Kanon;

Estremeceu ao ouvir uma melodiosa voz chegar a seus ouvidos, virou-se lentamente vendo a jovem de orbes rosados lhe fitando atentamente da porta, como se estivesse o reconhecendo.

-Celina; ele falou, quase num sussurro.

O tempo pareceu parar, as respirações eram pesadas e pausadas. Fitaram-se intensamente, sem recuar ou se aproximarem. Até que um barulho vindo de dentro do templo chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Mestre;

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Nota:**

**(1) Vanahein: Terra dos Vanirs. Terra onde Freya, Freyr e Niord nasceram.**


	22. Yin e Yang

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias, Amélia, Aishi, Celina, Ilyria e Medeia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.

**Boa Leitura!**

**Capitulo 22: Yin e Yang.**

**I – A Flecha.**

-De preferência não esperem mais cinco anos para voltarem aqui, viu? –Eldar falou sorrindo, ao acompanha-los até os portões de Alfihein acompanhado de Athys.

-Não se preocupe, assim que possível eu voltarei; Amélia respondeu sorrindo.

-Tem mesmo certeza que não quer voltar a cavalo? –Mime perguntou apreensivo. Ao vê-la apenas com uma longa e pesada capa cobrindo-lhe o corpo todo, enquanto suas roupas jaziam guardadas na sela do cavalo dele.

-Não se preocupe; a jovem falou, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

-Façam boa viajem e não deixem de nos procurar se precisarem de algo; Athys falou, acenando.

-...; Os dois assentiram.

Mime montou o cavalo começando a correr velozmente. Amélia esperou-o tomar uma boa dianteira, para desatar a correr. Aos poucos a capa levantou-se e uma aura azulada a envolveu. Momentos depois a pelagem branca confundia-se em meio à neve.

As patas vez ou outra afundavam em meio à neve, mas isso não parecia ser importante, pelo contrario, era agradável. O vento batia em sua face como uma brisa suave que acalentava-lhe a alma, não precisou de muito para alcançar o cavaleiro.

Os orbes azuis brilharam mais intensos e as presas tornaram-se salientes ao emitir um baixo rugido de reconhecimento.

-Demorou; Mime falou em tom de provocação.

Ela rugiu em desagrado diante da provocação, enquanto continuavam a correr no mesmo ritmo, atravessando os vales agora em direção a Svartalgheim, a terra de Sindar.

As manchas pretas eram as únicas que a diferenciavam da neve. O tigre branco cortava as dunas geladas a cada passo dado com mais velocidade, como se dominasse completamente aquele lugar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Esta sentindo essa presença? –Ceres perguntou, voltando-se para a irmã que andava calmamente pelo bosque na floresta proibida, que guardava os portões de Svartalgheim.

-Estou; Coralina respondeu, olhando atentamente para os lados. –Me parece familiar;

-Vou averiguar, já nos encontramos; a jovem avisou, desatando a correr, logo transformando-se novamente em corsa.

-Ceres, esp-...; Coralina não teve tempo de detê-la. –Ela ainda vai se meter em problemas por causa disso; a jovem murmurou, contrariada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

-**_Mime_**; Amélia chamou elevando seu cosmo de forma que conseguisse se comunicar com o cavaleiro. Parou um pouco de correr, quando chegaram aos limites da terra de Sindar.

-Algum problema? –ele perguntou, descendo do cavalo e indo até ela.

**_-Estou sentindo um cheiro conhecido_**; ela respondeu, os obres azuis adquiriram um ar vago, fitando o horizonte.

Logo viram uma corsa de pelo castanho aproximando-se cautelosa. Ela parecia olha-los desconfiada.

-Ceres; Mime falou, acenando ao reconhece-la.

A corsa assentiu, aproximando-se rapidamente. Parou em frente ao tigre olhando-o atentamente, como se o estivesse reconhecendo. Voltou-se para o cavaleiro e viu-o assentiu.

-**_Amélia_**? –ela perguntou.

-...; O tigre assentiu, seus orbes brilharam como se estivesse sorrindo.

**_-Ouvimos falar que você estava de volta, mas não tínhamos certeza ainda de que era você_**; Ceres falou animada.

**_-Cheguei ontem;_** Amélia respondeu.

**_-A mana vai adorar saber que esta de volta, venham comigo. Coralina não esta muito longe;_** ela falou, correndo um pouco mais à frente.

-...; Mime assentiu começando a andar, puxando o cavalo pelas rédeas.

**-o-o-o-o-**

-Mas que inferno; Coralina vociferou ao seguir a irmã e o que encontrara?

Um guerreiro deus e um predador de marca maior, próximos o suficiente da irmã para que isso se tornasse perigoso.

-Se esse idiota acha que pode caçar com um tigre nessa região está muito enganado; ela murmurou, pegando o arco e rapidamente retesando a corda com uma flecha.

Algo dentro de si parecia gritar para não atirar, mas simplesmente ignorou, foi apenas um disparo, a flecha cortou o ar, indo diretamente na direção do cavaleiro.

**II – O Alvo.**

Seu mau pressentimento apenas aumentou quando encontraram Ceres. Estava feliz por ver a jovem que a muito não tinha noticias, mas algo estava errado. Seus instintos de auto-preservação gritavam para se afastar.

-**_Mime_**; Amélia chamou, fazendo-o parar.

Ouviu um barulho de algo cortando o ar, fora tudo muito rápido.

-**AMÉLIA**; o cavaleiro gritou, ao ver a jovem lançar-se a sua frente.

Instintivamente a segurou, porém não foi capaz de suportar o peso do tigre, caindo junto com ela de joelhos no chão.

-**_Amélia_**; Ceres chamou, aproximou-se correndo.

Envolveu-a rapidamente em sua capa, cobrindo-lhe o corpo. A transformação aos poucos foi se quebrando, os pelos foram substituídos novamente pela pele alva levemente rosada. Os cabelos passaram de longos e prateados, para curtos e negros.

Fitou-a preocupado, vendo-a abrir os olhos e os mesmos tornarem-se acinzentados novamente.

-Cuidado; ela sussurrou, antes de cair inconsciente.

-Amélia, acorda; Mime falou, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros, tentando acorda-la. O gelo aos poucos tornava-se vermelho, banhado pelo sangue que corria furiosamente pelo local onde a flecha fora cravada.

**III – O Tigre Ferido.**

Um barulho de vidro quebrando ecoou por toda a sala de jantar. Todos se voltaram para o cavaleiro, que a menos de um segundo atrás estava para levar uma taça de vinho tinto aos lábios, mas a mesma partira-se em vários fragmentos em sua mão.

-Alberich, algum problema? –Aldrey perguntou preocupada, vendo-o empalidecer.

-Eu...; Ele balbuciou, sem saber o que responder. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração falhar uma batida, tinha alguma coisa errada, sentia isso.

-ALBERICH. SIEGFRIED.

Todos voltaram-se assustado na direção da entrada, ouviram as portas principais abrirem-se com brusquidão e a voz de Mime ecoou pelas paredes.

-Amélia; os dois cavaleiros falaram trocando um olhar aflito. Levantaram-se correndo, deixando as cadeiras caírem com tudo no chão, enquanto corriam até ele.

**IV – A Mensageira.**

Entraram correndo no templo, só tivera tempo de jogar as malas na sala, seguindo a jovem até a origem do barulho.

-**MESTRE**; Celina gritou, batendo na porta.

Nenhuma resposta, ela continuou a bater, porém o cavaleiro não respondia. Voltou-se aflita para o geminiano como se perguntasse o que deveria fazer.

-Vá chamar Ilyria e Aishi; Kanon falou, vendo-a hesitante assentir. Desaparecendo rapidamente dali.

Respirou fundo, chamou novamente, mas não houve resposta. Elevou o cosmo e com um único chute colocou a porta abaixo. Assustou-se ao ver o ariano caído inconsciente, mas o mais surpreendente foi o que viu em suas costas.

-Mú; Kanon chamou, abaixando-se até ajoelhar-se no chão, virando-o para si.

Ele respirava com dificuldade, grossas gotas de suor escorriam por seu corpo. Ele não estava nada bem. Ouviu-o gemer, levando a mão ao abdômen, mas estranhamente não havia nada ali.

Ergueu-o do chão, colocando-o na cama. Rapidamente cobriu-o com um lençol até a cintura, quando Celina retornou com Ilyria e Aishi.

-Kanon, o que aconteceu? –a ariana perguntou, aproximando-se preocupada.

-Não sei, ele estava desmaiado; o geminiano explicou. –Esta suando muito, gemendo de dor com a mão no abdômen, mas não sei o que ele tem;

-Mãe, o que ta acontecendo com o mestre? –Celina perguntou aflita.

-Kanon, tira a Celina daqui, depois nós conversamos querida; Ilyria falou, voltando-se para o geminiano.

-Celina, vem comigo; ele falou, aproximando-se dela.

-Mas...; Ela murmurou, recuando um passo.

-Só vamos atrapalhar se ficarmos, vem comigo; Kanon falou, estendendo-lhe a mão.

-...; A jovem assentiu, sendo guiada por ele para fora do quarto.

-Aishi; Ilyria chamou, voltando-se para a jovem. –Ele esta queimando em febre;

-Ilyria, deixa eu ver o que posso fazer, enquanto isso, trás uma bacia com água pra gente ver se consegue abaixar essa febre; Aishi falou.

A jovem deixou rapidamente o quarto, enquanto ela se aproximava da cama. Abaixou-se um pouco, fazendo-o virar-se de lado, ouviu-o gemer instintivamente levando a mão ao abdômen, como se quisesse impedir que alguém o tocasse.

-Calma Mú, só quero ver uma coisa; Aishi sussurrou, elevando seu cosmo de forma que ele se acalmasse. Fora muito rápido, mas conseguiu ver perfeitamente o que estava ali. –Saia daí Medeia; ela mandou, sem voltar-se para trás.

Dar cortinas bordô, a imagem de uma jovem de longos cabelos vermelhos presos em uma trança, formou-se. Ela tinha um brilho triste nos orbes verdes ao aproximar-se hesitante.

-O que esta tramando? –Aishi perguntou, colocando sua mão sobre a testa do cavaleiro, tentando usar de seu cosmo para cura-lo.

-Não vai conseguir nada com isso Harmonia; ela falou num tom baixo de voz, quase num sussurro. Moveu levemente a mão, fazendo a porta fechar-se, não querendo que alguém as ouvisse. –Você deveria saber que tudo funciona a base de merecimento;

-O que quer dizer com isso? –a jovem perguntou, voltando-se para ela.

-O universo é regido por opostos. **Amor** e **Ódio**. **Preto** e **Branco**. **Dia** e **Noite**. Os orientais chamam isso de **Yin** e **Yang**; ela explicou, aproximando-se, indo sentar-se na beira da cama, do outro lado.

-Você não esta se referindo a...; Ela não completou, vendo Medeia assentiu.

-Quando o vi pela primeira vez, encontrei um grande potencial oculto no mais fundo da alma desse cavaleiro. Algo que atravessa os limites da razão mortal, as Deusas do Destino já o haviam marcado antes mesmo de manda-lo até mim, ele apenas não havia percebido isso antes. Para ele não existem limites como para nós Harmonia; ela falou, indicando as costas dele.

-Então isso não tem nada a ver com você? –Aishi perguntou, tentando assimilar tudo o que ela dizia.

-Não, sou apenas uma mensageira; ela respondeu pacificamente.

-O que vai acontecer agora?

-Você sabe o que acontece quando uma ligação cósmica é feita entre duas ou mais pessoas e uma delas se fere. Não foi ele a ser ferido, mas sim a outra metade. Se ela não sobreviver...; A jovem não completou, porém um brilho sombrio tomou conta de seus orbes.

-Aonde ela esta agora, a outra metade? –Aishi perguntou.

-De volta a sua terra de origem; Medeia explicou, voltou-se para o cavaleiro com um olhar triste e uma lagrima solitária pendeu de seus olhos. –Só peço aos deuses que a metade ferida se cure, somente assim ele poderá sobreviver.

-O Mú é forte Medeia, ele vai sobreviver; Aishi falou confiante, levantando-se.

-Isso não depende só de nós, guardiã. Só podemos rezar agora e esperar que tudo termine bem; a jovem respondeu, vagamente.

-Aishi; Ilyria falou entrando rapidamente no quarto.

A imagem de Medeia dissolveu-se rapidamente numa nuvem prateada desaparecendo do quarto, como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

-Aqui esta a água; a jovem falou, aproximando-se.

Viu Aishi fazer um aceno de negação, colocando a mão sobre a testa do ariano. A temperatura estava muito alta, provavelmente devido à reação do corpo quando fora ferido. Era irritante essa sensação de impotência, de não poder fazer nada quando um amigo estava naquele estado.

Algo acontecera, seus instintos diziam que isso tinha algo a ver com Asgard, sabia que Medeia não revelaria a localização exata da outra metade, Caos não permitiria que alguém interferisse em seus desígnios antes do tempo, mas se o onipotente pensava que poderia brincar com os mortais de maneira sádica estava muito enganado, se ele queria briga, ia ter; ela pensou, com os punhos serrados nervosamente.

Fechou os olhos, tentando concentrar-se. Lembrou-se do que descobrira com Kamus em Asgard e a ligação que isso tinha com as estranhas marcas que surgiram nos pilares. Pelo menos as Deusas do Destino haviam facilitado as coisas lhe dando uma pista de onde deveria ir.

-Aishi; Ilyria chamou novamente, cautelosa.

-Ilyria, vamos apenas rezar para que o melhor aconteça. Não podemos fazer mais nada; ela respondeu num sussurro.

A bacia foi ao chão esparramando toda a água. Queria que fosse alguma brincadeira da jovem, mas não era. Sentia isso, o pior de tudo é que sentia.

**V – O Tigre Ferido.**

Entrou correndo no palácio, desesperou-se ao ver gostas grossas e vermelhas manchando o chão de mármore.

**-ALBERICH. SIEGFRIED;** berrou, chamando pelos dois.

Não era necessário mais nada, subiu as escadas correndo. Tinha de dar um jeito naquilo. Ela estava perdendo sangue demais. O primeiro lugar que pensou em ir foi seu quarto. Abriu a porta com um chute, para em seguida, coloca-la delicadamente sobre a cama, tentando amenizar a dor.

-Mime; ele ouviu-a chamá-lo num sussurro.

-Estou aqui, calma; o cavaleiro respondeu, sentindo-a segurar-se fortemente em sua mão. –Vai ficar tudo bem;

-...; Amélia assentiu, abrindo os orbes acinzentados, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem pela face.

A dor era atordoante, aquela flecha parecia destruir aos poucos suas últimas resistências, era impossível manter-se consciente assim. A respiração tornou-se mais pesada, fazendo-a perder o fôlego, os olhos embasaram e a dor aumentou, aos poucos os orbes começaram a tornarem-se opacos e sem brilho, fazendo-a fecha-los em seguida.

**-AMÉLIA ACORDE;** Mime gritou, tentando mantê-la consciente. –Vou ter de tirar a flecha; ele falou, sentindo as mãos tremerem em antecipação.

Ela assentiu, não mais conseguindo manter os olhos abertos... Envolveu a flecha com a mão tremula mesmo, respirou fundo antes de puxar.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas correndo, mal se importando com aqueles que vinham atrás, sabia que algo não estava certo, seus instintos nunca lhe deixavam na mão.

-Alberich, espere;

Ignorou o chamado de Siegfried, já estava no corredor principal, não era necessário adivinhar para onde Mime a havia levado, as marcas vermelhas no chão já diziam tudo. Estancou, com a mão na fechadura, ouvindo um grito feminino de dor misturado a um gemido de um felino.

Seu coração pareceu parar de bater numa fração de segundos, o tempo pareceu congelar, fazendo-o ouvir sua própria respiração, suas mãos tremeram, enquanto olhava para a porta, sem saber se deveria entrar ou não, apenas apoiando-se na maçaneta, seus orbes perderam parcialmente o brilho e a face ficou tão branca quanto o leite.

-Alberich, calma; Siegfried pediu, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

Virou-se para trás, só agora notando a presença dele e de Aldrey ali, a jovem parecia preocupada, mas talvez não mais do que ele, com a garota lá dentro.

Respirou fundo, assentindo. Deu dois toques na porta, porém a mesma abriu-se num movimento lento. Viu Amélia deitada na cama, a face tão pálida que parecia quase sem vida, os lençóis manchados de sangue e no chão a flecha que fora retirada.

-Mime; os três chamaram procurando pelo cavaleiro.

Olharam para dentro do quarto, ainda sem entrarem. O que estava acontecendo? Procuraram por ele, deixando os orbes correrem pelo local. Viram-no sair do banheiro com uma bacia de água nas mãos, caminhando até a cama.

-Agora só falta parar o sangue; ele respondeu com a voz quase num sussurro, colocando o recipiente em cima do criado.

Observaram-no surpresos ainda mais ao verem exatas cinco marcas de garras na lateral direita da face dele.

Respirou fundo, quando puxara a flecha, fora instintivo, não vira a mão de Amélia transformar-se, resultado, levara literalmente uma patada, sendo arremessado contra a parede devido à força empregada no golpe.

Alguns filetes escorreram dos cortes descendo a garganta, mas isso não era importante, sua prioridade agora era cuidar dela.

Ergueu parcialmente a coberta que havia posto sobre ela, apenas no local aonde a flecha fora acertada. Com movimentos delicados para não feri-la, passou um pano úmido ali, tentando retirar os resquícios de sangue, para saber a profundidade do corte.

Se ao menos soubesse como usar o cosmo para curar, tudo ficaria mais fácil, mas nunca se preocupara com esse detalhe antes; ele pensou, serrando os punhos frustrados.

-Vou chamar Alana, ela pode ajudar; Aldrey falou, afastando-se correndo.

Alberich e Siegfried assentiram maquinalmente, enquanto o observavam.

-Quem fez isso? –Alberich perguntou, por fim, entrando no quarto.

-Coralina; Mime respondeu, sem se importar com o olhar chocado deles.

-O que? –o guerreiro deus de Merguérez falou, com os orbes cintilando perigosamente.

-Calma; Siegfried falou, segurando-o pelo braço. –Agir movido pela raiva não vai ajudar em nada;

Aquietou-se por um momento, ele tinha razão, fazer algo contra a garota não mudaria a situação de Amélia.

-Com licença; Alana falou, entrando no quarto seguida por Anieri, ambas trazendo as coisas necessárias para fazerem os curativos.

-Mime; Siegfried falou, aproximando-se dele, que até então estava sentando ao lado da jovem na beira da cama, fitando-a com um olhar perdido, fizera o que podia. –Vem; ele completou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Mas...;

-Ficar aqui só vai atrapalhar; o cavaleiro falou, fitando-o compreensivo.

-...; Ele assentiu, levantando-se e seguindo cabisbaixo para fora do quarto.

**VI – O Destino da Flecha.**

-Não entendo porque Coralina atirou nela; Anieri comentou, enquanto fechava a porta.

-Coralina anda muito irritadiça e isso faz com que ela não pense antes de agir; Alana respondeu, retirando o lençol empapado de sangue. –Mime fez um bom trabalho com os primeiros socorros, agora precisamos fazer os curativos e esperar pela reação do corpo ao trauma, provavelmente ela vai queimar em febre até se recuperar completamente;

-...; Anieri assentiu.

Era estranho, quando vira aquela garota pela primeira vez, sentiu uma energia muito forte ser emanada dela, era o tipo de energia que você sentia uma vez e jamais esqueceria, por mais que o tempo passasse.

Ainda não conseguia entender a aparente relação entre ela, Mime, Siegfried e Alberich. Ouvira parte da conversa que ela tivera com Hilda, sabia que as duas haviam se conhecido no velório dos cavaleiros há três anos atrás, mas quem era ela realmente, ainda era uma incógnita.

Amélia Fazolt, tinha a impressão de já ter ouvido esse nome antes, mas parecia alto tão vago, como paginas apagas de um livro de história. Voltou rapidamente de suas divagações ao ouvir os gemidos da jovem, que aos poucos despertava.

-Mime; Amélia chamou num fraco sussurro.

-Calma menina, você não pode levantar; Alana falou, tentando segura-la na cama.

-O Mime... A flecha; ela balbuciou, aflita.

-O que ela esta dizendo? –Anieri perguntou, aproximando-se rapidamente para ajudar Alana a conte-la. De onde ela tirara tanta força assim? –a jovem perguntou surpresa.

-A flecha... Ceres... Era pra ele; a jovem sussurrou, caindo inconsciente novamente devido à fraqueza e o grande esforço.

-O que? –Anieri perguntou serrando os orbes perigosamente ao compreender em que aquelas palavras tão vagas implicavam. Quase chacoalhou a jovem para acorda-la novamente e saber se o que entendera era realmente verdade.

-É melhor deixa-la descasar; Alana falou, chamando a atenção de Anieri, também entendera o que a garota dissera, agora mais do que nunca precisava ter uma conversa séria com a jovem de melenas alaranjadas.

**VII – O Senhor das Sombras.**

-Como ela esta? –Aldrey perguntou, correndo até os três, vendo-os descerem as escadas.

-Inconsciente; Siegfried respondeu vagamente, vendo todos esperando ansiosos no hall para saberem o que aconteceu.

-Mas o que aconteceu afinal? –Hilda perguntou preocupada, ainda mais ao ver as manchas grossas de sangue no mármore branco, formando um caminho vermelho da entrada as escadas que levavam ao quarto dos cavaleiros.

-A culpa é minha; uma voz soou num sussurro vindo dos corredores que levam a cozinha.

Todos viraram em direção a voz, deparando-se surpresos com a imagem de Coralina, grossas lágrimas caiam pela face alva da jovem, que ainda tremia mediante aos últimos acontecimentos.

Ainda conseguia vislumbrar a imagem do tigre colocando-se na frente do cavaleiro, recebendo a flecha em seu lugar. O pior de tudo foi ver a transformação ser quebrada e reconhecer quem realmente era.

**-SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL;** Alberich vociferou, com os orbes queimando em fúria, quase avançando sobre a jovem, porem rapidamente Aldrey e Siegfried o seguraram.

-Calma; a jovem pediu, aflita com a reação dele.

-O que esta acontecendo? –Shido perguntou surpreso para Fenrir a seu lado. O cavaleiro deu de ombros sem saber o que responder, decidindo esperar para ver o que acontecia.

-Ele está certo; Coralina respondeu, desviando o olhar, sem conseguir encara-los.

-Aquela flecha era pra mim, não era? –Mime perguntou, com a voz fria, chamando a atenção dos demais.

-...; Ela assentiu silenciosa.

-Se eu bem me lembro Sindar havia lhe avisado o que aconteceria se alguém fosse ferido em suas terras, não? –ele perguntou, mantendo-se impassível, porém seu tom de voz assemelhava-se a uma promessa de monte lenta e dolorosa.

-Mime, eu...; Ela começou, voltando-se aflita para ele, mediante a menção do Senhor das Sombras.

-Não quero ouvir explicações suas Coralina, **DANE-SE** se a Hilda avisou ou não que **VOCÊ** não queria os cavaleiros na floresta. Sindar sempre deixou claro que nem você nem ninguém daquele lugar têm o direito de atirar em outra pessoa sem saber antes o que ela estava fazendo lá; Mime vociferou, deixando todos assustados com sua reação explosiva e colérica.

-Você chega com um tigre, tenta atacar a Ceres e **QUER QUE EU FAÇA O QUE**? –ela berrou, com os orbes em chamas.

Nora rapidamente a segurou, se não, dessa vez seria ela a voar pra cima do cavaleiro e se bem conhecia seu temperamento, isso não era muito difícil.

-Coralina, por favor; ela pediu, lançando um olhar de soslaio para Leda, pedindo que a ajudasse.

-Atacando? –Mime falou, com os orbes queimando em fúria.

-Calma, por favor; Thor pediu, aproximando-se cauteloso dele, segurando-o pelo braço, pois nem Siegfried era capaz de dar conta de dois cavaleiros furiosos ao mesmo tempo. E a julgar pela vibração do cosmo daqueles dois, aquela garota ia ser mandada para o inferno sem dó nem piedade se dependesse daqueles dois.

-Você por acaso nos viu correndo atrás dela, ou algo do tipo? –Mime perguntou com a voz pausada. Não houve resposta. **–ENTÃO PORQUE RAIOS VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU ESTAVA CAÇANDO NAQUELAS TERRAS?** –ele berrou, sentindo seu cosmo inflamar-se perigosamente, fazendo com que Thor rapidamente o segurasse pelos dois braços, surpreendendo-se com a força com que o cavaleiro empregava para soltar-se naquele momento de fúria.

Um silêncio inquietante caiu sobre todos, as respirações eram pesados e o clima tenso era papável. Os olhares corriam de Mime, Siegfried e Alberich para a jovem que ainda tremia. Ninguém sabia ao certo como proceder diante daquela situação.

Uma rajada de vento abriu com brusquidão as pesadas portas, fazendo as velas de alguns candelabros se apagarem, uma sombra esguia formou-se na entrada, sendo acompanhada por mais uma pessoa, pouco mais baixa.

Na defensiva, os cavaleiros voltaram-se para o estranho, Mime, Alberich e Siegfried surpreenderam-se ao reconhecer quem era.

-Ceres; Nora e Coralina falaram ao verem a jovem caminhar para dentro do hall acompanhada de mais alguém, ela não estava em sua forma de corsa o que fazia com que a situação se tornasse ainda mais complicada.

Sentiram o sangue enregelar ao depararem-se com um par de orbes dourados, com um brilho indecifrável e frio, que voltou-se automaticamente para elas.

-Sindar; Coralina sussurrou, engolindo em seco diante do olhar frio dele.

-Aonde esta Alana? –a voz do elfo ecoou por todo o salão, imponente e opressiva.

-Cuidando de Amélia; Mime respondeu, livrando-se dos braços de Thor que ainda o segurava.

Todos fitaram-no com surpresa. As vestes eram clássicas e negras, o casaco era bordado por finos fios dourados assemelhando-se a um curto sobretudo, os longos cabelos azuis, quase Royal caiam pelos ombros até o meio das costas, a pele era alva e sua presença era marcante... Inesquecível.

Tudo em perfeita harmonia, dando um ar a mais de mistério aquele ser milenar, porém uma aura fria o rodeava, fazendo com que aonde chegasse a luz do ambiente fosse absorvida, dando lugar às sombras, como seu nome mesmo representava.

-É melhor assim; ele falou vagamente, concordando com a decisão de permitir que a senhora cuidasse da jovem, ela era a pessoa mais indicada para isso.

Leda parecia petrificada olhando para o elfo. A palavra 'Gêmeo' ecoava de maneira aterrorizante em sua mente, eram extremamente parecidos, porém existia uma diferença gritante entre Sindar e Eldar. A presença de Eldar era mais tranqüila, entorpecente poderia definir assim, já a de Sindar era opressiva, a energia que transbordava de seu corpo era de gelar a alma.

-Leda; Adélia chamou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Uhn!

-Vamos, Alana pode estar precisando de alguma coisa; ela falou, querendo tirar a jovem dali, Nora já havia lhe contado sobre os gêmeos filhos de Freyr e entendia perfeitamente o choque da garota.

-...; Ela assentiu, seguindo-a.

Sindar voltou-se para a jovem de melenas alaranjadas que estremeceu, engolindo em seco.

-Volte para Svartalgheim, depois nós conversamos; ele mandou, com um olhar indecifrável. Voltou-se para Ceres indicando que era para ela ir junto, não era mais necessária sua presença ali.

-...; Hesitante, ela assentiu deixando rapidamente o palácio. Se fugisse dessa conversa seria pior e ela sabia disso.

-Como ela esta Mime? –Sindar perguntou, voltando-se para o cavaleiro.

Todos permaneciam em silencio, apenas acompanhando o dialogo.

-Mal, ela perdeu muito sangue, possivelmente a flecha atingiu uma artéria; o cavaleiro explicou, sentindo a lateral da face arder ainda com as marcas das garras.

-Ela tinha veneno? –ele perguntou, com a voz pausada.

-...; Mime negou com um aceno.

-Menos mal, vou falar com Coralina. Não se preocupe, isso não vai voltar a acontecer; o elfo avisou, com um brilho azulado tremeluzindo nos orbes dourados.

-Como ficou sabendo do que aconteceu? –Siegfried perguntou, soltando Alberich com um suspiro aliviado, por ele parar se forçar para livrar-se de seus braços.

-Ceres voltou para Svartalgheim depois do que aconteceu e me avisou; Sindar respondeu. –Já imaginava que uma hora ou outra essa impulsividade de Coralina a colocaria em problemas, mas ela tem o péssimo habito de ignorar os avisos quando não é conveniente aceita-los; ele falou com desagrado.

-Mas isso não vai fazer com que ela melhore; Alberich rebateu irritado.

-Não, não vai, mas agora só nos resta esperar. Sei que Alana vai cuidar bem dela e logo ela ira se recuperar; o elfo falou, adquirindo uma postura mais calma, fazendo magicamente a tensão do ambiente diminuir.

-...; O cavaleiro assentiu, porém ainda contrariado.

-Bem, é melhor eu ir agora, vou até Alfihein falar com Eldar, ele provavelmente já deve estar sabendo sobre isso e querendo matar um; o geminiano falou com um sorriso que passaria muito bem por malicioso.

-Eldar; Bado murmurou pensativo, fitando o elfo com mais atenção.

-Se possível, me avisem quando ela estiver melhor; Sindar pediu.

-Pode deixar; Siegfried respondeu.

-Até logo. Princesa, meus cumprimentos; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem petrificada, fazendo uma breve reverencia, deixando o local em seguida.

As luzes das velas aos poucos intensificaram suas chamas, clareando novamente todo o hall.

-Ahn! Ele é realmente quem eu penso que é? –Shido murmurou, apontando para o local onde ele estava antes.

-Aquele é Sindar, Shido; Hilda falou, voltando-se para ele. –Príncipe de Svartalgheim, o reino dos elfos das sombras e Eldar, seu irmão gêmeo, é o príncipe de Alfihein, o reino dos elfos da luz. Ambos já foram membros do Conselho de Asgard.

-"Então esse é o cara"; Bado pensou, estranhamente incomodado.

-Bem, é melhor vocês se acalmarem, ficar surtando agora não vai ajudar, só vai atrapalhar; Nora falou, aproximando-se de Mime e Alberich com duas xícaras de chá, nas mãos.

-O que é isso? –Alberich perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

-Chá de camomila; Nora respondeu, entregando a cada um uma xícara. –E é melhor tomarem tudo, não tem nada mais insuportável do que homens surtando; ela completou, com um olhar entrecortado, fazendo-os se encolherem.

-Você é quem manda; Mime murmurou, tomando o chá em um gole só.

Era melhor não contrariar aquela raposa, poderia ser muito perigoso; ele concluiu em pensamentos.

**VIII – Sobre Amigos.**

-Anieri, fique com ela, vou levar essas coisas lá para baixo e fazer um chá; Alana avisou, recolhendo as coisas que trouxera e que já haviam sido usadas.

-...; A jovem assentiu, sentando-se em uma poltrona num canto do quarto.

Ouviu a porta se fechar e não pode conter sua curiosidade, deixou seus olhos correrem pelo quarto. Era um lugar sem muita sofisticação, porém reconfortante e acolhedor. A cama de casal estava encostada em uma parede de madeira rústica, igual aos outros moveis.

Levantou-se, aproximando-se de uma cômoda, com olhar curioso. Viu um porta-retratos de um casal segurando uma criança em seus braços.

-"Os pais dele"; a jovem pensou, deixando a ponta dos dedos tocar o vidro fino, notando ao lado uma foto do tio. –"Como será ter vivido com ele todo esse tempo?"; ela se perguntou.

-Mime;

Virou-se para trás ouvindo a voz da jovem soar quase num sussurro. Aproximou-se curiosa, vendo-a serrar os orbes devido à dor, instintivamente levando mão ao lugar aonde levara a flechada.

-Calma; Anieri pediu, segurando-lhe o braço.

-Como ele esta? –Amélia perguntou, emitindo um fraco gemido.

-Mime?

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Esta bem; Anieri respondeu, um pouco inquieta diante da preocupação da jovem.

-Que bom; Amélia murmurou, relaxando o corpo, sentindo a dor aliviar-se aos poucos.

-Vocês são muito amigos, não? –ela não pode se conter em perguntar.

-Somos grandes amigos; Amélia respondeu, tentando mover o corpo para o lado, mas parou ofegando pela dor.

-É melhor não se mexer; Anieri falou preocupada, temendo que o corte voltasse a abrir.

-Ele gosta muito de você; a jovem falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Como? –ela perguntou, piscando confusa.

-Nunca foi muito fácil para ele se apegar às pessoas por medo de perde-las, mas ele gosta muito de você; Amélia falou, respirando pesadamente.

-Mime? –Anieri perguntou, sentindo a face incendiar.

-...; Ela assentiu fracamente. -A ultima vez que nos vimos ele estava magoado, ferido; a jovem murmurou, fazendo com que Anieri se abaixasse mais para ouvi-la. –Não fazia muito tempo que Folken havia morrido, forçando-o a lutar contra ele. Mime nunca mais foi o mesmo depois disso;

-Depois que Folken morreu; ela murmurou, com ar pensativo.

-Quando voltei, notei que ele estava diferente. Um brilho diferente em seus olhos, mais amadurecido, sem aquela magoa e revolta de antes. Quando ele fala em você, seus olhos brilham; Amélia continuou, sem dar-se conta do pequeno conflito interno a formar-se na mente da jovem.

-...; Entreabriu os lábios, porém palavra alguma saiu, simplesmente não sabia o que falar. Sentia seu coração disparar e a face aquecer-se, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido entre eles na noite passada.

Voltou-se para a porta, ouvindo um toque de leve, virou-se para ela vendo que a mesma havia caído no sono novamente. Respirou fundo, levantando-se. Abriu a porta deparando-se com Adélia e uma avoada Leda.

-O que foi?

-Viemos ver se você precisava de algo? –Adélia perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

-Não, obrigada; Anieri respondeu, fechando parcialmente a porta, com um olhar entrecortado.

-Como ela esta? –Leda perguntou.

-Está melhorando, ainda sente muitas dores, mas até agora de pouco estava consciente; ela respondeu.

-Bem, nós já vamos então; Leda falou arrastando Adélia consigo, antes que ela fizesse mais alguma pergunta.

-...; Anieri assentiu, vendo-as se distanciarem com um olhar perdido. Tendo as palavras de Amélia ecoando em sua mente.

**IX – Cuidados.**

Serrou os olhos, sentindo-se atordoado. Seu corpo doía, sentia como se uma flecha houvesse transpassado a lateral do abdômen próximo a cintura. Todos os músculos estavam tensos o que apenas servia para aumentar a dor.

Viu duas imagens embaçadas ao lado da cama. Tentou elevar seu cosmo para identifica-las, mas ele simplesmente negou-se a acender. Estranho; ele pensou, confuso.

-Calma; uma voz serena sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a sua.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, começando a identificar as sombras.

-Ilyria. Aishi; ele sussurrou, fracamente.

-Estamos aqui com você, fique calmo; Aishi pediu.

-O que aconteceu? –Mú perguntou, estranhamente perdendo o fôlego, sentindo o abdômen doer como se estivesse tentando se mexer.

Ilyria e Aishi trocaram um olhar aflito, já haviam conversado sobre isso, mas infelizmente não poderiam revelar nada ainda ao cavaleiro sobre o que estava acontecendo, isso só pioraria a situação.

-Achamos que é uma espécie de desidratação; Aishi explicou, apenas lançando um olhar para a ariana, que concordou. –O tempo mudou de repente, então, achamos que isso pode ter causado o desmaio repentino.

-Desidratação; ele balbuciou, tentando entender aonde aquilo se encaixava com as dores que sentia, ainda mais com aquela queimação nas costas. –Minhas costas doem;

-Você as bateu quando caiu; Ilyria adiantou-se em justificar.

-...; Mú assentiu, sentia sua mente mais lenta para processar o que elas estavam falando, porém sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida, tendo um pressentimento inquietante. –Aonde esta a Mia? –ele perguntou, em meio a um gemido de dor.

-Como? –Ilyria perguntou, aproximando-se, sem conseguir ouvir direito o que ele estava falando.

-M-mi-a; ele sussurrou, caindo no sono.

-Aishi; Ilyria chamou, com um olhar aflito.

-Agora ele só esta dormindo; a amazona respondeu, vendo que a temperatura dele estava aos poucos diminuindo.

-E agora?

-Vamos esperar, é só o que podemos fazer; ela respondeu.

-Vou falar com a Celina e o Kanon então; Ilyria avisou.

-Pode ir, eu fico aqui com ele, não se preocupe;

-...; Ela assentiu.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Suspirou aliviado ao senti-la finalmente se acalmar, observou distraidamente a jovem dormindo com a cabeça em seu colo, deixou que os dedos finos passassem com suavidade pelas melenas castanhas. Como sentira falta dela; ele pensou, recostando-se melhor no sofá.

Era estranho o que acontecera, o ariano desmaiar daquela forma e aquilo que vira também, mas era melhor perguntar a Aishi depois o que estava realmente acontecendo; ele pensou.

-Kanon; Ilyria falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Ergueu a cabeça, vendo o olhar aliviado dela ao ver Celina dormindo.

-Ela estava muito agitada; ele avisou, vendo-a sentar-se no outro sofá.

-Imagino, ela e Mú são muito apegados é normal que ela fique assim sem saber o que esta acontecendo;

-O que aconteceu com ele? –Kanon perguntou.

-É uma espécie de desidratação, ele anda treinando demais nesse sol, tentando acompanhar o ritmo da Celina. Deve ter forçado demais o corpo, então, uma hora o organismo ia se recusar a continuar sem pausa pra descanso; ela explicou, lembrando-se que havia combinado com Aishi de dar essa explicação a todos que perguntassem, enquanto não pudessem revelar o que estava acontecendo, ou que tivessem informações suficientes para liderem com isso.

-Ele vai ficar bom? –o geminiano perguntou.

-Se Zeus quiser, vai. Agora só nos resta esperar; Ilyria completou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-...; Kanon assentiu, deixando a mão brincar distraidamente com uma mecha castanha dos cabelos dela que caiam sobre sua perna.

-Mas me diz, porque não avisou que estava voltando? –ela perguntou, notando a expressão serena com que a filha dormia. A muito não a via tão calma assim.

-Foi algo meio de ultima hora; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso, lembrando-se que Alexia literalmente lhe jogara para dentro do avião, para garantir que não arrumaria desculpa alguma para não voltar.

-Os outros já sabem que esta aqui? –Ilyria perguntou, curiosa.

-Não, eu pensei em parar aqui falar com o Mú primeiro; Kanon respondeu.

-Como o Mú? –ela perguntou, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, vendo o cavaleiro enrubescer levemente.

-Bem...;

-Não precisa explicar; Ilyria falou compreensiva. –Mas se não for incomodo, poderia leva-la para o quarto, espero que Celina não acorde hoje, isso só vai deixa-la mais agitada;

-...; Ele assentiu, erguendo parcialmente a cabeça da jovem, para levantar-se, ouviu um murmúrio de protesto que assemelhava-se mais a um ronronado, enquanto ela tentava agarrar-se ao que quer que fosse, para dormir novamente.

Um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, enquanto passava os braços por baixo das pernas e costas dela, suspendendo-a do sofá, aninhando-a em seu colo.

-Vou te mostrar o caminho; Ilyria falou, tomando a frente, para abrir a porta.

Assentiu, seguindo-a. Logo encontrou Ilyria no final do corredor, abrindo uma porta ao lado do quarto de Mú, entrou caminhando em direção a cama, abaixou-se para colocar a jovem, mas engoliu em seco ao senti-la segurar-se em sua camisa, murmurando algo como protesto. Voltou-se para trás vendo que Ilyria não estava mais ali.

Colocou sua mão sobre a dela, fazendo-a soltá-lo lentamente sem acordar. Viu-a agarrar-se a um travesseiro, suspirando mais relaxada. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, levantando-se, mas estancou ao ver algo em cima do criado-mudo.

Um porta retratos, pegou-o nas mãos e surpreendeu-se ao ver a foto que estava ali. Voltou-se para a jovem com um olhar curioso. Suspirou pesadamente, era melhor não tentar explicar; ele concluiu, cobrindo-a com um fino lençol, antes de se afastar, fechando a porta atrás de si.

**Continua... **


	23. Asas que tocam o gelo

(Aviso Importante)

Domo pessoal

Sei que só apareço no final, mas tenho um aviso a dar, algum tempo atrás avisei sobre uma re-revisão que ocorreria nessa fic, devido a alguns problemas que eu tive na postagem e edição dos capítulos.

A história em si não foi modificada, mas como os capítulos contam com bastante paginas, na hora de revisar alguma coisa sempre acaba passando (erros infames diga-se de passagem), mas ainda sim.

Eu arrumei tudo na medida do possível. Mas a modificação que mais vai chamar a atenção é quanto a Freya - irmã da Hilda, devido a fatos que vão acontecer posteriormente nessa fic, tive de mudar o nome dela para Flér (antiga denominação dada na dublagem pelo estúdio Gota Mágica), também para não confundir com a Freya de "A Grande Batalha dos Deuses" e com a Deusa Freya, que não ira demorar a aparecer.

Em suma, essa é a única mudança gritante. Quanto à história em si, aqui começa uma fase de transição, onde algumas coisas vão ficar mais claras, principalmente sobre o passado e os fatos que ocorreram na Saga de Asgard.

Por enquanto é isso, qualquer coisa aviso depois. Obrigada pela atenção.

Atenciosamente

Dama 9

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias e Amélia são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

Capitulo 23: Asas que tocam o gelo.

I - Mime e Amélia.

Mesmo ouvindo Siegfried dizer para usar seu quarto, não se sentiu à vontade para isso. Subiu as escadas em direção ao seu, parando em frente à porta. Respirou fundo, dando dois toques na porta. Ouviu um **'Entre'** e girou a maçaneta.

Viu Anieri sentada em uma poltrona no canto do quarto, ela voltou-se em sua direção um tanto quanto hesitante.

-Ahn! Só vim pegar umas roupas; Mime balbuciou, sem saber o porque de estar se justificando, sendo que o quarto era seu.

-...; Anieri assentiu. -Ela acordou agora de pouco; comentou, tentando tirar aquela atmosfera estranha que se instaurara quando ele entrara e as palavras de Amélia voltaram a ecoar em sua mente.

-Como ela esta? -o cavaleiro perguntou, aproximando-se do guarda-roupa.

-Melhor, mas ainda esta fraca pela perda de sangue; Anieri respondeu. -A febre já passou e ela só esta dormindo agora;

-...; Mime assentiu silencioso, fitando a face pálida da jovem adormecida. -Ela não devia ter entrado na frente, aquela flecha era pra mim; ele murmurou, suspirando cansado.

-Não deveria falar isso; Anieri falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar de reprimenda.

-Como n-...;

-Xiiiii; ela falou, fazendo sinal para ele abaixar o tom de voz que estava se alterando.

Levantou-se, dando um suspiro resignado, era melhor conversarem antes que o cavaleiro falasse alguma besteira que não devia. E pelo que conhecia dele, certamente isso não demoraria a acontecer.

-O que foi? -Mime perguntou surpreso, ao vê-la segurar em seu braço, puxando-o para dentro do banheiro.

-Tome um banho, se for preciso gelado. Mas esfria essa cabeça antes que você fale alguma besteira; ela completou, dando-lhe as costas, pronta para sair, mas antes que fizesse isso sentiu-o segurar em seu braço, fechando a porta antes que pudesse sair.

-Do que esta falando? -Mime perguntou, estranhando o tom de voz dela.

-...; Ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, encostando-se na porta e fitando-o. -Não deveria se culpar por algo que não cabia a você impedir de acontecer; Anieri falou, tocando-lhe a face ainda marcada pelas garras da jovem.

Um baixo gemido escapou de seus lábios e tentou se afastar, mas ela apoiou a mão em seu ombro impedindo.

-Feche os olhos; a jovem pediu num sussurro.

-Como? -o cavaleiro perguntou confuso, apoiando uma das mãos na porta, soltando o braço dela.

-Apenas feche; ela repetiu.

Assentiu, fechando os orbes. Uma corrente gelada os envolveu, uma estranha onda de torpor pareceu lhe abraçar, fazendo-o apoiar a outra mão na porta sentindo-se atordoado.

Tocou-lhe a face novamente, vendo uma aura prateada envolve-los proveniente de seu cosmo. Aos poucos as marcas foram desaparecendo, restando apenas o sangue já seco.

Abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar tranqüilo dela sobre si. Afastou-se, caminhando até o espelho. Levou a mão instintivamente ao local, vendo que não havia mais as marcas.

-Ainda não tenho muita pratica de fazer isso sem perder muita energia; Anieri comentou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-A cura pelo cosmo; ele murmurou, olhando atentamente para o próprio reflexo.

-...; Ela assentiu.

-Porque f-...;

-Fiz isso? -Anieri o cortou, completando o que ele iria dizer. Mime assentiu. -Para você entender que existem coisas que podemos mudar e coisas que não cabem a nós fazer isso;

-...; Piscou confuso, sem entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Entrar na sua frente, foi uma escolha dela. Impedir isso, não dizia respeito a você; Anieri falou, aproximando-se dele. -Existem coisas que por mais que doam, precisam acontecer. Não existe nada nessa vida sem merecimento, agora você pode não entender isso, mas tudo tem um propósito; ela completou em tom enigmático.

-Mesmo assim, aquela flecha era pra mim, ela poderia ter morrido; ele falou, desviando o olhar.

-As coisas acontecem apenas quando devem acontecer Mime; Anieri falou, pegando-o de surpresa ao envolver-lhe a cintura com os braços, apoiando displicente a cabeça em suas costas.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, apoiando-se na pia. Sentia-se bem com ela e não negava. Era estranho como com apenas isso ela conseguisse lhe acalmar.

-Apenas feche os olhos e confie; ela sussurrou, elevando seu cosmo de maneira que novamente viram-se envoltos por uma luz prateada.

Os vidros do box ficaram embaçados, uma nuvem esbranquiçada começou a erguer-se do chão.

Sentiu sua mente turvar-se ficando tão branca quanto os azulejos nas paredes, era como se sua mente voasse para lugares longínquos, intocados. Voando por vales, planícies e dunas cobertas de gelo.

Era como se tais pensamentos tomassem a forma de um belo falcão de penas brancas, que tocava o gelo num suave rasante.

Sua respiração tornou-se calma e controlada, seguindo o toque ritmado de seu coração, como se nada mais importasse.

-Lembrança-

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos olhos tentando aparar as lágrimas, havia prometido a si mesmo que não iria se rebaixar a ponto de ficar chorando pelos cantos. Não havia como mudar aquela decisão do pai e só o que restava era aceitar.

-Mime; Falken chamou, saindo na frente da casa, vendo-o novamente sentado no chão, com a harpa em mãos. -Já não lhe mandei treinar? -o tutor perguntou, tentando manter-se firme diante da decisão de tornar aquele garoto seu sucessor como defensor de Asgard, mesmo que tivesse de ser duro, por vezes cruel com ele.

Sabia o que estava por vir, com Durval no poder e a verdadeira regente de Asgard longe da Terra Média, uma guerra interna estava se formando. Os príncipes do reino dos elfos haviam abandonado o conselho junto com os anões.

Os únicos que declaravam sua fidelidade inabalável a Asgard e a verdadeira família real eram ele, Alberich, Fenrir e a família Siegfried, que não apoiariam Durval nem sob pressão.

Precisavam de uma nova geração de cavaleiros fiéis que pudessem proteger a Terra Média quando não mais estivessem ali, por isso, Mime como seu herdeiro estava sendo treinado por si para ser o Guerreiro Deus de Benetnash, porém via que o garoto não gostava nem um pouco de lutar.

Não negava que isso por vezes lhe irritasse, não existia ninguém nesse mundo que quando provocado, não respondesse a isso com agressividade, era uma questão de instinto. Mas ele não, preferia apanhar ao ter de ferir alguém. Muito nobre, porém não lhe daria muitos retornos futuramente se não aprendesse ao menos a se defender.

-Mandou; ele respondeu indiferente, ao se levantar.

-E o que esta fazendo? -Folken perguntou, fitando-o com um olhar sério.

-Meditando; o garoto respondeu, em tom debochado. Para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta; ele pensou, ferino.

-Oras seu; o tutor resmungou, erguendo a mão para punir-lhe por aquilo, mas afastou-se rapidamente quando de trás do muro um tigre branco saltou, colocando-se entre ele e Mime.

Os orbes azuis queimaram de ira e sabia que ele (ou ela) estava prestes a atacar, mas desde quando um tigre branco estava andando naquela região? Lembrou-se que a pouco mais de três anos Durval mandara matar todos que encontrassem na região, não concordou com isso, mas quem executou a sentença foram os capachos que o seguiam.

O garoto olhou assustado para o tigre, como se perguntasse o que ele estava fazendo ali, mas com um rápido olhar para o céu constatou que a lua cheia já se erguia.

-"Droga, como pude esquecer"; ele recriminou-se.

Sabia que ela deveria ter sentido seu cheiro naquela direção e ido atrás pensando ter acontecido algo.

-Mime, vá pra casa, é perigoso aqui; Folken avisou, alarmado.

-...; Negou com um aceno, sabia o que ele iria fazer se a deixasse ali sozinha.

-Vamos, estou mandando; ele avisou irritado, com medo de que a qualquer momento o garoto pudesse ser atacado.

-Não vou, você vai mata-la se eu for; Mime falou, aproximando-se mais do tigre.

-SAIA DAÍ; Folken berrou, mas para a sua surpresa o tigre voltou-se para o garoto com um olhar mais calmo.

Mime aproximou-se do tigre, afagando-lhe os pelos quase prateados da cabeça, ouvindo um baixo ronronado, enquanto o tigre sentou-se sobre as patas traseiras.

-Mime; Folken sussurrou, vendo o tigre voltar-se em sua direção com os orbes serrados, em tom de aviso.

-Ela não vai fazer nada, não se preocupe pai; o jovem respondeu, ajoelhando-se. -Ta tudo bem; ele sussurrou, vendo as orelhinhas felinas moverem-se com suavidade.

Ouviu um baixo miado do tigre, que mordeu levemente a manga de sua camisa, querendo indicar-lhe um caminho.

-Encontre com eles, depois nós conversamos; Mime sussurrou, para que somente ela ouvisse.

O tigre assentiu, afastando-se em seguida, não sem antes voltar-se com um olhar serrado para o homem. Desatou a correr em meio à neve, desaparecendo em seguida.

Ergueu-se do chão, respirando fundo. Como explicar para o pai agora? Voltou-se para ele e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, viu-o com um olhar brando.

-Venha comigo Mime, precisamos conversar; Folken falou, entrando novamente em casa.

Assentiu, seguindo-o um tanto quanto incerto sobre o que aconteceria depois.

-o-o-o-o-

Sentaram-se nos sofá na sala, a lenha na lareira trepidava, queimando e aquecendo o local. O silêncio ainda predominava entre eles até ser quebrado pelo cavaleiro.

-Desde quando conhece aquele tigre? -o tutor perguntou.

-Pai...; Mime começou, sem saber como explicar.

-Não se preocupe, só quero saber; Folken falou, tentando acalma-lo.

-Já tem algum tempo, um dia me perdi na floresta e encontrei com ela; o garotinho respondeu, hesitante.

-Ela? -ele perguntou, surpreso.

-...; Mime assentiu.

-"Não é possível, então ela esta viva"; Folken pensou, incrivelmente aliviado. -Ahn! Mais alguém sabe sobre isso Mime?

-Apenas Siegfried e Alberich; ele respondeu, achando estranho a pergunta.

-"Então o Alberich sabe sobre ela"; ele pensou intrigado. -Mime, vou lhe pedir uma coisa, agora isso pode parecer estranho, mas um dia você vai entender o porque; o tutor começou.

-O que é? -Mime perguntou, achando estranho a forma como ele falava.

-Não conte a ninguém sobre a existência desse tigre;

-Uhn? -ele murmurou confuso.

-Vou lhe contar uma coisa, assim você avisa Siegfried e Alberich também; Folken começou. -Há cerca de cinco anos atrás, vocês ainda eram muito pequenos. O Durval decidiu que os tigres brancos siberianos que viviam em Asgard eram muito perigosos;

-Mentira, a Amélia não é assim; o garotinho ralhou, revoltado.

-Amélia; Folken murmurou surpreso, tendo todas as suas suposições confirmadas.

-Bem...; Mime começou hesitante, pressentindo que falara algo demais.

-Nessa época...; Ele continuou, disposto a explicar o necessário para o garoto. -Ele mandou que seus subordinados exterminassem todos os tigres da região;

-O QUE? -Mime berrou.

Arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver uma chama azulada incendiar-se nos olhos do filho. Mime não gostava de lutar, mesmo em treinamentos consigo, ele preferia apanhar ao erguer a mão para si.

Achava isso uma atitude passiva demais para alguém que tinha como destino tornar-se um guerreiro deus, mas o que viu lhe deixou interessado. Todos têm um ponto fraco, que quando provocado pode cometer milagres; ele pensou.

-Isso mesmo; Folken falou, veemente. -Por isso, se esse tigre for pego por ai, por algum dos partidários do Durval, possivelmente vão mata-lo;

-Mas não podem; Mime falou, chocado. -Não vou deixar isso acontecer; o garotinho falou, com os punhos serrados.

-Então terá de se esforçar mais em seus treinamentos, sendo um fraco não poderá fazer nada; o pai aproveitou a deixa. Seria interessante ver o que ele poderia fazer, agora que tinha um motivo pelo que lutar.

-Não me importo, mas não vou deixar nenhum daqueles vermes se aproximarem da Amélia; ele avisou, com uma chama intensa queimando nos orbes carmesim.

-Então, volte a treinar; ele mandou, agora mais sério.

Surpreendeu-se ao ver o filho levantar e seguir para fora, realmente disposto a isso. Fitou-o demoradamente, viu que algo mudara. A possibilidade de alguém ferir aquele tigre aos poucos começava a despertar uma fúria que não existia antes nele.

-o-o-o-o-

Longos anos já haviam se passado, muitas coisas haviam acontecido nesse meio tempo. A morte prematura de Angélica que abalou toda a ordem dos cavaleiros, principalmente dos Alberich.

Sabia que não era certo pensar assim, mas se pudesse, ele mesmo mandaria aquele infeliz do Durval para o inferno. Quantas famílias ele já não destruirá por aquela ambição infame?

Novos guerreiros deuses da ordem de Durval foram convocados, entre eles estavam Loki, Fenris e Urs. Asgard não precisava de três idiotas, que só esperavam o momento certo para apunhalar pelas costas seu regente.

Hilda a verdadeira princesa de Asgard não estava na Terra Média. Há alguns anos, quando a garota completara seis anos, fora tirada por ele, Alberich e Siegfried de lá, já prevendo que Durval tentaria mata-la para ter o trono absoluto, mas seus planos foram frustrados e isso teve uma retaliação.

Prova disso fora à morte de Fazolt e Alexandra. O que fora uma perda irreparável, mas agradecia as Deusas do Destino o fato de que pelo menos Amélia houvesse sobrevivido e agora tendo por volta de dezesseis anos já estivesse treinando com Lílian para ocupar o lugar que lhe era de direito na ordem dos Guerreiros Deuses como uma Valkiria, representante da família Fazolt.

-Pai; ouviu Mime lhe chamar de dentro da casa. Respirou fundo, precisava fazer aquele garoto expandir seu cosmo de uma vez. Não sabia quando uma guerra iria começar e não poderia mais depender dos outros para que uma atitude fosse tomada, então, teria de agir sozinho, fazendo com que pelo menos o filho, fosse fiel a Asgard e por aquilo que deveria lutar.

Caminhou para dentro da casa, vendo-o de costas para si, em frente a uma escrivaninha. Ele tinha o relicário nas mãos, o mesmo que guardara com sigo, desde o dia em que o trouxera para viver em Asgard como seu filho.

-Mime; chamou, vendo o garoto se assustar e virar-se em sua direção.

O relicário caiu no chão, fazendo um baixo barulho de prata tilintado.

-Quem são? -Mime perguntou com a voz tremula. Apoiando-se na beira da escrivaninha, sentindo as pernas tremerem.

-Seus verdadeiros pais; Folken respondeu, de maneira fria.

-Me-us pa-is? -o garoto perguntou, assustado.

-o-o-o-o-

-Eu matei seus verdadeiros pais, Mime;

Aquelas palavras ecoavam de maneira aterrorizante em sua mente. Porque? -ele se perguntava, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face furiosamente.

-Puff! Que patético, você chora na frente daquele que matou seus pais; o tutor falou, sem esconder o sarcasmo, embora ter de fazer isso lhe partisse o coração.

-É MENTIRA; o garoto berrou.

-Não, não é. Ele também era um fraco como você. Fico me perguntando como quer protege-la sendo tão covarde e fraco assim? -ele desdenhou.

-CALA A BOCA; Mime gritou, com os orbes queimando em fúria.

-"Isso, continue assim"; Folken pensou, sentindo o cosmo do filho elevar-se de maneira surpreendente, nem nos últimos onze anos de treinamento o vira eleva-lo daquela maneira. -Essa é a verdade, fuja dela e só provara que estou certo;

-JÁ DISSE PARA CALAR A BOCA; ele berrou, com apenas um golpe, fora muito rápido.

-Me perdoe filho; ele sussurrou.

Seu corpo ficou pesado, fazendo com que caísse sobre os próprios joelhos. Um circulo vermelho formou-se no abdômen do lado direito. Aos poucos a visão começou a turvar-se e momentos depois, seu corpo caia sem vida sobre o chão coberto de neve.

Afastou-se, com um olhar frio e indiferente. Sabia que não era um fraco e não iria permitir que mais ninguém lhe dissesse isso. Aos poucos as lágrimas cessavam a queda.

-Mime; alguém chamou se aproximando.

Viu sair por entre as arvores, uma garota da mesma idade que a sua, cabelos negros que caiam sobre os ombros e orbes acinzentados. Ela estava vestida com uma típica roupa de treinamento. Haviam combinado na noite passada de treinarem juntos pela manhã, mas não esperava que aquilo fosse acontecer.

-Amélia; ele sussurrou, vendo-a olha-lo surpresa, ou melhor, olhar surpresa para quem estava atrás de si.

Seus olhos ganharam um brilho de angustia e tristeza ao fitá-la. A jovem aproximou-se dele, sentira seu cosmo expandir-se furiosamente há poucos minutos atrás, mas pelo visto chegara tarde demais para impedir que os dois se confrontassem.

-Calma; ela sussurrou, abraçando-o fortemente.

Não queria chocar, não deveria, embora soubesse disso, simplesmente não conseguia evitar descarregar toda a dor que sentira nos últimos anos, ao pensar na possibilidade de que se houvesse morrido junto com os pais, tudo teria sido melhor.

-Fim da Lembrança-

-Calma; ouviu alguém sussurrar atrás de si, abraçando-o fortemente.

Segurou-se com mais força na borda da pia, só agora notando as grossas lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos. Não sabia o porque, mas simplesmente se lembrara de tudo aquilo.

-Não precisava ser daquela forma; ele falou num fraco sussurro, respirando pesadamente.

O espelho do banheiro adquirira uma fina camada de umidade tornando-se fosco. A temperatura ali dentro parecia ter caído radicalmente, pois via uma tênue fumada escapar de seus lábios cada vez que soprava o ar.

-Não; Anieri falou.

Estava tão ou mais chocada do que o cavaleiro. Nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer algo assim quando seus cosmos estivessem na mesma sintonia e entrassem naquele estado de completa letargia, despertando as mais profundas lembrança que tinha e que juravam estar enterradas, como a momentos atrás.

Agora entendia o que fizera com que ele fosse tão serio, por vezes arrogante e frio, mas ainda sim, ter aquela tristeza estampada em seus olhos.

-Mas quem sabe tinha de ser assim; ela completou.

Virou-se para ela confuso. Agora simplesmente não sabia mais se desejava uma resposta para entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Entenda que por mais difícil que as coisas sejam, para tudo existe um lado positivo; Anieri falou, abraçando-o fortemente, sentindo-o enlaçar-lhe pela cintura.

-Como eu queria acreditar que é assim tão fácil; Mime falou, dando um suspiro triste.

-Não é, mas fazer a diferença só depende de nós; ela sussurrou, acariciando-lhe levemente os cabelos.

-Mas...;

-Sabe, antes de você chegar, estava pensando numa coisa; Anieri começou, sentindo-o apoiar o queixo em seu ombro, respirando com mais calma agora.

-No que? -Mime perguntou, fechando momentaneamente os olhos. Já desistira de tentar explicar o que estava acontecendo, agora só restava viver aquilo que estavam sentindo, sem buscar pela teoria.

-Como seria ter uma vida normal? -ela respondeu.

-Uhn? -ele murmurou confuso.

-Quando eu tinha seis anos meus pais morram; a jovem começou, dando um baixo suspiro, apoiando a cabeça sobre o ombro dele. -Folken era irmão da minha mãe, legalmente meu tutor, naquela época Durval já estava no poder e começou a eliminar todas as Valkirias em potencial; a jovem explicou, respirando pesadamente.

-Anieri; o cavaleiro murmurou, afastando-se parcialmente para fitá-la. Dando-se conta do ponto que ela queria abordar.

Ela assentiu. Não existia uma vida sem confiança e agora, mais do que nunca, sentia necessidade de confiar nele.

-Naquela época por segurança, as garotas que sobreviveram, foram tiradas do país e eu fui mandada a Ellesmere, uma ilha no Canadá para ser treinada como amazona. Depois só retornei a Asgard duas vezes, uma foi na Batalha dos Deuses quando Durval morreu e depois quando os guerreiros deuses morreram e Hilda nos convocou;

Fitou-a em silencio, sem ousar interrompe-la...

-Eu sempre me perguntava como seria ter uma vida normal. Sem tantas injustiças, sem tanta incerteza e ambições que apenas destruíram tantas famílias; Anieri falou, quase num sussurro. -Durante muito tempo achei que ser escolhida pra ser Valkiria não era nenhum dom para se exaltar glorias e sim uma maldição que teria de carregar;

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, queria ir até o fim com isso...

-Mas ai quando voltei para Asgard, vi que nem todas as pessoas que vivem aqui eram arrogantes e petulantes, que viviam apenas voltados para suas próprias ambições, sem se importar com o sofrimento alheio. Conheci pessoas que realmente mereciam alguém para lutar por elas.

-...; Ele assentiu compreensivo, entendendo a que ela se referia.

-Ai, passei a ver as coisas de outra forma. Que todos nós temos a vida que nós construirmos. Para termos uma Era de paz, temos de lutar por ela. Por isso, muitas coisas às vezes podem ser cruéis, mas precisam acontecer, só assim aprendemos e evoluímos... Amadurecemos; ela completou, num sussurro.

-Entendo; Mime murmurou, estreitando mais os braços em torno dela, ouvindo-a suspirar.

-Não se culpe por ela ter entrado na sua frente; Anieri continuou, apoiando a cabeça sobre o peito dele. -Quando gostamos de alguém, não medimos limites para protege-lo, incluindo entrar na frente de uma flecha; ela completou.

-Anieri; ele chamou num sussurro, tocando-lhe a face, erguendo-a delicadamente pelo queixo.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se, não estava acostumada a vê-lo com aquele olhar. Os obres carmesim tinham um brilho indecifrável e hipnotizante. Os dedos dele correram com suavidade entre as mechas esverdeadas e o braço em torno de sua cintura, estreitou-se mais, aproximando-os, colocando seus corpos e aumentando aquele calor reconfortante existente entre eles.

-Não me importaria de entrar na frente de uma flecha; o cavaleiro sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça, sentindo a respiração dela se descontrolar e ambos os corações baterem no mesmo ritmo acelerado.

-Mime; ela sussurrou, engolindo em seco.

-Contanto que você estivesse atrás; ele completou, roçando-lhe os lábios com suavidade.

Sentiu a respiração dele em sua face, a muito já desistira de lutar contra o que vinha sentindo, mal se deu conta quando a ansiedade sobrepujou a razão e entreabriu os lábios.

Deixou a mão prender-se entre os fios esverdeados, detendo-se na nuca, aproximando seus lábios ainda mais, antes de toma-los num beijo intenso. Apreciando aquele momento como se dali a alguns segundos o mundo fosse simplesmente acabar.

Acariciou-lhe os lábios com a ponta da língua, com suavidade. Tirando-lhe um tímido gemido dos lábios, antes de intensificar o beijo, deixando que as línguas buscassem ávidas, uma pela outra, acariciando-se. Deixando-se envolver por aquele momento que nada mais importava.

Dois toques na porta, fez com que se afastassem parcialmente.

-Tem alguém batendo; Anieri falou num sussurro enrouquecido.

-Deixa bater; Mime respondeu, beijando-lhe novamente, sentindo-a passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço, buscando por apoio.

-Anieri;

Afastaram-se, ouvindo a voz de Nora chamando pela jovem na frente do quarto.

-Ahn! -a jovem começou, sem saber o que dizer. -É melhor você tomar um banho e descansar; Anieri falou, recriminando-se internamente por não ter nada melhor para dizer. -Acredite, isso vai lhe fazer bem; ela completou, vendo-o entreabrir os lábios como se fosse dizer algo.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, abrindo a porta para sair.

-Anieri, espere; Mime pediu, segurando-lhe o pulso.

Virou-se para ele, com cautela.

-Podemos conversar depois? -Mime perguntou, hesitante. Não poderiam simplesmente fingir que as coisas já estavam resolvidas.

-...; Anieri assentiu. -Nos vemos depois; ela completou, saindo do banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

II - Confusões.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente, afastou parcialmente as cortinas de seda, vendo a noite estrelada lá fora. Ouviu um leve ressonar vindo do sofá, olhando de soslaio por sobre o ombro, viu-o dormindo com uma expressão serena na face.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Realmente, existiam pessoas que eram imãs para problemas; ela pensou, lembrando-se de tudo que delicadamente o **'obrigara'** a lhe contar.

Voltou-se para a janela, dando um baixo suspiro. Sem vê-lo acordar, vendo-a ali e se levantar, indo em sua direção.

-Uhn! Em que esta pensando? -Anteros perguntou, com a voz sonolenta, enlaçando-a pela cintura, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

-Nada importante; Carite respondeu, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele. Era melhor voltar para o quarto e dormir; ela pensou, lembrando-se que apenas levantara para tomar um copo de água e acabara se detendo ali por mais tempo.

-Carite; Anteros chamou, dando um pesado suspiro.

Sabia perfeitamente que ela tinha todos os motivos do mundo para se afastar. Tanto que só lhe deixara ficar ali depois de usar a sua melhor carinha de carente e isso quase não foi suficiente, se não, teria sido expulso a vassouradas, porque ela ficara realmente irada.

-Boa noite Anteros; a sereia falou entrando no quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

-Boa... Não sei pra quem; ele completou, num muxoxo contrariado.

Sentou-se novamente no sofá, recostando-se melhor no encosto. Quando achava que as coisas estavam melhorando, uma bomba caia sobre sua cabeça, provando o contrário. O pior de tudo, é que essa parte da história não contara ainda para a irmã; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Se Carite já surtara consigo ao saber de estava diretamente relacionado com o desaparecimento de Freya, imagina Aishi, que já colocara até os cavaleiros de ouro atrás da Deusa e não duvidava que os príncipes da Terra Média também moviam seus cavaleiros para isso.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, maldita hora que fora pisar em Asgard, há cinco anos atrás; ele pensou, fechando os olhos momentaneamente.

-Lembrança-

Oculto pela neve e sombras daquele lugar, apenas observou-a aproximar-se de cada uma das lapides, viu as mãos delicadas tocarem cada uma das safiras, fazendo uma aura prateada envolver as armaduras. Na ultima, que jazia sem safira, uma nova surgiu.

Ela retirou parcialmente o capuz que cobria-lhe a face, revelando a imagem de uma bela jovem de melenas douradas e orbes violeta. O brilho em seus orbes era como dissessem **'dever cumprido'.**

A jovem afastou-se rapidamente, passando pelos portões tortos pelo tempo e desgastados pela neve. Desaparecendo entre as arvores, na entrada de um bosque não muito longe dali.

Afastou-se, seguindo-a. Atrás de si uma explosão de cosmo aconteceu, para momentos depois, ser revelado o verdadeiro milagre, à volta dos Guerreiros Deuses de Asgard.

-o-o-o-o-

Ela estava sentada na beira de um lago e estranhamente a sua volta, tudo era verde e florido, diferente do resto da região que era branco e quase sem vida. O leve vestido branco que usava, esvoaçou com o vento, levando até si, uma suave essência de flores silvestres.

-Pensei que Harmonia confiasse em mim para essa missão e não precisasse de mensageiros para me vigiar; a voz imponente da jovem ecoou por todo o local.

Ela levantou-se, virando em sua direção. Por um momento vacilou diante daqueles orbes violetas, tão doces e intimadores, que o deixaram sem ação.

-Ela confia; respondeu, quase num sussurro. -Mas eu não; Anteros completou, com o típico olhar frio e equilibrado.

Ela balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sorrindo, um sorriso com um 'Q' de malicia, que definitivamente não combinava com os lábios finos e bem traçados.

-Você deve ser o Anteros; ela falou, mais para si do que para ele, enquanto encostava-se no tronco de um frondoso pinheiro, brincando distraidamente com uma mecha ondulada dos cabelos dourados.

-E você? Freya, eu suponho; ele falou, não que não soubesse disso, mas falara apenas para deixar claro, quem era o dono da ultima palavra.

-Certamente; a jovem respondeu, com um olhar enigmático. -Harmonia me falou de você;

-Imagino; Anteros respondeu, vaga e calculadamente.

-Disse que você tinha um poder interessante; Freya comentou, casualmente e com um olhar inocente, que definitivamente também não combinava com ela, a julgar pelo que tinha em mente.

Aproximou-se com um olhar felino, que o fez recuar um passo.

-Aonde quer chegar com isso? -Anteros perguntou, com a voz vacilante.

-Gostaria que me fizesse um favor; Freya começou, fitando-o demoradamente, como se os orbes violeta pudessem vasculhar o mais fundo de sua mente, alma e coração.

-Favor? -ele perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha, vendo-a apenas menear a cabeça, concordando. -Que favor?

-Quero uma de suas flechas; ela respondeu, com uma expressão carregada.

-O que? -Anteros perguntou surpreso.

-Isso mesmo, apenas uma; Freya falou, parando em frente a ele.

Prendeu a respiração, surpreso. Não sentira ela se aproximar daquela forma, sabia que estavam num jogo perigoso, que o primeiro a vacilar, teria de ceder, então, todo cuidado era pouco agora.

-Impossível, não vou lhe dar isso; ele exasperou, afastando-se perturbado.

-Por favor; ela pediu, num sussurro sedutor, dando um passo a frente.

Arregalou os olhos surpreso, ao ver no momento seguinte os cabelos dela tornarem-se negros e lisos, os orbes violeta cintilaram um brilho mais intenso e diferente, só conhecia uma pessoa com esse olhar.

-Ariel; ele sussurrou, sentindo as costas tocarem o tronco de uma arvore, impedindo-o de recuar mais.

Piscou freneticamente os olhos, vendo que estavam apenas os dois ali e o que antes era a deusa do amor, tornara-se alguém completamente diferente a seus olhos.

-Anteros; ela sussurrou, parando em frente a ele, tocando-lhe delicadamente a face.

-Onde esta a Freya? -ele perguntou, com a voz tremula.

Sua mente simplesmente o impedia de pensar direito com ela ali. Conseguia sentir com perfeição o toque suave da pele acetinada, a essência de lírios misturado à água do mar.

-Por favor, apenas uma flecha; ela pediu, com a voz suave e sedutora, sussurrando entre seus lábios.

Serrou os orbes em busca de um ultimo resquício de racionalidade, mas essa morreu no momento que sentiu os lábios dela sobre os seus. Quentes e macios, deixando-o completamente desarmado entre seus braços, que o envolveram num estado letárgico, que qualquer pensamento racional, seria imediatamente obliterado.

-Fim da Lembrança-

-"Droga"; ele pensou, deixando-se cair deitado novamente no sofá.

Carite tinha toda razão ao querer afasta-lo. Suspirou cansado, lembrando-se do que ela falara ao pedir que fosse embora.

-Lembrança-

-Você fez o que? -ela exasperou, massageando as tempôras. Andando de um lado para outro da sala.

-Carite, veja bem...; Ele começou, tentando aproximar-se dela, mas a jovem voltou-se para ele com os orbes queimando em pura ira, fazendo-o recuar.

-Seu irresponsável, sabe no que isso pode acarretar? -a sereia perguntou, ainda processando tudo o que ele lhe contara.

-Eu sei, mas...; Anteros tentou se justificar, porém sabia que não havia desculpa pela atitude que tivera.

-Vá embora; ela mandou, caminhando até a porta e abrindo-a.

-Carite; ele falou, surpreso. Ela estava realmente o mandando embora.

-Vamos, anda; Carite falou, visivelmente impaciente.

-Mas...;

-Não vou ficar servindo de estepe pra você Anteros, então é melhor ir embora; ela mandou.

-Como? -ele perguntou confuso.

-É evidente o que você ainda sente algo por Ariel e ficar se distraindo com outra pessoa não é a melhor alternativa e pode ter certeza, não levo vida pra ficar servindo de estepe, enquanto você não decidir o que quer da sua própria vida, é melhor que não me procure; ela completou, com um olhar frio, que não admitia contestação.

-Fim da Lembrança-

-"Definitivamente, eu mereço"; ele pensou, pousando a mão sobre os olhos, suspirando pesadamente.

Mas havia um ponto que nem a sereia e a irmã iriam entender, Freya não queria ser encontrada. Só esperava que ainda houvesse tempo de resolver as coisas, antes que sua situação ficasse pior do que já estava.

Continua...


	24. A Ligação Entre os Quatro

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias e Amélia são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

N/a: Capitulo dedicado a uma minha grande amiga Nikke, sinceramente espero que goste.

* * *

Boa leitura!

* * *

Capitulo 24: A Ligação Entre os Quatro.

I - Conselho.

Agora estavam a cinco dias do conselho, era estranho como tantas coisas haviam mudado consideravelmente em tão pouco tempo; Alberich pensou.

Estava sentado em baixo de uma arvore no jardim do palácio, de onde estava conseguia ver algumas flores arriscando-se entre a neve, tão belas e fortes, mesmo que soubesse que elas talvez não resistissem a temporada toda que estava se iniciando, mais rigorosa que as anteriores como tudo indicava.

Fechou os olhos, encostando a cabeça sobre o tronco da arvore, respirou fundo, sentindo uma doce essência de flores silvestres invadir-lhe as narinas, que sabia pertencer apenas a uma pessoa.

-Aldrey. Pode sair, sei que está ai; Alberich falou, com uma calma inabalável.

Ainda estava se recuperando dos eventos que aconteceram a menos de vinte quatro horas. Uma hora acertaria suas contas com Coralina, mas por hora, ira se concentrar apenas em esperar Amélia melhorar.

Timidamente a jovem de cabelos castanhos saiu de trás da arvore, ela parecia hesitante ao se aproximar.

-O que foi? -Alberich perguntou, abrindo os olhos e vendo-a olhar para os lados.

-Siegfried pediu para lhe dar um recado; ela falou, vendo-o se levantar, parando a sua frente.

-Porque esta hesitando? -ele perguntou, pelo pouco que conhecia da jovem, sabia que hesitar assim não era de seu feitio.

Aldrey era jovem, uma bela jovem de orbes tão castanhos que se igualavam a uma ametista. Os longos cabelos encaracolados caiam numa cascata volumosa pelas costas, a pele acetinada parecia a mais fina porcelana, porém tanta delicadeza servia apenas para mascarar um gênio forte e indomável. Mas desde quando estava reparando na jovem nessa perspectiva? -ele se perguntou.

-Não é nada; ela desconversou. -Mas Siegfried pediu para lhe avisar que os outros cavaleiros já foram avisados sobre o conselho;

-O conselho; Alberich balbuciou, com um olhar perdido.

-Lembrança-

-VOCÊ FAZ PARTE DO CONSELHO, COMO PODE PERMITIR ISSO? -um senhor de idade berrou.

O homem de porte nobre, longos cabelos rosados e orbes incrivelmente verdes não se abalou com isso, pelo contrario, estava a ponto de mandar o outro bater nos portões do castelo de Hell.

-Não vou permitir que minha família faça parte dessa injustiça; Alberich XVIII falou, veemente. -Não contem com meu apoio;

-Vai se arrepender por isso Alberich; o senhor ameaçou, contrariado por mais um membro da ordem dos cavaleiros fieis a verdadeira família real, ter se voltado contra as decisões de Durval.

-Não, vocês é que vão. Vocês destruíram uma família inocente, ele era meu **IRMÃO**; Alberich berrou enfurecido.

-Um bastardo que uniu-se a um mestiço; ele desdenhou, deixando seu preconceito evidente para com a diferença.

-Saia de minha casa agora, se não, não terei um pingo de dó em lhe matar; o cavaleiro avisou, tomado pela ira.

-Que seja, mas você sabe Alberich acidentes acontecem e Durval jamais vai se esquecer de você; o senhor completou, deixando a casa.

Atrás do sofá uma criança jazia tremendo, não fazia uma semana que caira no lago de gelo, quando contara ao pai o que acontecera. Para sua surpresa ele não ficou bravo por ter **'perdido'** o medalhão, apenas pediu que guardasse segredo e não contasse a ninguém sobre o tigre, da mesma forma que sua mãe.

-Filho, pode sair; Alberich falou, mais calmo. Recriminando-se intimamente por não ter notado a criança ali antes.

Hesitante, a criança saiu de trás do sofá, correndo até o pai e abraçando-o fortemente pelas pernas.

-Não se preocupe criança, eles não vão fazer nada a ela; ele falou, afagando-lhe as melenas rosadas.

-Mas...; Ergueu os orbes verdes marejados de lagrimas.

-Ela tem a proteção dos deuses, vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe; Alberich falou, tentando tranqüiliza-lo. -Agora eu tenho que me trocar, logo o conselho ira começar e não posso me atrasar; o pai falou, afastando-o.

-Fim da lembrança-

-Alberich; Aldrey chamou, passando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-Uhn! -ele murmurou, piscando algumas vezes.

-Você viajou; ela brincou, mas o viu mais sério do que de costume; -Algum problema?

-Não, apenas me lembrei do ultimo Conselho de Asgard, quando Durval ainda **'mandava'** aqui; Alberich comentou, balançando levemente a cabeça para os lados. -Mas me diga, você estava hesitando tanto, mas não era só por isso, não é? -ele perguntou, com um meio sorriso, querendo mudar de assunto.

-Bem...; Aldrey começou, desviando o olhar, corada. -Vim te chamar pra patinarmos, Flér não pode vir, porque Haguen ainda esta em Muspell; ela explicou.

-Não acha meio perigoso, você ainda não se recuperou o suficiente para ficar se expondo a tanto vento.

-Não se preocupe; Aldrey falou animada, segurando-o pela mão. -Não vai acontecer nada;

-Mas você pode cair; ele insistiu, tentando faze-la retroceder.

-Confio em você; ela falou, sorrindo docemente, deixando-o aéreo. -Sei que não vai me deixar cair.

Alberich assentiu silencioso, seguindo com ela para dentro do palácio, para buscarem os patins.

II - Cabelos Cor de Rosa.

Sentou-se em uma poltrona de frente para a janela na sala de musicas. Sentiu os músculos do corpo todos tensos devido aos acontecimentos das ultimas horas. Era difícil de acreditar que a amiga estivera bem perto de bater nos portões de Hell, mas graças aos deuses ela já estava bem, apenas fraca devido à perda de sangue.

-Siegfried; ouviu alguém lhe chamar, parando a seu lado.

Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com o olhar preocupado da jovem de melenas azuladas sobre si.

-Sim; ele murmurou como resposta.

-Deveria ir descansar um pouco; Hilda falou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Eu estou bem, não se preocupe; o cavaleiro respondeu, com um doce sorriso, colocando sua mão sobre a dela. Voltou-se para a janela com um olhar vago, vendo que uma pequena tempestade de neve já se iniciava.

-Em que esta pensando? -ela perguntou, sentando-se no braço da poltrona, ao lado dele.

-Estava lembrando de uma coisa; ele respondeu, com um meio sorriso.

-O que? -Hilda perguntou curiosa.

-Lembrança-

Entrou alegremente pela porta do chalé, procurando pelos demais. Tivera a autorização dos pais para interromper um pouco os treinos naquele final de semana para passar com os amigos na casa de Lílian.

A senhora era uma pessoa extraordinária e só ela sabia fazer aqueles biscoitinho de vento para tomar com chá que eram sua perdição; ele pensou.

-Siegfried, já chegou; a senhora falou, vindo recebê-lo da cozinha.

-Já; ele respondeu, ainda olhando para todos os lados. -Cadê os outros?

-Amélia e Mime foram buscar Alberich; Lílian respondeu sorrindo. -Mas sobe lá pra deixar as coisas e vem me ajudar, estou fazendo biscoitos; ela completou, indicando a escada para os quartos.

-...; Assentiu, subindo as pressas, porém antes de chegar ao quarto, um sorriso pentelho formou-se em seus lábios, que se alargou com a idéia que tivera.

-o-o-o-o-

-Vamos logo Alberich; a garotinha que contava com seus nove anos falou impaciente, puxando-o consigo para ver se o fazia andar mais rápido.

-Ah me deixa; ele resmungou, ficando emburrado.

-Alberich, anda logo, se não vamos chegar amanhã; Mime também reclamou.

Agora entendia o porque de Amélia estar tão preocupada com ele. Fora um ano difícil para todos, um ano de muitas dores; ele pensou, vendo os dois seguirem na frente. Mal notara que já fazia um ano após a morte de Angélica, por isso entendia o porque do garoto estar tão recluso com a proximidade da data.

-Mime, me ajuda; Amélia pediu, fazendo biquinho, porque Alberich simplesmente sentara no chão, reclamando que ninguém o tirava dali.

-Mais essa; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo a garotinha de cabelos negros quase voar pra cima do outro, tentando tira-lo do chão.

-Vamos Alberich; ela falou, tentando puxa-lo.

-Alberich, levanta logo, não vai demorar pra começar uma tempestade; Mime falou, apontando para o céu.

Viu-o erguer a cabeça e rapidamente se levantar, porém com o susto Amélia recuara, caindo no chão.

-Chato; Amélia resmungou, vendo um punhado de neve cair sobre os cabelos.

-Quem mando ficar distraída; Alberich falou, com um sorriso pentelho nos lábios.

-Oras, seu; ela reclamou, voando pra cima dele.

Dito e feito, não demorou muito para os dois estarem rolando na neve, trocando socos e chutes.

-Parem com isso; Mime falou, segurando a garotinha pela cintura, tirando-a de cima do outro, que evidentemente estava na desvantagem.

-Me solta, deixa eu mostrar pra ele quem estava distraída aqui; Amélia falou, tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços do cavaleiro, alongando as unhas que nem as de um felino, pronta para atacar.

-Recolha as garras mocinha; Mime falou, sério. Chamando a atenção de Alberich que também se preparava para o contra ataque. -Agora vamos logo; ele completou, soltando-a e puxando os dois consigo para a casa.

-Chato; Alberich e Amélia resmungaram, mostrando a língua pra ele que apenas balançou a cabeça com um meio sorriso. Certas coisas são de família; ele pensou.

-Olha lá, a madrinha deve estar fazendo biscoito; Amélia falou animada ao ver uma tênue fumaça subir da chaminé anexa a cozinha.

-Provavelmente o Siegfried já chegou; Alberich falou sarcástico.

-Vamos logo; a garotinha falou correndo para a casa, sendo seguida pelos dois.

Amélia correu abrindo a porta e entrando em seguida, mas num milésimo de segundos, sentindo um balde sobre sua cabeça, derramando em cima de si algo úmido e frio.

-Amélia; três vozes ecoaram pela casa.

Uma era a de Siegfried que vinha correndo da cozinha e vira que quem caira em sua **'armadilha',** não fora nenhum dos garotos. E as outras duas era de Mime e Alberich que correram até ela, vendo-a inteirinha coberta por uma tinta cor de rosa.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Lílian perguntou, saindo as pressas da cozinha ao ouvir o grito da menina. -Mas o que é isso?

-Madrinha; Amélia choramingou, vendo a tinta rosa escorrer pelo vestidinho branco que usava.

-Calma criança, é melhor subir e tomar um banho; Lílian falou, tentando não rir da cena.

-Que idéia foi essa Siegfried? -Alberich perguntou, com os orbes serrados ouvindo Amélia chorar.

-Oras, como eu poderia adivinhar que não era um de vocês que ia abrir a porta; ele falou, com o olhar mais inocente que conseguiu fazer.

-SIEGFRIED MALVADO; Amélia falou, partindo pra cima dele.

-Amélia; Lílian falou surpresa, ao ver a garotinha em cima dele, literalmente o socando.

-Lílian é melhor deixar ela bater, desde que aprendeu defesa pessoal ela ta doida pra colocar algumas coisas em pratica; Mime falou rindo.

-Hei; Siegfried reclamou, tentando desviar dos golpes da garotinha que embora tivesse uma aparência frágil, poderia muito bem lhe dar uma surra inesquecível.

-Fim da lembrança-

-Ela ficou um mês com o cabelo cor-de-rosa; Siegfried falou rindo.

-Siegfried, seu malvado; Hilda falou, também rindo, quando ele lhe contou o que acontecera.

-Mas foi divertido, fico me perguntando o que teria acontecido se fosse com o Alberich ou o Mime; ele comentou, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer na testa ao pensar nas possibilidades.

-...; A jovem apenas balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sorrindo.

Foram poucas as coisas que ele lhe contara sobre a relação entre eles e Amélia, mas era interessante ver esse lado do cavaleiro, que não fosse a de serio e ponderado que ele mantinha como líder dos guerreiros deuses.

-Era uma época boa de se viver, apesar das responsabilidades precoces; ele comentou. -Muitas coisas mudaram desde aquela época, nós também mudamos muito;

-Imagino, tempo trás amadurecimento; Hilda comentou, entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão, nos dele.

-...; Siegfried assentiu.

III - O Medalhão.

-Vamos logo Alberich; Aldrey falou, arrastando-o para o meio do gelo.

-Calma; ele pediu, tentando acompanhar o ritmo dela.

Suspirou aliviado ao vê-la tocar o gelo, acalmando-se por finalmente ter chegado. Viu-a tentar dar alguns passos rápidos e se desequilibrar.

-Não disse, tem de ir devagar; Alberich falou, segurando-a pela cintura, impedindo a queda.

-Desculpe; Aldrey murmurou corada, deparando-se com o olhar intenso dele sobre si.

-Vamos patinar então; ele falou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados, tentando afastar os recentes pensamentos.

Envolveu-lhe a cintura e lentamente começou a se mover, ouvindo as laminas cortarem o gelo, deixando-os correrem com suavidade pela superfície cristalina. Perdendo-se em pensamentos e velhas lembranças.

-Lembrança-

Nunca vira uma tempestade daquelas se formar em Asgard, normalmente eram chuvas leves ou apenas garoas, mas não daquela forma; ele pensou, sentindo as lágrimas correrem por sua face, enquanto seguia ao lado o pai, o cortejo que levava o caixão.

O dia nascera triste e sem vida pra si, agora contava com cerca de nove anos, mas ainda sim sentia seu coração se partir e uma parte de si morrer, ao saber quem estava lá dentro.

Entraram no cemitério, sendo acompanhados pelos amigos da família, entre alguns hipócritas que não deveriam nem existir nesse mundo; Alberich pensou revoltado, serrando os punhos, por ver-se impotente diante daqueles que acabaram com sua vida e a de seu pai.

-Alberich; o pai chamou, colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

Ergueu a cabeça, deparando-se com os orbes verdes do pai, que agora jaziam opacos, sobre si. Meneou a cabeça, indicando para ele continuar.

-Venha; ele completou, puxando-o para o local aonde o caixão seria enterrado.

Aproximou-se com cautela, vendo a lapide de mármore já instalada no local.

Angélica Alberich

Amada esposa e mãe

Sentiu as lágrimas correrem ainda mais impiedosas sobre sua face. Ainda lembrava-se das palavras que ouvira de um dos membros do conselho há alguns anos atrás. Sabia que isso era coisa de Durval, mas um dia iria se vingar e o mandaria para o inferno, gritando pedidos de perdão por todas as famílias que destruiu em nome de sua ambição; ele pensou, com uma chama avermelhada tomando conta dos orbes verdes.

Viu-se sozinho diante do tumulo, seu pai se afastara um pouco para conversar com Folken e Siegfried, mas foi com surpresa que viu a imagem de uma garotinha sair do bosque ali perto, entrando no cemitério, com um buquê de gérberas vermelhas nas mãos.

Não era comum ver gérberas naquela região, ainda mais no inverno, mas o que o surpreendeu, foi algo que viu pendendo no pescoço dela.

Ela aproximou-se cautelosa, como se temesse ser vista. A garotinha devia ter por volta de mais ou menos sete ou oito anos, cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, a pele clara da face estava levemente enrubescida devido ao frio, provavelmente ela estava com gripe; ele pensou, ocultando-se atrás de uma arvore ali perto, esperando-a se aproximar o suficiente.

Ela ergueu parcialmente a barra do vestido branco, longo e pesado, para ajoelhar-se em frente ao tumulo, já coberto pela neve. Pousou o buquê de gérberas sobre ele, juntando as mãos umas nas outras, fechou os olhos, fazendo uma prece silenciosa.

Isso lhe deixou intrigado, quem era ela? -Alberich se perguntou, aproximando-se e parando atrás dela. Porque tinha a impressão de conhece-la e porque ela usava aquele colar, o colocar do dragão que lhe pertencia? Será que era ela a dona daquele tigre branco que salvara sua vida há três anos atrás?

-Quem é você? -ele perguntou, ao vê-la abrir os olhos, preparando-se para se levantar.

Ela deu um pulo assustada, voltando-se para ele.

-Aonde pegou isso? -Alberich perguntou, abaixando-se e apontando o colocar.

-Ahn! Eu... Bem... Eu ganhei senhor; ela falou, com a voz tremula.

-De quem? -ele insistiu, disposto a tudo para saber quem era ela.

-Creio que isso não seja da sua conta; Amélia respondeu séria, com um brilho intenso nos orbes acinzentados, que por um milésimo de segundo, tornaram-se azuis.

-"O tigre"; Alberich pensou, surpreso. -Ahn! Como se chama? -ele perguntou, tentando parecer mais calmo, estendendo-lhe a mão, para que ela se levantasse.

-Obrigada; a garotinha murmurou, com a face mais corada do que antes. -Amélia; ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Amélia; Alberich murmurou, como se tentasse reconhecer o nome, ou liga-la a algum conhecido.

-**AMÉLIA**; a voz de dois garotos chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Já vou; Amélia respondeu, acenando a distancia para dois. Um de cabelos loiro-acinzentado e outro de cabelos alaranjados. -Bem, até mais; ela falou, afastando-se.

-Espere; Alberich falou, segurando-lhe o pulso, impedindo-a de se afastar.

-Sim; ela falou, voltando-se para ele, com um sorriso calmo.

-Você é o tigre; ele falou a queima roupa.

-Como? -a jovem falou, perdendo a cor da face, olhando-o espantada.

-O tigre que me salvou, três anos atrás; Alberich falou, aproximando-se dela. -Você é a Amélia Fazolt;

-Ahn! Desculpe, mas você esta me confundindo com outra pessoa; ela falou, tentando desvencilhar-se da mão dele, porém parecia inútil.

-Não, não estou. Esse colar era meu. Ele era do meu avô, ele se divide, um lado é dragão e o outro é o tigre, que pertence ao meu tio que já morreu;-Alberich falou com a voz alterada.

-Esta sim; Amélia exasperou, puxando o braço com força, saindo correndo.

-o-o-o-o-

-O que foi? -Mime perguntou, vendo-a aproximar-se correndo e com os orbes marejados.

-Vamos embora, por favor; ela pediu, voltando-se para os dois.

-Vão na frente, eu aviso o Folken pra você; Siegfried falou, indicando os pais, que não estavam muito longe conversando.

-...; Ele assentiu, estendendo a mão para a jovem, guiando-a para longe dali.

-o-o-o-o-

Entrou em casa, subindo para seu quarto. Quase arrebentando a porta ao bate-la.

-Alberich; o pai chamou, seguindo-o.

O filho não respondeu, mas conseguia ouvi-lo perfeitamente andando de um lado para outro dentro do quarto, como um leão enjaulado.

-Abra; ele mandou, batendo na porta.

Segundos depois, que mais pareceram uma eternidade, o menino abriu a porta, fitando o pai com um olhar de gelar o inferno.

-Porque não me contou que Amélia sobreviveu? -ele perguntou a queima roupa.

-O que? -Alberich falou surpreso, ainda mais pelo filho saber sobre isso.

-Você disse que o Durval havia matado os três. O tio Fazolt, tia Alexandra e Amélia. Porque não me contou que ela sobreviveu? -o filho insistiu.

-Alberich, acalme-se; o pai pediu, sem saber como explicar a ele o que estava acontecendo.

-Se não é para me contar a verdade, não me peça para ter calma. **PRO** **INFERNO** com tudo isso. Estou cansado de ter calma e ver as pessoas que eu amo morrendo por causa daquele verme; ele vociferou, pronto para bater a porta na cara do pai, mas Alberich segurou-a com força, fazendo o filho recuar ao ver os orbes verdes cintilarem perigosos.

Era uma herança de família, quando os olhos cintilavam daquela forma, era sinal de perigo.

-Sente-se e se acalme, se não, não vou lhe contar nada; Alberich avisou, fazendo o filho bufar irritado, indo sentar-se na cama contrariado.

-Fim da Lembrança-

-Alberich; Aldrey chamou, passando a mão na frente de seus olhos.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou, piscando seguidas vezes, voltando-se para ela.

-Você parecia longe e do nada parou de patinar; ela respondeu, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, apoiando-se melhor.

-Desculpe; Alberich murmurou, respirando fundo.

-Se não quiser patinar agora, pode falar; Aldrey falou fitando-o, preocupada.

-Não, esta tudo bem; ele respondeu, desviando o olhar momentaneamente.

-Você não sabe mentir para mim; a jovem falou, envolvendo-o entre seus braços, abraçando-o de forma terna, surpreendendo-o com isso. -Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe; ela sussurrou, sentindo-o envolver-lhe a cintura.

-...; Assentiu silencioso. Era a única coisa que desejava agora.

IV - Lembranças.

Dez anos atrás...

Afastou-se para que o pai pudesse entrar no quarto, seu olhar era indecifrável, talvez fosse isso que lhe desse mais medo, não conseguir cogitar nem em uma ínfima parcela de idéias o que o pai estava pensando. Era aterrorizante; ele pensou, engolindo em seco.

Sentou-se na beira da cama, sendo acompanhado pelo patriarca, que intimamente buscava uma forma de contar ao filho tudo o que vinha acontecendo nos últimos anos.

-Há alguns anos atrás, logo que seu avô se casou eu nasci. Éramos a típica família tradicionalista de Asgard, fieis a verdadeira família real e todos opositores declarados ao Durval; o pai começou a explicar. -Dois anos após meu nascimento, seu avô se envolveu com uma mulher, alguns dizem que ela era uma estrangeira, nunca busquei por detalhes sobre isso, mas dessa união nasceu uma outra criança, um menino.

-Tio Fazolt? -o garoto perguntou, surpreso pela confissão e pelo fato de não saber dessa parte da história.

-Ela morreu no parto e meu pai o trouxe para viver conosco. No começo minha mãe não concordava em manter o símbolo de infidelidade de meu pai sob o mesmo teto por ser orgulhosa demais, mas com o tempo, sem muitas escolhas acabou criando-o com seu próprio filho... Como se fosse seu filho legitimo; fez uma pausa respirando fundo. -Fazolt e eu éramos grandes amigos e irmãos, mas infelizmente ou não, quis o destino que tomássemos caminhos diferentes quando adultos.

-Como assim? -o garoto perguntou, confuso.

-Eu me tornei cavaleiro e ele optou por ter uma vida normal, mesmo tendo o mesmo treinamento que eu. Meu pai não fez objeções, já que havia deixado a nosso encargo decidir o que queríamos da vida independente das tradições; o pai explicou, remexendo-se um pouco no assento. -Um ano depois, eu me casei com sua mãe, éramos uma família feliz embora ainda houvesse algumas divergências políticas que tentavam interferir em nossas vidas. Angélica não concordava que eu fizesse parte do conselho, dizia ser muito perigoso e não gostava de Durval, eu também não, mas havia jurado manter-me fiel à família real acima de tudo e protegeria as pessoas enquanto o verdadeiro regente não retornasse.

-E o que aconteceu? -ele perguntou intrigado.

-Um ano depois, Fazolt fez uma viagem para Alfihein e lá conheceu Alexandra. Desde que a vi pela primeira vez, quando ele nos a apresentou, sabia que ela não era uma mulher comum. Seu cosmo era intenso, pacifico quando desejava, porém opressor se assim o quisesse. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão intenso que pareciam queimar como gelo e chegar ao mais fundo de sua alma, ela era surreal demais para um mortal; Alberich falou, dando um baixo suspiro. -Nunca vi uma mulher tão linda quanto ela; ele confessou num sussurro.

-Como assim **'demais para um mortal'**? -o garoto perguntou.

-Alexandra não era uma mulher comum, filho. Pelo simples fato de ter o dom de transformar-se em um tigre branco; Alberich explicou. -A milhões de anos atrás, quando ocorreu o primeiro Ragnarok na Terra Média, Gerda a deusa da Terra criou um ser sublime com vontade própria e imensamente poderoso para combater os gigantes que pretendiam destruir os deuses, logo que o anel de Andivari fora forjado e as Moiras teceram o destino dos deuses, porém esse ser era tão poderoso que a própria Gerda não tinha controle sobre ela;

-O tigre? -ele perguntou, num sussurro.

O pai assentiu, passando a mão levemente pelos cabelos, tentando inutilmente alinhar a franja arrepiada.

-Um tigre branco, ela se chamava Anyra. Com medo de Anyra se tornar mais um perigo do que uma ajuda, Gerda a lacrou ao pé do Vallhalla, abaixo da ponte de gelo, mas quando Gerda perdeu seus poderes ao retornar para as profundezas da terra, abandonando essa Terra a própria sorte após a queda de Odin, o feitiço de runas que lacrava Anyra se rompeu, a libertando.

-Ela era imortal? -ele perguntou, curioso.

-Não, mas tinha um tempo de vida maior que os mortais que surgiram em seguida. Os gigantes haviam perdido a guerra, juntamente com os deuses, alguns já haviam se retirado em meio à batalha e uma nova Era começou. Os humanos começaram a povoar esse mundo e com ele, ela foi se adaptando, vivendo entre mortais e aprendendo com eles.

Suspirou cansado, agora simplesmente não poderia parar, por mais difícil que fosse; Alberich pensou, fazendo uma pausa breve.

-Diz uma lenda antiga que ela uniu-se a um mortal dando continuidade à linhagem, porém toda mulher da família nascia com o dom de se transformar em tigre e quanto mais baixa fosse a temperatura de um lugar, mais seus poderes se multiplicariam. Essa herança foi passando de geração a geração, até chegar a Alexandra que tornou-se uma Valkiria em nome de Freya, mantendo essa herança e vivendo em Alfihein, sobre a proteção do príncipe Eldar e Freyr, até conhecer meu irmão.

-Eles se casaram? -o filho perguntou, embora a resposta fosse obvia, preferiu faze-la do que viver com a duvida.

-...; Alberich assentiu. -Pouco tempo depois Amélia nasceu com o mesmo dom, porém que só viria a despertar quando completasse exatos cinco anos de idade, mas um dia sua avó ouviu uma conversa entre os dois sobre isso e entrou em pânico. Dizendo que a família fora amaldiçoada por ter um ser daqueles vivendo sobre o mesmo teto e isso chegou aos ouvidos de Durval. Mesmo negando veemente qualquer ligação mística da esposa com a lenda, Fazolt não conseguiu impedir que uma caçada começasse. Amélia tinha três anos quando isso aconteceu, eles fugiram chegando até as fronteiras de Asgard e Sibéria, mas foram pegos por uma tempestade de gelo, tendo apenas tempo de deixar Amélia sob a proteção de Lílian e não resistiram;

-Porque escondeu isso de mim? -o menino perguntou, com os orbes marejados.

-Era melhor que fosse assim filho, não poderíamos correr o risco de alguém começar a persegui-la novamente. Nem mesmo eu e seu avô fomos capazes de impedir que isso acontecesse, então, juramos protege-la enquanto nos fosse possível. Aquele dia quando me contou que um tigre lhe salvou, eu me surpreendi com o fato de Amélia já estar começando a dominar seus poderes, mesmo porque ela devia contar com recentes cinco anos e não ter o controle suficiente sobre si mesma na hora das transformações.

-Por isso o senhor não brigou comigo quando disse que dei o colar ao tigre? -ele perguntou, lembrando-se do que ocorrera há alguns anos atrás.

-...; Negou com um aceno. -Eu e Fazolt ganhamos de seu avô cada um, um colar. Eu ganhei o dragão e ele o tigre. Seu avô dizia que mesmo tendo nossas diferenças conseguíamos manter o equilíbrio entre nós, quando Fazolt morreu, levou com ele seu colar, provavelmente; Alberich completou, com um suspiro triste. -E eu, dei o meu a você;

-Entendo; o menino murmurou, abaixando a cabeça.

-Agora venha comigo; o pai falou, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para o filho.

-Aonde? -ele perguntou, confuso.

-Apenas venha; Alberich completou.

-...; Assentiu, hesitante, seguindo com o pai para onde quer que ele pretendesse lhe levar.

-o-o-o-o-

Entrou correndo em casa, mal despedindo-se de Mime que havia lhe acompanhado, trancou-se no quarto sentindo as lágrimas correrem impiedosas por sua face, sentou-se aos pés da cama, sentindo o corpo tremer, enquanto encolhia as pernas sobre o corpo, apoiando os braços sobre elas.

Aquele garoto sabia quem ela era, sabia que era um tigre, mas como? -ela se perguntou assustada, ele falara sobre o colar, que havia dado o colar ao tigre, mas não se lembrava de quando fora isso. Dificilmente quando se transformava, lembrava de alguma coisa, ainda mais quando isso ocorria durante as luas cheias.

Uma imagem passou por sua mente, lembrando-se de um dia quando estava em casa com os pais, um homem e uma mulher foram lhes visitar, só se lembrava que seus nomes eram Alberich e Angélica e que havia um garotinho emburrado aparentemente dois anos mais velho do que si, com eles. Era muito pequena na época para ficar atentando-se ao detalhe de saber quem eram.

Mas agora se lembrava de quem era ele, o pior, a idéia de que ele sabia sobre seu segredo lhe aterrorizava, será que começaria uma nova caçada, como fizeram há alguns anos quando perdera os pais? Como as pessoas poderiam ser tão cruéis? -ela pensou, levando as mãos aos lábios, tentando conter um soluço.

Ouviu dois toques na porta, porém estava tão concentrada que simplesmente o ignorou, até a mesma abrir-se com cautela e aquele mesmo garoto de intensos orbes verdes surgiu na porta.

Encolheu-se ainda mais onde estava, tentando pensar em uma forma de contar a madrinha o que estava acontecendo. Até ouvir passos de alguém se aproximando, ergueu a cabeça deparando-se com ele.

-Posso? -Alberich perguntou, indicando o tapete que ela estava, para se sentar.

-...; Ela assentiu, hesitante.

Sentou-se ao lado da menina, sentindo-se tão ou mais apavorado do que ela diante de tudo aquilo.

-Amélia; ele começou, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Mia; a menina o corrigiu.

-Como? -Alberich perguntou, piscando confuso.

-Prefiro que me chame de Mia, mamãe sempre me chamava de Amélia quando eu fazia alguma coisa errada; ela comentou num sussurro, passando a mão na frente dos olhos para apagar as lágrimas.

-...; Ele assentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, deixando um meio sorriso brotar em seus lábios.

V - Melhoras.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, não sentia mais as dores, o corte provavelmente já estava cicatrizando como todas as feridas que tivera, a recuperação fora surpreendentemente rápida para um mortal comum; ela pensou, dando um baixo suspiro.

Ergueu parcialmente a cabeça, vendo uma senhora sentada em uma poltrona a poucos metros da cama, ela tinha o olhar vago para a janela, como se estivesse esperando o retorno de alguém.

Aquela senhora lhe lembrava alguém, uma vez Freya lhe dissera sobre a líder das Valkirias em Asgard, que se chamava Alana, provavelmente deveria ser aquela senhora, pois se sua madrinha estivesse vivia, também teria a mesma aparência idosa, devido aos longos anos servindo a família real.

Fechou os olhos por um momento, lembrando-se do que acontecera há alguns anos atrás, quando tivera de sair de Asgard.

-Lembrança-

Olhou-se no espelho mais uma vez, estava perfeita; ela pensou, com um meio sorriso, terminando de se arrumar para sair. Aquela noite haveria um festival na vila central e iria com os amigos.

Quem diria que depois de tudo que houvessem passado, ainda estariam juntos agora. Siegfried ainda era o mais velho entre os quatro, contando com dezoito anos de idade. Ela, Mime e Alberich com dezessete. Mas ainda sim eram amigos.

Franziu o cenho, há algumas horas atrás havia sentido uma energia estranha vinda do palácio, não sabia o que era, mas seus instintos não mentiam, havia algo errado, precisava que Siegfried chegasse logo, assim poderia falar com ele sobre isso.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e respondeu com um breve **'entre'**, permitindo que quem quer que estivesse ali, entrasse.

-Amélia; Alberich chamou, abrindo a porta, porém não entrando.

Virou-se para ele inquieta, ele só lhe chama assim quando tinha algo realmente sério a lhe contar, ou como fazia sua mãe, quando estava bravo. Engoliu em seco, algo nos olhos dele fez com que um nó se formasse em sua garganta, sem duvidas havia algo errado.

-Podemos conversar? -o cavaleiro perguntou, fitando-a com os orbes verdes, mais intensos do que o comum. Com uma chama avermelhada queimando nos mesmos de maneira aterrorizante, para aqueles que já o conheciam.

-...; Assentiu, indicando-lhe a cama. Sentou-se na beira da mesma, com ele a seu lado.

-Como esta Lílian? -Alberich perguntou, procurando uma maneira mais suave de falar com a jovem sem levantar suspeitas.

-Melhorou muito, mas você sabe, com essa temperatura é difícil manter a resistência alta quando se está gripada; a jovem respondeu, já sabendo que não era sobre a madrinha que ele queria falar.

-Amélia, vou ser franco com você; ele falou, voltando-se para a jovem. Dar voltas no assunto só o faria perder um tempo que não tinha.

-O que esta acontecendo Alberich? -ela perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Quero que vá imediatamente para Alfihein e fique lá, não importa o que aconteça; o jovem falou, veemente.

-Mas...;

-Não posso lhe explicar o que esta acontecendo, mas você e Lílian precisam ir, Eldar e Freyr lhes protegerão, quanto a isso não precisa se preocupar, mas só volte quando eu for lhes buscar;

-Porque isso Alberich? -Amélia o questionou, sentindo-se ainda mais inquieta.

-Já disse, não posso explicar agora; ele exasperou, levantando-se, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. -Arrume suas coisas e as de Lílian, vou leva-las até lá;

Entreabriu os lábios para contestar, mas diante do olhar dele simplesmente assentiu. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se ele ficasse sozinho. Nos últimos anos que viveram juntos notou as mudanças radicais que ocorreram em Alberich.

A ambição crescente, o ódio por Durval, aquele brilho de vingança que cintilava em seus olhos quando todos o elogiavam pela inteligência excepcional, que mesmo entre brincadeiras ele deixava claro seus planos de usar isso para **'dominar do mundo'**.

O que resultou em muitas das brigas que tiveram e entre elas a mais letal, há seis meses atrás. Resultado Alberich ganhara uma cicatriz profunda nas costas. Haviam simplesmente se esquecido contra quem lutavam e começaram a literalmente **'bater para matar'**. Deixando-se dominar pelos instintos mais primitivos que mal Mime e Siegfried foram suficientes para separa-los.

-Só me da um minuto; ela falou, levantando-se.

-Lhe espero na sala, não demore; Alberich avisou, deixando o quarto.

-...; Assentiu silenciosa, ouvindo os passos dele descendo a escada.

-"Me perdoe, mas vai ser melhor que fique fora disso. Essa guerra não é sua"; ele pensou, com um olhar perdido, enquanto aproximava-se do aparador da lareira vendo a foto de dois casais juntos.

Eles sorriam e pareciam tão felizes, respirou fundo, sabia o que havia visto. Hilda já não era mais a mesma, há alguns anos atrás quando fora tirada de Asgard por causa de Durval, ela era uma garota frágil que temia a própria sombra, mas retornou uma pessoa diferente, ainda gentil e bondosa, mas depois do que vira pela manhã, nenhum desses quesitos era mais importante para ela, mesmo com aquele maldito morto.

Aquele miserável, ainda o encontraria no inferno e o faria pagar por tudo que fez as pessoas que amava. Por um momento desejou estar no lugar daquele cavaleiro de Athena que disparara a flecha, apenas para deliciar-se com prazer ao vê-lo morrer por suas mãos.

Um brilho perverso passou por seus olhos, agora com Hilda sobre o poder do anel de Nibelungo, ou como sempre preferiu chamá-lo... Anel de Andivari, seus planos estariam a um passo de se concluírem.

Era irônico como a história da lenda se repetia, a jovem Valkiria banida do mundo dos deuses, apaixonada por seu mais fiel protetor, para por fim, ser dominada pelos poderes malignos do anel e o fiel cavaleiro lhe amaria eternamente, mesmo sofrendo a influencia da discórdia e também encontrasse seu fim por isso. Pelo visto Siegfried andava ignorando o que algumas lendas nórdicas poderiam ser capazes de dizer sobre seu próprio futuro; ele pensou.

Agora ele era o chefe da guarda real e assim que Hilda expandisse seu cosmo, os cavaleiros seriam convocados. Tinha a máxima certeza de que seria ele o escolhido, estando a um passo, apenas a um passo de ter Asgard em suas mãos e depois... O Mundo.

Mas não queria que Amélia se envolvesse nisso, ela já sofrera demais desde o começo, pelo menos isso devia a ela. Tinha de tira-la de Asgard o mais rápido possível, se iriam entrar em guerra contra o santuário de Athena, que pelo menos ela estivesse protegida.

-Alberich; a voz rouca de Lílian soou vinda da escada.

Virou-se para a senhora, vendo-a descer com dificuldade. Havia uma carruagem do lado de fora, apenas os esperando, não poderiam demorar tanto.

-Amélia me disse o que lhe pediu;

-...; Assentiu, aproximando-se para ajuda-la a terminar de descer os degraus, mas a senhora afastou-lhe a mão com um tapa, descendo sozinha.

-Amélia confia cegamente em você Alberich, alias, acho que no presente momento, ela é a única que confia assim em você; Lílian falou, fitando-o com um olhar indecifrável. -Não a decepcione;

-Não vou Lílian, não se preocupe com isso; Alberich respondeu em tom frio, sabendo perfeitamente a que ela se referia.

Ela estava certa, talvez a única pessoa que confiasse realmente em si era Amélia, a única que não perdera a esperança de que poderia mudar. Porque sua relação com Mime e Siegfried já não era mais a mesma e depois da morte do pai, preferira se isolar dos demais. Quando saiam juntos era apenas porque Amélia literalmente o arrastava com eles.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não era hora de ficar pensando nisso; ele concluiu, vendo a jovem aparecer no topo da escada com duas malas nas mãos.

-Estou pronta;

-Vamos logo então; ele falou, indo até a porta, chamando o cocheiro para carregar as coisas.

-Fim das Lembranças-

Devia ter imaginando que Alberich estava escondendo alguma coisa naquela noite, mas não pensou que isso tivesse algo a ver com a batalha que veio a seguir. Estava em Alfihein quando a noticia chegou setenta e duas horas depois. Quis retornar a Asgard, porém Eldar e Athys não permitiram, dizendo que para sua segurança deveria ficar.

Remexeu-se um pouco na cama, a dor cessara completamente. Elevou seu cosmo de tal forma que novamente os cabelos voltaram a ser prateados e os orbes azuis. Respirou fundo, vendo a senhora voltar-se em sua direção ao sentir seu cosmo.

Sentou-se na cama, retirando o curativo parcialmente.

-Menina, não devia levantar; Alana falou, se aproximando, mas estancou ao vê-la elevar ainda mais o cosmo, fazendo uma nevoa prateada erguer-se do chão e uma luz azulada ser expelida de sua mão sobre o curativo.

O corte aos poucos foi fechando-se, apagando os últimos resquícios do ferimento letal que estivera ali, foram poucos segundos e tudo estava terminado.

-Esta tudo bem; Mia respondeu, voltando-se para ela. Seu cosmo estava em equilíbrio de novo o que lhe permitiu usa-lo para fechar o ferimento, dando graças a Eldar por ter lhe ensinado a fazer isso antes de partir.

-Você é uma...; Alana não completou, sentindo a voz falhar.

-A décima primeira; Amélia respondeu, fitando a senhora com olhar compreensivo, já imaginando o que ela estava pensando.

Muitas coisas estavam explicadas agora; Alana pensou, lembrando-se do que Freya lhe falara antes de desaparecer, sobre quem era a herdeira dos deuses.

Uma nova guerra estava se aproximando e a décima primeira já estava de volta, o que mais faltava acontecer? -ela se perguntou intrigada, fitando a jovem.

Continua...


	25. A um passo do conselho Parte 1

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias e Amélia são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

Boa Leitura!

* * *

Capitulo 25: A Um Passo do Conselho - Parte 1.

I -O Prólogo de Anyra.

Nos primórdios da humanidade, no lar dos deuses nórdicos, uma força muito intensa foi criada, porém devido à ignorância de divindades e mortais tal força fora convertida para o mal levando a queda da Era dos deuses. Esse mal recebera o nome de Andivari, o Anel de Andivari. Ou melhor, o anel dos Nibelungos, forjado por um anão ambicioso que abdicou de seu amor pelas ninfas do Reno e forjou o símbolo da destruição do reino dos deuses.

Alberich perdera seu precioso anel para Odin e Loki, de forma cruel, porém merecida. Subjugara seus iguais de forma perversa, escravizando sua própria raça ao seu bel prazer. Ao entregar a Odin o anel, lançara-lhe uma maldição.

-'Que seja feita a desgraça a todo aquele que a este anel possuir, por mais ouro que venha a ter nada lhe satisfará e essa ambição lhe levara a ruína'; assim ele disse.

Ignorando os avisos de Gerda, amante fiel e Deusa da Terra. Odin relutou em salvar a vida de Idun entregando a Fafner e Fazol o anel como paga de seu resgate. Como ultimo apelo de Frigga a Senhora dos Deuses, Odin lhes entregou o anel.

O efeito da discórdia fora imediato, espadas e machados, uma luta entre irmãos e um deles caiu morto para que outro se sagrasse dono absoluto do anel, porém por quanto tempo?

Fafner, arrogante, mesquinho e ambicioso. Abusando os poderes de mutação oferecidos pelo anel mágico tornou-se um dragão e no mais profundo das montanhas de Muspell foi repousar.

Vilas e mais vilas foram destruídas pelo dragão cruel que lhes atacava em busca de ouro, mais e mais ouro. Vivendo num ciclo sem fim.

Gerda prevendo que a continuidade desse ciclo de mortes, traições e energias ruins faria com que o relógio corresse contra os deuses, reuniu as Parcas: Urs, Skuld e Beldandy para algo realmente ousado.

Em um freixo a forjaram para ser viril e insubjugável. De água e gelo construiriam sua armadura, em meio às chamas de Loki fez-se à luz que lhe daria vida.

Um poder supremo nasceu no ventre da terra, porém tão forte que nem mesmo Gerda era capaz de controla-lo. Odin sabendo de tal intervenção da amante proibiu que essa força fosse despertada e viesse a destruir os deuses e não ajuda-los. Mandou que as Parcas re-fiassem o destino daquele ser.

Que somente viria a despertar nesse mundo quando a chama do próprio Loki viesse a se extinguir, sendo tão frágil quando os mortais, que já davam sinais de multiplicarem-se na terra dos deuses, porém com um tempo mais longo de vida, podendo assim viver entre eles, aprendendo e evoluindo.

A ela foi dado o nome de Anyra e quando uma nova batalha iniciou-se, mil anos depois ela tornou-se a décima primeira...

...A Décima Primeira Valkiria...

II - Recuperação e Lembranças.

Santuário...

Abriu os olhos, espreguiçando-se manhosamente. Era estranho como a momentos atrás sentiu o corpo inteiro dolorido, provavelmente as garotas haviam feito alguma coisa para melhorar aquilo rápido; ele pensou, levantando-se da cama.

Franziu o cenho ao ver Ilyria sentada em uma poltrona na outra extremidade do cômodo, dormindo de maneira desconfortável. Olhou para os lados, não tinha mais ninguém ali.

Retirou o lençol que cobria-lhe a cintura para se levantar, mas rapidamente colocou-o de volta. Lembrando-se que estava apenas com uma toalha na cintura antes de desmaiar. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho algum, aproximando-se da cômoda e rapidamente pegando as roupas que havia deixado ali em cima, indo para o banheiro.

Era melhor se trocar logo, antes que o mestre lhe acusasse de atentado ao pudor generalizado.

Mal vestiu a calça, parou diante do espelho vendo uma sombra a suas costas. Virou-se de lado, puxando os longos cabelos para frente, havia uma sombra esverdeada disforme em suas costas.

Será que a queda fora tão forte para deixar um hematoma daquele tamanho? -ele se perguntou, lembrando-se que Ilyria falara algo sobre ter caído com o desmaio por isso a dor nas costas.

Forçou os olhos a tentarem identificar o que estava ali, mas era impossível e no momento seguinte a mancha simplesmente desapareceu.

-_Mú; _

Sentiu o corpo estremecer e os pêlos do braço se eriçarem, ao ouvir uma voz escoar em sua mente. A única pessoa que conversava consigo dessa forma normalmente era Medeia, mas já fazia um bom tempo que não a ouvia, porém essa não era a voz dela.

-_Mú; _

Engoliu em seco olhando para todos os lados, mas nada, estava sozinho no banheiro. Então de quem era aquela voz?

-_Lembre-se;_

-Do que? -o cavaleiro se perguntou confuso, sentiu uma onda de vertigem, provavelmente ainda não estava completamente recuperado da 'desidratação', encostou-se na parede fria, respirando pesadamente.

-Lembrança-

Os olhos grandes e verdes do menino corriam por todo o local com extrema curiosidade, querendo gravar no mais fundo de sua mente o que via ali, talvez nunca mais pudesse vislumbrar um lugar como aqueles.

Os passinhos pequenos eram dados no chão de mármore branco, enquanto sua mão era envolta por dedos delicados que o guiavam pelos corredores daquele lugar, provavelmente um palácio, mas quem viveria ali? -a criança se perguntou, erguendo a cabeça, encontrou o sorriso límpido de uma bela mulher.

Os cabelos eram iguais aos seus, porém mais cumpridos. Eram de um lilás suave, sua pele era alva, os orbes também verdes e ela tinha cheiro de lavanda; o menino pensou, vendo que a única diferença entre eles era que ela não tinha duas marquinhas redondas na testa.

-Venha Mú; ela falou sorrindo, guiando-o pelos corredores que pareciam mais um labirinto. -Vamos ficar aqui por um tempo criança; a voz dela era suave e delicada, que soava como poesia a seus ouvidos.

-...; Assentiu com um olhar tímido, enquanto paravam em frente a uma porta.

Franziu o cenho ao ver entalhado no mogno da porta dois símbolos, desfez-se das mãos da mulher e aproximou-se, curioso.

Os passos eram pequenos e hesitantes, os cabelos lilases caiam até seu ombro, curtos e repicados, as mãozinhas tocaram a porta tentando entender o que aqueles símbolos queriam dizer.

-Calma criança, um dia você vai entender; ela falou sorrindo, enquanto tocava os símbolos e uma energia muito poderosa se manifestava, que embora ainda fosse uma criança, conseguia sentir aquilo perfeitamente.

A porta abriu-se, viu-se diante de um quarto amplo, uma cama grande de casal e mais ao fundo do quarto, um berço de neném, com um móbile de cristais de gelo, representando águias, falcões e tigres... O que mais lhe chamou a atenção, foi o tigre, que parecia inteiro transparente, mas no lugar dos olhos, haviam dois diamantes azuis extremamente delicados.

-Venha; ela falou, segurando sua mão e guiando-o para dentro.

-Fim da Lembrança-

Piscou seguidas vezes, tentando entender de onde vinha aquela lembrança. Não fazia a mínima idéia de que lugar era aquele, mas sabia que era frio. Sentia que naquele dia nevara muito, por isso tiveram de ficar lá, naquele palácio, mas não conseguia se lembrar de tê-la ouvido falar, a quem pertencia.

Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi à semelhança que existia entre eles. Não sabia quem era ela, mas sentia uma cosmo energia muito poderosa emanada dela, era terna e acolhedora também.

-Quem é ela? -Mú se perguntou confuso, respirando pesadamente, sentindo a cabeça começar a latejar devido ao esforço que sua mente fazia ao tentar desenterrar aquelas lembranças.

-Mú; Ilyria chamou, batendo fortemente na porta.

-Já vou; ele respondeu, terminando rapidamente de se vestir.

-Céus, quer me matar do coração é? -a jovem perguntou, visivelmente aliviada ao vê-lo bem.

-Me desculpe; o cavaleiro respondeu, sentando-se na cama, tentando alinhas os cabelos. Por um momento parou, observando atentamente os fios, poderia jurar que viu uma mecha esverdeada ali. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, deveria ser coisa da sua imaginação; ele tentou se convencer.

-Como se sente? -Ilyria perguntou, um tanto quanto incerta.

-Estou bem, é estranho, mas estou melhor do que antes, pode-se dizer; Mú respondeu, com um olhar confuso. Ainda pensando naquilo que praticamente sonhara.

-**MESTRE**; eles ouviram Celina gritar, invadindo o quarto.

-O que aconteceu? -Ilyria perguntou surpresa, para no momento seguinte ver a filha jogar-se sobre o cavaleiro chorando.

-Calma; ele sussurrou, abraçando-a. Sentiu a jovem agarrar-se em suas vestes, soluçando. Ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas sentia que ela estava preocupada.

-Desculpa; Celina num sussurro, tentando conter as lágrimas.

-Pelo que? -o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso.

-Foi culpa minha, se eu não ficasse me excedendo nos treinos, você não ficaria mal; ela respondeu chorosa.

Arregalou os olhos surpresa ao ouvir o que a filha falara, Celina normalmente era mais racional e menos sentimental, mas pela primeira vez, via um lado frágil da filha, que não reparara antes. O que provava que poderiam passar anos e nunca a conheceria completamente.

-Não foi, fique tranqüila; Mú falou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Mas...;

-Agora não sei lhe explicar o que é, mas acredite, não foi culpa sua; ele falou num sussurro, para que somente ela ouvisse.

A jovem assentiu, um tanto quanto confusa, mas sabia que quando chegasse à hora certa, o mestre lhe daria as respostas.

-Agora vai colocar uma roupa de frio e fazer as malas; o cavaleiro falou, puxando-a consigo, para se levantar.

-Como? -Ilyria perguntou surpresa. Ele mal se recuperava e queria sair?

-Duas mudas de roupa para frio; Mú completou.

-Aonde vamos, mestre? -Celina perguntou, confusa.

-Depois conversamos sobre isso, mas vai lá, enquanto resolvo algumas coisas com a sua mãe; ele falou, com um olhar sereno.

-...; Celina assentiu, despedindo-se da mãe com um aceno e indo para o seu quarto.

-Mú o que pretende, mal se recuperou e quer sair; Ilyria exasperou.

-Não se preocupe, já tinha planejado isso antes de desmaiar; o cavaleiro falou, pacientemente.

-Para onde vai? -ela perguntou, curiosa.

-Dublin; ele respondeu, vendo-a arquear a sobrancelha. -O que foi?

-O que você vai fazer em Dublin? -Ilyria perguntou, começando a contar as possibilidades dele estar indo para matar o geminiano, ou só para conversar. Mas se bem que se fosse qualquer uma das opções, ele iria economizar na passagem, porque Kanon já estava de volta.

-Bem...; Mú começou, mas parou ouvindo uma voz conhecida.

-Da licença; a voz do geminiano ecoou no templo, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Essa voz é do Kanon? -o ariano perguntou, apontando para a porta e momentos depois o cavaleiro estava ali.

-Mú; Kanon falou, hesitante.

-O que você esta fazendo aqui? -Mú perguntou a queima roupa, mas parou vendo-o arquear a sobrancelha. -Quero dizer, pensei que estivesse na Irlanda; ele corrigiu-se rapidamente.

-Her! Cheguei há dois dias; Kanon respondeu, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Chegou há dois dias; Mú repetiu consigo mesmo, analisando as possibilidades de que perdera uma boa oportunidade de tirar algumas férias, com a desculpa de fazer aqueles dois se acertarem de uma vez. -Ahn! Quanto tempo vai ficar no santuário? -ele perguntou, como quem não quer nada.

-Definitivamente; o geminiano respondeu, sentindo uma gotinha escorrer em sua testa.

-Com licença; ele falou, passando pelo cavaleiro, saindo no corredor do templo, sob o olhar confuso dele e Ilyria. Bateu na porta do quarto de Celina, esperando-a responder.

-Sim?

-Mudança de planos Celina, depois falamos sobre isso; Mú avisou, antes de voltar-se para o geminiano. -Vamos conversar... Seriamente;

-...; Kanon assentiu, engolindo em seco, quando ele dava aquele olhar, sabia que vinha bomba pela frente.

-Ahn! Mú, você ta passando bem mesmo? -Ilyria perguntou, surpresa pela agitação repentina do cavaleiro.

-Ótimo, melhor impossível; o ariano respondeu, sentindo-se cada vez mais agitado, aquelas lembranças estavam povoando sua mente a cada segundo, como se aos poucos estivessem o forçando a lembrar-se de algo realmente importante e que não deveria ter sido esquecido.

-Se você diz; Ilyria falou, ainda desconfiada.

-Bem, vim saber como você estava, mas já que esta bem eu já vou indo; Kanon falou, com um sorriso nervoso.

-Nem pense nisso; Mú falou, com um sorriso que passaria muito bem por diabólico. -Vamos conversar, agora; ele completou, puxando o cavaleiro pelo braço até o segundo andar do templo, onde havia uma biblioteca. -Até depois Ilyria;

-Até; ela respondeu, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Mãe, que cara é essa? -Celina perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto e encontrando a mãe ali parada.

-É, tem coisas que nem Freud explica; a amazona murmurou, balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Uhn? -ela murmurou, confusa.

-Esquece; Ilyria murmurou.

III - Retaliação.

Apertou a sacola que tinha em mãos, com mais força. Hilda pedira que levasse aquelas roupas para a jovem de melenas prateadas que estava no quarto de Mime, ainda se perguntava quem era ela realmente, mas nem mesmo a princesa soubera lhe revelar com exatidão sua identidade.

Subiu as escadas com pressa, querendo resolver isso logo e saber como Alana estava, já que a senhora se prontificara de ficar com a garota enquanto tivesse outras coisas a fazer.

Mal se aproximou do quarto do cavaleiro, viu de soslaio uma porta abrir-se e ser rapidamente puxada para dentro de outro quarto.

-Mas o q-...; Ela parou, com os orbes arregalados, sentindo as costas prensadas contra a parede e a porta fechar-se.

-Vamos conversar; o cavaleiro de orbes violeta falou, com a boca a milímetros da sua, tirando-lhe um baixo gemido de dor dos lábios ao segurar-lhe com força um dos braços.

-Não temos nada para conversar Loki; Anieri falou, querendo se afastar, porém devido à posição que estavam, ele conseguia manter a porta fechada com uma das mãos apoiadas nela.

-Temos sim e estou farto dos seus joguinhos; ele falou, em tom perigoso de voz.

A verdade é que por mais que tentasse entender, não conseguia chegar a um consenso que lhe desse a resposta para: Quem era a garota de cabelos prateados e qual a influencia dela sobre a princesa? Ouvira uns rumores entre algumas das Valkirias, de que fora a jovem a pedir que um conselho fosse marcado.

Não era possível que as Valkirias fossem se revelar no conselho, não que isso fosse ruim, mas para quem estava temendo tanto se revelar, porém a verdade era um pouco pior, pelo menos para si, não queria perder a única oportunidade que tinha de se aproximar da jovem de melenas verdes, mesmo que de alguma forma ela e Mime estivesse mais próximos. Deixando-o ainda mais perturbado por não saber que nível isso estava.

-O único que faz jogos aqui é você Loki; Anieri rebateu, nem um pouco incomodada com o olhar envenenado dele. -Agora, se você não tem outras coisas para fazer, eu tenho;

-Você não vai a lugar algum; Loki falou em tom perigoso. -Não, enquanto não me disser o que aquela garota esta tramando e quem é ela?

-ME DEIXA EM PAZ; Anieri vociferou, dando-lhe um chute certeiro nos países baixo, emburrando-o para longe de si.

-EU TE MATO; ele vociferou, sentindo todos os músculos do corpo tenso e a respiração falhar.

Abriu a porta rapidamente, mas estancou ao ver que estava passando por ali.

-o-o-o-o-

Sentiu o cosmo da jovem se manifestar e rapidamente despediu-se de Thor, com quem conversava e dirigiu-se para seu quarto, sabendo que certamente a encontraria lá.

Ouviu vozes alteradas e o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi que entre elas, estava a de Anieri, mal chegara no corredor e viu a porta do quarto de Loki abrir-se e a jovem sair de lá, estancando no meio do caminho com uma expressão assustada.

-EU TE MATO; Ouviu o cavaleiro falar de dentro do quarto.

-Anieri, vá ver como Amélia esta, por favor; Mime pediu, num tom pausado de voz, chamando a atenção da jovem.

-Mas...; Ela falou, num sussurro tremulo.

-Vá; ele completou, vendo Loki surgir na porta e o que mais lhe perturbou foi o que viu no braço da jovem, mas seus problemas com aquele ordinário, iriam resolver de uma vez por todas.

Rapidamente a jovem saiu dali, indo até o quarto, embora tenha hesitado um pouco antes de entrar.

-Saia da frente Mime; Loki mandou, fitando-o com um olhar envenenado.

-Ou o que? -o cavaleiro desafiou.

-Oras, seu...; Ele vociferou, erguendo o punho para atingi-lo, porém uma mão delicada, porém forte, fechou-se sobre a sua, colocando-se entre ele e Mime.

-Faz tempo que eu não bato em alguém pra valer e você não sabe como estou doida para tirar o atraso; Amélia falou, com a voz fria, porém numa promessa velada de morte lenda e dolorosa.

-Amélia; Mime falou surpreso.

-Então, sinta-se privilegiado; ela completou, fitando-o com desdém.

-O que uma garota fraca como você pode fazer contra mim? -Loki desafiou, mas rapidamente arrependeu-se do que havia falado.

A força empregada em apenas um soco da jovem, que ele mal pode ver, muito menos pensar em se esquivar, jogou-o para dentro do quarto, fazendo com que os vidros da janela principal se quebrassem e ele fosse lançado para fora, numa queda livre de dois andares.

-Nossa; Shido e Bado falaram ao mesmo tempo, arregalando os olhos ao chegarem juntos ao segundo andar e surpreenderem-se com o que viram.

-Eu realmente detesto esse idiota pretensioso; a jovem de melenas prateadas falou, passando calmamente por eles e indo para fora. Ainda não havia acabado com aquele idiota.

-Mime, de onde você a desenterrou? -Bado perguntou, interessado.

-Mais respeito idiota; o cavaleiro falou, fitando-o com um olhar envenenado.

-o-o-o-o-

Sentia suas forças revigoras e o que vira lhe deixara muito irritada. Mas muito irritada mesmo. Viu Anieri abrir a porta com uma expressão assustada e uma marca roxa em seu braço.

As vozes alteradas de Mime e Loki chegaram a seus ouvidos apurados, que quando viu já estava fora do quarto, deixando seus instintos aflorarem e a vontade de socar alguém vir à tona.

Aproximou-se com um olhar felino, vendo-o levantar-se com dificuldade em meio à neve, afinal, uma queda de dois andares não era brincadeira, porém quase sorriu com isso, ele era bom para levantar a mão para uma garota, mas quando a situação se invertia, não passava de um verme frágil que tremia ao ver-se diante de seu fim.

Mas faria pior, acabar com aquele idiota seria um premio bônus de consolação que ele definitivamente não merecia, esperaria para fazer isso no conselho, ai, não haveria ego ou brio a resistir aos ataques bombásticos que estava reservado para cada um dos partidários de Durval.

Sua retaliação não resumia-se a uma vingança amadora. Como dizia Alberich, a arte da guerra não era para amadores e a inteligência privilegiada, característica memorável da família, era genético, para a desgraça alheia.

-Quem você pensa que é? -Loki desafiou, tentando não se intimidar pela presença da jovem e o cosmo opressor que sobrepujava o seu.

-Seu pior pesadelo; Amélia falou, elevando seu cosmo de tal forma que os orbes azuis tornaram-se mais intensos e uma luz prateada brilhou em suas costas, fazendo surgir ali à imagem de um tigre branco.

Crispou as garras, apenas um movimento, por mais delicado que fosse, iria retalha-lo.

-Amélia; a voz de Alberich lhe chamou a atenção, enquanto o cavaleiro se aproximava correndo com Aldrey.

Loki levantou-se com dificuldade, passando as costas da mão no canto da boca, tirando um fino filete de sangue.

-Você teve sorte dessa vez, mas acredite, você ainda vai preferir ter sido retalhado hoje; a jovem avisou, fitando-o com um olhar envenenado.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Alberich perguntou, vendo Loki voltar para o palácio, caminhando com dificuldade, sem responder ao aviso.

-Nada demais, estava apenas fazendo aquecimento; Amélia respondeu, com um sorriso sádico, característica indispensável da família.

-Amélia, você esta bem? -Aldrey perguntou, surpresa com a rápida recuperação da jovem.

-Melhor impossível; a jovem respondeu, vendo o olhar curioso de Alberich sobre si. -O que foi?

-Nada, mas...; Ele parou, apontando para os vidros quebrados de uma janela no segundo andar. -Aquecimento?

-O que posso fazer se sou eclética e gosto de variar alguns métodos? -ela falou, com falsa inocência.

-Sei; o cavaleiro falou descrente, sendo acompanhado pelo olhar confuso de Aldrey e de mais algumas pessoas que observavam a cena a distancia.

-É, agora só faltam três dias; Amélia murmurou, com ar pensativo.

-...; Alberich assentiu, só mais três dias e muitas coisas mudariam drasticamente.

IV- Muspell - Emboscada.

Tapou o nariz tentando respirar o menos possível, o cheiro de ossos, árvores, entre outras coisas que não sabia identificar o que eram, queimados naquele lugar era enjoativo; Aaron pensou, apoiando-se vez ou outra em Dohko, sentindo-se atordoado.

Detestava calor e aquele era mais do que insuportável, era infernal. Até mesmo Haguen acostumado com as duas temperaturas em excesso sentia os efeitos daquele calor no próprio corpo, que aos poucos andava mais lento.

-Falta pouco; Haguen avisou, já estavam quase chegando ao centro de Muspell, onde antigamente ficava a entrada para as tocas dos gigantes de fogo.

Pararam no topo de uma montanha e surpreenderam-se com o que viram a seguir. Corpos e mais corpos de gigantes, com mais de dez metros estirados no chão, todos sem vida.

-Mas o que é isso? -Dohko perguntou, chocado.

-Xiiiiiiii; Haguen falou, fazendo sinal para que nenhum dos dois falasse nada.

Ouviram ao longe algumas montanhas racharem, causando uma avalanche de pedras e magma, do meio de um vulcão surgiu a imagem grotesca de um gigante.

Sempre se perguntou se Homero não exagerara quando descrevera um gigante com cem braços e cem olhos, mas agora sabia que ele fora modesto; Dohko pensou, engolindo em seco.

-Eles sentem o cheiro de carne humana, temos de sair daqui; ele falou, vendo que em outras extremidades da terra do fogo, outros gigantes pareciam ter despertado.

Viraram-se para trás deparando-se com outros vulcões entrando em erupção e libertando os gigantes, senhores daquelas terras.

Não demorou a desatarem a correr, quanto mais rápido deixassem aquele lugar, mais possibilidades de sobreviverem eles teriam.

-Onde fica a saída? -Aaron perguntou, vendo que pareciam estar andando em círculos.

-Deve ser algum tipo de campo para impedir que nós saiamos; Haguen falou, aflito.

Estavam sem armaduras e só em três, contra um exercito de gigantes esfomeados, doidos para transforma-los em aperitivo.

-Pelo visto só nos resta enfrenta-los; Dohko falou, achando a idéia insana, mas era a única alternativa.

-Já que não tem outro jeito; os dois falaram, dando de ombros.

Ou fugiam, ou morriam, se bem que nenhuma das duas opções poderia ser considerada no momento. Então, só lhes restava lutar.

Uma luz dourada iluminou os céus, uma grande explosão de energia aconteceu, para no momento seguinte, como um meteoro, duas armaduras surgirem na frente deles. Aquário e Libra.

-Isso deve ser coisa do Shion; Dohko falou, vendo o olhar surpreso de Aaron.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor não tentar explicar; ele pensou, ainda se perguntando como o mestre previra que teriam problemas.

-o-o-o-o-

Sentia-se inquieta depois dos últimos acontecimentos, como o destino é engraçado, quem diria que justamente aquela garota que despertara tanto a curiosidade das demais Valkirias, fosse aquela que esperara durante muito tempo.

Um conselho iria acontecer dali a três dias e só os deuses sabiam o que viria depois.

-POR ODIN; quase deu um pulo ao ouvir o grito de Flér.

Deixou o que estava fazendo na cozinha e foi rapidamente averiguar o que estava acontecendo.

-O que aconteceu com vocês? -Flér perguntou aflita, vendo os três cavaleiros entrarem no palácio, com as vestes parcialmente rasgadas, cortes superficiais pelos braços e pernas, sem contar alguns filetes de sangue no rosto.

-Não foi nada; Haguen tentou se justificar para não preocupa-la.

-Tentamos sair a francesa, mas não deu; Aaron falou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, vendo Dohko sentar-se em cima da urna da armadura, visivelmente cansado e não viu outra alternativa, que não fosse imita-lo e conseguir permanecer um pouco mais com os olhos abertos.

Fora por muito pouco, muito pouco mesmo que não foram pegos por um exercito de gigantes. Na verdade fora um milagre terem saído com vida.

Nunca pensou que num ataque os gigantes fossem tão organizados. Normalmente ouvia-se falar que devido ao tamanho eram desengonçados e tinham a leve tendência de começarem a lutar entre si quando contrariados, mas aqueles pareciam estarem sendo coordenados por alguém.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui? -Thor perguntou, aproximando-se com Hilda e Siegfried.

-Por Odin; a princesa falou, surpresa.

-Vocês viram, não? -Dohko perguntou, voltando-se para os dois cavaleiros, que ainda ofegavam pela corrida.

-Se fosse outro dia, diria que era impossível isso acontecer; Haguen falou, dando um suspiro cansado.

-O que aconteceu? -Siegfried perguntou se aproximando.

-Fomos a Muspell; Haguen falou, sentando-se no chão, próximo ao libriano, por não conseguir se manter mais em pé.

-Os gigantes estão mais organizados, atacando em grupo e com sincronia; Aaron falou.

-Isso é impossível, gigantes não-...; Thor parou, vendo o estado dos três. -Bem...; Ele balbuciou, com um sorriso sem graça.

-Acredite, não caímos em nenhum cacto para estarmos assim; Dohko falou, com um 'Qzinho' de sarcasmo.

-Desculpe; o cavaleiro falou.

-Acho que temos um sério problema; Aaron falou, instintivamente levando uma mão até o ombro, sentindo um ferimento latejar ali.

-Precisamos descobrir quem esta por trás desses gigantes, provavelmente é a mesma pessoa que andou bancando o exterminador; o libriano falou, visivelmente cansado. -Mas não agora;

-É melhor vocês subirem e descansarem; Hilda falou, vendo de soslaio, a senhora próxima a uma das portas observando a cena a distancia.

Estranho, porque será que sempre que os cavaleiros do santuário estavam por perto, Alana mantinha-se o mais distante possível. Deveria ser só impressão a sua, mas não, ouvira as garotas comentarem que ela passara mal justamente no dia que eles chegaram e depois vinha evitando encontrar com os dois, ou seria só um deles? -ela se perguntou, intrigada.

-...; Os três assentiram, levantando-se.

Nunca sentiu a urna tão pensada, como agora; Dohko pensou, colocando-a nas costas e começando a subir.

-Nota mental, trazer o Mú junto na próxima missão; Dohko falou, enquanto seguiam para os quartos.

-Pelo menos sairíamos de lá sem nenhum ferimento; Aaron falou, cansado. -E por falar nisso, porque ele não veio?

-Não sei, mas ele me disse algo sobre ir a Dublin, mas não explicou o porque; o libriano respondeu. -Mas pelo menos eu não teria que carregar esse trambolho se ele estivesse aqui; ele completou num resmungo.

-Tem lógica; o aquariano falou, rindo.

Continua...


	26. A um passo do conselho Parte 2

Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas as Valkirias, Aishi, Alana, Carite e Amélia são uma criação única e exclusiva minha para essa saga.

* * *

Capitulo 26: A um passo do Conselho Parte II

I - Puxão de Orelha... Literalmente.

Estava irritada, não, irritada era pouco. Estava furiosa. Ouviu-o gemer de dor, se debatendo, enquanto arrastava-o escadas acima, mas não estava nem um pouco se importando com isso. Ele fez a besteira, agora, arcasse com as conseqüências.

-Carite, por favor; Anteros pediu, tentando se soltar, sentindo a mão dela apertar ainda mais sua orelha. Como se fosse uma criança apanhando por alguma artimanha. Se bem que... Era melhor não comentar; ele pensou, suspirando pesadamente.

-Quem são? -Aldebaran perguntou, detendo-os em Touro.

-Como vai cavaleiro, acho que já nos conhecemos; a ninfa falou, vendo o olhar curioso que ele direcionava a Anteros, que só faltava rosnar.

-Certamente, esta indo para qual templo? -o guardião perguntou, embora já tivesse alguma idéia.

-Poderia me dizer se Aishi esta em Aquário? -Carite perguntou.

-Esta sim, pode subir que a encontrara lá; ele falou, dando-lhes passagem.

-Obrigada; a ninfa respondeu com um doce sorriso, fazendo Anteros quase soltar-se da mão dela, para socar o taurino que retribuiu o sorriso. -Vamos; ela falou, voltando-se para ele com um olhar envenenado.

-Ai. Ai. Ai; ele resmungou, sendo arrastado por ela.

Arqueou a sobrancelha, ainda tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, mas era melhor não tentar explicar; Aldebaran pensou, retornando para dentro do templo.

-o-o-o-o-

-Vocês estão sentindo esse cosmo? -Litus perguntou, voltando-se para o casal, na sala principal de Aquário.

-Parece o do Anteros; Aishi respondeu, achando estranho a presença de um outro com ele.

Os quatro estavam conversando sobre os últimos acontecimentos, pós a ida a Asgard e o desaparecimento de Freya. Outra coisa que vinha intrigando muito as amazonas, o que Litus comentara, era o recente desaparecimento de Mia.

Marin dissera que ela viajara, mas não avisara para onde nem quando voltava, devido aos acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, que todos estavam mais preocupados com o estado de saúde de Mú, deixaram isso de lado, mas agora uns e outros estavam se prontificando a procurar pela jovem, antes que o ariano surtasse, o que Kanon falara que não estava longe de acontecer, devido à agitação inesperada, atípica de seu temperamento.

Alguns toques na porta e um gemido de dor, chamou-lhes a atenção.

-Vocês ouviram? -Kamus perguntou, com o cenho franzido.

-Deixa, eu abro; Aishi avisou, levantando-se e indo até a porta.

Surpreendeu-se ao abri-la e deparar-se com um olhar envenenado de Carite sobre Anteros e o mesmo quase prostrado no chão, com ela lhe segurando pela orelha. Devido ao vermelho intenso, ela devia tê-lo arrastado do centro de Atenas até ali; Aishi concluiu.

-Carite. Anteros.

-Aishi, creio que esse irresponsável tem uma coisa importante para te falar, não é Anteros? -ela perguntou.

-Ai. Ai. Ai. Simmmm; ele falou, suspirando aliviado quando ela lhe soltou.

Aishi assentiu, mas mal lhes deu passagem, a ninfa já havia empurrado o geminiano para dentro do templo.

-Carite, esta tudo bem? -Aishi perguntou, segurando-a pelo braço, antes de entrar novamente.

-Aishi, vou te confessar uma coisa, seu irmão tem muita sorte, porque se não, ele já teria sido mandado para o Tártaro; ela falou, com um olhar envenenado para a divindade que correu esconder-se atrás do sofá onde Kamus estava, porém tal olhar também vinha carregado de uma centelha de magoa.

-O que ele fez? - a geminiana perguntou.

-Ele vai lhe contar, tudo dessa vez, não se preocupe; Carite completou, saindo.

-Aonde vai? -Aishi perguntou, achando estranha a reação dela.

-Não tenho mais nada pra fazer aqui, acredite, não vai ser saudável para aquele idiota se eu ficar; ela completou, desaparecendo em seguida.

Respirou fundo, tentando não entrar no templo socando a cara do irmão, sem ao menos saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Aishi; Anteros falou tremendo, diante do olhar dela.

-Vamos ser claros e objetivos; ela falou, com a voz pausada assustando até mesmo Kamus e Saga, que já estavam acostumados com essa variação de humor. -Comece a falar, omita alguma coisa e saberei que esta mentindo, isso só vai piorar a sua situação;

-...; Ele assentiu, sentindo a face perder parcialmente as cores. Agora sabia que o que a irmã tinha de semelhante com a mãe em aparência, também era equivalente ao pai, com relação ao gênio. Poderia jurar que Ares reagiria da mesma forma que ela se não pior.

Longos minutos se passaram enquanto ele relatava sobre o que havia acontecido em sua viajem a Asgard há cinco anos atrás, o encontro com Freya e bem... O pedido inusitado da deusa.

-Eu vou matar você; Aishi falou com os olhos em chamas, sentindo o maxilar tremer em irritação.

-Ma petit, calma, por favor; Kamus falou, segurando-a, antes que ela se levantasse e partisse para cima do irmão.

-Pelos deuses, quem poderia imaginar que foi isso que aconteceu; Litus falou, lembrando-se do que Aishi havia explicado antes, sobre não conseguir sentir a presença da outra deusa. Muitas coisas ficavam claras agora.

Fechou os olhos por um momento e tudo isso começara porque ouvira um barulho fora do templo; Aishi pensou, tentando colocar tudo que já sabia até agora em ordem. Quando lembrou-se do que descobrira com Kamus em Asgard.

-Lembrança-

Estavam há algum tempo pesquisando, haviam almoçado a pouco e ninguém mais se aproximara da biblioteca desde que entraram ali. Ainda eram vigiados, sem duvidas quando a isso, mas precisavam encontrar logo o elo que estava faltando para completar o enigma daquilo que procuravam.

-Olha; Kamus falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

Deixou o livro que tinha em mãos de volta na prateleira e se aproximou dele.

-Aqui diz... **'Em um freixo ela foi entalhada, de água e gelo sua armadura nasceu, mas nas chamas de Loki, fez-se sua luz';** ele falou, ao conseguir traduzir um trecho existente em uma das paginas, já desgastadas do livro.

-Mais uma charada; Aishi murmurou pensativa.

-Não sei, pra mim não faz sentido. Eles usam o ela para indicar a criação, mas não existe armadura feita de água e gelo;

-Tem mais alguma coisa ai? -a jovem perguntou.

-Tem isso; Kamus respondeu, virando a pagina revelando um desenho antigo. Um tigre e um dragão se enfrentando e abaixo deles o conhecido símbolo oriental do equilíbrio entre opostos. Yin e Yang.

-Quando Fafner virou dragão, ele foi considerado a manifestação da maldade emanada pelo anel. As sombras; Aishi falou.

-Mas e o tigre? -Kamus se perguntou, confuso.

-Agora eu entendi; ela falou animada, encontrando a lógica em todos aqueles enigmas, era muito simples e estava ali o tempo todo.

-O que?

-Gelo e água é a pele, apesar de ter sido entalhada no freixo ela tinha pele; a amazona respondeu.

-Cherriè, eles falam de uma armadura a pele não é feita de gelo; Kamus falou com se dissesse **'isso é evidente'**;

-Engano seu, na Terra do Norte as pessoas nascem com uma resistência maior ao frio e suas peles são claras, tão claras como neve, neve que vira gelo em contato com a água e ao se solidificar fica tão dura quanto qualquer armadura; ela explicou.

-Agora entendi; Kamus murmurou espantado. -Mas suponhamos que seja esse tigre, porque afinal, ele tem que sair de algum lugar;

-Olhe; Aishi falou apontando para o rodapé da pagina.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça lendo as letras bem pequenas, o livro era antigo e por vezes tivera dificuldade em lê-lo devido à miscigenação de idiomas.

-Aqui diz, que era uma energia muito poderosa que nem mesmo Gerda foi capaz de controlar, então Odin fez com que o destino fosse mudado, essa criação que seria um imortal, só viria a despertar caso as chamas de Loki viessem a se extinguir como na batalha dos deuses, Loki e Hemdall morreram lutando um contra o outro, então, as chamas se apagaram; Kamus concluiu, vendo-a assentir.

-O que nos leva a crer que o tigre seja a representação da luz, devido à aparição das chamas de Loki; Aishi falou.

-Mas os deuses sempre criavam as coisas, o que poderia diferenciar esse tigre de qualquer outro. Lembra-se de Midgard, era filho de Loki, mas nem por isso poderia entrar nessa luta, já que ficava nas profundezas do mar; Kamus comentou, ainda cético.

-Metamorfose; Aishi falou, afastando-se do noivo e andando até a janela da biblioteca, a neve já começava a cair lá fora.

-Como? -ele perguntou levantando-se e a seguindo.

-Algo tão branco quanto à neve, com um olhar penetrante que fosse capaz de enxergar o mais fundo da alma e julgar aqueles que eram do bem ou do mal. Algo que a terra não pudesse controlar pela água ser o mais forte dos elementos junto com o fogo; a amazona falou de forma misteriosa.

-Esta se referindo a quem? -ele perguntou meio enciumado, diante da forma como ela se referira ao suposto **'imortal';**

-A Décima Primeira Valkiria; ela respondeu, virando-se para ele.

-Como? Que eu saiba só existiram nove;

-As filhas de Gerda foram chamadas de Valkirias, mas quando Freya assumiu o grupo, após Bhrunhild ter sido banida do reino dos imortais, voltaram a ser nove Valkirias com ela, mas quando uma nova batalha se iniciou na Terra Média e Bhrunhild reencarnou, tornaram-se dez;

-E com a criação de Gerda, agora são onze; ele completou, assimilando o que ela acabara de falar.

-Exatamente; Aishi falou, sorrindo satisfeita.

-Mas Cherriè, estamos falando de um tigre, não de uma mulher; Kamus contestou.

-Estamos falando de uma fusão dos dois; ela rebateu, fitando-o com um olhar do tipo **'Você ainda não entendeu?';**

-Mas-...;

-Com licença; Flér falou, abrindo uma fresta na porta.

-Sim; Aishi respondeu.

-Minha irmã perguntou se vocês não desejam tomar um chá conosco antes de continuarem as pesquisas?

Kamus e Aishi trocaram um olhar assentindo, continuariam aquilo depois. Quando estivessem em solo seguro.

-Obrigada, nós aceitamos sim; ele respondeu cordialmente.

-Venham comigo;

Os dois seguiram-na até a sala de jantar onde Hilda os esperava. Kamus enlaçou a noiva pela cintura, não deixando de lançar um olhar retalhador para uma das colunas atrás de si.

-Cara estressado; Bado falou com um sorriso maroto, vendo Shido e Fenrir balançarem a cabeça para o lado, inconformados. Ele não tinha amor a vida mesmo.

-Fim da Lembrança-

O tigre branco, agora entendia o porque da recente aparição de Medeia, era tão lógico que passara despercebido, por isso ela não quis lhe contar onde estava a outra metade, provavelmente Caos já sabia que estavam tentando interferir de alguma forma com os desígnios traçados pelas Deusas do Destino em Asgard.

-Com licença; alguém falou, entrando no templo, ao encontrar a porta entreaberta.

-Mestre; os cavaleiros falaram surpresos ao verem Shion ali, com uma expressão carregada.

-Acabei de receber uma mensagem e Aaron e Dohko, eles estão com problemas. Parece que os gigantes de Muspell se organizaram e podem atacar a qualquer momento, sem contar um Conselho repentino que vai acontecer daqui a três dias em Asgard, pode ser o estopim para uma guerra política;

Todos voltaram-se com olhares envenenados para Anteros que encolheu-se ainda mais.

-Mestre, convoque os demais, vamos ver quem sai em missão, alguém tem de ir pra lá, só os dois não vão dar conta; Saga falou, se levantando.

-...; Ele assentiu.

-Vamos para o ultimo templo; Aishi falou, levantando-se junto com Kamus.

Num silencio perturbador, eles deixaram o templo de Aquário. Uma guerra iria começar na Terra Média e devido às velhas alianças, sem duvidas os cavaleiros de Athena estariam lá, agora o que iria acontecer depois... Só as Deusas do Destino para saber.

II - O Novo Regente.

243 anos atrás...

Deixou o castelo acompanhada de Siegfried e Fenrir, pelo visto Anastácia queria garantir que ela não fugiria, embora a mãe não fizesse a mínima idéia de que, pedira aos cavaleiros errados para lhe vigiar.

Siegfried e Fenrir sempre foram fieis ao trono e seus grandes amigos, desde que eram pequenos, mas quando chegaram a maior idade, Anastácia proibiu que se encontrassem e logo eles saíram em treinamento, cortando completamente o contato que tinham.

A capa branca que envolvia-lhe o corpo, esvoaçava levemente com os passos calmos que dava. Seus orbes jaziam frios, tão fritos quanto à neve que cobria Asgard agora.

Se isso estivesse acontecendo a exatos dois anos atrás, sentiria como se estivesse caminhando para a forca o que certamente seria mais agradável, mas não, agora iria ser diferente.

Subiu as escadas, vendo vários amigos da família e pessoas do povoado, lhe fitando com tristeza, como se temessem o futuro que lhe esperava.

-"Vou escrever meu futuro, com minhas próprias mãos e nada, nem ninguém vai mudar isso"; Alana pensou, vendo o pequeno altar em frente a grande estatua de Odin, ornada com flores e uma toalha branca, onde um juiz esperava paciente com um livro de registros aberto, pronto para iniciar o casamento que não iria acontecer; ela pensou, quase sorrindo com isso.

De um lado, Alberich esperava paciente com um olhar vitorioso, dando tal batalha como ganha, entretanto, se ele julgava-se como um ser abençoado pelos deuses com uma inteligência privilegiada, iria descobrir ainda aquela noite que ganhara um rival a altura.

Sua mãe parecia radiante, mesmo diante do olhar envenenado de todos, provavelmente ela achava que ganharia um genro digno de ser rei e quem sabe, um amante para satisfaze-la nas noites frias e patéticas de sua existência medíocre e leviana, porém, ela também descobriria que sempre existem aqueles que podem destruir seus planos e fazer seu castelo encantado de pensamentos deturpados ruir em questão de segundos.

Fitou o pai com um brilho triste, pois sabia que depois daquela noite, não o veria mais, não da forma que o via agora. Com a típica relação pai e filha, depois do que iria fazer, não sabia mais o que viria a seguir, deixaria a encargo de suas mãos e o destino ditarem as regras agora.

Num canto oculto entre a multidão, uma pessoa mantinha-se atenta a tudo que acontecia, o corpo jazia coberto por uma capa negra, porém uma fina mecha dourada caia sobre os ombros, movendo-se com suavidade pela brisa suave, daquela altitude.

-Boa sorte, princesa; Siegfried falou num sussurro, enquanto fazia uma breve reverencia ao rei e afastava-se com Fenrir, ambos esperando o momento certo, para voltarem em cena.

-Me perdoe filha; Eliot sussurrando, abraçando-a fortemente.

-Não se preocupe pai; Alana falou, retribuindo o abraço com um doce sorriso. -Somos mais fortes que eles;

-Como? -o pai perguntou, confuso.

-Logo você vai entender; Ela falou com um olhar confiante.

-Vamos logo; Anastácia falou, segurando-a pelo braço, querendo afasta-los.

-Me solte; Alana mandou, fitando-a com um olhar envenenado.

-Você n-...;

-Me solte, agora; ela completou com um tom perigoso na voz.

Engolindo em seco, Anastácia soltou-a e afastou-se um passo. Alana caminhou até o juiz, com ar pacifico, ignorando o olhar entrecortado da mãe.

-Majestade; ele a cumprimentou.

-Por gentileza, aonde eu assino? -Alana perguntou, com uma calma assustadora.

Alberich arqueou a sobrancelha, não era esse tipo de coisa que tinha em mente como seu casamento, tudo bem que não passava de mera formalidade, mas esperava um pouco mais, já que iria se tornar o futuro rei.

-Aqui; o juiz indicou, entregando-lhe uma pena e apontando um 'X' sobre a folha.

-...; Alana assentiu, com um rápido movimento sua assinatura fora colocada no documento.

Virou-se para todos que pareciam espantados com sua calma, com delicadeza desatou o nó da capa que cobria-lhe o corpo e o possível vestido de noiva que ela usaria, porém para a surpresa de todos ela usava uma armadura.

Era branca e uma aura esverdeada a envolvia. Ela usava uma saia canelada verde esmeralda e uma bata de mesma cor, que ressaltavam ainda mais a cor de seus olhos, que jaziam num tom intenso de verde.

Sobre a cabeça uma delicada coroa, que se assemelhava a folhas de oliveiras, provavelmente feita de diamantes e mitril como o resto da armadura. Graças a Nandor, sua armadura não era só poderosa, mas também incrivelmente resistente, nem que enfrentasse um exercito de gigantes, ela sairia arranhada.

Um assovio surpreso escapou de vários lábios, enquanto ela encaminhava-se até as escadarias.

-QUERO COMUNICAR A TODOS QUE A PARTIR DESSA NOITE, UM NOVO REGENTE ASSUMIRA ASGARD E A ELE, VOCÊS IRÃO RESPEITAR, COMO SEMPRE FIZERAM COM OS MEUS ANTECESSORES; Alana falou, alto, para que todos pudessem ouvir.

Alberich fitou-a satisfeito, não entendia o porque daquela calma. Sabia que Alana jamais se conformaria com a decisão de Anastácia, muito menos era uma garota de temperamento tão dócil como aparentava agora, mas mesmo assim, sentia-se vitorioso, pois agora Asgard seria sua.

-Por gentileza, aproxime-se; ela pediu, apontando para o final das escadarias.

Todos afastaram-se, seguindo com o olhar o local que ela apontava. Deram passagem rapidamente a um jovem de ar imponente, longos cabelos azuis, num tom de Royal, com orbes dourados e duas delicadas orelhas pontudinhas. Um elfo. Mas não um elfo qualquer.

Os archotes que iluminavam o caminho das escadas, tiveram as chamas reduzidas, enquanto ele subia com passos calmos. Sem se preocupar com o olhar espantado de todos.

-SINDAR, PRÍNCIPE DAS TERRAS DE SVARTALGHEIM; Alana continuou, fazendo Alberich praticamente rosnar.

-O QUE? -Alberich berrou, quase partindo pra cima dela, entretanto Siegfried e Fenrir colocaram-se em seu caminho.

-Isso mesmo, meu caro. Não pensou que eu fosse deixar Asgard na mão de um verme como você, pensou? -Alana perguntou, em tom de desafio.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo, Alana? -Anastácia vociferou, entretanto tremeu diante do olhar de Sindar.

-O que ouviu senhora, como novo regente de Asgard, peço que se retire imediatamente dessas Terras, antes que eu a coloque para fora; Sindar falou em tom imperial.

-Quem você pensa que é? -ela o desafiou.

A lua que erguia-se cheia no céu pareceu brilhar mais intensa com um anel vermelho a sua volta. Todos soltaram gritos espantados e surpresos, quando um belo tigre branco saltou no ultimo degrau daquele terraço, fazendo as pessoas afastarem-se.

O tigre fitou a rainha com um olhar envenenado, os orbes azuis cintilavam de forma perigosa e as garras raspavam no chão, provocando pequenas faíscas. Com passos lentos e calculados, ele colocou-se ao lado de Sindar, como se desafiasse à rainha a se aproximar do príncipe.

-O novo regente de Asgard, se por acaso não ouviu; alguém falou, chamando a atenção de todos.

Não houve uma pessoa a conter o olhar espantado ao ver uma capa negra voar para o alto, revelando a imagem de uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados e orbes violeta, que caminhou até Sindar, calmamente.

O cosmo dela elevou-se e uma luz dourada a envolveu, fazendo os archotes incendiarem-se assustando os demais com o fenômeno inesperado.

O tigre rugiu, fitando a rainha e Alberich que pareciam agora, tão brancos quanto à neve. Sindar mantinha-se impassível, entretanto apenas seu olhar, já dava sinais do desejo quase incontrolável de jogar àqueles dois, penhasco a baixo.

-Deusa Freya; Eliot falou, prestando-lhe uma breve reverencia.

-...; Ela assentiu, voltando-se para Alana, trocando um olhar com ela, como se dissesse que depois conversariam.

Siegfried e Fenrir aproximaram-se da jovem, olhando de soslaio para Alberich, que embora ainda não houvesse dado sinais de alguma reação, depois daquilo tudo, eles sabiam que a qualquer momento ele poderia fazer alguma coisa.

-ACHO QUE FICOU CLARO QUEM É O NOVO REGENTE DE ASGARD; Freya começou, fazendo com que todos se calassem pelo seu tom de voz. -**ATÉ OUTRA PESSOA SER ESCOLHIDA, SINDAR OS GOVERNARÁ. SE ALGUÉM TIVER ALGO CONTRA, FALE AGORA; **ela ordenou, fazendo surgir em suas mãos uma espada de prata, cujo fio parecia extremamente afiado. -**QUE EU MESMA FAÇO QUESTÃO DE CALAR PARA SEMPRE;**

Freya começou, fazendo com que todos se calassem pelo seu tom de voz. -ela ordenou, fazendo surgir em suas mãos uma espada de prata, cujo fio parecia extremamente afiado. - 

Alguns tremeram, outros recuaram alguns passos, temendo que a ira da deusa se cumprisse.

-ENTÃO? -Freya perguntou, voltando-se para a multidão.

Ninguém proferiu palavra alguma, apenas ajoelharam-se prestando respeito ao novo regente.

-Isso não vai ficar assim; Anastácia vociferou, tirando de dentro das vestes uma adaga afiada e avançando sobre Alana.

Todos surpreenderam-se com a reação da rainha, ao atacar a própria filha, mas como bons conhecedores de seu caráter, já imaginavam que ela teria uma atitude tão baixa quanto aquela.

-Não devia ter feito isso; Alana falou, desvencilhando-se rapidamente dos braços dela, jogando-a para longe.

Alberich deu um passo a frente como se fosse interceder pela senhora, entretanto sentiu a imagem diante de seus olhos ficar distorcida e tudo escurecer rapidamente, caindo no chão, inconsciente.

-Nem se atreva idiota; Siegfried falou fitando-o com um olhar envenenado depois de nocauteá-lo.

Respirou fundo, trocando um olhar a distancia com Freya. Estava na hora de mostrar aos demais, que não se tornara regente de Asgard apenas por ter um rostinho bonito; elevou seu cosmo, fazendo com que ele se expandisse perigosamente.

O terraço todo foi coberto por uma aura esverdeada, atrás da jovem a imagem de um imponente dragão formou-se. E longas asas surgiram em suas costas, mas não eram asas feitas de penas prateadas como as de um anjo, eram asas de dragão, um **'Dragão Alado de Gelo'**, que sua armadura representava.

Às escamas brancas cintilavam refletindo a luz nas paredes rochosas que sustentavam a grande estatua. As asas alongaram-se, fazendo muitas pessoas afastarem-se rapidamente.

Entretanto, Anastácia não se sentiu intimidada, acabando por fazer uma nova investida sobre a jovem, antes mesmo que Alana pudesse fazer algo, o tigre saltou entre elas, no susto, Anastácia recuou alguns passos assustada, porém acabou por pisar na barra do longo vestido, escorrendo do parapeito do terraço, caindo penhasco abaixo, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar curioso de uns e espantado de outros.

O tigre recuou, aproximando-se de Sindar novamente, como se esperasse que ele lhe desse novas ordens sobre como proceder dali em diante.

A surpresa era geral entre alguns presentes, afinal, todos ali temiam os tigres, tanto quanto dragões e vê-los juntos, era espantoso.

-Depois desta noite, Asgard jamais será a mesma; Sindar falou, com um olhar impassível, aproximando-se da jovem.

-Eu sei; Alana sussurrou, sentindo-o pousar a mão sobre seu ombro de maneira compreensiva.

-Vá com Siegfried e Fenrir, meu irmão espera por você na fronteira, ele lhe acolhera em suas terras; Sindar falou, com um olhar brando.

-Obrigada; ela agradeceu.

-Não me agradeça, enquanto as antigas alianças forem mantidas, você sempre terá com quem contar, agora é preciso que vá; ele falou antes de lhe dar as costas e ir até Freya, que os fitava a distancia.

-Deusa Freya; Alana falou, num menear de cabeça. Viu-a assentir com um meio sorriso e afastou-se rapidamente, encontrando Fenrir e Siegfried no caminho.

Ninguém colocou-se em seu caminho, permitindo que os três descessem as escadarias a passos rápidos, sem obstáculos.

Deu um baixo suspiro, estava na hora de colocar ordem na casa; ele pensou, voltando-se para o juiz de que tremeu diante de seu olhar. Aproximou-se com passos felinos da mesa, quase sorrindo ao vê-lo gaguejar, tentando falar alguma coisa.

-Então, onde eu assino? -Sindar perguntou, com um meio sorriso sádico nos lábios ao ver a pena escapar das mãos dele e o juiz cair no chão, desmaiado. Pegou a pena rapidamente no ar, abaixando a cabeça em seguida, vendo o outro 'X' ao lado da assinatura de Alana, com um rápido movimento, selou o destino daquela Terra de uma vez.

-Deusa Freya; Eliot falou, se aproximando da jovem que esperava paciente o sobrinho terminar de assinar o documento, enquanto mantinha-se alheia aos murmúrios dos espectadores.

-Não se preocupe, poderá viver em paz nessa Terra agora. Quanto Alana, ela ficara bem; Freya falou, enquanto acariciava distraidamente a cabeça do tigre a seu lado.

-Como souberam de, bem...; Ele parou, sem conseguir completar.

-Não achou realmente que fosse me retirar dessa Terra e deixar minha melhor Valkiria desamparada, não é? -ela perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não; ele respondeu, prontamente, notando o brilho perigoso no olhar da jovem.

-Ótimo, Sindar cuidara de tudo por um tempo, poderá continuar no palácio, ele também não ficara por muito tempo aqui. Assim que o novo regente nascer, ele partira; Freya avisou.

-Mas e Alana? -Eliot perguntou, confuso.

-Sua esposa se esqueceu de uma coisa Eliot, ela pode ter o direito de dizer com quem as filhas casam ou não, entretanto quando ela é escolhida por mim para ser a líder das Valkirias, quem manda sou eu e me desafiar, é pedir para morrer; Freya falou, com os orbes violeta adquirindo uma chama avermelhada. -Mas creio que ela deve ter se lembrado disso há alguns minutos atrás; ela completou, apontando para o local onde ela cairá.

Sem permitir que aquela conversa se estendesse, Freya desapareceu junto com o tigre, agora iria para Alfihein, onde encontraria seu outro sobrinho e Alana, para uma longa e decisiva conversa.

-o-o-o-o-o-

O que mais queria era ter retornado a Rozan, mas sabia que isso não seria possível, não no momento. Sentia o trotar rápido do cavalo, que saltava entre as dunas, faltava pouco para chegarem a Alfihein, a sua frente um elfo de longos cabelos Royal e orbes dourados cavalgava em um belo corcel branco, tão branco quanto à neve e a seu lado, uma jovem de orbes ametistas.

Eldar e Athys, os regentes de Alfihein em nome de Freyr. Atrás de si, Siegfried e Fenrir que também seguiam consigo, até a terra dos Elfos da Luz, eles não ficariam muito tempo, queriam apenas se certificar de que ficaria bem e depois retornariam a Asgard, dar um jeito em Alberich e ajudar Sindar com o que fosse necessário.

III - Lembranças.

Afastou-se rapidamente ao sentir o olhar da princesa sobre si, deu um baixo suspiro. Agora muitas coisas faziam sentido, ele estava vivo graças a troca equivalente, mas sabia que existiam mais coisas por trás disso, se não, ele não voltaria a viver com a aparência de um rapaz de vinte anos, sendo que o conhecera a mais de duzentos.

Deu um baixo suspiro, como gostaria de ter retornado a Rozan aquela época, mas logo recebera em Alfihein uma visita de Freya lhe comunicando sobre a próxima guerra, então, ela e Alexia, a atual décima primeira Valkiria começaram a treinar um novo grupo de jovens para lutarem consigo e a deusa naquela nova batalha.

Muitas foram às vezes que vira entre os braços de Eldar, uma pequena criança cujo destino era ter esse titulo, a décima primeira. Alexia, fora a que conhecera em sua geração, mas existiram outras, muitas outras. Como a jovem que conhecera há pouco tempo. Amélia; um meio sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

Porque será que todas tinham o nome começando com **'A'?** Anyra. Alexia. Any. Arina. Alexandra. Amélia.

Os anos foram passando e sua missão continuava a cada dia, que lhe tomava tanto tempo, que quando pensava em retornar a Rozan, algo surgia lhe impedindo, ou sua própria consciência lhe culpava pela forma que partira, lhe fazendo hesitar em retornar.

Por muitas vezes se perguntou quanto tempo mais teria de agüentar aquilo, até a resposta surgir um dia de maneira surpreendente com uma jovem de longas asas brancas e orbes dourados.

Estava em Alfihein caminhando para espairecer, quando ela surgira e lhe pedira que entregasse um baú lacrado a Freya, quando a mesma retornasse de seu castelo nas Terras dos Vanaheins.

Não sabia o porque, mas simplesmente concordou e guardou o objeto a sete chaves até a deusa retornar e surpreendeu-se ainda mais com o conteúdo ali contido, quando a deusa lhe mostrou o que era.

-Lembrança-

Fitou o conteúdo do baú com um olhar confuso. Porque aquela jovem lhe pedira para entregar a Freya um baú cheio de cerejas amarelas? -Alana se perguntou.

-Não são cerejas e sim ambrôsias; Freya falou, como se lesse seus pensamentos, enquanto fitava com extremo fascínio algumas bolinhas amarelas em sua mão.

-Como: -Alana perguntou, ainda confusa.

-Isso mesmo, essas frutinhas permitem que os deuses mantenham-se eternamente jovens ou com a aparência que desejarem, ajudando-os a repor as forças e manterem-se sempre viris; a deusa explicou, fechando o baú.

-Isso os torna imortais? -Alana perguntou, confusa.

-Não, eles nascem imortais, mas isso é capaz de permitir que um mortal torne-se um semi-deus. Ele pode viver mais do que os mortais comuns, tenha a saúde mais resistente, enquanto consumir isso; ela explicou, devolvendo as frutinhas ao baú e fechando-o em seguida.

-O que? -a jovem perguntou espantada, ao vê-la empurrar o baú em sua direção.

-Não posso confiar em mais ninguém Alana e preciso me retirar desse mundo por um tempo; a deusa falou de forma direta, desviando o olhar apenas por um segundo ao mencionar a ultima parte. -Por isso, quero que fique em meu lugar como líder das Valkirias, até que eu possa voltar, essa ambrôsia lhe ajudara.

-Não entendo; ela murmurou confusa, a deusa queria que se tornasse uma espécie de semideusa e ficasse em seu lugar?

-Entende sim, mas não tenha medo. Sindar e Eldar estarão com você, enquanto for preciso. Logo um novo regente nascera e assumira o castelo, com isso, quero que se torne seu braço direito e meus olhos; Freya explicou, fitando-a seriamente. -Enquanto tiver ambrôsia, você continuara a viver, será jovem enquanto for preciso e envelhecera com o tempo, mas quando for preciso e uma nova batalha recomeçar, sua juventude será restaurada e o tempo voltara a correr normalmente para você, permitindo que envelheça, viva e morra como outros mortais;

-Mas...;

-Confio em você Alana, sei que não vai me desapontar; Freya falou, dando por encerrada aquela conversa, antes que a jovem pudesse contestar mais alguma coisa.

-Fim da Lembrança-

Sua vida mudou muito depois daquele dia e agora ainda mais ao vê-lo. Tinha medo de encontra-lo, embora soubesse que ele poderia não lhe reconhecer ou simplesmente ter lhe esquecido.

Deu um baixo suspiro, ouvindo a porta dos fundos abrir-se e Nora entrar com uma cesta de legumes para salada.

-Senhora, está tudo bem? -ela perguntou, ao vê-la um pouco pálida.

-"Depende do ponto de vista"; Alana pensou, entretanto negou com um aceno. -Estou bem, não se preocupe, agora vamos trabalhar que temos que terminar isso na hora certa; ela falou, desviando o assunto.

-Ta certo; Nora falou, fitando-a confusa, era melhor não questiona-la, quando fosse o momento certo, conversariam e tudo se esclareceria.

IV - Tensão.

Três dias já haviam se passado. Olhou-se no espelho fixamente, era como se seu olhar atravessasse o reflexo. Por muitas vezes vira-se no espelho e não enxergara nada, nada do que pudesse se orgulhar, mas agora as coisas seriam diferentes e nem que toda Asgard se virasse contra eles, não iria permitir que aquilo acontecesse novamente.

Algumas batidas na porta tirou-lhe de seus devaneios...

-Quem é? -Alberich perguntou, enquanto tentava alinhar a túnica por cima da armadura.

-Aldrey; a jovem falou, um tanto quanto hesitante.

Alberich lançou olhar pelo quarto, certificando-se de que não tinha nada fora de ordem antes de responder, autorizando a entrada dela. A porta rangeu um pouco, dando passagem para a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

Sentiu-se perdido com aquela visão, ela estava com um vestido branco, parecido com o que usara no dia que a encontrara, a face jazia levemente rosada e os lábios rublos. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era melhor parar de pensar; ele concluiu, rapidamente.

-A princesa Hilda pediu para te avisar que já vão se reunir na sala de reuniões; ela falou, fitando-lhe atentamente.

Ele estava com uma túnica preta com detalhes dourados, na cintura estava amarrada uma longa faixa bordô, dando-lhe um ar mais sério e porque não dizer mais sombrio, mesmo porque, vestia a armadura por baixo da túnica, deixando-o de certa forma, mais imponente e intimidador.

Todos os Guerreiros Deuses estariam reunidos, entre eles, alguns senhores, membros do conselho, um bando de velhos que se achavam donos do mundo, mas essa noite isso iria acabar; Alberich pensou.

-Eu já vou;

Um silêncio perturbador instalou-se entre eles. A tensão era palpável. Não sabia mais como agir e o que fazer, sentia-se perdido agora que estavam a um passo de por fim naquele ciclo criado por Durval, mas como seria depois? -ele se questionou.

-Aldrey, eu...; Ele começou, parando em frente a jovem.

-Xiiiiii; a jovem sussurrou, tocando-lhe os lábios com a ponta dos dedos. -Sei que vai fazer a coisa certa; ela falou, abaixando a mão, porém o cavaleiro segurou-a, dando um passo a frente.

-Quem é você realmente, Aldrey? -Alberich perguntou, intrigado.

Há algum tempo vinha se questionando sobre isso, sentia uma energia forte vinda dela, não sentia seu cosmo se manifestar como as pessoas comuns nem como as Valkirias, ela era diferente, talvez fosse isso que lhe atraísse tanto, mas a questão era, quem era ela? Qual seu passado? O que fazia alem de viver num chalé próximo ao palácio? Entre outras coisas...

Aldrey recuou alguns passos, sentindo as costas tocarem a parede que a impediu de afastar-se mais, porém quando notou, o cavaleiro estava novamente a sua frente, sentia a respiração quente e descompassada dele chocando-se contra sua face, deixando-a ainda mais aflita.

-O q-ue qu-er di-zer co-m is-so? -ela perguntou, com a voz tremula.

-Quem é você para ter esse poder sobre mim? -ele perguntou num sussurrou enrouquecido, tocando-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos, causando-lhe um tremor.

Sentia-se encurralada, sabia que uma hora ou outra ele iria querer saber sobre seu passado, mas simplesmente não sabia lhe contar que não sabia de nada; ela pensou, sentindo uma onda de pânico lhe envolver.

-Não entendo; Aldrey murmurou, sem ter para onde correr ao ver o cavaleiro apoiar uma mão sobre a porta, ao lado de seu rosto. Colocou a mão sobre o peito dele, tentando inutilmente afasta-lo.

Os orbes verdes cintilaram intensamente, como se lhe hipnotizassem. Sentiu a face incendiar-se ao vê-lo aproximar-se ainda mais.

-Quero saber; Alberich falou num sussurro provocante, ao pé do ouvido.

Sentiu o cheiro de flores silvestres embriagando-lhe os sentidos, sentindo a mão delicada apoiada sobre seu peito, que antes pretendia afasta-lo, agora, fechar-se nervosamente sobre a túnica, tirando-lhe um meio sorriso dos lábios.

-Quem você realmente é? - ele continuou, agora roçando-lhe os lábios de forma provocante.

Serrou os orbes, instintivamente entreabriu os lábios, dando-se por vencida. Esperando por um contato mais intimo com o cavaleiro, porém as Deusas do Destino são sádicas vinte e quatro horas por dia.

-Alberich; Mime chamou, batendo na porta impaciente. -Só falta você, ande logo;

Alberich afastou-se rapidamente, fechando os olhos para abri-los novamente, vendo-os voltarem ao foco.

-Já vou; Alberich respondeu irritado pela interrupção. Voltou-se para a jovem que parecia ter se encolhido devido ao susto. -Aldrey; ele chamou, aproximando-se cauteloso.

-É melhor isso, essa reunião é muito importante para que você se atrase; ela falou, desvencilhando-se dos braços dele.

Suspirou frustrado, maldita hora que não mandara Mime ir com Siegfried buscar Amélia no chalé. Sem outra alternativa e ouvindo as reclamações de Mime atrás da porta ele fitou-a longamente, antes de abrir a porta, deixando o quarto.

Aldrey encostou-se na porta, deixando-se escorrer até o chão, clamando aos deuses para que seu coração voltasse a bater com mais calma e suas pernas parassem de tremer, para que pudesse sair dali.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, respirando pesadamente, flash surgiam em sua mente de forma que não conseguia distinguir imagens daquilo que vivera, com lembranças que talvez houvesse esquecido.

Somente o tempo poderia lhe responder o que cada uma significava.

Continua...

* * *

Domo pessoal

Primeira parte da saga sobre a Terra Média chega ao fim, sinceramente espero que tenham gostado. Como a história ainda esta começando, resolvi dividir em dois, se não essa ficaria muito longa e cansativa.

Sinceramente espero que tenham gostando, obrigado a todos que comentaram e ainda perderam um pouco de tempo acompanhando essa história.

Enfim, nos encontramos em **'O Despertar das Valkirias II - O Senhor dos Dragões'.**

Até mais pessoal

Um forte abraço...

Já ne...


	27. Aviso

**Domo pessoal**

**A algum tempo atrás, fiz uma super revisão em 'O Despertar das Valkirias', fiz o possivel para corrigir o máximo de erros e impedir que a nova edição saisse com problemas.**

**Nada foi mudado na historia, desde o capitulo 23 onde parei a revisão. A primeira fase da fic chegou ao fim e hoje terminei de postar os capitulos re-revisados, a patir do 23 ao 26.**

**Em suma, era só esse aviso. Obrigada novamente pela atenção. **

**Até a próxima pessoal**

**Nos encontramos em: O Senhor dos Dragões. **

**Em Breve!**

**kisus**

**ja ne...**


End file.
